Comenzar de nuevo
by Azulitahp
Summary: Una vida perfecta se ve derrotada ante los ojos de la familia Potter a causa de la infidelidad, el amor se ha ido para no volver jamás a Ginevra Potter ¿qué hará ella para comenzar de nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! comenzando esta nueva historia que es muy especial para mí y que ya lleva unos cuantos años esperando ser publicada. Muchas gracias a todos quienes me animaron a publicar este conjunto de palabras que realmente adoro, es un escrito que tiene mucho de mí. **

**Gracias especialmente a Mar Laridae que me ayudó hasta el último minuto, a Susy Snape que le dio su bendición al capítulo corregido, a Nat Potter W por los grandes consejos, a Gadi por escuchar mis ideas, a Angeles por ser la primera en creer en esta historia, a Belén por su apoyo incondicional y Anatripotter por ser la primera en saber de este fics unos años atrás. **

**La canción que escucharán es del maravilloso Bon Jovi "Como yo nadie te ha amado" y nada... solo espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia, los quiero mucho! **

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Descubriendo tu infelicidad**

― Te amo ― Resopló Ginny agotada pero con una sonrisa radiante en los labios estaba extasiada, exultante. Acababa de hacer el amor con tanta pasión y ternura, con un desenfreno agotador con su esposo. Hace más de doce años estaba felizmente casada con Harry Potter, sin embargo cuando ella lo miró él parecía distante de esa habitación con el dorso de la mano apoyada en la frente mientras intentaba serenar su respiración parecía angustiado y preocupado. Ella se acercó y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla sabía que su esposo estaba con problemas en el bufete que lo traían vuelto loco y lo entendía completamente como siempre en esos placenteros y tan felices doce años que tanto disfrutara. Intentaría sacarlo de esa preocupación sonrió dulcemente al recordar a sus hijos ― Cariño hoy Albus me comentó que estaba nervioso por la llegada de su partida a Hogwarts intenté tranquilizarlo y me dijo que ese era un tema que iba a tratar con su héroe, con su padre, ya sabes como es tu hijo ― Sonrió Ginny ― ¿te dijo algo?

― No, hoy casi no hablé con los niños ― Intentó explicarse y Ginny tomó su mano y la besó.

― No tienes que explicarme nada amor sé qué piensas en el trabajo, pero debes estar tranquilo todo saldrá bien, lo prometo ― Intentó tranquilizarlo ― ¿qué te parece si organizamos una de esa comidas que solíamos hacer cuando los niños eran más pequeños? ¡Así podrás hablar con Albus decirle que todo estará bien bromear con él y decirle a James que no descuide a su hermano en Hogwarts es tan bromista como tu padre pero aplicado en sus estudios tanto que me preocupa que ese niño siga los pasos de Hermione en el colegio ― Sonrió queriendo hacer aparecer una sonrisa en los labios de su esposo que no consiguió.

― Sí ― Musitó Harry cortante. No se daba el tiempo de mirar a Ginny de acariciarla o decirle algo dulce después de haberle hecho el amor y al parecer ella no se daba cuenta. Estaba pendiente del rostro de su marido y de intentar sacarlo de esas preocupaciones.

― ¡Amor en solo quince días cumplirás treinta y tres años! ― El tiempo en él parecían no dañar y es que aún ambos seguían siendo jóvenes. Harry seguía tan guapo como a los veinte años ese cabello alborotado esos preciosos ojos esmeraldas le daban ese aire viril e infantil que ella amaba tanto. Ginevra Potter tenía el mismo cuerpo esbelto que en la escuela si es que no era mejor ahora, los dos embarazos no mermaban en rastro de huellas era tan esbelto como escultural. El cabello era tan largo que llegaba casi hasta la cintura era tan rojo como brillante y tenía unas hondas preciosas enroscando el pelo en las puntas. Miraba a su esposo perdida el rostro de Harry parecía tan precioso cuando llegaba el reflejo de la luna hasta él ― treinta y tres años señor Potter y sigue tan guapo como hace doce años atrás ― Suspiró Ginny. El rostro preocupado de Harry la trajo de vuelta al mundo – Cariño, ¿Estás bien? – Él por primera vez desde que ella comenzara a hablar la miró. Parecía triste, abatido y tremendamente preocupado. Ginny le acarició el rostro con dulzura venerando por sobre todo lo que tenía con él, lo que juntos construyeron a través de esos doce años el broche de oro siempre serían James y Albus y el inmenso amor que había hasta ahora entre los dos y justamente por todo lo que tenía en ese momento daría su vida por sus hijos y por su esposo, a los tres hombres que tanto ella amaba, veneraba e idolatraba. Simplemente su familia.

― Solo estoy agotado ― Ambos se miraban a los ojos, ella aún acariciándole el rostro con una sonrisa enamorada en el rostro, suspiró profundamente y acercó su cuerpo desnudo al de su esposo, enredando sus piernas con las de él.

― Te amo, Harry ― Dijo ella mirándolo profundamente. Él parecía más triste que antes con las palabras de su esposa ― Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ― Susurró ella conocía a la perfección a Harry como para pasar por alto que algo lo preocupaba y no lo dejaba en paz. Harry la miró fijamente entendió que ya no podía más... esa era la noche, lo había prometido. Ya no podía seguir mintiendo ni a ella ni a sí mismo no podía fingir más con su esposa, no era justo con ella ― Te amo ― Suspiró Ginny y ya era tiempo de la verdad.

― Ven ― Susurró Harry mientras se levantaba de la cama y le pasaba la parte de arriba de su propio pijama a Ginny y él se ponía los pantalones.

― Harry, ¿qué ocurre? – Preguntó ya preocupada mientras se ponía la prenda que su esposo le pasara.

― Debemos hablar Ginevra ― Dijo y ambos se encaminaron hasta las butacas que habían en la habitación. Harry sabía que estaba a punto de soltar una bomba que haría saltar su vida y la de ella. Los dos se sentaron y Ginny se dedicó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos ― Hace un año cometí una imprudencia algo que jamás me imaginé haciéndolo pero el caso es que lo hice, no recuerdo como llegué hasta ese punto pero lo hice y cambió muchas cosas.

_**Yo no vi las flores marchitar **_

_**ni ese frio en tus ojos al mirar **_

_**no, no vi la realidad **_

_**me ibas a dejar... **_

Harry no podía mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaba y Ginny escuchaba silenciosa cada palabra que salía de la boca de su esposo con el horrible presentimiento que algo espantoso estaba por ocurrir algo referente a ellos dos y no al trabajo. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente, luego sonrió e intentó calmarse, nada malo ocurriría en su matrimonio y si así era lo hablarían y solucionarían sus problemas como siempre había sido durante esos doce años de matrimonio.

― ¿Recuerdas cuando estuve en Boston casi tres semanas por trabajo? – Ginny asintió recordaba todo. Harry la miró con el dolor reflejado en el rostro quería que sus palabras no le dolieran tanto, amortiguar en lo posible la caída de su esposa. Ginny borró su sonrisa y solo se limitó a mirar esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto amaba ― Creo que no tiene sentido que te explique los detalles... pero... hay alguien más, alguien quien me importa y me ilusiona todo con ella... no quería hacerlo pero fue más fuerte... me siento ahogado aquí contigo, entiendo que estando con ella me siento claro mucho más de lo que me he sentido en mucho tiempo, con ella vuelvo al pasado y no tengo intención de volver al presente contigo, quiero un futuro con ella. Esta doble vida me vuelve loco ― Harry tenía los ojos rebosantes en lágrimas, Ginny parecía desencajada intentando creer que era una pésima broma y queriendo no escuchar esas absurdas y crueles palabras, pero el caso es que todo era real, las lágrimas surcaban el pálido rostro de Ginny. Por primera vez en su matrimonio se sentía muerta. Se suponía que las personas se separaban cuando discutían todo el santo día y ellos extraña vez lo hacían, siempre se entendían sin palabras en ellos eran innecesarias en todo ámbito. Harry siempre la consentía y ella se esmeraba en hacerlo feliz ― Lo siento Mucho, pero... quiero el divorcio ― No quería que Ginny sufriera y había planeado decirle todo sutilmente. Pero nadie estaría jamás preparado para algo así ver a Ginny sufrir era más duro de lo que imaginó y sentía la necesidad de gritarle que todo era mentira, pero no podía quería estar lejos de ella y mucho más cerca de la otra persona. Con su esposa se sentía inseguro y francamente tanta perfección era imposible. Él sabía que iba a defraudar a muchas personas con su actitud entre ellas a sus hijos y por sobre todo a la mujer que tenía en frente su mundo se hizo trizas lleno de reproches por parte de él mismo, pero el amor que sentía por ella estaba en un sitio que él se esmeraba por borrar, él quería correr a los brazos de su amante donde siempre encontraba lo que él necesitara. Ginny seguía muda, se levantó de la butaca se acercó a Harry y le pegó una cachetada con el alma capaz de hacerle caer las gafas a su marido y ella rompió a llorar nuevamente como si el golpe se lo hubiese dado así misma. Harry sentía un dolor que le desgarraba el alma había amado a Ginny hasta el borde de la locura, pero él creía que algo se había roto y no sabía que era. La otra mujer llenaba espacios vacíos que ni él mismo dejaba que Ginny los llenara. Para él la decisión estaba clara y no quería nada con su esposa. Hace mucho tiempo se había cuestionado y la otra mujer había ayudado en esa confusión, una vida perfecta era imposible y él había constatado a través de sus sentimientos toda esa confusión que lo embargaba, pero lo unico que entendía era que su matrimonio lo ahogaba y necesitaba huir.

_**Dicen que la vida baby, no es como la ves **_

_**para aprender hay que caer **_

_**para ganar hay que perder **_

_**lo di todo por ti **_

― ¿Tan fácil es para ti lanzar doce años de tu vida a la mierda? ― Inquirió incrédula.

― Ginny...

― ¡Cómo le explico a niños de trece y once años que su padre se calentó con la primera falda que vio y me abandonó!

― Eso cambiará la apreciación de los chicos dependiendo de la manera en que tú se lo expliques, desde luego ― Ginny lo miró furiosa, él pretendía que ella les diera la noticia a sus hijos ― quiero el divorcio por encima de todo Ginevra, me parece que es lo mejor para todos.

― ¿Lo mejor dices? adornarle la cabeza a tú mujer hace un año y decirle que te calentaste con otra mujer es lo mejor... tal vez para ti, ya lo creo añadiendo que dejas a tú familia por una mujer que no tuvo escrúpulos al involucrarse con un hombre casado ¿quién mierda es esa mujer? ― Por fin preguntaba aquello esa mujer la había puesto en una batalla sin saber que ya estaba en una y que perdía estrepitosamente, perdía a su esposo y con ello su vida. Harry pasó una mano por su cabello nervioso, no quería decirle quien era pero igualmente acabaría por descubrirlo cuando sus hijos la conocieran.

― Es una secretaria ella me acompañó en ese viaje a Boston, estaba a prueba en la oficina y quedó ella tiene dos hijas, el padre la dejó cuando quedó embarazada de la segunda niña... es Cho Chang ― Harry miró a su mujer. Ginny parecía furiosa, triste, desolada, desesperada, sollozaba entendiendo que Harry no tuvo el menor respeto por ella al engañarla. Harry también se levantó, llorando.

_**llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte **_

_**trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces **_

_**Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano **_

_**si al final yo te ame demasiado **_

_**como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado **_

― Sé que me odias...

― ¿Cómo puedo odiar al hombre que me hizo feliz hasta hace unos minutos? ― Preguntó destrozada mirándolo a los ojos ― Este puto matrimonio te aburrió hace un año y decidiste buscar a otra mujer mientras me hacías creer que todo iba bien ¿te divertiste? ¿qué ocurre conmigo? Yo te sigo amando, siempre lo haré...

― Debes encontrar a alguien más ― Harry sabía que esas eran palabras vacías él no imaginaba a su mujer, porque Ginny siempre sería su mujer, con otro tipo eso nunca, jamás. Antes moriría jamás iba a tolerar que alguien se le acercara, ella era suya, en cuerpo y en alma. Ginny lo miró horrorizada, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes que su esposo había dejado de importarle lo que ocurriera con ella?

― ¿Qué? mierda Harry a excepción de ti prometí amarte toda la vida en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe ¿qué se supone que hice mal? ― Lloró.

- Nada. El punto es que ya es tarde para buscar responsables yo quiero más de lo que tengo contigo tú ya no estás en mis prioridades, lo siento ― Ginny no daba crédito a lo que oía no sabía en qué momento él se había vuelto tan frío. Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas aterrada con el panorama de mierda que veía en su vida sin él ―Yo pensaba que después de un año acabarías por descubrir todo...

― Confiaba en ti ― Le espetó furiosa ― Creía que tenías trabajo jamás pensé que serías capaz de caer tan bajo y buscarte a una amante ― Harry se inclinó al lado de ella.

― Por favor Ginny, esto es algo que podía pasar...

― No sabía que al momento de casarnos había una letra chica que dijese que algún día que acabaríamos divorciándonos y me tiraras como basura después de unos cuantos años de servicio...

― No eres basura

― Es lo que tú me haces sentir ahora ― Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y Harry no pudo sostenerle la mirada él también se sintió basura cuando ella le dijo eso. Se odió por hacer sentir esa mierda a su mujer por primera vez en todo el tiempo que había durado su historia él la hacía sufrir, su amor siempre había sido fuerte y resulta que ahora el muy condenado estaba agonizando. Y de paso una parte de él también estaba muriendo. Quería abrazarla y sentir el cálido aliento cerca de su pecho.

_**Cada hora una eternidad, **_

_**cada amanecer un comenzar, **_

_**ilusiones nada mas **_

_**que facil fue sonñar **_

_**tantas noches de intimidad **_

_**parecian no acabar **_

_**nos dejamos desafiar **_

_**y hoy nada es igual **_

― No digas eso, por favor ― Harry por fin pudo mirarla a los ojos, nunca vio tanto sufrimiento en esa mirada y todo era su culpa se odió, se maldijo por romperle el corazón a la mujer que para él alcanzaba la perfección. Verla así logró desestabilizar ese plan de escape que tenía, si alguna mujer había amado en la vida era a su esposa, pero necesitaba correr a los brazos de Cho para convencer a su remordimiento de estar haciendo lo correcto. Quería intentar olvidar que Ginny había sido su mujer desde que él cumpliera diecinueve años. Ella le había entregado su virginidad un treinta y uno de julio convirtiendo su cuerpo y sus sentimientos en el perfecto regalo para él. Quería y necesitaba olvidar tantas cosas, quería olvidar la ternura, la perfección, los besos y su cuerpo. Su lealtad, su mirada, el sonido de su risa y su modo de dormir. Todo fue tan perfecto y tan anormalmente feliz que a él lo superó y su amor había muerto al lado de su mujer buscando una explicación para tanta felicidad.

― ¿Eres feliz con ella? ― Preguntó desesperada y así también se sentía.

― Contigo ya no lo soy y con ella quiero intentarlo ― Mintió. Él si fue feliz y lo fue hasta escuchar ese último orgasmo que saliera de esa dulce boca aquella misma noche pero se repetía una y otra vez que tanta felicidad era imposible. Ginny cerró los ojos destruida lágrimas caían sin cesar, estaba totalmente desolada esas palabras la hirieron como cuchillos que se clavaban en sus carnes. Sentía que nada haría nunca que se sintiera mejor, Harry estaba matándola en vida y le preocupaba todo menos ella. Él quiso secarle las lágrimas con sus dedos pero se contuvo a duras penas nunca imaginó que él iba a sufrir cuando le dijera todo a su esposa.

Debía sentir la felicidad de la libertad, sin embargo solo sentía la desazón de la infelicidad, del remordimiento y hasta cierto punto la pérdida de lo que más amó en la vida que era su familia, James, Albus y Ginny. Sentir la separación física de su esposa era algo que jamás deseó porque aún encontraba paz en ella y al mirarla sufrir supo que siempre la extrañaría, aún si su amor ya estaba muerto, muerto y enterrado. Ella se levantó del suelo dispuesta a luchar por sus hijos, por su matrimonio, por su esposo y por ella misma. Harry también se levantó y la miró a los ojos y ella también lo hizo ¿Cómo podía dejar escapar al hombre que amaba? ¿cómo entregar su vida sin luchar? no sería Ginevra Potter sino luchara hasta el último momento no abandonaría la batalla hasta quedar aniquilada aunque para eso no faltara mucho.

― Bésame ― Susurró Ginny y Harry la miró incrédulo.

― ¿Qué?

― Solo un beso...

― No Ginny...

― Esa mujer debe ser bastante buena en la cama para hacerte perder la razón de esta manera y yo solo te estoy pidiendo un beso aun siendo tu esposa, me parece que esa mujer tuvo bastante más regalías que yo durante un año, solo quiero un beso ¿qué puedes temer? tú no me amas ― Esas palabras le dolieron una mierda a Harry la miró a los ojos y vio ese brillo encantador en su mirada que le advertía que allí había una mujer impetuosa llena de pasión. La misma mujer que tontamente estaba perdiendo.

― Ginny me parece que no es apropiado...

― Te amo, necesito un beso de tus labios, necesito todo de ti ― Dijo mientras levantaba una mano y comenzaba acariciar el rostro pálido de Harry ― Cuando prometí amarte para siempre estaba feliz porque era lo que más quería sin importar que a veces nuestros temperamentos nos hicieran discutir, pero ambos sabemos que las reconciliaciones eran benditas, especiales y placenteras. Amaba cada defecto, cada discusión, cada momento difícil porque sabía que tú estabas conmigo y veo en tus ojos que ya no hay vuelta atrás ― Suspiró destrozada ― aun así sigo amando esa mirada, sigo amando todo de ti, nunca podría odiarte y sé que eso algún día me lo reprocharé, pero te amo por encima de todo, por encima de tus traiciones, por encima del dolor que me causes. Quiero que sepas que me hiciste feliz ― Por el rostro de Harry caían lágrimas silenciosas no podía creer que ella le hiciera sentir mejor cuando era él quien debería estar haciendo eso, no merecía tanta comprensión, no merecía palabras de consuelo, no merecía a Ginevra Potter ― No llores cariño, todo estará mejor ya verás ― Intentó sonreír pero no podía su vida se iba para no volver jamás ― lo único que está por encima de mi amor hacia ti es tú felicidad...

_**Se que en verdad el amor al final **_

_**siempre duele **_

_**no lo pude salvar y hoy **_

_**voy a pagarlo con creces, baby **_

_**Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano **_

_**si al final yo te ame demasiado **_

_**como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado **_

― Ginny ― Lloró desesperado esta vez no pudo reprimir sus necesidades y la abrazó con fuerza y ella se sintió reconfortada en sus brazos y también lloró ya no podía luchar era imposible luchar cuando él ya había dicho que debía encontrar a alguien más en esas circunstancias solo debía razonar, aunque costara un sacrificio, entendió que su esposo ya no la amaba. Cuando veía la decisión en los ojos de Harry era insólito seguir luchando, él no la quería y no podía obligarlo a vivir a su lado desdichadamente. Su felicidad por encima de todo. Y realmente no quería ser una buena samaritana al entender una infidelidad, situación que jamas iba a superar y perdonar, pero ¿cómo mierda podía vivir feliz viendo al hombre que tanto amaba atrapado en un matrimonio que no lo complacía? Lo último que quería era que él terminara odiándola y culpándola por forzar un matrimonio que a futuro sería insostenible, al menos ambos debían hacer ese esfuerzo por sus hijos ― Perdóname, no quiero... – Sollozaba desesperado mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo con fuerza. Dejó que sus manos descansaran en la cintura de ella separándose solo para mirarla a los ojos, los de ella aún derramaban lágrimas, se acercó más y la besó. Pero comenzó siendo un roce de sus labios, algo mínimo. Ella lo miró a los ojos y acarició el rostro de su esposo y se entregó al beso completamente enamorada. Esta vez hubo una diferencia, una explosión de emociones que solo ella aún en la situación que estaban podía provocar y derramar pasión que aún le calaba el alma cuando sentía sus manos recorrer cada espacio de piel que ella encontrara, era inevitable no sentir nada cuando ella lo besaba. Ginny sin darse cuenta había puesto en marcha los sentimientos de su esposo, por ella... solo por ella. Se separó de su mujer lentamente, casi sin querer hacerlo, la miró a los ojos ― Ginny yo...

― No hagas esto más difícil ― Ella presentía que él se iría de la casa y no pasaría de esa noche, conocía la forma en que funcionaba su mente, conocía todo de él y no entendía como no se dio cuenta que él la engañaba.

_**esta vez la pasion ha ganado **_

_**y por eso sigo esperando **_

_**como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado**_

― Me voy ahora ― Ginny esbozó una sonrisa y se separó de él.

― Antes que cruces esa puerta o desaparezcas quiero que sepas que tus hijos estarán siempre para ti, en ellos siempre encontrarás lo que tú busques, pero como hiciste hace un año quiero que te olvides que tienes esposa. Sé que los papeleos del divorcio tardarán un tiempo, puedes hacer con tú vida lo que se te plazca pero desde ahora tú no tienes derecho en la mía...

― Durante un tiempo tú seguirás siendo mi esposa ― Dijo exasperado, posesivo enfatizando el "Mi"

― Hace más de un año lo olvidaste no veo porque ahora no podrás hacerlo. Tienes toda la libertad de ser feliz con la mujer que quieres y yo veré que haré con mi libertad ― Concluyó y a él no le gustó escuchar esas palabras ella sabía que era correcto y digno de su parte no decirle que desde el segundo que él pusiera un pie fuera de esa casa lloraría como idiota. Harry acabó con todo y ella lo seguía amando, pero como él lo había decidido aquella noche sus vidas ya eran caminos separados.

_**Llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte **_

_**trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces **_

_**si mis lagrimas fueron en vano **_

_**si al final yo te ame demasiado **_

_**como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado **_

_**esta vez la pasion ha ganado **_

_**y por eso sigo esperando **_

― Te llamaré para concretar los detalles del divorcio o tal vez lo haga un abogado, alguien más vendrá por mis cosas ― Ginny asintió desolada de pronto la desesperación que apareció en los ojos de Harry dio paso al frío al enfado y al alivio de dejar todo lo que vivió en su matrimonio. Recogió el saco donde estaban sus documentos importantes se giró para mirarla unos segundos y la mirada apacible de Ginny lo descolocó y asustó de igual forma ― Adiós ― Añadió seco Ginny le sonrió triste con las lágrimas surcando su rostro, Harry desapareció aliviado de abandonar el sitio que lo hizo tan feliz durante doce años.

_**como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado...**_

* * *

_**No me odien, es algo que tenía escrito hace tantos años que me estaba jodiendo por ser publicado y hacerlo es una catarsis, lo juro! **_

_**Me entienden ahora porque estaba tan nerviosa? es algo completamente diferente de lo que he escrito y leído y es por eso que les pido una oportunidad a esta historia. Tiene muchas cosas por dar, hacer sentir, la esencia es triste lo sé pero es un conjunto de cosas acerca de la vida. Es una historia simple con una trama compleja. **_

_**solo espero no defraudarlos, Joanne, Diabla, Ceci, Karla, Ro, Gise, Andrea Velazco,  
Ginnypw Potter, Gineth, Ed, Asuka, Gadi, Angeles, Belen, Anatripotter, Doris, Claudia Bastidas, Sonia Martinez, Luis Black, Carlos, son muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchos y ya me siento una chiquita temblando horrorizada. **_

_**Pero bueno gracias a todos! nueva historia, nuevas emociones! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Primero quisiera agradecer las expectativas que generó "Comenzar de nuevo" y sobre todo el recibimiento tan lindo y ah! sorpresivo también! jamás imaginé que tendría treinta reviews en el primer capítulo y deben saber que eso me hizo muy feliz! muchas gracias de verdad! **

**Bueno este cap tiene varias destinatarias. **

**A Susy Snape por ser mi consejera gracias camarada! ;) **

**A Ana Patricia, amiga este capítulo es todo tuyo y espero que disfrutes la canción! va por tu cuenta! **

**a KarlaplayBoy por joderme la existencia pero por sobre todo por dejarme esas hermosas fotos de Dan, mi esposo, en mi fbk! te quiero pendeja! **

**Y también para ti que estás leyendo estas locuras que se me ocurren! Capítulo con canción! así es! Alejandro Fernandez y Me dediqué a perderte! (Lacrimógeno total como discutimos con Susy por fbk) **

**Espero les guste, gracias por su apoyo y me dejo de parlotear! **

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Dos razones para vivir**

Ginny parecía muerta en vida esperando que Harry apareciera y le dijera que todo era una pesadilla, que se equivocaba alevosamente en su decisión que se equivocaba al estar sin ella, pero eso jamás ocurrió. Cada poro de su piel le recordaba cruelmente que perdió al único hombre que amó desde que era pequeña. No tenía ánimos para nada y sabía que en cuestión de minutos sus hijos se levantarían e irrumpirían en su habitación para dar a cabo a una tradición familiar que nunca más se llevaría a la realidad, ya no estando los cuatro juntos.

**Porque no te bese en el alma**

**cuando aun podía**

**porque no te abrasé la vida**

**cuando la tenía**

**Y yo que no me daba cuenta**

**cuanto te dolía**

**y yo que no sabía**

**el daño que me hacia**

Rompió en llantos nuevamente como toda la noche ¿cómo iba a explicarles a sus hijos que su padre ya no estaba a gusto en casa y se había marchado? que la abandonó por una mujer mayor dos años que ella, una mujer mucho más interesante que interesante ¿en qué minuto se cruzó en la vida de Harry que ni él estaba seguro de lo que sentía por su esposa? Esa mujer era inteligente y mucho más divertida que ella, de seguro. No recordaba mucho de esa mujer más que ella misma estaba celosa porque Harry solo tenía ojos para ella cuando tenía quince años y al parecer seguía seguía siendo así ¿qué hizo mal? Sollozó. Se sentía vieja, tonta, aburrida, la mujer más fea del mundo sentenciada por el mismo Harry y a las fotografías colgadas en la pared que solo mostraban felicidad, o eso sentía ella cuando él estaba cerca ¿su esposo habría fingido durante doce años felicidad junto a ella?

**Como es que nunca me fije**

**que ya no sonreías**

**y que antes de apagar la luz**

**ya nada me decías**

**Que aquel amor se te escapo**

**que había llegado el día**

**que ya no me sentías**

**que ya ni te dolía**

Lo peor de todo era que no sentía odio o rabia hacia él, no podía en ese momento, estaba tan enamorada que solo le deseaba felicidad en su nueva vida mientras ella se consumía en ese dolor que le quemaba el corazón pero no sería así para siempre. Ella lucharía por levantarse, por seguir adelante, por continuar su vida. Aunque en ese momento se reprochaba al pasar inadvertidas tantas cosas que quizás hubiesen salvado su matrimonio jamás vio una mirada confusa en él algún atisbo que le indicara que su vida estaba cayendo a un precipicio junto con los mejores recuerdos que atesoraba de Harry.

M**e dedique a perderte**

**y me ausente en momentos**

**que se han ido para siempre**

**Me dedique a no verte**

**y me encerré en mi mundo**

**y no pudiste detenerme**

**Y me aleje mil veces**

**y cuando regrese**

**te había perdido para siempre**

**y quise detenerte**

**Entonces descubrí**

**que ya mirabas diferente**

**me dedique a perderte**

**me dedique a perderte**

Entonces comprendió que si bien ella había perdido a su esposo quién más perdió fue él. Ella tenía a sus hijos, las ganas de querer seguir adelante y ya no debía seguir reprochándose absolutamente nada, aunque costara asimilar ese infierno fue él quién la engañó. Ella debía seguir adelante por sus hijos y por ella misma. Aún no podía digerir el proceso hacia esa paz consigo misma, pero la conseguiría aún se preguntaba muchas cosas lo cuál era lógico... solo hace unas horas su vida había sufrido un cambio radical indeseado.

Escuchó ruidos en la habitación contigua, se secó rápidamente las lágrimas del rostro e intentó parecer feliz, segundos después Albus corría por la habitación para llegar hasta los brazos de su madre y estrecharla fuertemente más atrás aun refregándose los ojos venía James, Ginny lo miró y ambos sonrieron, pero James vio algo más en los ojos de su madre y sorprendido entendió que eran lágrimas nunca vio llorar a su madre era bastante extraño, se preguntó si algo ocurría con los abuelos Weasley.

― ¿Dónde está papá héroe? ― Preguntó Albus, Ginny intentó controlarse y decidió ser honesta con ellos no había otra salida más que la verdad ante esa situación, resopló angustiada y le pidió a James que se sentara al lado de su hermano.

― Niños ustedes deben saber algo que ocurrió ― Murmuró Ginny con voz suave pero clara. Albus se limitó a mirar los ojos de su madre y ella deseó que no lo hiciera, sonrió dulcemente, era igual al Harry que recordaba de once años parado en la plataforma pidiendo ayuda a su madre para encontrar el expreso de Hogwarts. Los mismos ojos verdes brillantes, el cabello alborotado, las mismas facciones, hasta las rodillas nudosas. Solo faltaban los anteojos y la cicatriz para ser la perfecta fotocopia de su padre hasta en el carácter distraído y discutidor. Miró a James quien intentaba escrutarle el triste rostro de ella tenía. James era idéntico al padre de Harry, salvo por unas pecas alrededor de la nariz y los ojos eran tan castaños como los de su madre. El carácter de James Potter era orgulloso, impetuoso como Ginny y fuerte como Harry, no se dejaba amedrentar por nadie algo de lo cual sus padres estaban orgullosos. Era tan perspicaz que nada se le escapaba. Hermione decía que eso era solamente gracias a ella y todos sonreían. James Potter era un niño demasiado maduro para sus cortos trece años como aplicado en la escuela, a diferencia de su hermano. Que en ese aspecto Albus se parecía bastante a su padre y a su tío Ronald.

― Mamá ¿sucede algo grave? ― James estaba inquieto de ver a su madre así y preguntándose dónde demonios estaba su padre.

― James, Albus, antes que sepan todo quiero que entiendan las decisiones que su padre y yo hemos tomado y absolutamente nada cambiará con respecto a la relación que ustedes tienen con su padre ― Suspiró Ginny destrozada y James frunció el ceño.

― ¿Dónde está él? ― Insistió él, Ginny exhaló un profundo suspiro y miró los inquietantes rostros de sus hijos.

― El...― Carraspeó nerviosa, que difícil era decir la verdad mirando los inocentes ojos de sus hijos ― El papá ya no vivirá más en esta casa... él y yo nos divorciaremos ― Finalizó ella con la voz quebrada.

― ¿Qué? – Exclamó James sorprendido. Albus la miró a los ojos con los suyos propios bañados en lágrimas.

― ¿Papá se fue de la casa? – Preguntó inocentemente Albus y Ginny le acarició el rostro.

― Sí, cariño.

― Mamá eso es insólito – Le espetó James incrédulo.

― No hijo, no lo es. Esto es complicado... desde un tiempo las cosas no marchaban bien dentro del matrimonio, ya no nos hacía feliz – Mintió ella intentando explicar y adornar la verdad para que a ellos nos les resultara tan traumático como a ella. Ginny se enteró apenas la noche anterior que su matrimonio se acababa, pero a ella no le correspondía decir la otra mitad, esa responsabilidad era de Harry. Era bastante difícil hablar con claridad con sus hijos con respecto a que ella había fracasado en su matrimonio y que ellos entendieran el mensaje y no se confundieran y tampoco sufrieran un impacto, ella siempre estaría para sus hijos y le ayudaría a superar cada golpe que la vida les encomendara. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

― ¿El papá ya no nos quiere? – Lloró Albus y a Ginny se le terminó de romper el corazón, abrazó fuertemente a Albus mientras ella también lloraba, James miraba la escena incrédulo no podía creer que su mayor admiración los dejara solos, sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas Ginny lo miró y también lo abrazó, debía ser fuerte por ellos, luego de un largo momento especial y triste los tres se soltaron y se miraron.

― Chicos nunca piensen que su padre los dejará de querer él los ama, los adora y jamás dejará de hacerlo. Seguirá siendo su héroe ― Intentó esbozar una sonrisa – Cariño ― Suspiró ella dirigiéndose a Albus ― No pienses más en esto, corazón solo debes preocuparte que este año irás a Hogwarts y serás un alumno ejemplar como tu hermano ¿Verdad James?

― Sí, claro ― Respondió él con la cabeza muy lejos de allí.

― Ya no habrá tradición familiar...

― ¡Claro que sí Albus! ― Le aseguró ella sonriendo ― pero ahora seremos tú, James y yo ― Ginny sonreía para animar a sus hijos aunque lo que menos sentía en ese momento era sonreír.

― Albus... ¿harías el favor de ir a buscar todos los libros que compraste con papá?― Pidió James a su hermano con urgencia Albus frunció el ceño y lo miró.

― ¿Para qué?

― Necesito ver algo ― Respondió él rápidamente.

― ¿Justamente ahora que pasamos por una crisis familiar?

― Sí Albus ― Ginny miraba a uno y a otro y esta vez sonrió con ganas, esos niños le levantaban el alma maravillosamente. Albus se levantó para complacer a su hermano se perdió de la habitación y Ginny miró con la ceja levantada a su hijo mayor.

― ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que tu hermano escuche, James Potter? ― James esbozó una sonrisa triste y Ginny le acarició el rostro a su hijo. Parecía ayer cuando acababa de decirle a Harry que esperaban a su primer hijo y él saltaba de la felicidad ¿Cómo pudo pasar por alto que él jamás la amó?... quizá solo estaba con ella por sus hijos. Demonios, cuantas preguntas se le venían a la mente ahora y no tenían respuestas la única resolución coherente era que él jamás la amó y solo estuvo con ella por compromiso.

― Mamá ¿estás lista para verlo? ― Ginny frunció el ceño.

― ¿Por qué? – Preguntó atemorizada y James se sorprendió de la ingenuidad de su madre.

― Porque es nuestro padre y querrá vernos, saber de ti...

― Él no querrá saber de mí...

― Mamá fueron doce años de matrimonio más de quince años de amarse y toda una vida de conocerse ¿me explicarás la verdadera razón del divorcio? Y no me digas que es porque el amor se murió o algo así, si hasta anoche lo mirabas ilusionada y enamorada a mí no se me pasa por alto lo melosos que son a veces y las miles de veces que le dices que lo amas y todo eso era hasta anoche mamá ― Añadió mirando fijamente los ojos de Ginny, ella suspiró en ese momento odiaba la suspicacia de su hijo no era justo para James ni para Albus que se enteraran tan prematuramente de la verdad y no era justo para ella misma tener que decirlo, pero ellos se terminarían por enterar debía escoger cuidadosamente las palabras y cuando se preparaba mentalmente para hacerlo James la sorprendió dolorosamente ― ¿es por la mujer de ojos rasgados? – Ginny lo miró con sus ojos desorbitados, escandalizada y asustada de lo que él supiera.

― ¿Qué sabes? ― Mugió.

― ¿Es eso? ― Replicó James enojado Ginny se levantó y se dio cuenta que aún seguía con la parte de arriba del pijama de Harry y sus pantalones veraniegos del pijama sus ojos se bañaron en lágrimas ¿cómo James se daba cuenta de la infidelidad de su padre mucho antes que ella?

― Necesito saber qué es lo que tú sabes, cariño, sin importar que sea duro – James dudó unos segundos, pero su madre tenía derecho a la verdad y él se la diría y no se comportaría como un perfecto maricón con ella como su padre lo había hecho.

― ¿Recuerdas que hace unos dos o tres meses atrás vino tío Ron y Hugo? ― Ginny asintió sin entender la conexión de una cosa con otra. – Pues luego fuimos al bufete de papá y él estaba con esa mujer de ojos rasgados ― Ella se horrorizó al escuchar eso no se atrevía a imaginar que asquerosa escena pudieron presenciar ― Ellos estaban hablando muy cerca uno del otro y esa mujer sostenía la mano de papá y él la miraba sonriendo sujetando la mano de ella pero en cuanto nosotros entramos mi papá la soltó nervioso. Después me di cuenta que el tío Ron se enfadó mucho con mi papá e hicieron que nosotros jugáramos con la computadora de la oficina mientras hablaban.

― Pero ¿por qué Ron no mencionó nada? ― Ginny parecía aterrada en vez de preguntar eso a James parecía preguntárselo a sí misma su hijo la miró preocupado.

― Tu hermano me hizo jurar que nada de lo que vimos te lo diría porque quizá no tuviese relevancia y la verdad es que yo no le creía que esa mujer no fuera importante en la vida de papá yo también me enfadé con él por todo lo que te está haciendo porque es desleal contigo, mamá, yo jamás se lo perdonaré y tú debieras hacer lo mismo destruyó una familia por una mujer que no te llega ni a los talones... mi padre es un reverendo pelotudo al dejarte yo quisiera que alguien me quisiera como eres tú capaz de amar, mamá ― Terminó por sollozar James y Ginny lo abrazó fuertemente debía permitir que su hijo se desahogara quería en lo posible quitarl ese horrible sufrimiento al que los arrojó sin miramientos su esposo. Ron sabía todo mucho antes que ella y probablemente esa era la razón por la cual no hablaba mucho con Harry últimamente.

― Cariño... James ― Él la abrazaba fuertemente sollozando desesperado sobre el hombro de su madre. Cada trozo de corazón que se le rompía a Ginny dolía más.

― Mamá es injusto ― Ginny le secó las lágrimas e hizo que se levantara también.

― Yo no soy quien para juzgar si esto es justo o injusto entiendo tú punto de vista, cariño, pero eso no es motivo para faltarle el respeto a tú padre...

― ¡Lo defiendes!― Exclamó furioso.

― James, es tú padre...

― ¡Y es tu esposo y no tuvo los cojones bien puestos para admitir un vulgar error, mamá! ― Espetó el joven dolido.

― James, cálmate este problema es entre tú padre y yo y ustedes no tienen por qué involucrarse...

― Tienes toda la razón, mamá, mientras tú y ese hombre se divorcian y se fastidian la vida Albus y yo no los molestaremos en decirles que existimos y que sufrimos ― Replico él triste escrutando el rostro surcado en lágrimas de su madre porque aquellas palabras calaron hondo en el corazón de Ginny.

― James, quiero que entiendas que amo a tú padre y si te soy honesta estoy tan dolida como tú, cielo, y me temo que sí, tienes razón, fue un reverendo pelotudo al tirar doce años de felicidad a la basura, pero no quiero que ni tú ni tu hermano le falten el respeto a su padre estoy segura que Albus no lo hará y seguramente su padre seguirá siendo ese magnífico héroe que él adora tanto y sé que tú entiendes muchas más cosas que Albus y aun así pretendo creer que tú seguirás siendo ese maravilloso niño que admiraba y confiaba ciegamente en su padre ¿puedo confiar en eso? ― Añadió mirándolo directamente a los ojos y vio que aquella mirada la encontrara tantas veces en aquel joven de dieciséis años intentando ser feliz aún con el peso sobre los hombros de salvar a una comunidad mágica en la que antes estaba sumido Harry Potter. Sus hijos, lógicamente, le recordaba tanto a Harry, James y Albus tenían tantos gestos heredados de ese hombre que se estaba convirtiendo en la tortura más cruel y efectiva para su maltratado corazón en tan pocas horas.

― Lo haré por ti.

― Quiero que lo hagas por ti ― Le dijo ella significativamente.

― No me pidas tanto, mamá ― Ginny entendió que en ese tema no obtendría tantas facilidades por ahora.

― ¿Puedo pensar que serás ese maravilloso niño con tú padre?

― Puedes pensar que intentaré hablarle a mi padre ― Ginny frunció el ceño ante la rotunda respuesta de su hijo mayor.

― James... aquí... tienes... – Jadeó Albus quien apenas se veía tras los libros Ginny sonrió y se apresuró en ayudar a su hijo.

― ¡Vaya! ¿qué les parece si James le ayuda a su hermano a estudiar mientras yo preparo el desayuno?

― Mamá – Dijeron ambos sin ánimos

― James quería los libros no yo ― Alegó rápidamente Albus.

― Ya te los puedes llevar porque recordé lo que necesitaba saber enano ― Chasqueó la lengua James y Albus lo miró molesto. Ginny sonrió.

― ¡Esos son mis bebes! – Les sonrió Ginny.

― ¡No somos bebes! ― Replicó Albus.

― Está bien, pero son mis bebes ― Ginny salió corriendo de la habitación con una sonrisa en la boca que se esfumó por completo al llegar a la cocina pensando que estaría haciendo Harry en ese momento, las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. De seguro habría estado toda la noche con esa mujer, despierto... después de haber estado con ella.

**Porque no te llene de mí**

**cuando aun había tiempo**

**porque no pude comprender**

**lo que hasta ahora entiendo**

**Que fuiste todo para mí**

**y que yo estaba ciego**

**te deje para luego**

**este maldito tiempo**

No podía hundirse en una profunda tristeza porque tenía dos razones maravillosas para seguir adelante y no quería eso para ella tampoco. No le daría ese gusto a nadie. Desde ahora en adelante viviría y se desviviría solo por sus hijos. Solo le preocupaba la soledad absoluta a la que entraría cuando ellos se fueran a Hogwarts. Debía trabajar y eso le ayudaría a poner su mente en orden... ¿cómo pudo descuidar tanto su vida amorosa? Pero la verdad es que ella se preocupaba de cada detalle, de todo, solo para satisfacerlo para hacerlo feliz ¿cuándo dejó de ser feliz Harry para buscarse a otra mujer?

Ella se sentía denigrada como mujer se sentía fea, asquerosa, humillada e incapaz de conquistar a algún hombre pero, solo existía una persona para ella y justamente era el mismo que la hacía sentir un estropajo inmundo. La peor escoria del mundo. Como podía olvidar a su esposo que le había dado todo en la vida, sino pudo olvidarlo cuando aún era una joven enamorada del héroe que la había salvado de morir. Definitivamente no era una tarea sencilla.

**Me dedique a perderte**

**y me ausente en momentos**

**que se han ido para siempre**

**Me dedique a no verte**

**y me encerré en mi mundo**

**y no pudiste detenerme**

**Y me aleje mil veces**

**y cuando regrese**

**te había perdido para siempre**

**y quise detenerte**

Esbozó una sonrisa melancólica tomando la bandeja y la llevó hasta la habitación donde esta vez solo la esperarían sus hijos ya no más su esposo, el único hombre que le quitaba el aliento con una mirada, el único hombre que le robaba los acelerados latido de su corazón con una cálida sonrisa, el hombre que la enamoraba más con un apasionado beso, el hombre que la trastornaba en la cama con un orgasmo... el hombre que era el dueño absoluto de su herido corazón a causa de él mismo. Solo sonreía para que sus hijos la vieran bien. James admiraba profundamente la fortaleza y el temple de su madre y más convencido que nunca de la estupidez de su padre estaba categóricamente decepcionado. Albus solo podía sentir en su inocente corazón las ansias de ver a sus padres juntos una vez más y estaba seguro que cuando eso ocurriera no se separarían jamás porque no había mejor historia de amor que la de ellos dos.

Pasado los días James y Albus no dejaban de mimar a su madre después dejaban que ella los besara y acariciara a su antojo. Hermione fue a visitar a su cuñada y al igual que James admiró la fortaleza de su amiga. Un día Harry envió dos pergaminos para sus hijos preguntando como estaban las cosas en casa y en breves palabras le decía que era feliz y que estaba con otra mujer, con tacto, pero no dejó de impresionar a James, su padre quería que él y Albus pasaran el 31 de julio con él y su nueva familia. Cosa que enfureció a James por su madre.

― ¡Mamá!

― ¿Qué sucede cariño? ― Preguntó distraída. Dos semanas exactas habían pasado desde aquella fatídica noche. Tardó una semana en cambiar las sábanas de la cama y aún en los cojines estaba impregnado el aroma de Harry que estaba segura jamás su olfato y corazón le permitiría olvidar. En ese momento empacaba la ropa de su aún esposo con un dolor insoportable que no aparentaba en absoluto, en unos baúles. El día siguiente era el primer cumpleaños de Harry que no celebrarían juntos. No entendía en que sitio había guardado ese misterioso poder que los unía y a ella le hacía saber que todo estaba bien, hasta hace dos semanas.

― Necesito hablar contigo ― Continuó vacilante. Había pospuesto esa charla cuatro días. Las cartas de Harry llegaron hace cinco días y no quería estropear el ánimo de su madre que cada vez era más estable.

― Claro, cariño

― Es de... papá ― A Ginny le recorrió una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo de aquella mañana no hablaban de Harry, pero ella pasaba todas las horas, minutos y segundos pensando en él.

― ¿De tú padre? ― Preguntó torpemente.

― Sí, me envió unas cartas unas noches atrás...

― ¿Está bien? ― Preguntó inmediatamente.

― Sí ― Evitó decirle que estaba viviendo felizmente con la otra mujer ― quiere que mi hermano y yo estemos con él mañana por su...

― Cumpleaños ― Finalizó Ginny por él y James asintió ― Tiene razón ustedes no se ven desde que él se fue.

― Porque nosotros no hemos querido... bueno Albus si quiere ― Admitió James ― Mamá hay otro... problema, en realidad dos ― Ginny se sentó en la cama asustada.

― James, dímelo.

― El tío Ron se negó a ir a dejarnos porque está enojado con mi padre en el despacho de papá no hay chimenea y Albus y yo no podremos viajar por polvos Flú y ya es tarde para viajar por traslador necesitamos pedirlos con anterioridad, ¿no? – Ginny asintió adivinando el primer problema.

― Y la única solución es que yo los vaya a dejar porque Hermione también está enfadada con Harry y el resto de mis hermanos está fuera del país incluido mis padres, ¿No? ― James asintió sorprendido.

― ¿Sabías?

― No, pero me lo temía desde que comenzaste a hablar.

― De todas formas no pasarás por esa situación porque no iremos.

― James, me prometiste hacer un esfuerzo.

― No, me niego rotundamente a ir.

― ¡Irás, y no se hablará más del asunto!

― ¡Quiere que mi hermano y yo participemos de una comida donde hará las formalidades de presentarnos a la novia que tiene y a su nueva familia! – Los colores abandonaron rápidamente el rostro de Ginny sintiendo que se le dificultaba respirar normalmente ― Mamá... lo siento ― Musitó James arrepentido.

― ¿Él te lo dijo? ― Preguntó débilmente.

― Lo escribió en un pergamino.

― ¡Mamá, papá acaba de enviarme una nota y quiere que mañana James y yo estemos con él! – Exclamó feliz Albus corriendo por toda la habitación haciendo el contraste perfecto con su madre y hermano.

― No, claro que no iré y tú deberías hacer lo mismo ― Lo reprendió James.

― Quiero ver a mi héroe.

― Vaya héroe ― Ironizó James.

― Si tú no tienes intención en ir yo lo haré.

― Claro que no iré a festejar cuando no hay motivos, detesto a ese hombre...

― ¡James! – Exclamaron Ginny y Albus.

― ¿Qué?

― Ya hablamos de esto, debes respetar a tú padre y mañana irás para estar con Harry te guste o no ― Dijo tajante Ginny sin chance a replicas y James la miró dolido.

― Ma, ya tengo el regalo perfecto para el héroe ― Sonrió Albus y James le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano.

― Me alegro cielo ¿Necesitas ayuda? ― Preguntó dulcemente Ginny.

― No, no má... ¿Puedo alistar todo para mañana?

― Si cielo, ve – Albus estaba feliz y cuando cruzó el umbral de la habitación de su madre sonrió pensando que mañana vería a su héroe.

― James...

― Lo siento mucho, pero aún me cuesta entender que lo defiendas cuando te está haciendo vivir en un infierno.

― Claro que no intento defenderlo y no estoy viviendo un infiero porque cada vez que los miro a ustedes me dan fuerza para insistir en vivir plenamente y me basta que estén tú y Albus para saber que ustedes son los hombres de mi vida, James quiero que respetes a tú padre y no intentes incomodarlo mañana ― James le lanzó una falsa mirada de dolor con esas palabras que Ginny no tardó en descifrar ― Te conozco James Sirius Potter.

― Entonces mañana es el día ― Murmuró el joven.

― Sí, es el día.

― Irás guapa para que vea lo que se pierde ― Ginny frunció el ceño y luego soltó una sonora carcajada capaz de hacer volver a Albus a la habitación.

― ¿Qué sucede familia? ― Preguntó.

― ¿Estás de acuerdo que mañana mamá se vista como una súper modelo? – Preguntó James y Albus parecía analizarlo cuidadosamente.

― Ese traje negro pequeño me parece perfecto.

― Sí, un maquillaje de película – Insistió James y Albus asintió.

― ¿Para qué? – Preguntó ella divertida.

― Para que papá héroe vea lo maravillosa y hermosa que es nuestra madre ¿No James? – Preguntó Albus su hermano asintió sonriendo y Ginny los observó detenidamente. Estaba tan agradecida que esos niños iluminaran su vida con esa luz infinita que la hicieran sonreír a pesar de las amarguras en las que estaba hundida sin ellos y sin Harry ya estaría muerta recorriendo cada resquicio de infelicidad. Les revolvió el cabello a James y a Albus. Eran tan parecidos a ese hombre que ella tanto amaba y pretendía olvidar alguna vez.

― Los adoro ― Les dijo y ellos sonrieron.

**Entonces descubrí**

**que ya mirabas diferente**

**me dedique a perderte**

**me dedique a perderte**

* * *

**Uff! qué les pareció? **

**Un poco triste pero se los hice saber del principio! D: Este James es el verdadero héroe en este capítulo... y lo seguirá siendo en el próximo! palabra de loca! **

**Bien, en cuanto al siguiente capítulo comienza la locura... los que conocen a la autora de este fics ya sabrán lo que quiero decir (Susy shhh jajja) y al decir que comienza la locura se viene también el humor, quizás poco pero lo hay! **

**Quiero agradecer a Anatripotter especialmente por ese fics que resurgió de entre las cenizas, algo que no entiendo por qué estuvo ahí si está tan bueno! Te quiero montones yegua! te aseguro que te seguiré sacando información y que me encantan nuestras charlas nocturnas! (uno que otro adelanto por ahí, si, estoy presumiendo jajaja) gracias por todo! **

**y gracias a todos también! **

**ah! Denu ahora te mando el libro! jajaja **

**Gracias a todos! **

**los quiero! espero sus impresiones del capítulo! **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola! Antes que comiencen a leer les sugiero que recuerden que estoy loca! (están avisados) Este capítulo es especial en varios sentidos, lo veo como el inicio de una etapa que perdura casi hasta el final del fics en cuanto a uno de los personajes. Puedo decir que me di un gusto con esta historia, un gusto TREMENDO ya sabrán porque y ahí recordarán la advertencia que les hice más arriba! _**

**_Ahh! antes que lo olvide... tengo una cabeza de pollo tremenda! no recuerdo quien me sugirió ser más cuidadosa con el tema de la puntuación y sé que en eso soy pésima, espero que este esté mejor! Toda crítica será bienvenida y no duden en dejarla sirven mucho! _**

**_Bien, este capítulo está publicado aquí gracias a tres personas, Susy Snape por darle la bendición (dedito hacia arriba jajaja) a Karla sexópata Urbano por el aliento y apoyo de siempre *te quiero pendeja* y a Anatripotter y sus eternas charlas que siempre hace surgir ideas para este fics y otros más! yo solo quería que supiera que hoy ERA JUEVES! jajajajjaja! te voy a joder y hacer un montón de cadenas para que actualices! _**

**_Bueno este capítulo tiene canción y es una de Reik "Te fuiste de aquí" _**

**_Espero lo disfruten! _**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El niño que actuó.**

Ginny estaba aterrada con la sola idea de volver a ver a Harry después de dos semanas en donde lo único que hizo fue llorar mientras sus pensamientos invocaban cada segundo al lado de su esposo, cada segundo familiar, cada segundo observándolo jugar con James o Al, cada momento glorioso que compartían en la cama cuando ella pensaba que Harry le hacía el amor porque realmente estaba enamorado de ella y sin embargo él había lanzado el matrimonio de doce años a la basura sin importarle absolutamente nada empujándola a vivir en ese infierno que era vivir sin él. En ese punto James tenía razón porque Harry había actuado como un maldito cerdo con ella.

_Te fuiste de aquí, sin pensarlo. _

_Dijiste que no me amabas más. _

_Yo te supliqué, quédate aquí. _

_Yo no sé que haría sin tí, no creo soportarlo_.

El día llegó demasiado rápido y ya se encontraba envuelta en todas esas emociones que la mantenían cautiva al saber que aquella tarde vería a Harry, suspiró y se miró al espejo. Vestía un traje negro de cóctel tan corto que apenas le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo de la pierna a petición de su hijo menor. Un moño elegante que ataba el largo y brillante cabello dejando un flequillo hacia el costado, un collar de perlas adornaba su blanco cuello, unas sandalias de tacón negras y un suave maquillaje en su rostro completaban su atuendo para regocijo de su hijo mayor.

No sabía bien porque accedió a las mañas de sus hijos pero verse maquillada y vestida de esa forma frente a un espejo le había hecho bien a su ego ¡Merlín! Ese vestido apenas le cubría el trasero y hacía tanto tiempo que no lo usaba y sin embargo sentía que ahora le quedaba incluso mejor, remarcaba la excelente figura de la señora Potter. Después de dejar a sus hijos en el bufete de Harry se encontraría con Hermione para ir de compras a un mall y aunque fuese ridículo que fuera de compras vestida de cóctel se sentía cómoda y bonita. James le había asegurado que su padre iba a quedarse sin aliento en cuanto la viera y Hermione no fue de diferente opinión_ "Que el muy idiota se castigue por no tocar lo que antes le pertenecía" _había dicho ella _"No debes demostrar que te mueres porque él vuelva debes sonreír como si estuvieses loca, que él vea que tú puedes vivir sin él, Ginny" _fueron las últimas palabras de aliento y ánimo de su cuñada.

_Te fuiste de aquí, todo ha acabado. _

_Y llora mi alma en soledad. _

_La vida me puso junto a tí _

_Nunca pude predecir. _

_Me convertiría en tu pasado_.

Caminaba con paso seguro hasta el despacho de Harry al lado de ella iban sus hijos James la miró y le sonrió.

― Te ves preciosa, mamá – Albus la miró y asintió sonriendo ella les devolvió la sonrisa aunque nerviosa, pero preparada para enfrentar a Harry. Esos benditos niños le daban fuerza de donde no sabía que existía. Llegaron hasta el despacho y James tocó con decisión la puerta segundos después apareció la figura altiva e infantil del padre de sus hijos y su condenado corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Harry le sonrió a sus hijos y recibió dichoso el abrazo efusivo de Albus sin preocuparle en lo absoluto las arrugas de su traje color caqui imponiendo una irrefutable elegancia.

― ¡Feliz cumpleaños súper héroe! – Exclamó Albus tan entusiasta como siempre.

― Gracias hijo ― Sonrió él perdido en el calor y frenesí de Al, James miró a su madre y ella le guiñó un ojo dándole ánimos para que saludara a su padre y le sonrió miró como Harry y Albus se estrujaban en ese abrazo y lo vio sonreír... tan solo de ver esa sonrisa que amplificaba todo su sufrimiento y todo su amor por él verlo lejos de su vida era extraño y también una puta tortura, dos semanas sin verlo cuando lo único que deseaba era admirar esa sonrisa atravesar cada vena de su cuerpo que con todo el dolor que implicaba contemplar sonreír a su esposo era un alivio para sus sentidos aunque él ni se daba cuenta que ella estaba ahí, sus hijos acaparaban toda su atención.

― Feliz cumpleaños, papá ― Saludó James con escaso entusiasmo al contrario de su hermano menor. Harry sonrió e igualmente abrazó a su hijo mayor empapándose de su cariño por todos los días que no pudo sentirlo, entonces, solo entonces miró por encima del hombro de James y vio la delicada y hermosa figura de su esposa. Ginny sentía que sus piernas amenazaban con derrumbarse y su corazón latía furiosamente ante la mirada penetrante de Harry que siempre lograba dejarla sin aliento y un así no dejaba de sonreír, tal como Hermione le había dicho _"Feliz cumpleaños, cielo" _Quiso decir como lo había dicho hasta el año anterior.

― ¡Daniel! ― Exclamó Albus y James con alivio se soltó de su padre queriendo estar lo más lejos posible de su padre, fue hasta donde estaba su hermano creando un ambiente tenso entre sus padres.

― Feliz cumpleaños ― Dijo Ginny y a Harry le pareció el susurro más dulce del mundo ella seguía sonriendo y no apartó su mirada de él.

_Te fuiste de aquí, encontraste otra vida. _

_Te fuiste de aquí, enterraste la mía. _

_Aunque no estés, yo sigo respirando _

_aquel amor. _

― Gracias Ginevra ― Logró decir con una frialdad espeluznante como si fuesen dos extraños manteniendo las distancias en la mirada y en el rostro de Harry ya no quedaba rastro de la vida que habían compartido, lo único que rompió ese silencio sepulcral fueron las carcajadas contagiosas de Albus.

― Parece que tendrás un día bastante agradable, sera mejor que me vaya ― Sonrió y Harry no dejó de mirarla y de pensar solamente en ella. Ese día estaba mucho más hermosa de lo que él mismo se permitía recordarla ese vestido parecía hecho a la medida simplemente le sentaba tan perfecto como excitante. Era la mezcla perfecta de niña y mujer tan inocentemente irresistible, sensual y ella no se daba por enterada de lo que irradiaba.

― Corazón, tus hijos... ― Una mujer se acercaba y abrazaba por la espalda a Harry y Ginny se sintió fatal indefectiblemente sus ojos brillaron lágrimas. Cho Chang le sonreía triunfal vestida de un traje café, un pantalón ceñido a su cintura. Harry parecía incómodo aun así le dedicó una radiante sonrisa a Cho, la pelirroja sentía que en cuestión de segundos su corazón dejaría de latir, pero los latidos se hacían notar furiosamente contra su pecho esa imagen terminó de arruinar la escasa ilusión que albergaba su malherido corazón de que él aún quisiera volver a su casa con sus hijos y con ella ― Vida solo faltas tú para iniciar esta fiesta familiar – Añadió mirando maliciosamente a Ginny. Ella esbozó una sonrisa al comprender que la amante de Harry la estaba excluyendo de sus propios hijos y de su esposo... futuro ex esposo. Ya no sabía cuánto más soportaría esa cruel escena, solo quería salir de ese lugar y escapar de todos los sentimientos que Harry con una sola mirada la dejaba prisionera.

_Te fuiste de aquí, descubriste otros brazos. _

_Borraste mis besos, me hiciste pedazos. _

_Y duele ver que le entregaste a otra_

_el corazón. _

― Adiós Harry – Decía Ginny cuando llegaba un sonriente James.

― Papá ¿no le vas a presentar a tú amigo a mamá? – Preguntó suspicaz ― ¡Daniel! – Añadió en un grito dirigido hacia el despacho de su padre ellos continuaban en el umbral de la puerta.

― James tú madre está por irse no me parece apropiado... – Se apresuró a decir Harry torpemente mientras Ginny estaba consternada por la frialdad de su esposo.

_Te fuiste de aquí, todo en silencio. _

_Quedaron las huellas de nuestro amor, no._

_Sueño que te abrazo una vez más. _

_Me despierto y ya no estás. _

_Me estoy ahogando en el vacío. _

― ¡Hola! – Saludó con una gran sonrisa quien parecía ser Daniel. Él inmediatamente se fijó en Ginny como si de un imán se tratase los ojos de esa mujer tenían un brillo enormemente triste algo que lo conmovió profundamente.

― ¡Vaya! James esta señorita es la hermana oculta ¿no? – Añadió sonriente sin dejar de atravesar con esa mirada a Ginny. Cho soltó una carcajada irónica, los hermanos Potter miraron esperanzados a su padre y él frunció el ceño. Daniel sonreía traviesamente y al parecer aquel gesto no acababa nunca, le guiñó un ojo a Ginny y ella se ruborizó y sonrió siendo observada con esa intensidad que le produjo una corriente que le desordenaba todas las ideas no entendía que era lo que sucedía, pero Daniel parecía tener apenas unos dieciocho años y sin embargo todo en él era brillante su cabello castaño claro, sus ojos de un profundo celestes centelleantes y vivaces, esos finos labios y ese aspecto joven le parecía luminoso, excitante y atrevido a Ginny. _" Y con solo una mirada, chico atrevido" _pensó ella.

― Al parecer papá se ha quedado mudo o tal vez confundido – Comentó James risueño Harry lo miró severamente y volvió su mirada a Ginny y ella y Daniel parecían sumidos entretenidos observándose conociéndose con la mirada sonriéndose ― Daniel ella aunque parece mi hermana...

― Tienen un parecido aunque ella es mucho más bonita que tú, Potter ― Sonrió ampliamente Daniel sin dejar de mirar a Ginny.

― No, no es la hermana es la madre... y mi esposa – Agregó con decisión y aspereza Harry fastidiado de ver como ese crío se comía con la mirada a Ginny.

― ¿Qué? ¿es una broma verdad? tú me estás gastando una broma pesada Potter mayor ― Ginny sin querer soltó una carcajada al escuchar ese apodo y Daniel se maravilló de esa sonrisa quedando prendado y cautivado.

― No, no es broma es nuestra madre, Ginevra... – Continuó James aunque no sabía si llamar a su madre por el apellido de casada o soltera. Porque estaba casada pero ya estaban separados...

― Ginevra Weasley – Sonrió Ginny sacando del apuro a su hijo.

― Potter, Ginevra Potter – Se limitó a corregir Harry – Sigues estando casada conmigo – Espetó conteniendo la furia en sus palabras, Ginny levantó una ceja escrutando el rostro de Harry dubitativa.

― Harry por favor – Suplicó Cho sin poder ocultar el fastidio. James sonrió triunfante y Ginny se dirigió a Daniel.

― Lo siento, pero estamos divorciándonos de todas formas mi nombre es Ginevra Weasley, pero todos me llaman Ginny – Sonrió ella a Daniel y él muy divertido la devolvió aquello podía interpretarse como un evidente coqueteo. Harry Potter odiaba cuando ella sonreía así a otro hombre que no fuese él no dejó de mirar a Ginny intensamente y a pesar que ella sentía esa mirada hizo caso omiso. Daniel le estrechó la mano y sin poder resistirse él la acarició con sus dedos ambos se miraron a los ojos. Él irradiaba una fuerza varonil a pesar de parecer un crío había algo eléctrico que la subyugaba por completo, algo visceral, algo exageradamente inexplicable le hacía sentir ese muchacho. Quizás ella sentía la misma curiosidad por él que Daniel por ella.

― Daniel Radcliffe – Sonrió y con suavidad se soltaron las manos casi sin querer hacerlo. Ginny pensó que jamás un hombre la había mirado de un modo tan descaradamente sexual mucho menos un niño y habiendo testigos. Siempre compartía esa mirada con su esposo en la intimidad y al parecer Harry interpretó la misma mirada en Daniel que su esposa, carraspeó ya francamente molesto – Un placer, Ginevra Weasley ― Dijo él sonriendo con calidez y sinceridad.

― Mamá Daniel es genial – Sonrió Albus.

― Sí cariño, así parece – Sonrió Ginny mirando a Daniel – Pero ya debo irme ya sabes que me esperan, cielo.

― ¿Quién?

― ¡No te puedes ir! – Exclamaron al unísono Harry y Daniel respectivamente, ambos se miraron frunciendo el ceño. Ginny se ruborizó y estuvo tentada de reírse pero se contuvo. Cho se aferró del brazo de Harry marcando un territorio que Ginny ya conocía perfectamente _"Y como lo conozco" _Pensó ella en esas pasionales noches que aún le abrigaban el cuerpo, pero prefirió dejar de pensar en eso porque ya no era sano.

― Vida tus hijos ya llegaron y el señor Radcliffe se iba, la madre de tus hijos nos está retrasando para esta velada familiar – Adujo Cho sonriendo con maldad a Ginny y ella le devolvió la sonrisa sin amedrentarse.

― Tienes toda la razón... – _"Cargosa, apestosa, zorra, puta..." _―...Cho – Respondió finalmente sonriendo – yo solo estoy retrasando tan maravillosa tarde familiar – Harry le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Cho y luego se suavizó cuando miró a Ginny intentando disculparse. Queriendo, de pronto, que su esposa nunca dejara de amarlo. Ese terror que sintió al ver el coqueteo entre su mujer y ese niño le hizo saber que podía dejar de amarlo igual como él había hecho, pero realmente ¿él dejó de amar a su esposa? Que estupideces pensaba hacía meses que no sentía nada por la madre de sus hijos, una risa irónica se apoderó de su cabeza – Niños procuren no agobiar a su padre ¿bueno? – Sus hijos asintieron y ella al inclinarse Harry no resistió observar el considerable escote cuadrado del vestido negro que enseñaba mucho y a la ves era bastante discreto... como lo confundía esa mujer... agradecía esa vista tan perfecta sonrió perezosamente. Ginny se enderezó miró a Harry y luego sonrió coqueta a Daniel para sorpresa de sí misma. Cosa que a Harry no le pasó inadvertida, Daniel le devolvió la sonrisa – Que pasen un día fenomenal – Les sonrió a la "Familia" sinceramente Cho esbozó una mueca y Harry en ese preciso instante recordó la excepcional mujer que era Ginny y siempre lo fue solo que ahora se maravillaba de tan solo verla sonreír, cuando, quizás, ella no tuviera motivos dado que él la había dejado por otra mujer e irónicamente ahora solamente tenía ojos para Ginny. James reparó en ese detalle ni Daniel ni su padre dejaban de mirar a su madre absortos en ella, sonrió.

― ¿Te molestaría que te acompañe en el elevador? yo también bajo – Sonrió Daniel esa bendita sonrisa jamás desaparecía y a Ginny simplemente le encantaba más parecía alentar vidas muertas y eso en ese instante le sentaba de maravilla.

― Tú no te puedes ir aún debemos observar las cláusulas del contrato – Aseveró Harry intentando impedir a toda costa que su mujer y Daniel compartieran tiempos a solas.

― Tú te puedes encargar perfectamente eres un abogado eficiente un representante confiable y francamente acabo de proponerme algo muy importante – Añadió sonriendo descarado sin dejar de mirar a Ginny,se acercó a ella y quedó al lado de la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo. Ella solo sonrió divertida – ¿hay problema en bajar contigo, Ginny?

― No hay problema alguno – Susurró ella y a Harry y Daniel les pareció un susurró mortífero cargado de seducción y Ginny lo hacía con tanta naturalidad e inconscientemente. Miró intensamente a Daniel pero sin alguna doble intención realmente sentía curiosidad por ese muchacho había algo en él que la atraía poderosamente, era imposible no devolverle una sonrisa a ese hombre que apenas parecía un adolescente, sonrió.

― Muchachos Potter disfruten de su padre – Dijo en tono solemne Daniel y James y Albus soltaron una carcajada. Harry y Ginny compartieron una mirada intensa que no hizo más que hacerla estremecer se mordió el labio y Harry se controló a duras penas solo deseaba poder ser él quien mordiera esos labios tan dulces, las cuatro personas que restaban ni cuenta se dieron de esa peligrosa mirada – y está más decir que deben llevar a cabo aquel plan – Sonrió.

_Y aún siento en el aire, me acaricia tu voz. _

_Me robaste la luna, el cielo y las estrellas_.

― Sí que lo haremos – Le aseguró James, Ginny frunció el ceño volviendo a la tierra y miró severa a su hijo mayor.

― Adiós abogado – Se despidió Daniel Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Ginny solo les sonrió, ambos se dirigieron hasta los elevadores y Daniel posó una mano en la cintura de Ginny cosa que a Harry le pareció un atrevimiento descarado ese maldito crío estaba tocando deliberadamente propiedad de Harry Potter y eso era un grave error, pero Ginny tampoco se lo impidió y Harry hervía en celos.

Cuando entraron al elevador Harry esperó que Ginny lo mirara por última vez, pero ella estaba muy entretenida riendo de algo que Daniel le había susurrado muy cerca del rostro de su esposa las puertas se cerraron lentamente y Ginny no volvió a mirar a su esposo. Harry tenía una extraña sensación de pérdida algo que desde los diecisiete años no sentía.

Las últimas semanas habían sido como él esperaba al lado de Cho fueron tranquilas, las hijas de ella eran tan opuestas a sus propios hijos y como pedido de Harry ellas estaban con su abuela paterna aquel día no quería que sus hijos se alarmaran o preocuparan sin motivos. Para él solo existían dos hijos que adoraba con el alma y eran James Sirius Potter y Albus Severus Potter. Estando con Cho no sentía la culpa que sentía cuando vivía con Ginny y eso era liberador en cierta medida, entonces entendió un par de cosas.

Cuando llegaba a su nueva casa la mente le pertenecía completamente a Cho, pero cuando estaba en aquel despacho no dejaba de pensar en aquel último beso que su esposa le pidiera de solo recordar esa dulce despedida se sentía desfallecer ante el sufrimiento de Ginny, él y su mujer habían hecho el amor con tanto ardor, con tanta pasión, había tenido un par de orgasmos que aún le calentaba el alma, Ginny era la única mujer en la vida que había amado en una cama y sería la única. Solo con ella y con sus hijos fue realmente feliz, pero Cho le hacía sentir una atracción fuerte simplemente no quería dejarla. La relación de cama era importante y aunque para él intentando no caer en la burda comparación Ginny era pura magia en la cama, en la vida y con él. Su cabeza era un enredo del porte de Hogwarts luego de ver a Ginny.

― Me parece que veremos seguido a Dan y si uno no despierta perderá como en la guerra – Comentó con aire despreocupado James sin importarle que estuviera Cho ella fulminó con la mirada a James y él no se amedrentó. Cho indignada se adentró al despacho de Harry y Albus la siguió con el importante propósito de jugar en la computadora de su padre.

― ¿Por qué dices esas estupideces, James?

― ¿Por qué te parecen estupideces? a mí me parece lo más lógico que mi madre quiera rehacer su vida ella es joven y bonita y si tú buscaste otra mujer no quiere decir que mi madre te espere eternamente supongo que eso lo tenías claro cuando nos abandonaste – Añadió en un susurro cargado de rabia Harry lo miró a los ojos sin saber que responder para calmar a su hijo.

― James...

― Papá que no se te olvide que entiendo cosas y no soy tan estúpido como para pasarlas por alto tienes otra familia y para mí eso es todo – Dijo duramente James su padre no merecía que él anduviera con remilgos, Harry lo miró atentamente tenía un nudo horrible en la garganta esa sensación de pérdida volvió a aflorar en su pecho se sentía desgraciado al ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de su primogénito. Y eso no hizo más recordarle las lágrimas que Ginny derramara la noche en que todo se destrozara.

― Mí única familia eres tú, tu hermano y quiero que comprendas que en ese momento Cho es una persona importante para mí y por eso también la considero parte de mi familia absolutamente nadie más...

― Espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando comprendas que es mi mamá quien no quiera formar parte de "tú familia"

― James no pretendo que albergues esperanzas...

― ¿Esperanzas de qué, papá? ¿me vas a decir que no sentiste celos cuando viste tú mismo que un hombre más joven que tú está pretendiendo a tu esposa? Sería una absurda mentira si dijeras que no – Harry sonrió ante la inocencia de si hijo y James se indignó.

― Ese muchacho no es...

― ¿Competencia ibas a decir? ¿cómo puede competir casi media vida de conocerse con unos veinte minutos? la respuesta es tan evidente que hasta un tipo que use gafas puede ver: Química. Él no dejó de observarla y ella le sonreía te apostaría mi vida a que Dan no se dará por vencido hasta obtener una cita con mi mamá, deberías saberlo, conoces perfectamente a Daniel – Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido cuando James quería ser pesado y dejarlo con la intriga lo hacía exitosamente. Ginny no se iba a fijar en un crío simplemente porque estaba enamorada de él conocía como la palma de su mano a su mujer.

― Tú madre no sería capaz de hacer algo así...

― ¿Y tú sí? ¿dime quién te dio ese derecho? – Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos, segundos más tarde llegó Cho para romper toda charla que James quería imponer para que su padre despertara de esa absurda somnolencia. Cho estaba alerta a cada momento a solas que Harry pudiera tener con uno de sus hijos Tal ves la esposa de él intentaría darle mensajes a través de sus hijos como odiaba a esa asquerosa mosca muerta. Le revolvió el cabello a James y éste la fulminó con la mirada era una mujer petulante que solo quería la atención de todos y en especial la de su padre – Es solo cuestión de ver por la clase de mujer que cambiaste a mí madre.

― ¡Pero qué niño más atrevido! – Exclamó Cho escandalizada y Harry frunció el entrecejo.

― James no seas atrevido – Solo dijo Harry, James deslizó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mirando fijamente los ojos de su padre estaba tan decepcionada de ese hombre que semanas atrás también fue su héroe pero ahora era imposible adorar la figura casi inmaculada que su hermano seguía teniendo fue, doloroso caer estrepitosamente del altar que había idealizado a su héroe, su padre.

― No estoy aquí porque yo quiera tú esposa se enfadaría conmigo si no venía a saludar a mi padre, al menos has que esta asquerosa farsa valga la pena – Dijo crudamente James los ojos de Harry se empañaron en lágrimas una vez más tenía que agradecer a Ginny por facilitarles las cosas en su vida y con sus hijos. James no era un niño difícil, pero solo su propia conducta había hecho aflorar esa nueva faceta en su hijo.

― ¿Quieres estropearle el cumpleaños a tú padre? – Preguntó una retadora Cho James le sostuvo la mirada venenosa.

― Tú y mi padre le estropearon la vida a mí madre y a mi hermano.

― Hijo eso no es verdad...

― Claro que sí ¿te entran dudas aún, "héroe"? ― Ironizó.

― James...

― Es que mírala es una...

― James – Lo previno su padre y James sonrió.

― Descuida papá cualquier calificativo que se me pase por la cabeza precisamente en este instante le queda extremadamente pequeño a esta mujer.

― ¿No le vas a decir nada? – Suplicó Cho a Harry pero él ni siquiera la miró.

― No te reconozco papá, mataste la imagen de héroe que tenía de ti lo siento por mamá, por Al, por ti y por mí pero acabaste por destruir lo que mi hermano y yo más admiramos y mi madre no merecía ser destruida en vida te odio por eso, jamás te perdonaré que nos abandonaras – James no se pudo contener y unas lágrimas cayeron Harry se acercó intentando consolar ese dolor que embargaba a su hijo, pero James lo separó dedicándole una gélida mirada y la maldita impotencia lo abarcó al no poder curar el sufrimiento de su hijo y eso a él lo mataba por dentro.

― Esto no es más que una escena patética Harry por Merlín y tú ex esposa ¿a qué vino? tal vez esperando que le tiraras unas monedas... – James la miró furioso dispuesto a defender con su vida a su madre.

― ¡¿Cuántas veces te debo decir que no hables de mi esposa?! – Espetó furioso Harry y James se sorprendió al ver reaccionar a su padre tan furioso.

― ¡No es tú esposa!

― ¡Sigue siendo mi esposa aunque te pese! ¡no tienes ni voz ni voto en relación a mí mujer! te sigue quedando grande hablar de Ginny si quieres seguir en esto no hables de Ginevra Potter ella es sagrada un consejo que hasta tú lo puedes entender – Rugió furioso James lo miró asombrado parecía ver algún atisbo de héroe que él admiraba profundamente. Cho se fue una vez más disparada hasta el despacho terriblemente ofendida con la nariz en alto.

― Papá – Susurró James aún impactado.

― Nadie pasará a llevar a tú madre estando yo para defenderla, hijo, nada ni nadie – James lo miró a los ojos.

― ¿Aún la quieres?

― Claro que sí, es la madre de mis hijos...

― No mee refiero a eso, me gustaría saber ¿si aún la amas? – Harry miró los ojos de su hijo dudando.

― ¡Papá! Estoy hambriento ― Llegó Albus, James blanqueó los ojos su padre estuvo a punto de decir algo muy importante para su madre y para ellos mismos. Si Harry aún amaba a Ginny había mucho que hacer para unirlos, pensó James.

― Sí ¿Les parece si bajamos a comer algo por ahí? – Preguntó Harry.

― Sí papá – Concedió James tímidamente y Harry sonrió.

― No quiero que piensen que el estar divorciado de su madre también es un distanciamiento con ustedes si así quieren podría ir a visitarlos todos los días a la casa antes de que vayan a Hogwarts o quizá hablar con su tía Hermione para que los traiga aquí. Nada me separará de ustedes. – Les aseguró Harry.

― ¿El 1 de septiembre nos irás a dejar al expreso con nuestra madre verdad? – Preguntó asustado Albus y Harry comprendió que solo el miedo hizo hablar a su hijo.

― Estaré ahí con Ginny puntual – James sonrió tal vez él seguía amando a su madre y no se daba cuenta, eso albergaba su corazón.

― Y tú familia siempre estará para ti nunca lo olvides – Sonrió James Harry también lo hizo a pesar de que James estuviera decepcionado de él Harry no sentía más que orgullo por ellos. Por Al y James. Eran el claro ejemplo que alguna vez amó desesperadamente a Ginny... ¿Ginny se habría despedido ya de Daniel? Frunció el ceño.

― Mamá también estará siempre para ti

― Lo sé hijo – Sonrió Harry.

― Dejarás que sea la novia de Daniel ¿verdad? – Preguntó Albus suspicaz.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― Cuestionó Harry con aspereza.

― Tú tienes una novia y mamá no es fea, no es vieja es la mejor mamá del mundo ¿por qué no podría compartir su vida al lado de otro hombre? – Preguntó con naturalidad Albus era bastante razonable, según James.

― Ella no tiene tiempo para novios debe encargarse de ustedes...

― En ese caso solo queda un mes – Intervino James.

― ¿Un mes? – Preguntó Harry.

― Solo falta un mes para que mi hermano y yo debamos ir a Hogwarts – Aclaró su hijo mayor intentando crear cizaña... Lo consiguió. Harry frunció el ceño y su cara adoptó una mirada severa.

― ¿Si tú te buscaste otra esposa mamá también lo hará? – Preguntó inocentemente Albus.

― Claro que no... no lo sé... niños yo solo tengo una esposa y esa es su madre y ya no quiero discutir más del tema. – Explicó Harry confundido. Si bien él había pedido el divorcio a Ginny eso no quería decir que él correría a casarse con Cho mucho menos con ella. La quería, era imposible negar que sintiera una atracción física hacia ella. Cho estaba dispuesta a todo en una cama por satisfacerlo y el atractivo de ella era una mezcla que lo seducía bastante.

Sin embargo Ginny seguía causando sentimientos inexplicables en él y sin duda no tenían límites. Cuando la vio morderse el labio quiso hacerle el amor ahí mismo a duras penas logró contenerse y sin mencionar esos celos y la rabia que sintió cuando vio que otro hombre la miraba lascivamente y ella accedía a ese coqueteo que no tenía gracia para él, recordaba esa mirada repugnante de Daniel sobre su mujer y una rabia inconmensurable se apoderaba de él _"¿Cómo pude dejar que ese muchacho mirara así a mí mujer?" _pensó Harry _"¿tú mujer, Potter?" _respondió una voz en su cabeza. _"sí, mi mujer y eso quiere decir que será mía siempre" "¿pese a que la dejaste por otra?" _Frunció el ceño esa batalla interna jugaba deliberadamente en su mente y lo peor de todo es que no le gustaba para nada.

― Papá... – _"Ginny no puede tener otro novio" "¿por qué no? es una mujer hermosa, ¡Diablos! hoy estuviste a punto de acorralarla sobre la pared subirle la falda y hacerle el amor" "sí... estaba más hermosa que nunca parecía un ángel" _Harry esbozó una sonrisa perezosa.

― Harry...

― Papá...

― ¡Papá! – Exclamó James.

― ¿Ah? – Musitó Harry pasmado miró alrededor y comprobó que Cho se unía a ellos.

― Parecías estar en otro mundo – Cho se acercó con cuidado a él temiendo que comenzara a gritarle nuevamente, pero él le sonrió y la acercó hacia a él de la cintura.

― Solo contigo, nena. – Cho sonrió ampliamente. Albus y James con aire resignado caminaron hacia el elevador Harry aprovechó la ocasión y miró los ojos de Cho ella frunció el ceño.

― ¿Sucede algo?

― Hagamos que esto que nos une sea más fuerte, por favor – Susurró Harry intentando en vano dejar de pensar en su esposa.

― ¿Qué más fuerte puede ser esto, Harry? vivimos juntos tenemos dinero y gozamos de un sexo monumental – Eso no era lo que él quería escuchar. Cho no hizo más que impulsarlo a extrañar a Ginny y toda la dulzura que ella empleaba en esas palabras que le dedicaba en susurros en su oído un arrebato de furia se apoderó de él y besó con rabia a Cho... ambos se encaminaron hasta el elevador donde esperaban James y Albus.

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

― Vaya que si gastamos galeones.

― Para eso trabajan nuestros maridos – Hermione y Ginny sonrieron.

― Debo pensar en buscar trabajo, por cierto – Comenzó Ginny.

― ¿Para qué? tú no lo necesitas – Dijo contrariada Hermione.

― Claro que sí, mucho más ahora – Hermione la miró con ternura como quiso en esos momentos tener a Harry enfrente y mandarle una cachetada digna de ser recordada por toda su vida. Incluso antes de aquel golpe que le propinara a Malfoy en su tercer año.

― Me parece que Harry no dejará que su familia pase necesidades...

― Yo ya no formo parte de su familia ― La atajó Ginny rápidamente ― la única preocupación para él son sus hijos y la mía es de llevar esta casa.

― Pero cuñada...

― Pretendes que vaya a su nidito de amor y le diga: "Cielos, Harry necesito unos galeones para comprar unas toallas higiénicas y una poción para el maldito dolor de panza, lamento molestar" Claro que no Hermione.

― Pero él podría darte una indemnización para tus gastos, de hecho para los Muggles es completamente legal cuando un matrimonio se divorcia...

― Una mierda la ley Muggle Hermione, no quiero ser "Legalmente humillada" ya tuve demasiado con que él me dijera que era una reverenda cornuda durante un año, aparecer en corazón de bruja como _"Se acaba la tortura del salvador" _todos creían que atrapaba a Harry cuando quedé embarazada de James ya no me humillaré más Hermione mucho menos mendigarle dinero a Harry – Los ojos de Ginny brillaron algunas lágrimas extrañaba a horrores a su esposo, cada momento que vivió con él, cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada caricia, cada beso, cada vez que hacían el amor con tanta pasión que parecía una obra de arte, un cuadro con pinceladas celestiales, una verdadera estadía en lo divino. De solo pensarlo se estremeció y se entristeció profundamente esos momentos ya no volverían cada palabra que Harry le había dicho aquella tarde era la triste confirmación de todos sus miedos. Era la aceptación que él ya tenía otra familia una razón más que se añadía a la lista inalcanzable en la que estaba su, por ahora, esposo.

― ¡Ya está en marcha nuestro plan para festejar tu cumpleaños!― Exclamó Hermione mientras Ginny se quedaba sumida en sus pensamientos la observó detenidamente, su cuñada estaba sufriendo mucho y era comprensible, pero ella se sentía con la necesidad de alzar el ánimo de Ginny.

― Claro que no, no tengo...

― ¿Ánimos? ¡te los tienes que dar tú mujer! La fiesta de disfraces será genial...

― Claro que no ¿se te olvida que para esas fechas los chicos aún estarán en casa? – Hermione sonrió con autosuficiencia.

― Rose y Hugo también. Tus padres cuidarán de sus nietos mientras ellos organizan una "Junta exclusiva de primos" y los disfraces ya están alquilados, el salón de eventos también no tienes impedimentos – Ginny enarcó una ceja.

― ¿Por qué soy la última en saber todo?

― ¡Vamos Ginny! Mereces distenderte.

― ¿Cuál es el disfraz?

― Ambas nos disfrazaremos de odaliscas – Ginny la miró horrorizada y Hermione soltó una carcajada.

― ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Hermione Weasley?

― ¡Ey!

― No haré semejante ridículo.

― ¿Por qué ridículo? sabes bailar danza árabe ¡eres experta bailándolo! además pareces atontar a los hombres con esos movimientos de caderas – Ginny sonrió blanqueando los ojos – lo menos qué harías es el ridículo con ese cuerpo que te gastas yegua y eso que ambas tuvimos dos hijos y tú pareces que jamás has pasado por un embarazo que ni siquiera te has bajado de una pasarela de modas – Ginny soltó una carcajada, pero Hermione objetaba justamente el cuerpo de Ginny era exquisito, moldeado y con esas curvas que parecían quitar el hipo.

― No sé si sea lo mejor para distraerme – No alcanzaba a estar convencida aunque tan descabellado no le parecía tal vez Hermione tenía razón ― Quizás tengas razón Hermione, necesito dejar de pensar en...

― Te sentará de maravillas ― Se apresuró en decir la castaña no quería que Ginny pensara en Harry ― estarán todos tus amigos.

― ¿Quién irá? – Ahí estaba el problema del asunto, ella le encomendó cierta tarea a su secretaria y ella había cometido un error garrafal borró completamente su sonrisa, claro la pobre mujer no sabía nada del mundo mágico. Hermione ejercía la misma profesión de sus padres.

― Verás solo hay un pequeño problema.

― ¿Qué sucede? – Ginny tuvo el presentimiento que nada bueno iba a salir de la boca de Hermione.

― Dejé que mi secretaria Muggle solucionara ese detalle y yo olvidé borrar a cierta persona de mi agenda y... y... – Compuso una graciosa mueca y Ginny rió.

― ¿Y...? ¿Qué sucede Hermione?

― Tú esposo también estará Cho Chang confirmó la invitación el mismo día, dudo que Harry sepa.

― ¡Oh! – Ginny borró su sonrisa y se dejó caer lentamente en el sillón que estaba en el despacho de Ron en la casa de los Weasley.

― Él no mencionó nada ¿verdad?

― No, no mediamos palabras casi – Susurró.

― ¿No te dijo nada?

― "Hola Ginevra" – Sonrió tristemente – Estaba con su pareja.

― ¿Qué? – Exclamó indignada Hermione ― ¿cómo se atrevió?

― Me imagino que quería celebrar con ella y con sus hijos – Suspiró tristemente.

― ¿Esa mujer no tiene hijas?

― Sí son dos niñas, pero hoy no las vi – Y sin saber porque Ginny recordó a Daniel y aún más confundida sonrió.

― ¿Te parece gracioso? – Preguntó consternada Ginny la miró.

― Hoy ocurrió algo curioso.

― Me lo imagino ver a Harry con esa mujer debió haber sido doloroso y tú estás tan firme en tu propósito de ser fuerte, te admiro Ginny – Dijo Hermione sinceramente, ella se sentó al lado de su cuñada y ambas se sonrieron.

― Gracias, pero no me refería a eso hoy cuando fui a dejar a James y a Albus al bufete de Harry conocí a un hombre que dudo que tuviera más de veinte años y no sé – Sonrió, Hermione la miró incrédula también sonrió.

― ¡Vaya pervertida! Es un crío – Rió.

― ¡Claro que lo es! Pero hay algo especial en él algo que te cautiva y es arrollador.

― ¿Él te regaló esa rosa? ¿Te gusta? – Ginny tenía entre sus manos una rosa blanca que acariciaba cariñosamente.

― Sí y por supuesto que no estoy enamorada de Harry Potter por mucho que a veces no quiera ¿cómo podría dejar de amarlo si con un solo movimientos de sus hermosos ojos me tiene esclavizada? si haría conmigo lo que quisiera – Ginny dijo eso tan segura que a Hermione no le entraron dudas – Pero si hubieras visto a Daniel entenderías que ese muchacho es un ángel sin siquiera conocerlo tiene algo que es demasiado atractivo – Sonrió Ginny pensando en Daniel, por primera vez en su mente había espacio para otro hombre que no fuera su esposo algo que era tan preocupante como aliviador.

― Vaya ¿Quién es el hombre de otro planeta?

― Daniel Radcliffe es un cliente del bufete de Harry.

― ¿Él te lo presentó? – Preguntó horrorizada Hermione.

― No, de hecho James lo llamó y él comenzó con las presentaciones pero el pobre no supo si llamarme por mi apellido de soltera o casada me presenté como Ginny Weasley y a Harry le pareció mal dijo que era la madre de sus hijos y su esposa "Sigues siendo mi esposa" Dijo Harry para ser exactas – El rostro de Ginny parecía iluminarse y Hermione soltó una carcajada.

― ¿Estaba celoso?

― No sé si esa sea la palabra y no quiero ilusionarme, pero no le agradó la forma en que Daniel me miró, eso lo tengo claro.

― ¿Cómo te miró? – Preguntó intrigada Hermione.

― Como si fuera a violarme – Dijo Ginny inocentemente ni ella se creía el tono y ambas rieron divertidas. Hacía mucho que no reía con tantas ganas – Ese crío fue descarado.

― Y de seguro Harry pensó que estaba mirando mucho la mercancía que solo le pertenecía a él – Aventuró Hermione no muy lejos de la verdad – Es lo que se merece por idiota – Sonrió.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ginny sonreía mientras caminaba cruzando la verja del jardín de su casa con un par de bolsas de cartón de distintos colores y en la otra llevaba cuidadosamente la rosa que Daniel le obsequiara.

― ¡Mamá! – Los gritos de Albus la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad levantó la cabeza y sonrió. Ahí estaban sus tres amores dos de ellos sonriéndoles dulcemente y el otro la miraba perdido en su cuerpo se esmeró en parecer relajada y tranquila. Porque esa mirada siempre la descontrolaba.

― ¡Cuánto extrañé a mis bebes! – Exclamó Ginny y sus hijos sonrieron y la abrazaron ella se perdió en sus hijos sonriéndole y desordenándoles el cabello con tanta ternura. Y James parecía no enfadarse con esa muestra de cariño como anteriormente lo había hecho Cho, Harry hizo las comparaciones aunque no le gustaran en la caricia de Cho no hubo más que desdén, en cambio en Ginny todo era dulzura, sinceridad y sin dudas un inmenso amor por sus hijos Harry sonrió encantado por un momento esperó que ella también lo acariciara y lo besara como antes. Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a pensar en Cho.

― Te esperamos más de media hora, Ginevra – Reprochó Harry mirándola fríamente. Ella se enderezó y le sostuvo la mirada aun sonriendo.

― Lamento retrasar tus planes no pensé que llegaran tan pronto.

― Fue mi culpa – Sonrió James.

― Hablé contigo te dije... – Comenzó Ginny retándolo, pero Harry sacó del apuro a su hijo.

― Descuida, él se comportó perfectamente... Gracias. – Dijo él mirándola con aprecio y Ginny no entendió de que hablaba hasta que él le sonrió, sin palabras él le explicó que James estaba con él porque ella se lo exigió, pero ella jamás interpondría el dolor que él le había causado antes que sus propios hijos. Ambos parecían perdidos observándose. James y Albus sonrieron.

― ¿Quién te regaló esa rosa, mamá? – Preguntó James con una sonrisa en los labios tenía ese don de crear cizaña Harry miró la rosa y luego los ojos de su esposa.

_Te fuiste de aquí, encontraste otra vida. _

_Te fuiste de aquí, enterraste la mía. _

_Aunque no estés, yo sigo respirando _

_aquel amor. _

― Entremos – Sugirió ella abrió la puerta con la llave y sacó los conjuros de la casa con su varita y todos entraron. Harry sintió una punzada de dolor cuando vio el hogar que tan feliz lo había hecho, recordó cada momento que vivió allí con una extraña mezcla de tristeza y posesión. Volvió a concentrar su mirada en Ginny era lo mejor para no añorar lo que dejó.

― James te hizo una pregunta – Comentó autoritario y Ginny enarcó una ceja.

― Nosotros nos vamos a dormir estamos agotados, no quise estropear el pantalón de Cho con el helado papá – Añadió James risueño.

― Descuida campeón – Sonrió Harry Ginny blanqueó los ojos y miró severa a su hijo. James sabía que tendrían una charla acerca de ese helado, Albus bostezó exageradamente intentando sacar del apuro a su hermano.

― Ya vamos James...

― Sí Adiós papá.

― Adiós Héroe – Harry se despidió de sus hijos con un cálido abrazo.

― Buenas noches, hijos – Los dos hermanos desaparecieron rápidamente de la sala de la casa. Ginny también bostezó, pero Harry no creyó en lo absoluto del posible sueño que su mujer pudiera tener.

― ¿Quién te dio esa rosa, Ginevra? – Ella sonrió.

― Dan fue muy amable...

― ¿Dan? ¿es que ni siquiera se conocen y ya se tutean? – Preguntó receloso ella lo miró ceñuda.

― Sí.

― ¿Por qué aceptaste ese obsequio?

― ¿Por qué no aceptar ese obsequio?

― Porque estás casada – Concluyó él con simpleza.

― Para ti no fue un impedimento acostarte con otra mujer durante un año mientras estabas casado conmigo – Replicó Ginny exasperada con justa razón. Harry asimiló el impacto de aquellas palabras que aún se le repetían dolorosamente en su cabeza no pudo seguir sosteniéndole la mirada y contempló la rosa.

_Te fuiste de aquí, descubriste otros brazos. _

_Borraste mis besos, me hiciste pedazos. _

_Y duele ver que le entregaste a otra_

_el corazón. _

― ¿Estuviste toda la tarde con él? – Preguntó intentando sonar indiferente.

― No es asunto tuyo – Harry se enfadó y la miró fulminante.

― Me compete toda clase de decisión que tomes porque mis hijos están viviendo contigo.

― No te preocupes ellos serán los primeros en saber mis decisiones y hoy pude ver que los niños se llevan maravillosamente con Dan – Sonrió Ginny. Esa era el segundo golpe bajo que Ginny le daba y no sabía porque dolían profundamente. Ella dejó la rosa con cuidado sobre una mesa y algunas bolsas que sostenía solo se quedó con una pequeña roja decorada con un lazo dorado y brillante. Le entregó la bolsita a Harry y él lo miró confundido – Solo ábrelo – Él lo recibió y lo abrió. Era un bonito reloj bastante fino que él una vez mencionó justamente con ella morir por aquel objeto de plata – Así podrás cambiar el otro viejo del tío Fabián Prewet... Feliz cumpleaños, Harry – Añadió dulcemente suspirando. Harry parecía derretirse esa mujer gozaba confundiéndolo.

― No era necesario...

― Claro que lo era – Sonrió ambos se miraron largamente a los ojos parecían perderse en esa profunda mirada ella seguía sonriendo y a él lo único que se le ocurría era sentarla sobre sus piernas y darle todo el placer que ella necesitara. Recordó una noche, de tantas, en que le hacía el amor a su esposa y ella era tan dulce, su piel, sus pechos, su esencia, Ella tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y entre jadeos y jadeos pedía más, más... no había mujer que lo volviera tan loco en la cama como ella aunque solo fueran unos minutos aunque solo fuera un mero roce de sus cuerpos lo satisfacía por completo. Ginny esa noche estaba mucho más preciosa de lo que quería aceptar.

Esos ojos cafés que solo destellaban paz, ternura y también pasión esos labios perfectamente rojos en los cuales siempre encontraba la felicidad en su punto más alto ese cuello blanco cubierto solo por ese collar de perlas se le antojó besarlo en ese momento, esos maravillosos pechos que tenían el tamaño perfecto para ser acariciados por sus grandes manos cuando los besaba, mordía y succionaba esa dulce cúspide... mmm... era la perfección convertida en persona. La simple y compleja escena que recordaba y cada poro de su piel aclamaba con ansias era estar dentro de ella amándola alentado por la música que salía de sus labios cuando gemía su nombre. Solo él iba a deleitarse con semejante espectáculo para los sentidos que era Ginevra Potter. Ella era su mujer desde los dieciocho años y lo sería para siempre ella portaba su apellido era en totalidad propiedad de Harry Potter.

― Gracias.– Murmuró ronco alterado por sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

― Ya es tarde Harry, será mejor que te vayas – Dijo Ginny gentilmente. Él desprevenido y confundido asintió – Mañana Hermione llevará a los niños a tu bufete...

― ¿Tú no iras? – Preguntó Harry suplicante. Ella se enterneció y casi de la misma forma se excitó mordió su labio y Harry se contuvo una vez más para no besarla y acorralarla en una pared quitarle ese bonito vestido y...

― No puedo – Dijo ella con voz melosa.

― Claro – Musitó. Ambos se estaban torturando al estar tan juntos sin poder tocarse. Se acercó hasta la puerta con la bolsa roja colgando de su mano – Adiós – Ginny le sonrió ampliamente negándose a admitir ante él el sufrimiento que le causaba su traición repitiéndose mentalmente que él era feliz y amaba a otra mujer.

― Adiós Harry – La actitud de Ginny lo contrariaba, lo exasperaba ¿por qué sonreía cuando debía tener como mínimo lágrimas en los ojos porque él se iba? _"Vaya Potter ¿te molesta que no te eche los brazos al cuello implorándote que no la dejes?" "Esa maldita voz de nuevo" "Limítate a responder y no a insultar" "Claro que no me molesta pero ella está enamorada de mí y es lógico que me necesite, que me extrañe" "jajajaja" "Maldita e endemoniada voz" _Él antes de salir por la puerta la miró una vez más ella no hizo más que mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle Harry cerró la puerta tras él. Ginny se deshizo en sollozos necesitando más que nunca que Harry la consolara, la besara, la tocara... la amara. Lloró desesperada.

_Le entregaste, a otra el corazón._

* * *

**_Comprenden a lo que me refería con estar loca? SI! Daniel Radcliffe es un personaje más en esta historia! (Y que personaje) ahora lo tengo ensayando unas líneas y después vendrá a practicarlas conmigo... lo tengo absolutamente loco por mí! jajajajjaaj _**

**_Que hdp que es Cho! otro gusto que me saco! siento a las personas que le puedan tener cariño a este personaje pero no la soporto! no no no! ESTE NO ES UN FICS PARA ESAS PERSONAS! jajajaja _**

**_Bueno, espero que les gustara y MIL GRACIAS POR LEER! _**

**_Los quiero Nattu! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado que la verdad no me esperaba, como les decía al principio de esta historia, es por eso mismo que intento actualizar con rapidez. No esperen el gran capítulo porque no lo será! **

**Aún así es enteramente dedicado a LAS LOCAS 2.0 (saben quienes son) a Karla, aquí tienes a tu ahijadita! jajaja, a Susy por ser la primero en leer los capítulos y especialmente a la yegua adicta a Toy story jajjajajaja! espero las canciones, si hoy no me mandas ese mensaje por whatsapp no despierto! jjajajajajaj! **

**y a ti también por acompañarme en esta locura, GRACIAS! **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Realidades y sorpresas**

― ¡Feliz cumpleaños mamá! – Exclamaron James y Albus mientras una Ginny perezosa se movía en la cama, abrió sus ojos lentamente y justo allí moría de amor. James sostenía una torta de chocolate con unas cuantas velas y las llamas bailaban y soltaban unas chispas alegres en frente de sus ojos, Albus sostenía de unos hilos unos cuantos globos de colores y un paquete envuelto en llamativos tonos rojizos inevitablemente derramó lágrimas esperando ver a Harry en cualquier momento sonriéndole como lo había hecho hasta el año anterior, tarde comprendió que ella jamás volvería a despertar viendo la sonrisa de Harry, nunca más.

― ¡Debes apagar las velas mamá y pedir los tres deseos! – Sonrió Albus. James se acercó hasta donde estaba su mamá y le sonrió.

― Pide los tres deseos – Dijo él también Ginny se sentó y pensó en los tres deseos, uno, que sus hijos siempre tuviesen motivos para reír y jamás les faltara nada. Dos, que James olvidara ese orgullo y fuese la misma relación de padre e hijo que siempre fue y tres, que Albus fuese un alumno responsable y no siguiera los pasos de sus tíos gemelos eso era lo que más temía miró recelosa a su hijo menor.

― ¿Qué? no es necesario que gastes tus deseos en mí mamá seré un alumno ejemplar – Bromeó Albus y Ginny rió resignada luego apagó las velas y James dejó la torta sobre la mesa de noche de su madre y él y su hermano abrazaron fuertemente a Ginny.

― Gracias niños – Susurró ella emocionada Albus se separó y ambos le entregaron el obsequio a su madre ella sonrió y destrozó el envoltorio como una niña mientras sus hijos la observaban riendo. Era un vestido verde ajustado que seguramente le llegara hasta las rodillas ― ¡Es hermoso me encanta! – "Sí mamá supiera que fue papá el que escogió el vestido" Pensó James sonriendo.

― Tú día será el siguiente... – Comenzó Al.

― No te molestaremos durante toda la noche y tendrás que festejar con tus amigos – Interrumpió James.

― Así es y no procures volver por nosotros a media noche hoy tendremos reunión con el resto de los primos – Finalizó Albus con esa sonrisa en sus labios que le recordaba tanto a la de Harry. Suspiró resignada.

― ¡Vaya! Planearon apartarme del camino ¿eh?

― Claro que no mamá.

― Por cierto vino tía Hermione y trajo tu disfraz ― James le lanzó una mirada pícara muy parecidas a las de su padre ― harás que muchos hombres suelten suspiros de solo verte – Sonrió de solo imaginar a su madre.

― ¿Ustedes confabularon con Hermione? ¡están locos si piensan que me pondré un disfraz que no cubre nada! – James y Albus compusieron una carita de profundo dolor e hicieron pucheros. Esa artimaña tan poderosa sobre su madre fue heredada de su padre ella tampoco se resistía a las morisquetas que su marido le hiciera y en ese momento odió el parecido de sus hijos con su esposo como nunca.

/

― ¿Cómo pude dejar convencerme por ese par de embaucadores? ― Preguntó Ginny incómoda.

― ¡Oh vamos Ginny! ese par de embaucadores son tus hijos y deberías alegrarte que quieran que la pases bien.

― Hermione casi desnuda no seré feliz – Hermione soltó una carcajada al tiempo que entraban a un salón completamente mientras las dos iban disfrazadas de odaliscas. El traje de Hermione era una especie de sostén con una tela de satén celeste con unas cuantas moneditas doradas colgando por los costados y el centro del busto, el vientre plano cubierto por una tela caída de seda desde la parte baja de los pechos. Unas telas celestes de seda con corte disparejo caían desde las caderas acentuando sus largas piernas, se veía preciosa. El cabello estaba completamente liso y el maquillaje era casi imperceptible. Sin embargo Ginny estaba maquillada para resaltar más sus facciones. Una fina línea negra cubrían los párpados y las pestañas tenían una fina capa de máscara negra resaltaba como nunca la mirada intensa de Ginny. Las pecas parecían más hermosas que nunca en la nariz y alrededor de ésta equilibraba la sensualidad y dulzura a la vez, sus labios emanaban un suave brillo rojo deslumbrante. El sostén se parecía al de Hermione, pero el de Ginny era de un rojo fuego dejando la espalda cubierta solo por su larga y ondulante cabellera, el faldón solo eran unos pañuelos de seda y otros translúcidos que caían desordenadamente todos en tonos rojos y para finalizar el conjunto llevaba una tobillera con unos rubíes tan brillantes y pequeños que la hacían aún más una joya sofisticada. Ginevra Potter esa noche era innegablemente hermosa y sensual con esas curvas que más que nunca se evidenciaban con ese disfraz que solo fueron creadas para la tortura masculina – No puedo creer que me prestara al juego tuyo al de tu esposo y al de mis hijos.

― Te aseguro que esta noche será inolvidable – Ginny podía vislumbrar un umbral gracias a la escasa luz que llegaba desde los faroles de la calle entrecerró los ojos para vislumbrar en medio de la oscuridad ― ¡Ginny ya llegamos! – Exclamó Hermione elevando bruscamente la voz Ginny la miró alterada mientras fruncía el ceño

- ¡Me asustaste! ¿por qué hay poca luz...? – De pronto el salón quedo visible y una luz potente la encegueció por unos segundos hasta que pudo adaptarse a la luz.

― ¡FELICIDADES GINNY! – Gritó un grupo de personas que Ginny vio, a todas sin excepción, disfrazadas. De pronto se vio rodeadas por sus hermanos y algunos amigos.

― Gracias – Sonreía mientras sus hermanos la abrazaban cariñosamente.

― ¡Te ves preciosa pecosa! – Sonrió George vestido de pirata al igual que su hermano gemelo.

― ¿Cuántos años cumples Ginevra? ¿veinte? – Bromeó Bill que sin duda era un marinero y su esposa Fleur una flamante sirena pelirroja.

― Claro que no cumple dieciocho – Sonrió Charlie quien representaba a un elfo doméstico con orejas gigantes incluidas.

― Son treinta y dos modestamente – Sonrió Ginny.

― Ni los representas – Dijo el sultán Ronald todos los hermanos Weasley soltaron una carcajada.

― Treinta y dos y es toda una diosa árabe – Continuó Fred. Más tarde Ginny fue abrazada por todos sus invitados vestidos con los disfraces más extravagantes jamás antes visto. Incluso vio a Dean Thomas como mortífago. Hubieron princesas y reinas con sus respectivos reyes y unos muggles que ella no conocía vestidos de ogros verdes o de toreros otros como gatos gigantes y hasta un bebé de más o menos treinta y cinco años, incluso un dinosaurio llamado "Barney" Todos ya bailaban animadamente mientras la anfitriona hablaba con Luna disfrazada de dama antigua y Parvati de enfermera. Esta última envidiaba la exuberante figura de Ginny.

― Es increíble... Merlín Ginny seguro que sigues una dieta – Ginny sonrió.

― No, de hecho como bastante...

― Entonces son los torposoplos se meten en tus oídos mientras duermes entonces expulsan un brillo de sus alas que adelgaza y moldea la figura debiste ser atacada por una bandada – Aseguró Luna sin asomo de envidia y con una fe tremenda en sus creencias. Ginny soltó una carcajada y Parvati le lanzó una mirada contrariada a Luna.

― Feliz cumpleaños, Ginevra – Dijo una chillona voz Ginny se giró sonriendo y cuando vio a la pareja un nudo horrible se apoderó de su garganta. Una reluciente y sexy sanadora le sonreía con triunfo y malicia del brazo de un hombre tan deslumbrante que Ginny se perdió en él por unos segundos. Simplemente estaba vestido con unos pantalones de lino blanco y una camisa blanca de manga corta con aire relajado al más puro estilo caribeño. Solo le bastó una mirada de Harry para saber que él estaba apenado por estar ahí no era justo para ella, pero Cho había insistido en que quizás estarían sus hijos y Harry se animó a estar ahí por ellos porque no quería admitir que de pronto tuvo unas ganas incontenibles de ver a su esposa. Ella lo liberó de toda culpa y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de paz tan parecidas a las que últimamente estaba necesitando.

― Muchas gracias, Cho – Le sonrió Ginny.

― ¿Qué tal tú día? – Preguntó Harry alterado porque desde que la vio llegar sintió su cuerpo estremecer toda Ginny parecía hacerle una invitación exquisita para tocarla y para... lo más saludable para la mente de Harry era no mirar el cuerpo de Ginny. Se limitó a mirarla a los ojos pero ahí solo creía ver reproche, el problema era que Ginny no le guardaba rencor alguno estaba tan concentrada exigiéndose a sí misma por la felicidad de él que no tenía tiempo para rencores.

― Ha estado perfecto los niños me despertaron esta mañana con una torta – Sonrió ampliamente – Como solía ser – "De hecho solo faltabas tú" quiso decir Ginny. Harry vio la tristeza en aquellos ojos y eso era peor que el posible rencor que Ginny sintiera por él verla triste le desmoronaba todos sus anhelos y todo era su culpa, quiso zafar de su mirada y para su tranquilidad tampoco miró su cuerpo miró a Cho y ella no desaprovechó la situación para dañar a Ginny sonrió petulante.

― ¿Te dije que esta noche Harry y yo cumplimos un año y un mes? – Sonrió descarada y Harry la soltó inmediatamente como si la sola idea de estar a su lado le asqueara, los ojos de Ginny destellaron lágrimas angustiada ¿un año un mes justo el día de su cumpleaños? ¿cuánto más podía aguantar? quiso llorar a mares gritar de la rabia que le quemaba el corazón miró a Harry pero él rehuyó de esa mirada incapaz de sostener.

― Sería hipócrita si los felicitara – Sonrió Ginny aunque por dentro estaba hecha una mierda no dejaría que esa puta venenosa la viera derramar lágrimas, Cho blanqueó los ojos.

― ¿Por qué no? es decir, qué coincidencia ¿no? – Rió Cho – No sería sano guardar rencores del pasado, Harry está enamorado de mí y…

― ¿Harías el simple favor de callarte? – Replicó Harry furioso Cho se ruborizó ligeramente e hizo un escaneo completo de Ginny y la pelirroja solo ansiaba que alguien la sacara de esa situación tan podrida y retorcida.

― Con ese traje de odalisca te ves... – "Maravillosamente perfecta" Pensó Harry mirando los pechos de Ginny bajando por su cintura...

― Maravillosa y divinamente perfecta – Dijo alguien más. Ginny se giró y vio a un hombre vestido completamente de negro con una capa, un sombrero y un antifaz. Haciendo el contraste perfecto de su esposo ella vio unos ojos celestes y una barba incipiente que la alegraron inmediatamente.

― ¿Daniel?

― ¿Me reconociste? – Preguntó sorprendido pero con una sonrisa radiante en los labios se quitó el antifaz y la miró intensamente de pies a cabeza. A Harry no le gustó para nada aquella mirada.

― ¡Claro que sí! – Ambos se abrazaron como si se conocieran de toda una vida.

― ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermosa! – Exclamó mientras seguían abrazados y sonriendo.

― Gracias, créeme que estoy feliz con que estés aquí... – Ambos se soltaron y se miraron a los ojos - ¿cómo supiste que hoy cumplo años? – Preguntó sonriendo.

― Tú amiga y cuñada habló personalmente conmigo – Sonrió cómplice.

― ¿Hermione?

― Así es... ¿Te molestó? – Preguntó preocupado y repentinamente su sonrisa cesó, Harry y Cho parecían completamente olvidados por la cumpleañera y el esposo de Ginny no hacía más que maldecir a Daniel e intentar no perderse detalle de la conversación.

― ¡Claro que no! – Ginny mostró toda su dentadura pensando en lo oportuno que Dan había sido.

― Te ves increíble Ginny, pareces una mujer fuera de este planeta – "Deja de mirarla idiota" Pensó Harry malhumorado – estás deslumbrante tus padres realmente te hicieron con amor, con mucho amor – Ginny soltó una carcajada y el joven sintió una aglomeración de insectos recorrer su estómago se quedó atontado viéndola reír de esa manera.

― Radcliffe – Saludó seco Harry, Dan se giró hacia él y sonrió estrechó la mano que le tendía Harry.

― Lo siento abogado no me di cuenta que estabas aquí.

― Lo pude notar – Ironizó Harry y Daniel sonrió.

― Sí, es difícil ver a alguien más cuando Ginny está presente ¿no? – Harry miró a su esposa y ella observaba maravillada a Dan, Cho bufó aburrida en ese lugar.

― ¿Te parece cielo si vamos por algo para beber...?

― ¡Vaya Potter! – Aparecieron Bill y Charlie saludando amablemente. Días después de que Harry se largara de la casa Ginny habló con su familia omitiendo varios detalles de la separación con Harry y les pidió encarecidamente por sus hijos que no hicieran algo irracional conocía a sus hermanos y sabía que la primera reacción de ellos sería matar a Harry a los golpes y ella no deseaba eso al fin de cuentas ese era un problema entre Harry y ella y nadie tenía derecho a interferir. Sus hermanos respetaron su decisión aunque no les hiciera mucha gracia que Harry se paseara con la mujer por la que había abandonado a Ginny. Él único que demostraba abiertamente su enfado con Harry era Ron, estaba defraudado de Harry su amigo traicionando a su hermana también traicionaba su amistad. No se le acercaría para no gritarle en la cara lo idiota que era justamente por Ginny. Ella sería la más perjudicada.

― Hola muchachos – Saludó Harry a sus cuñados con indiferencia, estaba preocupado observando a Ginny y a Dan.

― ¿Cómo va todo? - Preguntó Charlie.

― Todo...

― ¿Daniel? – Preguntó Bill interrumpiendo a Harry.

― ¡Vaya muchachos! ¿cuánto tiempo? – Sonrió Daniel. Harry ya se estaba cansando que todo el mundo lo ignorara por hablar con la famosa estrella de cine, incluso su propia esposa lo que era más doloroso inesperadamente para él.

― ¿Ustedes se conocen? – Preguntó divertida Ginny.

― ¡Claro! de hecho Harry me presentó a sus cuñados hace tres años – Respondió Daniel sonriendo. Ginny se estaba acostumbrando a esa sonrisa tan cordial, tan encantadora, tan inocente, tan sensual muy rápido.

― ¿Tres años y jamás nos presentaron? – Replicó Ginny.

― Siempre supe que los Weasley protegían a una hermana menor pero por algún motivo que ahora me parece absurdo se negaban a presentarnos.

― ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Ginny y Harry se ruborizó.

― Verás hermana para entonces tú esposo... – Ginny miró inmediatamente a Harry – ...iba a matar a Daniel y a todos tus hermanos si solo osábamos hablarle a Daniel de ti – Comentó maliciosamente Bill. Cho también miró a Harry y él estaba concentrado en la copa de vino que sostenía mientras deslizaba una mano en el bolsillo del pantaló y su otro cuñado Charlie le lanzó una mirada asesina tan solo por estar ahí.

― ¿Por qué? – Preguntaron Ginny y Cho.

― Porque Daniel comentó adelante de nuestro celoso Cuñado, aquí presente, tener una debilidad puramente sexual en las pelirrojas...

― Mi interés en las pelirrojas ya no es puramente sexual desde que conozco a tú hermana Bill, es algo más allá de lo que entiendo – Susurró Daniel mirando directamente los ojos de Ginny y las mejillas de la pelirroja su tiñeron de un pálido rosa – Desde el 31 de julio es una pelirroja en particular, es Ginevra Weasley – Daniel dijo eso en un tono soñador que derritió por completo a Ginny sus hermanos sonrieron por el descaro del muchacho.

― Me parece que no entiendes tantas cosas te tomaba por más inteligente, Radcliffe – Espetó furioso Harry. – Te dije que Ginevra está casada conmigo, es mí mujer y tú con tanta cursilería barata no haces más que ponerte en ridículo. – Daniel lo miró desafiante y avanzó unos pasos hacia él, Ginny miraba a uno y a otro nerviosa.

― Me parece que el que no entiendes aquí eres tú, estás tan confundido que ni siquiera deberías estar en este lugar pero es tan simple y tan evidente tú arrepentimiento que no te imaginas las ganas de luchar que tengo.

― Quédate con tus absurdas ganas de luchar, Radcliffe para mí no eres competencia en lo absoluto – Harry parecía dispuesto a cometer un asesinato aquella noche Dan lo miró retador.

― No te equivoques ya lo hiciste una vez y no sabes cuánto me alegro de tú error pero descuida yo no los cometeré ― Siseó.

― Eso está por verse, idiota.

― No sé realmente si es más idiota tu postura o el hecho que estés aquí.

― Tengo el derecho y las ganas de querer saludar a mí mujer en su cumpleaños y de admirar que está más hermosa que nunca esta noche – Ginny y Cho sonrojaron furiosamente la primera por las últimas palabras de Harry que le abrigaban tímidas ilusiones en su corazón y la segunda estaba rabiosa por la discusión colegial que su pareja mantenía por su antigua esposa – y un maldito mocoso como tú no me obligará a hacer lo contrario solo por un capricho infundado – Harry y Daniel se acercaron con la única idea en mente de matarse a golpes. Harry le pasó la copa de vino bruscamente a Cho y ésta la recibió de mala gana.

― Puede ser que sea un maldito mocoso, pero cuando adquiero un compromiso lo cumplo hasta el final y solo un idiota como tú destruye el contrato más placentero que pueda tener en su vida a cambio de nada. Mocoso como tú me dices soy más hombre que tú – Esta vez no había más que decirse estaban a cinco pasos de distancia con el claro deseo de matarse, pero Ginny se interpuso quedando frente a Harry. Tomó la mano de él su esposo la miró y toda la furia que tenía dentro pudo controlarla solo mirando esos ojos castaños. Ella siempre le infundía esa clase de paz y estabilidad a sus emociones.

― Por favor – Susurró Ginny, Harry sin querer sostuvo con fuerza la mano de su esposa acariciándola y con placer sintió ese estremecimiento que le dio cuerda una vez más a su corazón.

― No es el momento – Dijo Harry mirando los ojos de Daniel y la rabia renacía en cantidades gigantescas.

― Te aseguro que sí habrá uno – Le aseguró el joven.

― No lo dudes – Añadió Harry sin soltar la mano de Ginny la miró a los ojos y quiso acomodar un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja de la pelirroja, pero se contuvo. Cuando Cho se dio cuenta que las manos de Harry y Ginevra estaban entrelazadas las separó bruscamente y alejó a Harry de su esposa aunque el matrimonio Potter seguía observándose intensamente. Bill y Charlie sonrieron cómplices e igualmente sentían las ganas de matar a su cuñado por lo que le había hecho a su hermana, en ese punto Daniel tenía toda la razón. Daniel parecía estar pendiente de cualquier cosa menos de los Potter, no quería observar algo que le dolería profundamente. Porque si estaba consciente de lo que ocurría y Cho parecía tener una guerra interna en su mente entre gritar furiosa o derramar llanto. Hasta que al fin Bill y Charlie supieron que no se desataría la tercera guerra Mágica-Muggle fueron hasta sus respectivas esposas. Cho consiguió por fin tomar una decisión y se llevó lo más lejos posible a Harry de Ginny y la pelirroja sentía que su alma y corazón se desgarraban una vez más.

― Siento mucho causarte este tipo de inconveniente, Ginny yo no tenía derecho a estropearte la noche – Se disculpó Dan pero no iba a permitir que Harry lo dejara como un mocoso sin soltarle unas cuantas verdades que estaban atoradas en su garganta.

― No te preocupes todo está bien – Sonrió Ginny aun pensando en Harry.

― Yo no tenía derecho...

― De verdad no ocurre nada.

― No quiero causarte problemas – Ginny le sonrió y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

― Claro que no, Dan...

― Me gustas mucho, Ginny – Ella se quedó petrificada ante esa confesión totalmente consternada. "Mierda... no puede ser" Fue lo único que pudo pensar parecía estar practicando Oclumancia porque su mente estaba en blanco y sus castaños ojos estaban fijos en los de Dan.

― Yo yo... no sé... – Dan sonrió.

― Tranquila yo sé que tú sigues enamorada de tu esposo y que todo para ti es muy reciente Pero quiero estar ahí para ti cada vez que lo necesites debes saber que solo hicieron falta esos escasos minutos para saber que me gustas y que no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que te regalé aquella rosa – Él hablaba sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Ginny y ella tampoco lo hacía pero sentía pesar, tal vez ella había dado señales y con toda razón él pudo malinterpretarlas.

― Yo me siento halagada... pero debes estar malinterpretando...

― No, claro que no...

― Dan solo nos hemos visto dos veces...

― Y solo me bastaron segundos para sentir lo que tú me inspiras… Creo que le llaman amor a primera vista - Sonrió. Carraspeó e imitó ser aquel príncipe azul invitando a bailar a su princesa haciendo hondear su capa negra, Ginny sonrió por la ocurrencia e igualmente aceptó la mano que caballerosamente le tendía Daniel caminaron hasta quedar en medio del salón. Ambos se movían divertidos al compás de la suave melodía que escuchaban, las otras parejas estaban sumidas en su mundo y no se percataron que la cumpleañera ya encontraba su pareja de baile y francamente Ginny y Daniel también estaban concentrados uno en el otro – Es verdad que esta noche estás hermosa, Ginny – Susurró él sin dejar de mirar los labios de su compañera de baile ella sonrojó al comprobar la dirección de la mirada del muchacho.

― Gracias – Dijo tímidamente.

― ¿Sabes? en cuanto te vi me hice una pregunta… - Ella enarcó una ceja y él comprendió que ese gesto lo instaba a seguir hablando, sonrió – Si realmente sabes bailar danza árabe pero supe inmediatamente que era lógico ― Comentó alzando una ceja mientras movía su cabeza y gesticulaba perfectamente cada palabra.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿por qué?

― Me parece que no hay nada que tú no sepas hacer – Ginny intentó sonreír pero el sonrojo furioso pudo más y la sonrisa quedó solo en el intento y ese gesto al actor le pareció tan encantador como nocivo para sus sentidos.

― Eres un crío bastante atrevido – Pudo decir Ginny después de asimilar las palabras que Daniel le había dicho y él esbozó una traviesa sonrisa.

― Yo no puedo creer que tengas hijos de trece y once años ¿acaso fuiste madre a los catorce años? a lo sumo a quince. – Esta vez varias parejas se giraron a ver a Ginny y a Dan tras la carcajada que se mandara ella.

― ¿Qué cosas dices Radcliffe? – Mientras hablaban no se daban ni por enterados que solo una persona más allá los observaba enfurecido con gesto ceñudo, se acomodó las gafas y deslizó ambas manos por los bolsillos de su blanco pantalón la furia contrastaba con los celos sorpresivamente para él.

― Intuyo que no eres de esas mujeres que se ponen histéricas por el tema de la edad… - Él hizo dar una vuelta a su alrededor a Ginny y ella rió fuerte.

― ¡No! – Respondió mientras giraba sobre sus pies y en un movimiento prolijo de él volvía a estar entre los brazos del hombre.

― No aparentas más de veinte años, Weasley – Comentó Dan exagerando el tono. Ginny volvió a reír y eso logró la felicidad del muchacho – Pero mi punto es devastado puesto que haría que James naciera cuando tú tenías siete años – Ginny seguía riendo de aquellas ocurrencias – Aventuraría que tienes unos ¿veintinueve?

― ¿Crees que tuve a James cuando tenía dieciséis años? – Sonrió.

― Han cambiado mucho los tiempos - Dijo rápidamente con una mirada picaresca tan particular en él. Las manos de Daniel tomaron con más fuerza las caderas de Ginny y ella se permitió rodear el cuello con sus brazos se sentía cómoda en sus brazos que era un alivio tenerlo tan cerca. Ese alguien que observaba todo a una distancia de unas tres o cuatro parejas se escandalizó por el atrevimiento de los bailarines volvió a acomodarse los anteojos, pero esta vez el terror se reflejaba en sus movimientos.

- Pues no, me enteré un 11 de agosto que estaba embarazada James nació cuando yo tenía diecinueve años, me casé a los veinte y ahora tengo treinta y dos años.

― ¿Qué? – Preguntó falsamente sorprendido fingiendo una mueca de horror.

― ¡Sí! – Rió ella siguiéndole el juego.

- La primera vez que te vi pensé que tenías mi edad y cuando James soltó la bomba que tú eras su madre casi me da un infarto…

― Sí, soy un vejestorio…

― Claro que no eres demasiado joven para tener hijos de la edad de James y Al.

― ¿Qué edad tienes tú? ¿dieciocho? – Él rió fuerte y ella frunció el ceño.

― Tengo veintitrés años recién cumplidos ― Sonrió él satisfecho asintiendo con la cabeza y ella sonrió horrorizada.

― ¡Dios eres un crío!

― Y tú para tener un hijo de trece años ― Dijo él con aspereza entrecerrando sus ojos.

― ¡Tienes veintitrés años! – Exclamó Ginny experimentando una felicidad efímera sintiendo la compañía de ese joven que provocaba en ella olvidar todos sus males. Daniel estaba maravillado le encantaba ese juego de palabras, le encantaba todo lo que había alrededor de Ginevra Potter. Sentía aquella sensación de conocerla de toda una vida al igual que ella, sentía esas ganas de besarla y esas ganas se multiplicaban con cada risa o sonrisa que la mujer le regalaba lo cual era tortuoso porque ella jamás dejaba de sonreír. Ginny era una mujer inteligente, con fuertes convicciones, decidida, hermosa, sensual e increíblemente dulce y tierna también. Y sin embargo era una niña pidiendo que la quisieran esa misma mirada fue lo primero que lo cautivó, luego su personalidad y su belleza no había sido indiferente para él. Ni para nadie, tal vez. Daniel Radcliffe no medía la belleza física en una mujer sino más bien todo lo contario pero era imposible no caer rendido a los pies ante la belleza de Ginny, ante esa sonrisa que regalaba vida y mataba solo por escuchar esa carcajada que le hacía vibrar el cuerpo. No podía entender como un hombre tan inteligente como su abogado podía dejar a ese manjar de mujer por Cho Chang. La pelirroja era mejor en todos los sentidos, Cho no era una mujer fea de hecho era hermosa, inteligente y hasta cierto punto simpática, pero había algo en ella que lo hacía desconfiar y mantener una distancia con la secretaria de su abogado.

― A mí no me importa la edad ni que tengas al esposo más celoso del mundo ni siquiera enfrentar otra tanda de celosos como tus hermano y tú padre, los que me preocupan considerablemente son tus hijos, cariño – Ella volvió a reír se estaba dando cuenta que se aferraba a él con mucha facilidad que quizás se acostumbraba rápidamente a la compañía de ese muchacho y que por sobre todo esa compañía le gustaba – De verdad me gustas me pareces la mujer más hermosa que puede caminar por esta tierra, que ha valido la pena vivir todo y mi recompensa en esta vida ha sido poder mirar tus ojos, sentir que puedo tocar tu cintura y perderme en todo este complemento que eres tú, hasta ahora has sido mi mejor experiencia.

― Dan… - Susurró sin apartar sus ojos de los celestes brillantes de él. Tenía razón, él se estaba encargando de recomponer poco a poco trozo a trozo y suspiro a suspiro el alma que Harry había destruido. Quizás no completamente pero una pequeña parte de su herido corazón volvía a latir cansado, tímido e incipiente.

― Es verdad, Ginny – Suspiró mientras miraba un mechón que molestaba e interrumpía la visión directa de sus ojos con delicadeza lo apartó y lo acomodó detrás de la oreja – Me muero por poder besarte…

― Yo… ― No Sabía que decir estaba enamorada de su esposo su amor probablemente habitaría en ella por siempre, pero Daniel le estaba devolviendo poco a poco las ganas de continuar su vida sentimental, a la cual tenía todo el derecho y solo ella debía convencerse de aquello.

― Me gustaría que nos dieras la oportunidad de conocernos sin importar que sigas enamorada de tú esposo, sin importar muchas cosas, pero no seas injusta contigo misma ¿no crees que es egoísta negar una oportunidad a tú vida? – Ella lo miró. Comprendió una vez más esa noche que la química que había entre los dos era innegable, era subyugante, ya no quería resistirse a la compañía que él le ofrecía. Daniel parecía comerse la vida a bocanadas y sin embargo ella se sentía atada a esa vida placentera a esos doce años que tanto le recordaban a Harry, pero también era alocado lanzarse a los brazos de Dan cuando apenas lo había visto solo dos veces y sin embargo en él confiaba tanto y tenía la sospecha que él no la defraudaría, no, él no.

― No quiero engañarte…

― Y no lo haces porque yo ya conozco tus sentimientos, solo te pido la oportunidad de conocernos de brindarte el apoyo que necesites me gustaría ser más que tú amigo…

― Es demasiado pronto y tú no mereces tanto peso sobre tus hombros eres apenas un muchacho que tiene toda una vida por delante, en cambio yo soy una mujer que está a punto de divorciarse y tiene dos hijos no me parece justo para ti…

― Tienes dos hijos que ya conozco bastante y sé como persuadirlos – Sonrió él y Ginny a pesar de estar compungida soltó una resignada carcajada – Te aseguro que tanto James como Albus para mí no son un peso, sino todo lo contrario, esos enanos son especiales para mí mucho antes de saber que tú eras la madre – Ginny esbozó una sonrisa, lo miró como si de pronto evaluara detenidamente la situación. No podía explicar a nadie la atracción afrodisiaca que había entre ambos porque simplemente existía jamás buscaría refugio en él para olvidar a Harry, pero de pronto sintió una extraña determinación era hora de dejar atrás ese pasado que la hizo tan feliz y también pensar en ella aunque hubiese pasado tan poco tiempo desde su separación había jurado no caer en un pozo profundo y sola no podría… además la conexión que había entre ella y Dan era innegable. Sonrió, tímidamente acercó su rostro al de Dan, se sentía extraña desde los quince años los únicos labios que había besado eran los de su esposo… su esposo… se concentró en Dan quien la miraba con una sonrisa radiante su nariz hizo contacto con la de él entonces ella también sonrió, las manos de Dan se concentraron en la espalda de Ginny y él la besó. Ella se encontró devolviendo ese beso con la misma pasión que era besada. Dan cambió la postura y sus manos se fueron una hasta el cuello de Ginny y la otra se posó delicadamente sobre el rostro de ella. Aquel beso le estaba devolviendo las ganas y las ansias de ser querida por alguien más – Me gustas mucho – Musitó él simplemente – No quiero forzarte a nada, pero quiero que entiendas que esto que siento es de verdad es serio, me gustas demasiado, Ginny – De pronto ella pareció volver a la realidad y a al dolor de un golpe brusco.

― Es que recién nos conocemos y no quiero lastimarte – Repuso ella aterrada "¡Merlín, ya lo besé!" Pensó

― ¿Es una verdadera locura no?

― ¡Claro que sí! – Él sonrió.

― A veces creo que estar loco es bueno, te hace vivir la vida con más emoción es también sentirse feliz y sí, tienes razón, estoy loco por ti, ¿dígame señora que hará? ¿sabe usted que no es normal volver loco a un hombre?

― Dan, esto es serio.

― ¿Crees que estoy bromeando? – Replicó falsamente ofendido.

― Como si eso fuese tan difícil para ti – Él sonrió feliz

― No necesito que me ames, ni que me quiera, solo necesito saber que tú nos darás la oportunidad de conocernos y si por el camino tú pudieras sentir algo…

― En este momento no podría ofrecerte estabilidad y no puedo garantizar que pueda hacerlo más adelante – Respondió siendo totalmente honesta con él entonces Dan sonrió, esa confesión tan honesta y tierna no hizo más que cautivarlo más allá de lo que ya estaba.

― No la necesitamos entonces…

― ¡Pero es muy importante la estabilidad en una relación! – Dan volvió a sonreír esa noche y tomó el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos.

― Estoy "establemente" enloquecido por ti jamás he sentido esto tan fuerte por otra persona como lo que siento por ti en este momento, eso es todo lo que sé y a la vez le confiere seguridad a mis sentimientos y soy tan fiel a ellos que llego a ser enfermizo. Cuando tengo la certeza de mis sentimientos no miento ni mucho menos me miento a mí mismo ― Razonó él siendo exageradamente convincente para gusto de Ginny.

― Pero… - Dan suspiro y con una profunda dulzura le acarició el rostro.

― No importa lo que suceda más adelante, me importa la oportunidad que quiero contigo yo estoy seguro de lo que siento… "Las cosas más importantes se ven con el corazón, no con los ojos, ni con la cabeza" (1) – Citó y sonrió ampliamente – Y en cuanto mi corazón te vio supo que quería compartir mi vida contigo porque eso me hace feliz no fueron necesarios meses ni años, solo milésimas de segundos, Ginevra, ni siquiera me importa cuanto dure – Los ojos de Ginny brillaron en lágrimas lo abrazó fuertemente y él la estrecho queriendo más que nunca que ella alguna vez lograra quererlo, aunque fuese el uno por ciento del amor que le veneraba a su esposo. Cuando vio a ese alguien por encima del hombro de Ginny le sostuvo la mirada sin temor alguno ante esos ojos esmeraldas que lo fulminaban con un odio renovado. Comprendió mirando los ojos de Harry que él estaba furioso y celoso. Lo más probable era que él hubiese visto el beso que él le robara a Ginny y entonces entendiera lo que tontamente había dejado. Algo le decía muy en el fondo de su corazón más bien le prevenía que su abogado, el mismo tipo que no le apartaba la vista a él y a Ginny desde ya hace mucho rato el mismo Harry Potter, que lucharía en algún momento por reconquistar a sus hijos y a su esposa, a su familia. Lamentablemente para él Ginny siempre escogería a Harry eso lo tenía muy claro, pero ahora le bastaba tenerla entre sus brazos, besarla y sentir que ella confiaba en él. Daniel Radcliffe solo quería ser luz en la oscuridad de esa maravillosa mujer... alguien los separó para anunciar que ya era hora de que la cumpleañera escuchara, divertida, como sus invitados entonaran el tan clásico "Cumpleaños feliz" luego Hermione y Fleur cortaron el enorme pastel y Ginny animada por sus hermanos y cuñadas y también a pedido de Daniel hizo "su espectáculo" Bailar danza árabe se le daba con tanta naturalidad como el inmenso amor que sentía aún por su esposo. Simplemente era una diosa al hacerlo.

En más de algún hombre despertó los sentidos y las ansias. Ella bailaba con una sensualidad innata y natural. El baile en cada movimiento de cadera brusco se tornaba erótico pero con elegancia. No caía en lo vulgar, simplemente tenía los condimentos necesarios para aquel baile y lo más importante era que ella lo disfrutaba. El velo parecía tener mente propia cuando era deslizado por su cuerpo dibujado caricias cuando ella meneaba el pecho y el vientre con movimientos cortos y secos, las manos de Ginny se juntaron y se alzaron por sobre su cabeza, y las caderas con bruscos movimientos cautivaron más de lo normal a Daniel. Estaba absorto en ella enloquecido por tocarla, el encanto de Ginny sobre él lo volvía loco… en cambio Harry parecía recordar cada momento de pasión que compartiera con su mujer, con su esposa. Sonrió, lo enorgullecía ser el único en haber tocado ese cuerpo que parecía tan perfecto su sonrisa se amplió, ese cuerpo era perfecto porque solo sus manos lo habían tocado, solo sus labios lo habían besado y solo su lengua lo había probado… maldito pensamiento que lo tenía excitado quería tocarla, su mente planeó un perfecto plan para raptar a la cumpleañera, llevarla a un cuarto oscuro y hacerle el amor mientras ella gemía por más sobre todo porque su esposa parecía estar bailando para él y eso lo excitó más, lo sedujo maravillosamente bajo ese hechizo que desplegaba la madre de sus hijos y eso lamentablemente para él lo confundió. Ahora estaba con otra mujer y ella sostenía su mano... pero Ginny seguía moviendo con fervor la cintura del mismo modo en que lo hacía cuando él estaba dentro de ella y sonreía y se tesaba demasiado sobre él que lo hacía correrse como un perfecto principiante en el sexo y luego lo besaba y él podía sentir contra sus labios la sonrisa de satisfacción que su mujer esbozaba cada vez que él le hiciera el amor... definitivamente Ginny era una diosa bailando y siempre conseguía sus propósitos seduciendo a su esposo.

Harry vendía su alama después de un baile como ese, después implicaba una maniobra por parte de su pequeña mujer que él disfrutaba tanto como era hacerle el amor. Entonces ella lo miró y las dos miradas parecían fundirse en el mismo deseo puramente sexual, puramente amor. Ella seguía avivando la máquina de sentimientos de Harry solo con miradas y lo hacía sin enterarse de lo que provocaba. Cuando ella finalizara su sensual baile Harry ya no tenía opción necesitaba más de lo normal a Ginny solo pude volver a la realidad cuando el salón prorrumpió en aplausos.

― Fue bastante ordinario ese bailecito, en realidad ella es una arrimada repugnante – Opinó Cho mirando con envidia e indignación a la esposa de su amante. Harry por fin dejó de mirar a Ginny y fijó sus ojos verdes brillantes en la morena, pero en su mente seguía Ginny y ese erótico baile torturándolo.

― Me pareció excitante – Susurró sin pensar y obtuvo una mirada fulminante por parte de Cho.

― Seguramente así te calentaba esa zorra sin remedio ¿no? – Por unos segundos Ginny salió de su mente y miró con repulsión a Cho. Ella reparó en esa mirada y se asustó él nunca la había observado de esa forma, pero no había nada más en la vida que la sacara de sus casillas que ver a la puta reconocida de Harry. La odiaba a ella y a los huachos que tenía. Una llamarada creció dentro de ella al igual que en Harry no iba a permitir absolutamente a nadie que insultara a Ginny, a su mujer, en su propia presencia.

― No sé qué punto no entendiste con respecto a mí mujer.

― ¿Qué mujer? – Replicó histérica ― ¡yo soy tú mujer! siempre lo seré, ésa es solo la madre de tus hijos.

― ¿Se te olvida que aún es mi esposa? y mientras lo sea no dejará de ser mí mujer y tú no hablarás de ella. Ya te lo dije en cuanto a Ginevra Potter no pienses, no hables, no opines – Le advirtió duramente los ojos de Cho brillaron impotente.

― ¿No te das cuenta que es una puta disfrazada de inocentona? – Estalló en una carcajada de solo imaginar a esa mugrosa sufriendo ― ¡Merlín Harry! ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo rogándote cariño?

― Precisamente la que ha rogado por cariño no es ella.

― ¡Por favor! ¡ya basta de defenderla! ¿hasta cuándo?

― Siempre la defenderé tú ni siquiera sabes cómo se comportó ella cuando le dije todo y ya deja de hablar de temas que no entiendes, ella es mi mujer y punto.

― ¡Oh! ¿Se culpó a sí misma? dijo que todo era su maldita culpa y que por favor no te molestaras, que la dejaras sin remordimientos. Y encima que no le dieras ni un mísero Knut… es tan buena tú esposa – Ironizó. Harry la tomó con fuerza del brazo y la fulminó con la mirada.

― ¿En qué mierda te has convertido? eres una mujer superficial… - Espetó asqueado –...tú sabías entenderme y ahora ¿te entra la puta desconfianza? Estás celosa de Ginny cuando estuve un maldito año contigo engañándola a ella...

― ¿Cómo no sentir celos cuándo la defiendes ciegamente? – Preguntó dolida.

― La conozco desde que tengo once años estuve enamorado de ella desde los dieciséis, ella me dio una familia, hijos y me hizo feliz yo no supe retribuirle ese amor y mucho menos esa confianza. La engañé durante un año traicioné su amor, lo mínimo es que la defienda de insultos gratuitamente ¿no crees?

― Son tus hijos quienes merecen todo de ti ahora ellos y yo somos tú familia, no esa mujer.

― Lo sé, ella merece más de lo que le di alguna vez sabes que no la amo ― Al decir eso sitió un vacío recorrer su estómago y el malestar no lo dejó en paz durante un largo rato ― y sé que puedes entender eso, lo hiciste durante un año y ahora que estoy contigo y me separaré legalmente de mí esposa ¿aflora tu inseguridad?

― Si ella te dio dos hijos y te hizo tan feliz ¿cómo puedo estar segura que tú no harás con ella lo que hiciste conmigo? ¿cómo sé que no me engañarás con esa mujer? – Esas preguntas siempre lograban atormentarla y era honesta Cho parecía triste, aterrada con la idea de perderlo. Ella estaba enamorada y ese amor era enfermizo capaz de tantas cosas por él que no importaba como conseguir sus propósitos. Harry también quería creer que sentía amor por ella quizás no tan fuerte como el que alguna vez sintió por su mujer, pero de la misma forma en que Cho se aferraba a Harry él se aferraba a ella. Suspiró resignado.

― Yo estoy contigo Cariño es lo que importa... dejé a mí familia por ti – Dijo en un susurro indescifrable Cho rió regocijada de escuchar esa frase.

― ¿Ya no la quieres ni siquiera un poco?

― Sabes que no – Respondió y aunque esa respuesta fuese rápida no dejaba de ser monótona.

― Solo me quieres a mí ¿verdad? – Ella lo abrazó.

― Solo a ti, cariño – Ella parecía volar sobre una nube y no le importó que él no correspondiera el abrazo porque sabía que Harry no era de demostrar cariño públicamente. Sin embrago Harry se limitaba a mirar por sobre el hombro de Cho a Ginny sus ojos se opacaron en ese preciso instante Ginny abrazaba a Daniel Radcliffe con una sonrisa de su mujer capaz de embellecer todo a su alrededor. La pareja estaba rodeada de toda la familia Weasley, solo faltaba Ronald exhaló un suspiró abatido. Recordó el cumpleaños anterior de su mujer… él fue el primero en saludarla en el primer minuto del día 11 de agosto esa noche en especial él estuvo muy animado por hacerle saber a su esposa cuanto la necesitaba y ella como siempre accedía a sus peticiones encantada, fascinada. Recordó esa noche tan especial en que sus hijos se quedaron en la casa de Ron y Hermione y su esposa lo hizo correr desesperado por ella por toda la casa hasta que pudo alcanzarla en la cocina ahogando una contagiosa carcajada con un beso y luego le hiciera el amor sobre un mesón. Sonrió nostálgico, habían hecho el amor en cada rincón de esa bendita casa. Luego ella en un dulce susurro le decía que estaba enamorada de esa vida que él le brindaba a lo que él solo respondiera con una amplia sonrisa, una brillante mirada y también con un dulce te amo. En ese instante no tenía dudas a pesar de que su aventura con Cho recién comenzara y no pasara de conversaciones extendidas en su oficina y ella ya comenzara con las insinuaciones, pero hasta ese momento él no había sido infiel. Adoraba a su esposa, pero también estaba esta otra mujer y francamente no concebía que tanta felicidad existiera era imposible. Maldijo en ruso al recordar la advertencia de su hijo mayor, es que James tenía toda la razón Ginny no le era indiferente a los hombres que de vez en cuando miraban a la pelirroja con lascivia y ni decir cuando ella bailara ese grandioso baile que aún le desordenaba las alocadas hormonas como también a otra tanda de hombres que no dejaban de mirar a su mujer, bufó. Se volvió loco de celos sin terminar de comprender lo que sentía. "Dile adiós a Ginny, Radcliffe, ella es solo mía y si veo que le vuelves a poner las manos encima, te mato." Pensó. Soltó bruscamente a Cho y ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

― Lo siento ¿por qué no vas a buscar a alguna amiga?

― ¿Crees que tengo alguna amistad entre esta gente? – Ironizó.

― Pues ve a buscar a alguien también hay amistades de la escuela – Insistió él. Ella suspiró resignada y asintió iba a besarlo en los labios pero él corrió la cara y el beso fue en las mejillas Harry le sonrió a modo de disculpas y ella se perdió entre el mar de personas que bailaban animadamente. Estaba confundido por todo lo que sus malditos sentimientos provocaban en él, se sentó en una de las cómodas butacas puestas para los bailarines rezagados junto con las mesas destinadas para las bebidas alcohólicas. Sin darse cuenta que justo al lado de él estaba sentado su cuñado y compañero de tantas aventuras en el colegio Ron lo miró con el ceño fruncido cuando vio que Harry bebía de un trago su whisky de fuego y luego éste le hiciera lagrimar los ojos arrugó el rostro y luego se suavizó. En ningún momento dejó de mirar a la madre de sus hijos invadido por un torrente de emociones.

― ¿Recordando la vida de casado? o tal vez pensando en cuanto estás dejando en brazos de un hombre diez años menor que tú – Sonrió Ron Harry se giró y vio que su cuñado estaba sentado a su lado volvió su mirada a Ginny y bebió otro trago de whisky.

― No sé a qué te refieres, Ronald.

― Yo creo que si entiendes y por la cara que traes diría que entiendes mucho de solo verla besando a ese crío supiste cuanto la necesitabas ¿por qué siempre tienes la maldita maña de complicar las cosas? ¿era muy tranquila tú vida con ella?

― Ya te lo dije una vez es asunto de Ginevra y mío, ya no te inmiscuyas en la vida de tú hermana – Le soltó desafiante sin apartar sus ojos de su mujer que observaba muy de vez en cuando la charla de su marido con su hermano. Ella sabía que nada amistosa era aquella charla.

― Tienes razón, pero como tienes esa cara de lamentar lo que tontamente dejaste ¿viste como Dan la besó? – Ron soltó una carcajada como si hubiese sido la mejor broma salvo que para Harry su mujer no era un motivo de risa, apretó los dientes y sostuvo con fuerza su vaso un poco más y era añicos – Bien, yo creo que fue Ginny quien tomó la iniciativa, pero si fue extraño tal vez tengas suerte y te saques de encima muy pronto a la madre de tus hijos se nota a leguas que hasta podría ir en serio esa relación…

― Tanto te cuesta entender que ya no quiero a tú hermana y que por mí puede hacer lo que quiera con ese maldito mocoso- Respondió enfurecido.

― Fueron doce años los que tiraste a la mierda y sí idiota, me cuesta trabajo entender que la dejaras aun queriéndola.

― Preocúpate de tú matrimonio, de tus hijos, de tú familia y no de la relación que hay entre mi mujer y yo – Ron soltó una carcajada demencial.

― ¿Relación? ¿qué relación puede haber si ya la desbarataste? ¿me quieres decir porque sigues llamando tú mujer a mí hermana si le pediste el divorcio maldito escuálido? – Harry observó con dulzura a Ginny que en ese momento le comentaba algo a Fleur y sonreía. Ni siquiera le prestó atención a como le llamara Ron porque estaba sumido recordando porque Ginny seguía siendo su mujer.

― Ella sigue siendo mía pese a quien le pese, lleva mi apellido, es la madre de mis hijos y aún es mi esposa, mi mujer, es toda mía – Suspiró. El tiempo parecía retroceder escuchaba feliz la risa de su mujer después de una ocurrencia de él y todo era pleno. Estando ella a su lado todo era pleno desde un beso sin importar lo inocente que este fuese venía la necesidad de sus cuerpos alimentando sus sentidos, llenando su alma, su vida. Escucharla gemir a la hora de hacerle el amor era el elixir predilecto para la vida eterna y siempre daba su cien por ciento a la hora de amarla para embriagarse de esa música para sus oídos. La tristeza no tenía cabida en él puesto que Ginny era su otra mitad, su alma gemela y también su vida y por eso ella no tenía derecho de olvidar lo felices que fueron ni lo grande y perfecta que había sido su historia de amor. Ella no tenía derecho de olvidar a su esposo porque si eso pasaba él iba a matar al responsable de aquello, llámese Daniel Radcliffe o el bastardo que se interpusiera entre su mujer y él.

― Vaya Potter le adornas de lo lindo la cabeza, según tú, a tú mujer durante un año y le pides el divorcio ¿pretendes que mi hermana seguirá siendo tú mujer maldito animal? – Esta vez si fue consciente del trato de su cuñado frunció el ceño y lo miró – Date cuenta que un crío está por quitártela está por acabar lo que tú ya comenzaste a destruir. Piensa en Albus, en James… ¿qué se siente que tú hijo crea que su padre es un maldito maricón? – Ambos se levantaron odiándose con la mirada eso era más de lo que Harry podía aguantar. Solo se contuvo al pensar que iba a estropear la fiesta de Ginny.

― No pienses que te daré a ti las explicaciones la persona a quien se las debía ya las escuchó y fin de todo. Ya deja de inmiscuirte en asuntos privados ni mucho menos opines de la relación que tengo con mis hijos ya no tengo que soportar tus malditos arranques de protección desde ahora mi familia son mis hijos y la mujer que escogí absolutamente nadie más.

― Tenías todo lo que un hombre podía querer unos hijos maravillosos, una mujer que te adoraba… confié en ti para que la cuidaras toda la vida te entregué lo mejor de mí familia y a cambio recibo los pedazos de Ginny desperdigados una vez que te fuiste, ahora no me pidas que entienda el porqué de tu deplorable actitud es mi hermana la persona a la que le cagaste la vida y eso Harry jamás te lo voy a perdonar – Lo fulminó con la mirada y Harry no pudo más que sostenerla pero ya con la batalla perdida y su mirada más acuosa. Él no podía rebatir aquello su cuñado tenía toda la razón. Ron le lanzó la última mirada de odio y asco y salió de su vista, había destrozado la vida de una mujer que dio todo lo que un hombre podía pedir, había destrozado la vida de una mujer que pagó a un alto precio los errores de él, había destrozado la vida de su propia mujer y lo que era peor no sabía hasta qué punto su propia vida se veía afectada al querer separar sus días de los de su mujer porque justamente ahora que la veía en brazos de otro hombre riendo a carcajadas sentía un peso abrumador que le oprimía el pecho y le quitaba las ganas de vivir. Sentía que su vida estaba siendo arrebatada por un muchacho diez años menor que él… "¡Mierda!" pensó frustrado "Ron tiene razón ¿por qué la dejé si sigo queriéndola?... No, ya no la quieres Potter, no confundas tus tontas ganas de querer hacerle el amor desde que la viste con ese traje de odalisca" Con parsimonia se llevó una mano hasta la poblada mata de cabello azabache y la revolvió frustrado queriendo gritar de lo confundido que estaba. "Todo es deseo todo es llanamente sexual… ¡!Mierda!... " Porque desde que la vio no se le antojó otra cosa que hundir su boca en ese escote demasiado sensual, sentir esas caderas cerca de su piel y que esas pequeñas manos se perdieran en su cabello mientras sus labios gemían un te amo, sonrió y entendió… ya no era solo un deseo sexual.

La quería, pero escogió decisiones con la cabeza que debió haberlas escogido con el corazón unos meses atrás le seducía más la compañía de Cho de sus palabras de aliento cada vez que veía en la mirada de Harry el reproche de hacer con ella lo que se le ocurriera en una cama donde también primara cualquier cosa menos el amor, la confianza y la ternura. En ese sentido solo había reservado esas tres características para con su mujer, con su esposa. Si era honesto aún prefería estar con Cho, pero esa noche también entendió que seguía queriendo a la madre de sus hijos y su mente era un mar de confusiones, de recuerdos… entendía todo esto cuando la viera en brazos de ese mocoso "Mocoso de mierda, entérate de un vez que Ginny es mía, solo mía, ella me ama, me amará toda la vida y tú no tienes el derecho ni siquiera de mirarla… Merlín cariño, porque ensuciaste tus maravillosos labios besando a ese actorcillo de cuarta" Pensaba lamentando no poder romperle la boca a ese mocoso.

― ¿Sigues ahí? – Preguntaba una dulce voz interrumpiendo las elucubraciones de Harry él alzó la vista y sorprendido se vio envuelto en la castaña mirada de la odalisca de su desconcentración, aun con el vaso en la mano se levantó de aquella butaca.

― ¿Cómo? – Preguntó desconcertado realmente muy sorprendido de ver a Ginny a tan solo unos escasos pasos de él. Su propia mirada no pudo ocultar el dolor de verla sabiendo que ella había besado a otro hombre. Odió tanto a Daniel por tener el atrevimiento de tocar a su mujer como a él mismo por haber dejado sin protección alguna a Ginny.

― Te hablaba hace mucho y tú no parecías estar aquí - Sonrió tímidamente.

― Estaba pensando en…

― Ya me imagino – Respondió entristecida suponiendo que él iba a decir el nombre de la mujer que esa noche lo acompañara hasta el resto de sus días.

― ¿Hace mucho…?

― ¿… qué estaba aquí? – Él asintió - ¿tienes problemas con Ron por mí? si es así quiero que entiendas que yo no quiero causarte problemas…

― No te preocupes solo son diferencias sin importancia – Ginny compuso un gesto involuntario, una mueca una sonrisa triste se asomaba solo desde el lado derecho volvió a alzar la vista hasta la penetrante mirada verde de su esposo.

― Sé que Ron está actuando como ese hermano celoso y sobre protector no quiero causarte problemas con tú nueva pareja por tus "diferencias sin importancias" – Dijo apagada con un nudo en la garganta. Era doloroso estar ahí mirándolo a los ojos estando tan cerca y a la vez sentirlo tan lejos. Harry se sintió un idiota ella había malinterpretado sus palabras.

― No hagas conjeturas – Se apresuró a decir.

― Ya no hay conjeturas entre tú y yo ¿no?

― Te apresuras en conclusiones erradas, Ginevra es evidente que hay problemas con tú hermano, pero no debes preocuparte los solucionaré Ronald debe entender…

― Que tienes otra vida, sí, todos entendemos ese punto, pero aún es difícil adaptarse cuando no terminan de pasar unas pocas semanas.

― Es totalmente contraproducente lo que dices – Dijo él dolido recordando el beso que su mujer le diera a ese crío del demonio.

― ¿Contraproducente dices? –

―Es completamente innecesario que te besaras con ese maldito crío, Ginevra ¡aún estás casada conmigo! ¿en qué pensabas? –Preguntó furioso Ginny arqueó las cejas horrorizada y malhumorada. Por una vez en la vida pensaba en ella, solamente en ella y no en su esposo.

― Eres un maldito descarado – Susurró enfurecida Harry la miró sorprendido - ¿me hablas a mí de compromiso cuando fuiste tú quien se pasó por el culo nuestro matrimonio engañándome durante un año mientras yo pretendía que había una familia feliz? – Espetó dolida y furiosa. Harry la miró y se dio cuenta que esas palabras le causaban una desazón profunda en su alma – No te importaron muchas cosas dime ¿cuántas veces follaste con ella y luego conmigo? ¿cuántas veces después de un polvo le dijiste te amo igual que a mí? ¿cuánto tiempo sentías asco cuando me follabas? ¿cuántos meses tuviste que soportar a la tonta Ginny tocarte, besarte…? – No pudo contener unas lágrimas, ya no le importaba que estas cayeran Harry sin embargo se sentía la mierda más grande que habitaba en la tierra. Nunca, ni siquiera ahora soportaba ver a su mujer llorar, eso le hacía sentir fracasado – Me parece que he sabido contenerme al no estropear el bonito rostro de tú amante las putas dos veces que nos hemos encontrado claramente ella no ha sido discreta al mencionar que justamente hoy están de aniversario, lo siento mucho ― Ginny se secó las lágrimas y con aire decidido lo miró directamente a los ojos – Pero jamás creí que me engañarías y si alguna vez se me pasara por la cabeza como una efímera idea creí que lo harías por alguien mucho mejor que yo y claramente no fue así – Añadió con arrogancia, pero esa misma arrogancia sedujo a Harry hasta los huesos – Pero es lo que quieres y jamás me interpondré antes muerta que rogar por amor, jamás lo he hecho en la vida y no lo haré por ti. Ya no permitiré que interfieras en mi vida, si beso a quien sea es mí puto problema si se me ocurre la brillante idea de experimentar alguna posición diferente en la cama con cuanto hombre encuentre, de lo aburrido que tú me diste, lo haré. – Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido confundido por lo que ella le dijera, estaba dañando profundamente su ego de macho. Se hizo un montón de preguntas con respecto a esa frase "¿Ella no disfrutaba como yo?" esa fue la primera pregunta que se cruzó por su cabeza realmente perturbado - Escúchame bien, desde el primer momento en que le pusiste un mugroso dedo a tú adorada Cho perdiste los derechos en cuanto a mí el único lazo que tenemos en común son James y Albus

― Te equivocas no tienes derecho a encamarte con quien se te de la gana…

― ¡Descarado! – Bramó. Un par de parejas que bailaban entretenidos se giraron a mirarlos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron en lo suyo.

― No grites.

― No me des órdenes.

― Ya basta mujer.

― No me digas mujer

― Cállate.

― ¿Tú me harás callar? ¿me quieres decir cómo, señor perfecto? – Ella se acercó provocadora. Harry sabía muy bien como le hubiese gustado callarla. Cerró sus ojos intentando controlarse, pero el perfume de su mujer siempre lograba desestabilizarlo y sus intentos se iban por un caño por un jodido caño. Abrió sus ojos y reprimió como toda la noche sus deseos de besarla.

― Sabes que hay algo más que nos une además de nuestros hijos…

― Jamás hubo fidelidad no hubo respeto y ya sabemos que amor nunca hubo…

― ¡Doce años mujer! – Exclamó exasperado – Doce años de matrimonio…

― Once querrás decir el último año de tu doble vida no cuenta para mí.

― Doce años Ginevra, doce años de matrimonio aunque te pese – Ginny francamente no entendía el descaro de ese hombre. Como tampoco comprendía de donde salía ese reproche guardado, que para bien o para mal, le aliviaba el alma.

― No entiendo porque te importa tanto el tiempo que estuvimos juntos para ti siempre fue un martirio, jamás fuiste feliz junto a mí tal vez no es la primera vez que me engañas quizás solo te casaste conmigo porque James llegó a nuestras vidas. Jamás me quisiste como yo te amé – Esas eran las dudas que le quemaban el corazón desde que Harry se fuera de casa. Quería entender porque de pronto sintió la incesante fuerza de exteriorizar sus dudas la intensa mirada de Harry parecía incomodarla como reconfortarla a la vez. Ella también se limitó a sostener esa hermosa mirada.

― ¿Por qué pregunta sin sentido quieres que comience? tienes mucha razón, nunca te he querido como tú me amaste – Dijo fríamente. Los ojos de Ginny volvieron a derramar lágrimas, pero esta vez al menos tuvo la dignidad de secarlas rápidamente, esa noche su corazón terminó por derrumbarse ya no tenía la fuerza de seguir ahí escuchando la sentencia de su vida. Se giró para largarse de allí, pero Harry la sostuvo delicadamente de una mano pero con la fuerza necesaria para que Ginny se quedara a su lado como él siempre creyó en su vida igual que él para ella, Ginny lo miró suplicante.

― Suéltame por favor ― Lloró.

― No te quise jamás como tú mereces que te quieran fuiste y serás la única mujer que adoré con la vida ¿cómo puedes pensar que no fui feliz? me has dado todo en la vida, mi felicidad tenía sentido porque estaba contigo y con nuestros hijos estaba enamorado de ti y de todo lo que me diste.

― ¿Por qué no tuviste el valor de decirme lo que ocurría desde el primer momento?

― Porque te amaba demasiado.

― No era suficiente si decidiste engañarme.

― Era suficiente para no hacerte daño.

― Lo hiciste igualmente.

― ¿Realmente querías besar a ese mocoso o solo lo hiciste para darme celos? – Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada y toda la extraña tranquilidad que había sentido fue arrebatada abruptamente, se soltó de Harry furiosa.

― No sabes lo rápido que Dan puede hacer que dejes tus convicciones de lado solo por sentir sus labios rozando los míos, besa como los dioses… me bastó solo un beso como para excitarme lo suficiente y pensar en caer en la cama con él – Sonrió con aspereza. Harry puso ambas manos en los costados de los pechos de Ginny y la atrajo hacia sí.

― No hagas el intento… si me entero que ese idiota te puso las manos encima lo mato hoy está vivo por razones que aun no entiendo Tú, Ginevra Molly Potter eres solo mía, tú cuerpo es mío, solo yo conoceré de los placeres que sabes dar, solo mi boca conoce tu exquisito sabor, la suavidad de tu piel, solo yo soy el dueño de tus miradas, de tus caricias, de tus besos, tus gemidos, tu aroma, tu sudor… nadie más que yo – Sonrió extasiada al igual que Harry que rememoraba cada segundo de placer.

― Perdiste ese derecho, cariño.

― Aun estás casada conmigo, si te vuelve a besar…

― Yo también lo voy a besar y si tiene suerte… - Susurró cerca del oído de Harry – Podríamos hacer maravillas en la cama – Miró los ojos de su esposo y se mordió el labio, ya era hora de pensar en ella de reclamar por todo lo que perdió, de preguntar por aquellas dudas que la mataran por dentro, tenía ese derecho para reconstruir su vida.

― No juegues Ginevra.

― Oh no, claro que no. Deberías saber que me tomo muy en serio el sexo aunque si es muy divertido – Añadió sonriendo con picardía siendo observada por por la severa mirada de su esposo.

― ¿Bebiste? – Preguntó incrédulo.

― No, sabes que no me gusta beber ¿por qué te comportas tan quisquilloso en cuanto al sexo? antes no lo eras.

― Porque era entre nosotros.

― Y no dejaba de ser provechoso el sexo ¿no?

― Porque no era solamente sexo entre nosotros era hacerte el amor hasta el amanecer sin resquemores, sentía la necesidad durante todo el día de llegar a casa ver las proezas de nuestros hijos y luego llevarte a nuestra cama y escucharte gemir, escuchar un te amo o mí nombre cuando tenías un orgasmo, tenerte así entre mis brazos era la dosis más efectiva de felicidad, cada noche. Eso me volvía loco – Harry deslizó sus pulgares por los senos de la pelirroja presionando cada pezón, ella jadeó, estremecida le devolvió una mirada caliente. Harry respiraba rápidamente loco por besarla. Ahora le correspondía el turno a él para susurrar cerca del oído de su mujer - ¿Recuerdas verdad?

― Sí – Gimió y Harry sonrió, la miró nuevamente a los ojos.

― Yo sin embargo también recuerdo otras cosas – Sonrió ella.

― ¿Qué? – Preguntó con la voz ronca.

― Cuanto te gustaba saborearme… completa – Ella se acercó tanto a la boca de Harry que sus narices se rozaban ambos hicieron acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no besarse. Ginny deslizó una mano hasta la entrepierna… fue una dulce tortura ella se mordió el labio torturándolo, sonrió – Lo siento – Musitó. Hace mucho habían olvidado que estaban en un salón concurrido de gente pero ellos parecían no advertir de la amena charla del matrimonio.

― Descuida ― Dijo Harry en un gemido de dolor y placer sintió el impulso como toda la noche de hacerle el amor ¿cómo podía excitarlo de esa manera? bendita mujer... sin palabras ella se marchó dejándolo ahí con las dudas y las ansias de amarla. Volvió a escuchar la música las conversaciones parecían reanudarse las carcajadas ahora eran más fuertes. Suspiró, su pequeña y sensual mujer se estaba encargando de volverlo loco de placer y para beneplácito de la misma lo conseguía exitosamente - ¿Realmente por qué te dejé mi amor? – Se preguntó recordando la hermosa sonrisa de Ginny sin darse cuenta que por primera vez en en varias semanas esbozaba una sonrisa genuina y dulce

― ¡Amor! – Exclamó una voz,alzó la vista rápidamente creyendo que podía ser ella, pero decepcionado vio la curvilínea figura de Cho.

― ¿Hum?

― ¡Tenías razón! me encontré con una amiga del colegio ahora trabaja en un hospital muggle y muy por encima le expliqué los extraños síntomas que me agobian, los mareos, las náuseas… - Explicó con una sonrisa al ver el desconcierto en la mirada de Harry, él asintió ― ¡quizá estemos en víspera de agrandar la familia! tú, Maddie, Stephanie, James, Albus y yo, ¡una perfecta familia, corazón! – Harry la miró aún más desconcertado eso no podía ser cierto él no quería más hijos de los que Ginny le había dado… y ahora al parecer iba a ser padre una vez más.

* * *

_Antes de que me puteen (Yegua espera unos segundos por favor) disculpen cualquier error que vieron en el capítulo pero juro que estoy subiendo el archivo casi dormida (Susy es testigo) veo en la distancia... naa! si está junto a mí mi queridísimo esposo Dan! :3 _

_les manda saludos a todas y les agradece que hayan llegado tan lejos conmigo (Lo sé, es un amor de hombre) _

_Ahora no soy responsable del final de este capítulo Jajjaajajaja... tienen el segundo, minuto, hora, día y semana de confianza! se admiten todo tipo de epíteto hacia la loca autora... _

_gente me voy a dormir, espero sus comentarios por favor! _

_los quiero! Buenas **azules** noches!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! están sorprendidos verdad? Yo no! Jjajajaja solo sé que me tardé mucho en actualizar :/ pero lo bueno, para algunos, es que les traigo un nuevo capítulo. **

**Rocidito amiga este capítulo lo escribí o lo transcribí pensado en nuestras conversaciones, no sabes cuanto aprecio la confianza que depositaste en mí y espero no defraudarte =) ojalá te guste este cap. **

**Muy pocas personas supieron que estuve a punto de borrar esta historia, las cuales me hicieron recapacitar (no de la mejor manera algunas, si yegua, esas sos vos! jajaja) Gadi, Karla, Belen, Silvia muuuchas gracias de verdad por estar ahí... solo eso, ah y bueno... las quiero jajaja =) **

**Susy mis "pium pium" se hicieron famoso! Jajajaja cuando los necesites me avisas! **

**Nena espero que "Pottercito" te haya permitido leer este cap! **

**y bueno, gracias a tooodos toditos quienes leen esta historia y comentan, sí señores, deben comentar! Jajaja ;) **

**espero les guste! **

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

― ¿Por qué?

― ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en la palabra de alguien que no conozco? – Replicó furioso. Así se sentía desde el once de agosto por muchas situaciones, en particular con Cho y con Ginny. Bufó y maldijo por lo bajo a la recepcionista que no los hacía entrar en la consulta del sanador Seamus Finnigan que para Harry era el único en quien podría confiar semejante irresponsabilidad. Él había tratado los embarazos de Ginny y en esa desesperación en la que estaba patéticamente sumido no supo a quien más acudir.

― A mí me conoces muy bien y está de más decir que tienes el deber de confiar en tú mujer…

― Confío en ella, pero no sé si confiar en ti ― Suspiró pensando en Ginny, su verdadera mujer.

― ¿De qué rayos hablas? ¡mierda Harry soy yo tú mujer! ― Le espetó malhumorada.

― ¿Por qué no tuviste la puta idea de cuidarte? ― Preguntó irritado ― ¿te hiciste alguna prueba de embarazo al menos? – Intentó llevar muy lejos de esa conversación a Ginny, pero últimamente su esposa no hacía más que entorpecer sus actos y quedarse indefinidamente en su mente.

― No, pero los síntomas… - Intentó explicarse Cho ilusionada con una sonrisa que no cabía en el rostro.

― No quiero más hijos de los que ya tengo Cho – Dijo suavemente la sonrisa de Cho fue perdiendo en segundos el brillo y el esplendor. Harry la tomó por los hombros y la observó sin parpadear – tú me juraste que te cuidabas y por cualquier duda yo sí lo hago en ese tema soy demasiado cuidadoso. Si tú tienes ideas rondando por tu cabeza de tener hijos conmigo te las vas quitando ahora mismo, si es una falsa alarma todo este embrollo que montaste Cho te juro que ahora en adelante te obligaré a que tomes esa dichosa poción en frente de mis ojos para no crear sospechas ¿está claro?

― Sería un broche de oro para nuestra relación tener un hijo en común…

― Yo no necesito ese broche de oro, mis únicos hijos son James y Albus y no quiero más. Ellos son mi vida.

― Pero…

― No hay peros, yo no deseo más hijos y si por misterios de esta jodida vida estás embarazada Cho yo...

― Ya pueden ingresar a la consulta señores – Dijo la secretaria sonriente. Cho fulminó con la mirada a Harry y él no se amedrentó frente a ésta. Si era honesto estaba horrorizado con la idea de tener un hijo con ella, no quería otro lazo en su vida que lo aferrara más a Cho, no ese tipo de lazo en realidad. Como vivían estaban bien y eso era lo que él quería. Las hijas de Cho no vivían con ellos todos los días, pasaban un tiempo con la madre de la morena y para Harry era un tanto aliviador, no quería relacionarse con esas niñas. Suspirando la pareja se levantó y fue hasta la consulta del medimago.

― ¡Vaya! tanto tiempo Harry ― Sonrió Seamus ― ¿cómo están Ginny y los niños? – Saludaba afectuosamente el medimagoquien frunció el ceño cuando vio a Cho, ella sin embargo esbozó su más amplia sonrisa y Harry se sintió una vil mierda al recordar a su mujer y a sus hijos en ese momento donde, quizás, una vez más los lastimara profundamente, no era fácil que todo el mundo supiera que estaba separado de su esposa y ahora este idiota la nombraba.

― ¿No lee muy seguido corazón de bruja? – Preguntó ella sonriente. Seamus con un gesto de las manos les indicó que se sentaran frente a su escritorio y ante el comentario de Cho solo sonrió.

― No, la verdad no suelo leer ese tipo de revistas ― Respondió él amablemente.

― Harry y yo estamos juntos hace unas semanas, pero dudo que exista alguien en este mundo mágico que no sepa… claro, solo usted – Explicó Cho con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Harry se removió en su asiento incómodo por la soltura que tenía ella al explicar su vida tan abiertamente. Seamus miró unos segundos a Harry con aire inquisitivo, sonrió decepcionado y comenzó a llenar una ficha médica.

― Bien ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes? – Preguntó el sanador.

― Necesitamos saber si la señorita aquí presente está embarazada – Respondió secamente Harry. Seamus alzó la vista para encontrarse con la seria mirada del ex esposo de Ginny, su rostro parecía crisparse cuando volvió su atención a la ficha médica. Luego de completar el papeleo le dio la instrucción a Cho para acomodarse en una camilla que estaba en la dependencia contigua. La mujer siguió la indicación del profesional y caminó hasta la sala.

― ¿Nervioso? – Sonrió Seamus cuando él y Harry quedaron solos en la consulta.

― Solo quiero saber si está embarazada o no – El sanador lo miró y una frustración lo invadió nunca pudo evitar decir lo que sentía, ese era un mal hábito que jamás supo dominar.

― ¿Tan fácil olvidaste a tú esposa? digo ¿aún es tú esposa o ya se divorciaron? – Inquirió suspicaz y Harry lo miró a los ojos.

― No es tu problema.

― ¿Tan pronto olvidaste a tu mujer?

― Limítate a tu profesión, Finnigan ― Espetó Harry cabreado.

― Creí que eras mucho más inteligente o eso demostrabas cuando tenías unos dieciséis años – Escupió Seamus sin temor.

― No te permito…

― Tienes toda la razón ― Lo cortó el medimago seco ― ¿sabes? Incluso debería darte las gracias por dejar a semejante mujer libre, por dejar a tan maravillosa familia libre ¿cuántos hombres no estarían dispuestos a ocupar tu lugar? y créeme ya estoy en esa fila. Ginny siempre me pareció hermosa y al igual que el vino los años no parecen dañar esa hermosa figura, somos afortunados abogado ― Sonrió mofándose del hombre que tenía enfrente ― dejaste una mujer espectacular a merced de tantos hombres, Harry. – Alzó ambas cejas componiendo una mirada petulante. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada una vez más esos malditos celos lo torturaban imaginando a su mujer en manos de otro idiota que no fuese él ¿por qué todos los hombres parecían desnudar con la mirada a su esposa justamente ahora? ¿o eso siempre ocurrió? era un verdadero hijo de puta al no darse cuenta de aquello antes y ahora estaba sufriendo las malditas consecuencias.

― No intentes acercarte ni un solo milímetro a mí mujer Finnigan – Espetó furioso su rostro estaba siendo víctima de una desfiguración enorme. Cada vez que el tema expuesto era su esposa los celos le ganaban irreparablemente ante ella no tenía límites, jamás los tuvo mucho menos ahora que... la perdía. Y ese era un punto negativo desde la perspectiva en querer olvidar completamente a la madre de sus hijos, pero ¿cómo mierda la podría olvidar si aún sentía que cada espacio de Ginny le pertenecía con una fuerza irrevocable?

― Creí que dejaba de ser tú mujer en cuanto se separaban…

― No hay papel que describa que Ginevra Potter no sea mía. Ante la ley y los propios sentimientos de Ginny ella es completa y maravillosamente mía. Que no se te olvide jamás ― Le advirtió con una convicción casi imposible de refutar.

― Yo quiero esperar y ver que sea ella quien ponga los límites, francamente una mujer como Ginevra no podemos dejarla solita… - Harry se levantó de su silla dispuesto a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

― Harry ― Llamó Cho desde la otra sala ― ¿hay algún problema?

― Ya lo creo – Susurró él.

― Claro que no señora Chang, vamos de inmediato – Se apresuró en decir Seamus ante la mirada asesina de Harry, se encaminó hasta donde se encontraba su paciente recostada ya en la camilla – ¿ya está lista? – Añadió él, Cho sonrió ampliamente esperando con todo su ser que la respuesta fuese positiva para ella sin importar lo que Harry dijera, después ya tendría tiempo de convencerlo que la llegada de este hijo era lo mejor que podría ocurrir para ambos. Un bebé amplificaría a magnitudes infinitas el amor que Harry le profesaba, de eso ella estaba segura.

- Sí, por supuesto, cariño ven... te amo – Él se acercó y sonrió para tranquilizarla, ella le dio un fuerte apretón a la mano que él le tendía. Harry miró al medimago con un profundo y renovado odio experimentado. No le daría ni una maldita ventaja para que ese mal nacido se acercara a su mujer, solo un mero intento y lo descuartizaría y ah, como disfrutaría al hacerlo.

― Pues bien ¿ha hecho alguna prueba de embarazo?

― No, pero he sentido náuseas, mareos…

― ¿Alguna prueba de embarazo muggle? – Insistió Seamus.

― No, nada de eso.

― ¿Tiene retraso en su periodo menstrual?

― La verdad es que es irregular por lo tanto no he notado cambios aún.

― Bien, por favor levante su blusa hasta el busto – Cho así lo hizo, Seamus comenzó a dar pequeños toques en el estómago de la mujer y luego con su varita hizo aparecer una luz potente que Harry ya conocía. Resignado hasta el cansancio prosiguió y se hundió sin luchas a ese mar de recuerdos... la primera vez que acompañó a Ginny a una visita médica con el ginecólogo. Ella apenas tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, el sentimiento que lo acompañaba ahora no era ni siquiera un poco parecido con el de catorce años atrás cuando vio por primera vez aquella figura que era James, sonrió emocionado, feliz, ansioso de tener a su hijo en sus brazos, recordó el beso que le había dado a su mujer luego de haber visto a su hijo y darle las gracias por hacerlo tan feliz. Ella respondió con una sonrisa ancha y sincera, solo un poco asustada. Ginny a sus diecinueve años ya le demostraba lo feliz que eran juntos con el pequeño James. No había ocasión en que no hablara con su hijo cuando éste aún no nacía. Se quedaba largas horas en la habitación de Ginny acariciando el vientre de su novia charlando con su hijo "_Ya estás en la hora Potter, un minuto más en la habitación de mí hija y mañana será una hora menos"_ Le advertía el señor Weasley _"¡Aún no están casados!"_ Añadía la Señora Weasley cuando Harry replicaba por unos minutos más con su hijo y con su novia anhelando el poder tenerlos junto a él. En cuanto naciera James le pediría matrimonio a Ginny y serían felices para siempre. Y sin embargo ahora se encontraba en una sala de hospital rogando a todos los santos y a Merlín que la mujer que sostenía fuertemente su mano no estuviera embarazada.

― Entonces ¿cuántos meses tengo de gestación sanador? – Sonrió Cho. Seamus deshizo el hechizo y miró nervioso a Harry, luego concentró su atención en la morena.

― Puede bajar la blusa – Indicó y ella así lo hizo incorporándose lentamente en la camilla - Cho, usted no está embarazada – Dijo lentamente y con mucho cuidado, pero el resoplido de alivio que se mandó Harry fue bastante notorio. Cho lo fulminó y soltó su mano violentamente, se giró para observar al medimago.

― Pero ¿qué me dice de los síntomas?

― Puedo aludir que son problemas del sistema nervioso o quizás usted no se está alimentando como corresponde, pero más allá es algo que se escapa de mi profesión, le recomiendo que visite a un especialista en medicina general – Decía él mientras escribía sobre la ficha de la mujer – Si desea acomodar su ropa justo al lado de mi escritorio hay un baño – Cho asintió desilusionada. Los tres se dirigieron hasta la consulta de Seamus y Harry esperó hasta que la puerta del baño se cerrara tras Cho, tomó del blanco delantal a Seamus y lo estrelló fuertemente contra la pared, si bien ya estaba más tranquilo con respecto a no ser padre una vez más volver a ver la asquerosa sonrisa del sanador fue revivir todo lo que ese hijo de puta dijera acerca de su mujer.

― Escúchame bien porque no pienso volver a explicártelo hijo de puta, no la pienses, no la mires, no le hables, no la toques, Ginevra Potter es mi mujer, es mi esposa y nadie tiene derecho a ella más que yo ¿entendiste?

― ¿Ella sabe que estuviste haciendo hoy? ¿sabe "tú" mujer que apareciste hoy en mi consulta para saber si embarazaste o no a tú amante? ¿ella sabe que les espantas a todos sus pretendientes?

― No es tú maldito problema

― Tú no tienes cara Potter, la dejaste, pues bien que te vaya bien en la vida que escojas, pero ella tiene todo el derecho a ser feliz también y si ella me da esa oportunidad mierda que la voy a aprovechar sea Harry Potter o quien sea el que se interponga – Le advirtió en un susurro desafiante.

― No me des la satisfacción de verte hecho mierda, te lo aconsejo, en esas instancias no suelo tener conmiseración, por esa mujer soy capaz de matar…

― Bienvenido al club por esa mujer soy capaz de soportar tus malditos berrinches, ya deja de tomar atribuciones que no te corresponden, Ginny es una mujer que sabe tomar decisiones – Harry apretó sus manos alrededor del delantal de Seamus y volvió a azotar su espalda contra la pared peligrosamente furioso.

― Las decisiones que ella tome me conciernen por completo a mí. Que no se te olvide nunca mal nacido, ella es mi esposa, la madre de mis maravillosos hijos... ya sabes Ginevra Potter me pertenece.

― Estoy dispuesto…

― Tú disposición bien te la puedes meter por el culo, en cuanto a mi esposa no te acerques a ella – Los dos se mataban con la mirada y en el preciso instante en que Harry iba a estampar un puñetazo en el pómulo del sanador apareció Cho mirando confundida la escena.

― ¿Sucede algo? – Inquirió ella frunciendo el ceño.

― No, claro que no hermosa, todo está muy claro ahora – Sonrió Harry soltando de las solapas del delantal al sanador sin dejar de mirarlo con rudeza – Vamos…

― Está bien, gracias por todo sanador.

― Adiós señora, ya sabes Potter…

― Eres tú el que debe entender quién es ella y quién soy yo…

― No iré en contra de mis anhelos Potter y da la casualidad que tu esposa es uno de ellos.

― Pero ¿qué demo…? – Intervino Cho, pero ni uno de los dos hombres la escuchó.

― Si te atreves a ir en contra de mis advertencias olvídate de todo en la vida – Seamus rió sarcástico.

― No te tengo miedo, Potter.

― Pues deberías bastardo, tengo influencias en esta puta comunidad mágica aún – Cho rodó los ojos era inaudito que Harry se empañara en defender a esa puta disfrazada de monja ¿qué mierda ocurría con todos los hombres que se empeñaban en defender a esa maldita mujer? Como odiaba a esa insulsa y a los huerfanitos de hijos que tenía ¿qué más tenía que soportar?

― Gracias por todo – Dijo sencillamente la mujer, Seamus le sonrió nervioso. Ella cruzó la puerta de la consulta envuelta en dudas. Era demasiado obvio que Harry no quería ser padre con ella, pero aun así estaba segura que él estaba enamorado de ella, la mejor muestra de todo es que había dejado a su familia para estar juntos, pero su esposa seguía siendo una maldita interferencia en su vida ¿qué hacer para sacarla del camino? maldita mujer del demonio… y francamente era el colmo para ella.

― El mundo no puede ser más pequeño – Ironizó.

― No tengo la menor duda – Sonrió Ginevra Potter.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? No creo que estés aquí por la misma dicha que Harry y yo compartimos ¡está loco de felicidad! – Rió dichosa ― ¡estamos empeñados en ser padres! – Sonrió entusiasta – Ya comencé con los primeros síntomas y corrimos a San Mungo, no queremos que nada malo ocurra con nuestro hijo – Volvió a reír venenosa. Los colores se alejaron sin piedad del rostro de Ginny por un largo rato se quedó mirando el vacío, intentando digerir esa noticia. Ahora no le entraba duda alguna, Harry se había ido definitivamente de su vida. Ginny recibió la noticia como un golpe casi físico en el corazón y en el alma ¿él sería tan feliz ahora como ella lo creyó cuando le diera la noticia que esperaba un hijo la primera vez?... Cho había acertado una vez más en lastimarla basándose en crueles mentiras. Desde ese punto vacío dirigió su mirada a Cho algo acuosa y completamente triste, sin embargo Cho sonreía triunfal y para empeorar el cuadro un serio Harry caminaba hasta ellas sumido en su mundo y la pelirroja no pude evitar sonreír triste su corazón se desarmaría de los latidos que daba, su estómago vibró y sus manos se desvivían por acariciar esa revuelta cabellera. Cuando Harry alzó la vista se detuvo instantáneamente, la mirada de su esposa como siempre iba dirigida hacia él con cariño, con amor y por Dios debía admitir que todo era tan distinto sin ella. Suspiró al verla tan hermosa y simplemente vestía una sudadera blanca de algodón con finos tirantes que resaltaba exquisitamente sus pechos, unos jeans clásicos azules y elasticados que la hacían ver como una niña o como la hermana mayor de sus hijos, sin querer sus ojos emitieron el brillo de necesitarla tanto en esos momentos y sin embargo los ojos de Ginny parecían destrozados como si hubiese recibido alguna noticia inesperada… diablos, la conocía tan bien, cada gesto, cada sonrisa, cada mirada, por muy misteriosa que ella fuese en segundos descifraba sus inquietudes.

― ¡Vaya! – Exclamó alguien a sus espaldas. Harry se giró y su expresión de ternura le dio paso al odio en segundos. Ginny buscó al dueño de aquella exclamación y sonrió desganada en cuanto lo descubrió.

― Seamus – Susurró ella.

― Debo decir y teniendo en cuenta que solo eres un año menor que yo y si no te conociera creería que apenas tienes unos veinte años – Sonrió gentilmente el sanador, Harry se giró una vez más y lo asesinó con la mirada. Seamus ni se dio por enterado estaba perdido en la ternura que entregaba esa pelirroja.

― Que ocurrencias – Sonrió Ginny igualmente triste evitando por todos los medios la mirada de su esposo… no quería ver su felicidad rebalsar de sus ojos por mucho que le deseara aquella dicha ella no lo quería constatar. Harry solo parecía tener puesto los sentidos en su esposa. La vista para contemplar la ternura y la paz que siempre transmitía, la audición para escuchar su voz que era un bálsamo para sus sentidos. El gusto, como había gastado ese sentido en ella saboreando cada centímetro de esa suave piel. El olfato… sentir el aroma que emanaba de Ginny después de hacerle el amor era mejor que cualquier perfume, su sudor con el de ella era único… y el tacto en ese preciso instante sus manos se desesperaban por tocarla.

― Cielo, acabo de explicarle a Ginevra la dicha que compartimos ¿no es lo que ya necesitábamos después de un año juntos?

― Sí, claro – Afirmó Harry sin poner atención a las palabras de Cho. Estaba ocupado en observar cada detalle de su mujer, era tan hermosa y el muy tarado se había perdido de tantos detalles esas semanas fuera de la vida de la madre de sus únicos dos hijos. Al escuchar la respuesta de Harry el poco mundo que Ginny había construido desde que él se fuera volvió a despedazarse. Caminó hasta Seamus totalmente entristecida y abrazó a su amigo con fuerza buscando un poco de consuelo. Tenía una pregunta atestada en la garganta… _"¿Por qué Harry?"_... pero las palabras no llegaron, ella se separó suavemente y Seamus le sonrió dulcemente. La ternura en Harry se había esfumado y los celos enfermizos sucumbieron.

― No me respondiste Ginevra ¿qué te trae por acá?... ¡vaya! no me digas que es la menopausia, pero no eres tan vieja― Comentó Cho mordaz, Ginny empuñó sus manos reprimiendo las ganas de matarla a golpes, pero una vez más por Harry y ahora por ese niño que no tenía la culpa de nada se contuvo.

― No es la menopausia, de hecho ¿no eres unos años mayor tú? ― Sonrió Ginny y Cho compuso una mueca de asco – De hecho estoy aquí…

― ¿Ocurre algo con James o Albus? – Preguntó Harry preocupado recordando la mirada triste de su mujer. En ese instante no se le ocurrió pensar que el único que le daba tristezas era él y que sus hijos la llenaban de vida que por cierto él mismo le había arrebatado. Ginny suspiró y se armó de valor para mirarlo a los ojos, el corazón de Harry latió tan fuerte que se sorprendió y de la misma forma sintió alivio. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía latir de esa forma su corazón y la única dueña de esas alteraciones era su esposa. Seguía siendo su esposa y en ese instante era un aliciente tremendo cuando se perdía entre la nada.

― No, ellos están muy bien no te preocupes, solo están ansiosos por verte – Sonrió y Harry juró en silencio… recorrería el mundo entero caminando si la meta era esa inocente y sincera sonrisa. Con gusto le diría ahí mismo que él estaba ansioso por volver a sentir su piel caliente y acelerada bajo su cuerpo, pero Seamus tuvo la maldita idea de rodear los hombros de Ginny con su asqueroso brazo y ella aunque incómoda le sonrió igualmente. Harry se enfureció esa sonrisa era solo para él ¡malditos celos enfermizos! – Estoy aquí por mi propia cuenta…

― No me interesa saber en que gastas tu mugroso tiempo Ginevra ― Espetó fríamente fulminando a Ginny, Cho sonrió triunfal nuevamente y se acercó a Harry. Seamus dejó de abrazar a Ginny descolocado por el cambio de actitud de "El salvador" - Creí que eso estaba claro por algo ya no estamos juntos ¿no? – Cho asintió sonriendo – Para mis hijos siempre tendré tiempo, solo fuiste tú quien me cansó... ya no desperdicio mi tiempo en asuntos que no me interesan Ginevra y para tú conocimiento tú eres uno de ellos, pero en lo que concierne a mis hijos no dudes en buscarme que por ellos vengo desde el infierno solo por verlos sonreír y tú puedes seguir metiendo a críos de veintitrés años en la cama las veces que quieras – Las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de Ginny, pero éstas no impidieron la cachetada voraz en la mejilla izquierda de Harry.

― Pero ¿cómo te atreves…? ― Decía Cho horrorizada.

― Tú te callas puta de mierda ― Espetó Ginny dolida y encabritada ― Si tú te acostumbraste a tratar con cuanta zorra ― Añadió dirigiéndose a Harry ― te digo desde ya que te bajes de esa nube en la que te tienen, yo no permitiré un solo insulto de tu maldita boca Harry, ya me cansé de toda esta mierda que tú creaste con el único propósito de huir como un vil cobarde ― Soltó empecinada en no dejarse humillar más por la amante de su esposo.

― Tú no me vuelves a poner un solo dedo encima, Weasley - Le dijo Harry en un susurro cargado de rabia, Ginny nunca había visto esa mirada en los ojos de su esposo. Jamás había reaccionado tan indolente con ella, ni siquiera la noche en que le dijera la verdad de su doble vida. Lo miró a los ojos y él sonrió con petulancia ― es aliviador desprenderme de tanta mierda que tú me recuerdas, lo mejor que pudiste darme son nuestros hijos, pero no sabes como me arrepiento de haber comprendido que existías… eres el peor recuerdo que deseo olvidar, lamentablemente eres la madre de mis hijos ― Con pesar dijo todas aquellas mentiras, pero no podía evitar lastimarla cuando la veía sonreír a otro hombre que no fuese él, era una puta tortura con la cuál no sabía como luchar y al parecer el único desahogo era vomitar esas palabras nefastas que le arrebataban el poco orgullo que le quedaba ante esa mujer. Solo merlín sabía que aquella era una maldita guerra interna que venía una y otra vez siempre con la sonrisa de su esposa que siempre imaginó sería de él, que él era el dueño absoluto de las miradas, sonrisas y gestos de Ginny. Harry sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de sus celos enfermizos, pero era una verdadero suplicio ver como otros apreciaban las virtudes de su mujer enfrente de sus propias narices. Harry jamás podría imaginar cuanto hería a Ginny y como poco a poco cavaba su propia tumba.

― Estás enfermo Potter – Sentenció Seamus Finnigan como si evaluara la ficha clínica de una de sus pacientes. Harry lo observó, si, tal vez tenía razón, tal vez se estaba enfermando al ver como su esposa comenzaba a recomponer su vida y no le suplicaba que él volviera a su lado para ser la perfecta familia que fueran. Porque si era honesto lo primero que pensó al evaluar la sola idea de dejar a su esposa era justamente que ella no lo dejaría tan fácil. Lucharía por él, daría todo porque él volviera a amarla… y no fue así. Se estaba dando cuenta que le molestaba sobremanera que ella no luchara por él y que reconstruyera su vida. Seamus tenía razón, estaba enfermo de celos al ver que Ginny había dejado de luchar por él y se esmeraba en seguir adelante sin su esposo.

― No Seamus, por favor – Imploró Ginny, no quería escándalos en aquel lugar. Miró a Harry a los ojos y él sintió un peso insostenible en el alma, ella con parsimonia se enjugó las lágrimas sin perder de vista el mar esmeralda que la miraba casi perturbado – Quiero que sepas algo y no te molestes en explicarme que no te interesa lo que yo tenga que decir porque simplemente ya no te importo, cosa que entendí hace unas semanas – Decía ella con mucha calma. Cho aprovechó ese instante para enlazar con sus brazos el de Harry y sonreír ― El que aún no entiende que deseo que me dejen en paz eres tú, son tus hijos a quienes les puedes decir como hacer las cosas, no a mí ¿te queda claro? ― Harry la miró horrorizado y colérico y Ginny comprendió que había perdido una de las mejores cosas que le había ocurrido en la vida, a diferencia de Harry, para ella él siempre sería lo mejor de su vida él afloraba sus sentimientos con una sola mirada y ella mataría por solo verlo sonreír, solo por verlo respirar… había perdido al hombre que amaba porque aquel que estaba parado frente a ella no era el Harry que ella conoció y amó con desesperación y al parecer aquel Harry ya no iba a volver – Lo único que quiero decir es que James y Albus cuentan contigo para que los lleves a King Cross, ya sabes, es el primer años de Al y está muy nervioso, quiere los consejos de su padre – Harry la miró a los ojos y solo segundos hicieron falta para sucumbir, arrodillarse ante Ginny y suplicarle, rogarle por una sonrisa, un perdón y un te amo. – ¿ese día llegarás directamente a King Cross? – Preguntó Ginny. Harry debía dejar de sentir amor por ella, era una meta que se había propuesto en ese mismo segundo, pero era difícil superar esa meta cuando sentía que la sonrisa de Ginny rompía cada rutina en su miserable vida, estaba desesperado por disculparse por tanta mentira que acabara de decir queriendo borrar esa tristeza que habitaba en los ojos de Ginny que le desollaba el alma en un rictus lento y doloroso.

― Mis hijos tienen una casa y ahí es donde los recogeré. Puedes ir con nosotros – Dijo fríamente como quien decide llevar a un elfo a un paseo familiar ¡Mierda no podía dejar de ser indolente con ella, no podía!

― No estoy pidiendo tú permiso para estar con mis hijos el último día de sus vacaciones, yo estaré con ellos. Tampoco te perturbes al creer que compartirás minutos conmigo en el auto, yo bien puedo ir con Dan…

― ¿Daniel Radcliffe? Como prospera tu relación con ese mocoso... es evidente lo desesperada que estabas por ese crío – Sonrió él petulante, los demonios internos volvieron a surgir y se apoderaron de él... ¿como mierda podía dejar de ser cruel con ella si Ginny se encargaba de hacerle saber que se veía con otro hombre? estaba desesperado, confundido y jodidamente en el infierno.

― ¿En qué te has convertido Harry? es verdad, fuiste tú quién decidió romper todo entre nosotros, pero créeme… me das mucha más lástima tú y ver en lo que te has convertido ― Sentenció Ginny suavemente, para Harry esas palabras iban armadas de navajas filosas que hirieron profundamente su alma.

Sin decir nada Harry tomó la mano de Cho y se largó de ese pasillo porque no soportaría un segundo más esa mirada atravesando su corazón, solo un segundo más y se veía sucumbiendo al llanto y rogarle que no sintiera lástima por él, ella no. Ginny miró el suelo, consternada por tanta frialdad e irónicamente esa misma frialdad le abrazaba el alma y le infundía ese amor incondicional que sentía por su esposo. Sintió unos brazos rodearle los hombros y lloró desconsolada.

― No intentes dejarte vencer por él Ginny

― No lo haré, pero es inevitable cuando me trata con tanta frialdad

― Lo sé, pero dejarte hundir por él no te haría bien y mucho menos a tus hijos. Debes ser fuerte por ellos – Ella se separó de Seamus se secó las lágrimas y sonrió. Era un apoyo importante el tener unos amigos que la respaldaran en cada caída que propiciara Harry.

― Estaré bien ― Sonrió.

― En tres días se van tus hijos a Hogwarts y quedarte sola no es saludable emocionalmente, cuando necesites hablar o estar con alguien no dudes en llamarme por favor Ginny. Quiero estar contigo y ser un buen amigo, quiero que confíes en mí ― Le sonrió el sanador con honestidad.

― Gracias Seamus – Sonrió ella – ¿crees que retomar mi carrera sea beneficioso para mí? – Sonrió ella con suspicacia y Seamus le devolvió una amplia sonrisa.

― ¿Trabajarás en el primer y cuarto piso? – Preguntó incrédulo.

― ¿Heridas provocadas por criaturas y daños provocados por hechizos? ¡Sí! – Exclamó Ginny riendo pese a la tristeza que aún le embargaba el alma después de las palabras de Harry.

― Me parece que trabajar le hará excelente a su vida sanadora Weasley.

― Estoy segura de que así será – Dijo convencida solo quería que la tranquilidad volviera a su vida y retomar su carrera lo sería. Luego de salir de Hogwarts estudió casi dos años medicina mágica, pero no alcanzó a trabajar en San Mungo por quedar embarazada aunque estudió casi hasta el último mes de embarazo y jamás dejó de lado la medicina, siempre estaba preparada para curar a su familia cuando ésta la necesitara. Por lo tanto volver a su carrera en cierta medida le ayudaría a esa soledad que veía tan cercana luego de que James y Albus partieran al colegio.

― ¡Muy bien! – Ambos sonrieron – Pasaré muy seguido por tu consulta, sanadora.

_** H*G*H*G*H**_

Ginny llegó a la casa donde la esperaban sus hijos y sus sobrino Hugo y Rose. Con el alma y el corazón hundidos en un pozo profundo por las palabras de su esposo, no imaginaba su vida sin él y luego de que él le dijera que estaba enamorado de otra mujer debió asimilar su vida sin él. Tampoco imaginó que algún día él la odiara, la aborreciera, la humillara… ahora también debía asimilar que su esposo no sentía más por ella que despr ecio. Ella intentaba por todos los medios posibles querer continuar, querer olvidar a su esposo o como último recurso poder convivir con ese sentimiento tan fuerte que sentía con todo su ser. Se llevó una mano a la boca con la mirada perdida cuando cerrara la puerta de la casa suspirando, Harry iba a tener otro hijo con la mujer que amaba…_"Merlín, esto es una pesadilla"_ pensó abatida. Escuchó la contagiosa carcajada de Rose y de Hugo _"Vamos Ginny, por esos niños que adoras no te derrumbes"_ Se secó la última lágrima que resbalara por sus mejillas y a tiempo logró dibujar una sonrisa que su sobrina y ahijada viera cuando llegara hasta ella.

― ¿Cómo te fue en todo madrina? – Preguntaba la adolescente. Si Rose no fuera la hija de Ron y Hermione sería la perfecta semejanza de hija con Ginny, es que Rose Weasley era la perfecta copia de Ginny a los trece años. Con regularidad las confundían por hermanas, eran iguales cosa que a Ginny la enorgullecía completamente. Con ternura observó a su sobrina quien la miraba con el mismo fervor que reconocía en ella misma cuando alguien estaba a punto por confiar una primicia. Sonrió y le acarició el rostro.

― Todo fue de maravillas, cielo – Las dos pelirrojas sonrieron.

― ¡Eres una sanadora oficialmente! ¡Wow eso es genial!

― Sí, desde el 2 de septiembre seré sanadora en San Mungo – Intentó sonar entusiasta como su ahijada, pero las palabras de Harry habían opacado la felicidad de retomar su antigua carrera, todo había sido trasladado a un segundo plano después de ese fatídico encuentro. Rose que era tan perspicaz como James no tardó en advertir la profunda tristeza de su tía favorita.

― No pareces feliz por la noticia, tía.

― ¡Oh no! nada de eso, claro que estoy feliz…

― ¿Por qué llorabas? – La cortó y Ginny lentamente desvaneció su sonrisa, frunció el ceño y luego volvió a sonreír con ternura.

― No lloraba Rose, es solo esta alergia que no me deja en paz - Rose la miró con el ceño fruncido.

― Está bien ― Dijo ― ambas pensaremos que te creeré…

― ¡Mamá! ¿cómo te fue? – Preguntaba James caminando hasta ella con una sonrisa tan parecida a la de su padre. Los ojos de Ginny brillaron recordando todas las sonrisas que su marido le brindara. Era angustiante amarlo mientras él la odiara. James borró su sonrisa inmediatamente al ver el rostro de su madre. Ginny estaba en problemas: si Rose y James estaban juntos todas sus tristezas serían descubiertas. Cosa que no era buena para la relación que intentaba ser la misma de antes entre James y su padre, frunció el ceño incómoda - ¿Viste a papá, verdad? – El solo hecho de nombrarlo produjo la activación de sus lágrimas y estas cayeron sin más – mamá responde – Añadió autoritario. Como si de pronto los roles se invirtieran y él fuese su padre y ella la hija sufriendo por su primer amor.

― Sí… - solo pudo responder Ginny.

― ¿Qué te dijo? ¿fue una vez más un idiota? – Preguntó molesto. Rose se limitó a ir hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua para su madrina. Ginny recibió el vaso y con una tímida sonrisa le agradeció el gesto. ¿cómo les diría a sus hijos que Harry iba a ser padre nuevamente pero que ella no sería la madre?

― Eso no es verdad James, pero creo que tú y Albus deben hablar con su padre – El joven frunció el ceño confundido – Me refiero a que ustedes entran al colegio en tres días más…

― Mamá, no evadas el tema – soltó James exasperado.

― No tengo el ánimo para responder a tus preguntas impertinentes en este minuto James – Aseveró Ginny malhumorada. Saliendo disparada hasta su habitación para que los niños no vieran las lágrimas que escapaban aparatosamente de sus ojos. No quería estar con nadie estaba alterada y destrozada por la rapidez con que Harry recomponía su vida con un hijo de otra mujer… ese hijo era la sentencia de todos sus sueños, incluyendo aquel en que podía ser la amiga del padre de sus hijos, que idiota que era y sin embargo ella era inmensamente feliz solo con eso y nada más le faltaría en la vida, solo su amistad ¿qué había hecho mal para que su marido se fijara en otra mujer? ¿ella misma era una mala mujer? ¿una mala madre? ¿realmente Cho le entregaba placeres con los que ella solo podía soñar darle alguna vez a Harry?

Hoy Harry había sido muy enfático en decir que lamentaba que ella fuese la madre de sus dos hijos… lo que no hacía más que comprobar su tesis, él se había casado solo por su hijo y jamás había sentido amor por ella. Ella no era más que un error en la vida de Harry. Él lamentaba toda la historia que habían construido juntos, pero ella no podía más que sentirse orgullosa de esa plena y satisfactoria vida que Harry le había dado, había sido el hombre casi perfecto. James y Albus eran el broche de oro en su matrimonio. Seguía llorando a mares aterrada por ese acuciante camino que se preparaba a recorrer sin su marido y ahora también sin sus hijos. Alguien llamó a la puerta e intentó componer un rostro más ameno e indicó que pasaran.

― Mamá tienes visitas – Decía James escrutando el rostro de su madre, ella sonrió, se sentó en la cama y le indicó a su hijo que se acercara y sentara a su lado, él así lo hizo.

― ¿Podrías disculpar a tú tonta madre por hablarte así hace unos momentos? – Él sonrió y miró fijamente los castaños ojos de su madre y ella se deleitó al ver que eran iguales a los de ella.

― No tengo porque hacerlo mamá, te entiendo y puedes contar conmigo para toda la vida – A Ginny le pareció la confesión más tierna que escuchara en toda la vida, emocionada abrazó fuertemente a James y él le devolvió ese fuerte abrazo sonriendo – Te esperan en la sala – Le recordó deshaciendo el abrazo. Ginny sonriendo le acarició la frente.

― Dile a Hermione que estoy con ella en unos minutos – Decía mientras James caminaba hasta la puerta, la abría y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se devolvía en la puerta y la miraba.

― No es tía Hermione quien te espera. Apresúrate que Rose está babeando por él, es Daniel.

― ¿Dan? – Sonrió - ¿cómo sabe…? ¡James Potter! tú le dijiste…

― Mamá, no tardes – Y se esfumó antes de ser comida embazada, Ginny sonrió, la sola idea de ver a ese crío le levantaban el ánimo con una facilidad tremenda. Se lavó la cara y se maquilló suavemente para ocultar los rastros del llanto.

― ¿Tú crees?

― Oh, vamos Rose, papá se pasa diciendo que tú y mamá son dos gotas de agua ¡iguales! – Aseguró Albus.

― Yo no conocí a Ginny de pequeña, pero puedo decir que tú Rose y ella se parecen mucho – Sonrió Daniel y Ginny pudo ver como Rose se sonrojaba. Suspiró, sin duda alguna Daniel Radcliffe era maravillosamente gentil y encantador.

― ¿Tienes más hermanos? – Preguntó un ceñudo y desconfiado Hugo

― No. Hijo único – Sonrió Daniel – Solo un par de mascotas estupendas.

― Dan ¿esas flores son para mí madre? – Preguntó James suspicaz. Rose entrecerró sus ojos y luego se dibujó una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, definitivamente Rose se parecía mucho a Ginny, pensó Daniel cuando vio esa sonrisa.

― Sí… - Resopló, nervioso _"ni siquiera un show en Broodway te pone tan nervioso como estos niños, Radcliffe"_ - ¿Puedo entregar este ramo de orquídeas a su madre, tía favorita y madrina?

― Es un hecho – Sonrió Albus.

― Solo si la próxima vez también le traes a su ahijada – Sonrió Rose.

― Fue una falta total de mi parte Rose el no traer flores a tan bonita señorita, pero no sabía que estarías. Ahora si me permites… - Sacó de su chaqueta del bolsillo interno un bonito jazmín y se lo entregó a la niña. Rose lo recibió más que gustosa.

― Vaya tienes mi consentimiento solo por hoy, debes hacer mérito para la siguiente cita. – Rose y Daniel compartieron una amplia sonrisa.

― Es una promesa. – Le advirtió él y Ginny sonrió.

― ¿Sabes que si el tío Harry… - A Ginny le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar ese nombre ― … se entera te mata? – Preguntó Hugo.

― Procuraremos que no se entere, pero si muero en el intento vengo desde la tumba para agradecer tus amables advertencias – Hugo por fin sonrió y Daniel se relajó mucho más ― ¿Qué me dices tú Potter? – Añadió dirigiéndose a James y éste lo miró fijamente.

― Si ella sufre te meterás en graves problemas con los Potter y sabes que igualmente incluyo a mi padre – Le advirtió seriamente. Ambos sabían que esa advertencia era muy en serio y Daniel Radcliffe sabía mejor que nadie que a pesar de que Harry se separara de su esposa nunca saldría de la vida de Ginny. Sonrió y tendió una mano que James estrechó.

― Descuida, mi único propósito es hacer sentir bien a tu madre como ella merece, compañero – Ginny sonrió conmovida ¿por qué un hombre que apenas conocía estaba dispuesto a hacerla sentir bien y su esposo de doce años la dejaba por otra mujer?

― Hola – Susurró, Daniel se giró al igual que todos los chicos. Él inmediatamente le brindó una amplia sonrisa a la pelirroja. Sonrisa, que cabe decir, que le calentó el corazón a Ginny.

― Por un momento creí ver a una odalisca – Sonrió él, se acercó a Ginny y depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla, luego le entregó el ramo de orquídeas y Ginny volvió a sonreír.

― No era necesario, pero gracias ― Daniel estaba maravillado con ella, igual que Ginny con él. Era como si él intentara vagamente quemar las glorias que había alcanzado con Harry. Él sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero sentía la necesidad de estar con ella cada día aunque fuese aún la esposa de su abogado. Él siempre llegaba en el momento oportuno para hacerla sonreír y eso no tenía el precio ni el agradecimiento correspondiente. Él simplemente estaba.

― ¿Ustedes están de acuerdo conmigo en que Ginny este día está más hermosa que nunca?

― Muy bien Radcliffe, estás pasando el límite – Advirtió James y todos rieron.

― Creí ver a tú padre - Sonrió Dan, Ginny soltó una carcajada y como cada vez que lo hacía en presencia de él el joven parecía sufrir por volver a probar esos labios.

― ¿Tienes planes para hoy? – Le preguntó Ginny

― ¿Tienes una propuesta para mí, Weasley? – Los ojos de Ginny brillaron al confundir por unos segundos los celestes ojos de Dan por unos verdes esmeraldas que ella adoraba. Podía definirse como una pesada broma del destino, pero Daniel Radcliffe tenía un parecido importante con su esposo. Él no usaba anteojos, no tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo y no tenía una leyenda a sus espaldas y aún así el cabello revuelto era muy similar al de Harry, la nariz y los labios podían ser una fotocopia de las del padre de sus hijos y la personalidad de Daniel no era parecida en nada a la del Harry que se impulsaba en salir a flote durante esos días.

― ¿Te molestaría acompañarnos a algún parque de diversiones durante toda la tarde? – Preguntó dulcemente Ginny y Daniel sonrió, alzó ambas cejas.

― Me encantaría ir pero tal vez los chicos no quieran…

― ¡Voy por mi saco! - Se adelantó Al, los adultos sonrieron y el resto de los niños siguieron a Albus.

― Es una tradición todos los años vamos los seis…- Se detuvo pálida consiente que acababa de incluir en la conversación a Harry. Sus ojos volvieron a impregnarse de lágrimas, dolía tanto pensar en él. Su fe estaba muerta en todo lo que tuviera relación con su esposo. Daniel se acercó hasta ella y dejó las flores que ella sostenía sobre una mesa luego él tomó las manos de Ginny, acariciándolas.

― No te atormentes más y piensa en ti – Ese tierno consuelo le llegó al alma, no sabía porque confiaba tanto en ese hombre, pero la realidad era esa confiaría su vida en Daniel Radcliffe. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo estrepitosamente, se echó en los brazos del muchacho y lloró desconsolada.

― Cho está embarazada, Harry va a tener otro hijo

― ¿Tan pronto? – Preguntó abrumado, ella asintió en su pecho y él la reconfortó abrazándola aún más fuerte.

― No sé cómo decírselo a los muchachos…

― ¿Estás segura?

― Sí – Musitó.

― ¿Él mismo te lo dijo?

― Fue ella…

― No deberías creer en todo lo que dice esa mujer, es envidiosa y estoy seguro que lo dijo para herirte – Ginny lo miró a los ojos aún sin separarse completamente de él.

― Él me aseguró que yo era un error en su vida, odiaba haber comprendido que yo existía y que lamentaba que yo fuera la madre de sus hijos, que le daba asco todo lo que tenía relación conmigo… él me odia y no sé porque – Susurró concentrada en la barba de Dan y él sintió como si le desgarraran el corazón aferró contra su cuerpo a la pelirroja. Harry no se imaginaría jamás cuanto lo odió en ese momento por hacer sufrir a Ginny innecesariamente, los dos sabían que eran mentiras absurdas.

― Imagino que lo dijo en un arrebato de irracionalidad…

― No, lo dijo muy en serio…

― Ginny, Harry no pudo escoger mejor madre para sus hijos que tú.

― Pero… ― Dan le secó las lágrimas.

― Yo estoy seguro que tus hijos te adoran simplemente porque estás con ellos siempre, los amas y los cuidas – Dijo en un suspiro mientras Ginny lo observaba obnubilada.

― ¿Por qué eres tan encantador conmigo?

― Es una regla que mi padre me enseñó para conquistar chicas – Ella rió y la sensación fue maravillosa, se miraron eternamente a los ojos, solo la contagiosa carcajada de Al los separó lentamente ― ¿Listos muchachos? – Preguntó Dan como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida.

― ¡SÍ! – Exclamaron los cuatro niños, Ginny sonrió. Los muchachos fueron los primeros en salir de la casa, Dan la abrazó por los hombros y ella se sintió reconfortada. Estaría eternamente agradecida por ir aquel día al despacho de Harry y coincidir con Dan... sabía que él no la dejaría sola, que ambos estarían para cuando el otro lo necesitara.

― Gracias Dan – Susurró Ginny mirándolo, él se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

― Gracias a ti por compartir este momento conmigo.

_** H*G*H*G*H**_

Ambos disfrutaban viendo las felices y entusiastas caras de los niños mientras subían a cada juego que se les antojaba y Dan no era diferente, también disfrutaba todo y se subía con los niños. James alucinó cuando vio la tan famosa y recontraquete inmensa "Montaña rusa" a los segundos Daniel adquirió la misma expresión en el rostro que James. Ginny sonrió al verlos, Rose soltó una carcajada demasiado divertida, y Hugo y Albus miraron desconfiados el juego.

― Bien subimos todos ¿no? – Cuestionó Rose.

― Claro – Susurraron James y Daniel perdidos en aquel juego.

― Sería interesante que te observaran así ¿no? – Sonrió Ginny y Dan frunció el ceño, la miró divertido siguiéndole el juego.

― Eres una despistada, Weasley– Sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo, ella también sonrió mientras sus hijos y sobrinos debatían en subir o no.

― ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó Ginny sonriendo.

― Desde el primer segundo que te vi fue como si estuviese contemplando cinco montañas rusas juntas y la señora no se da cuenta – Ginny soltó una carcajada y los cuatro niños se giraron para observarla.

― Tía ¿tú subes? – Preguntó Hugo.

― Claro que no…

― Pero todos debemos subir, mamá. – Insistió Albus.

― ¿Ustedes están seguros en querer subir a semejante juego? – Preguntó dirigiéndose a Albus y a Hugo.

― Si tú subes tía…

― Yo… me aterran esas cosas…

― ¡Mamá te subes a las escobas! – Exclamó James contrariado.

― Sí, pero son mucho más segura además… ― Evitó decir que también se sentía segura porque Harry volaba con ella y eso le encantaba tanto, ella era buena en las escobas, pero a veces no estaba de más fingir torpeza para estar entre los brazos de Harry. Además debía cuidar todo tipo de comentarios estaba Dan presente y él era muggle, aunque estaba perdido observando el juego mecánico – Además no creo poder…

― ¿Miedo Weasley? creí que James y Albus fueron honestos cuando decían que su madre era valiente – Dijo Daniel en un susurro indiferente desafiándola. James y Rose sonrieron sabían que su madre y tía no se amedrentaba frente a los desafíos, sonrieron triunfantes cuando ella frunció el ceño, guardaba los boletos dentro de su bolso y arqueaba una ceja.

― Los espero en el juego y descuida Radcliffe iré en el primer asiento – Sonrió Ginny encaminándose hasta la pequeña fila que había, los cuatro muchachos la siguieron con sonrisas de triunfos en sus rostros, nunca habían logrado convencer a Ginny para subir a aquel juego. Daniel se quedó parado, esa mujer le estaba alborotando todas las hormonas de un modo irrefrenable. Sonrió resignado y siguió a los demás.

Luego de haber pasado toda la tarde de juego en juego ya era hora de comer algo, mientras los chicos jugaban en una máquina de video juego Daniel y Ginny fueron a comprar algo de comida.

― ¿Crees ahora que soy valiente después de haber subido a todos los juegos de este parque? – Bromeó Ginny, Daniel esbozó una radiante sonrisa y la miró retándola.

― Solo falta algo para comprobar su valentía.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿qué es Radcliffe? – Preguntó ella mientras caminaban por el parque de diversiones, él le tomó la mano y ella sin dudar un solo segundo la tomó, el joven sonrió satisfecho, la acercó a su cuerpo y ella sonrió nerviosa, aunque no apartó la mirada de él – Vaya Radcliffe…

― Me parece que no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para besar a un crío de veintitrés años que asegura estar loco por ti en medio de toda esta gente, Weasley – Sonrió él de una forma puramente sexual que cautivó a Ginny sin proponérselo. Ese era el momento y la oportunidad que el mismo Daniel le brindaba. Dejar atrás una vida y recibir otra que quizás la estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos aceptando las condiciones que ella impusiera y aceptar que aún amara a su esposo. Ella sabía que Dan le ofrecía todo eso… sin pensarlo más se acercó a él lentamente y de lo siguiente que fue consiente era que le estaba rodeando el cuello con sus brazos y lo estaba besando profundamente... durante un largo rato, cuando se separaron ella le acarició la nariz con la suya y ronroneó.

― ¿Le parezco valiente señor Radcliffe? – Le susurró al oído con la voz suave y rasposa. Daniel tragó en seco, solo asintió y Ginny lo volvió a besar.

― Demasiado valiente Weasley – Murmuró y los dos sonrieron. Confiaba tanto en él que le estaba abriendo las puertas de su corazón solo con un deseo, lograr quererlo. Aun así no podía dejar de sentir pánico… al querer a Dan, debía sacar para siempre de su vida a Harry y eso lo veía tan difícil como que su esposo decidiera volver ese mismo día a casa, pero él ya estaba construyendo una nueva vida y ahora le correspondía el turno a ella y francamente ya estaba decidida tenía el derecho a confiar en alguien más, a querer a alguien más, a creer en alguien más. Debía arrancar de su cuerpo, corazón y alma a su esposo, lucharía por librarse de ese sentimiento tan fuerte. Observó esa mirada y esa sonrisa que tanto la alegraban y supo que Dan siempre la ayudaría con ese "problema" sonrió ampliamente ― Ayúdame a hacer esta atracción más fuerte, ayúdame a verlo nada más como al padre de mis hijos. Quiero creer en esto, quiero apostar por lo que hay entre tú y yo ― Dan le devolvió una sonrisa llena de esperanza, la acercó más hasta su cuerpo y le dio un dulce beso en los labios y luego uno juguetón en la nariz.

― Cree en esto que siento porque es mucho más que una atracción.

― Dan…

― Te ayudaré en lo que me pidas, estaré junto a ti el tiempo que tú quieras sin importar las dificultades que se nos presenten más adelante – Ginny lo abrazó fuertemente.

― Quizás… ― él la miró a los ojos y ambos supieron que ya las palabras entre ellos no hacían falta.

― Sé que amas a tu esposo y créeme que jamás te lo reprocharé, pero debes darte la oportunidad de intentar reconstruir tu vida sin él, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que me pidas, siempre estaré para ti para James, Albus, Rose y Hugo, de eso no dudes jamás – Ginny suspiró. Ese hombre era el ángel que sanaba sus heridas sin importar que ella aún amara a su esposo, seguía dispuesto a protegerla y hacerla feliz. Era un ángel, era su ángel.

― Haré todo para que esto funcione te lo prometo, gracias por existir – Ambos sonrieron y lentamente se acercaron para pactar las palabras anteriores.

― Me parece que esos niños nos mataran si no llegamos con alguna hamburguesa…

― ¡Verdad!

― Vamos…

― ¿Me dejas hablar con los niños primero y prepararlos? no quiero que se asusten si nos ven besándonos…

― Nada de besos delante de esos niños… ¿somos novios? – Exclamó de pronto sorprendido con los ojos muy abiertos. Ginny rió fuerte, quizás iban demasiado rápido, pero necesitaba a ese hombre en su vida. Le dio un tierno beso en los labios cuando dejara de reír.

― Y luego dices que yo soy la despistada Radcliffe, quizás vamos algo rápido…

― ¡Wow!― Exclamó llevándose ambas manos al cabello, lo desordenó y luego la mano izquierda acarició la barba que había en su mentón en un acto tan natural como una balacera fulminante hacia un centenar de mujeres que fácilmente caerían rendidas antes ese joven tan sexy ― Weasley tu descaro es sorprendente, me llamas todas las noches después de que me besaras en tu fiesta de cumpleaños…

― ¿Qué yo te besé? ¡eso es mentira! fuiste tú quién… ― Él la calló con otro beso algo más apasionado que los anteriores, podía sentir el dulce aroma de Ginny filtrándose por entre sus poros, despertándolo y dándole fuerza a un tiempo. Ginny intentó resistirse a la terrible atracción que sentía por ese muchacho ¡diablos! Es que era casi diez años mayor, era una pervertida y sin embargo ya estaba envuelta en los exquisitos encantos de Dan… Harry ya tenía un cuento armado y ahora le correspondía a ella armar su propia historia.

― ¿Los dejaremos morir lentamente de inanición? – Preguntó Dan y Ginny le dio un suave golpe en el pecho.

― ¡No!... Cansados y alimentados se dormirán más temprano – Añadió sonriendo coqueta.

― ¡Vamos por esas hamburguesas! ― La tomó de la mano y ambos corrieron por el parque riendo a carcajadas.

**_ H*G*H*G*H_**

― Cariño, ambas podemos dormir en mi habitación y Hugo dormirá en el cuarto de ustedes en aquel sillón cama – Simplificó Ginny. Ron y Hermione por esas fechas estaban de aniversario de matrimonio y siempre lo festejaban en alguna playa del caribe, cada año era especial para la pareja. Ginny y Harry se quedaban con sus sobrinos durante unos días. Durante esos días Harry no cabía en felicidad había aventurado con la idea de tener más hijos siempre buscaba la niña, pero por cosas de la naturaleza no se daba. Ginny siempre quiso quedar embarazada y dar a luz a esa niña que él tanto ansiaba. Mientras sus sobrinos se quedaran en casa Harry inventaba juegos, iban a volar a unos terrenos cercanos de la casa, veían películas hasta tarde, comían lo que los niños quisieran y Rose siempre era la consentida de su tío favorito _"Ginevra eres una tonta, deja de pensar en él"_ Se recriminaba Ginny a cada segundo.

― Genial, estoy agotada – Bostezó Rose.

― No lo dudo pecosa, hicieron lo que se les vino en gana – Sonrió Dan mientras cargaba en sus brazos a Albus, quién dormía profundamente, James, Hugo y Rose sonrieron.

― Acomodaré enseguida tu cama cielo, Rose vamos a la habitación – Abrazó por los hombros a su ahijada y ambas partieron hasta la habitación de la pelirroja mayor.

― Fuimos unos verdaderos caballeros con las damas, felicidades compañeros – Sonrió Daniel mientras acostaba suavemente a Al en su cama, los otros dos chicos rieron.

― ¿Siguen tramando travesuras? – Preguntó Ginny recelosa asomándose por el umbral de la habitación.

― Daniel – Exclamaron James y Hugo. Ginny lo miró contrariada y Dan frunció el ceño.

― Gracias – Les murmuró a los dos muchachos mientras le quitaba los zapatos a Albus y lo arropaba con las mantas. Él y Ginny terminaron de armar la improvisada cama de Hugo, les dieron las buenas noches no sin antes de que Dan hiciera la última broma y los muchachos rieran a carcajadas. Ginny los reprendió, con semejantes risotadas despertarían a Albus y a Rose. Ginny besó a los tres chicos y Dan se despidió con unas amistosas palmados en los brazos y de Albus con una morisqueta que hizo reír hasta a Ginny.

― Mañana se vengará – Le advirtió Hugo defendiendo a su primo que ni se enteraba de lo que ocurría.

― Chismoso – Sonrió Daniel.

― Buenas noches – Se despidió Ginny ― Los quiero.

― Nosotros también – Susurraron James y Hugo que en cuestión de segundos caerían rendidos en los sueños. Los adultos salieron de la habitación y Dan cerró la puerta.

― Iré a ver si Rose ya está dormida – Sonrió Ginny, pero mucho antes de dar unos pasos Dan la tenía abrazada y besándola cálidamente.

― Te espero en la sala – Murmuró, ella sonrió y fue a ver si Rose necesitaba algo… amplió su sonrisa al ver que su ahijada dormía profundamente. La observó unos minutos, eran tan parecidas que podía jurar que hasta en el modo de dormir eran iguales… una vez Harry le había dicho que si dormían de la misma forma_ "Me quedo despierto observándote cada noche Gin y te puedo jurar que tú y ella son un copia en absolutamente todo, son dos hermosas gotas de agua… ¿crees que si tenemos una niña sea tan parecida a ti como Rose?... sino lo intentamos no lo sabremos"_ Añadía con picardía su esposo. Sonrió melancólica ¿qué estaría haciendo Harry en ese momento? _"ni te atrevas a seguir pensando Ginevra Weasley"_ Decidió regresar a la sala donde Dan la esperaba, él estaba sumido observando las fotografías de la familia Potter, sonriendo felices a la cámara.

― Redecoraremos la casa – Sonrió Ginny mientras llegaba hasta él y lo abrazaba por la espalda.

― ¿Por qué esas fotografías no se mueven? – Ginny lo soltó inmediatamente sorprendida, Dan se giró para observarla.

― ¿De qué hablas?

― No te preocupes ya conozco tu mundo… conozco el mundo mágico – Sonrió.

― ¿Eres Squib?

― Absolutamente no ― Replicó ofendido ― tus hermanos…

― ¿Fred y George?

― Sí…

― ¡Si se enteraran en el ministerio ese par iría directamente a Azkaban!

― Descuida – Sonrió – Tengo la aprobación del ministro de magia.

― ¿Kingsley? – Él asintió orgulloso ― ¿cómo? – Dan no quería tener secretos con ella y aunque no quisiera hablar del esposo de Ginny, Harry estaba implicado en esa parte de la historia.

― Sabes que conozco a tus hermanos – Ginny asintió mientras ambos se sentaban en los cómodos sillones ― hace casi tres años en una borrachera ellos y Harry – A Ginny le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando escuchó ese nombre – Hablaron de sus familias, de Hogwarts, de Voldemort, hasta de Quidditch… lo primero que creí era que estaban muy borrachos, después creí que estaban locos de remate hasta que llegó una bonita lechuza con un sobre o pergamino, la cosa es que ese papel hablaba ― Decía rápidamente mientras movía las manos al hablar ― casi me da un infarto del susto ― Ginny sonrió al imaginar la escena – Los regañaban por hablar de su mundo habiendo un muggle presente la borrachera se les acabó inmediatamente y me llevaron hasta el ministerio de magia. A Harry se le perdonó todo, no alteraron mi memoria, me rehusé debido a lo que hago – Ginny se dio cuenta hasta ahora que no conocía muchas cosas acerca de la vida de Daniel Radcliffe – Hace casi tres años que sé de tu mundo – Sonrió y Ginny le ofreció una copa de vino pero él decantó.

― No sabía absolutamente nada.

― De hecho los únicos que sabían eran los gemelos y Harry, esa era una de las cláusulas que debíamos respetar para que no alteraran mi memoria. Supongo que por eso no te dijeron nada... quizás ahora esté en serios problemas ― Añadió en un gesto dramático.

― ¿Más secretos? – Dan soltó una fuerte carcajada y ella lo calló con un beso.

― ¿Debo reírme más fuerte para que me calles así?

― ¿Te quieres reír?

― ¿Me vas a callar? – Ambos se acercaron una vez más y lentamente se besaron, el suspiró perdido en ella.

― No quiero que James y Albus se vallan de casa

― Se deben ir ― Dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

― Los extrañaré, no quiero estar sola.

― No estarás sola tu familia estará contigo y tu flamante novio también – Dijo mientras la abrazaba por los hombros y Ginny dejaba descansar su cabeza en el hombro de él esbozando una sonrisa.

― ¿Irás con nosotros a King Cross? – Él le acarició el rostro mientras su mejilla acariciaba la coronilla de Ginny

― Albus está ilusionado con que sea su padre quien esté con ustedes en ese momento y James te necesita, yo no haría más que entorpecer las cosas. Me encantaría compartir ese momento con ustedes tres, pero no creo que sea lo apropiado para los chicos.

― No quiero volver a ver a Harry – Dijo Ginny alzando la cabeza mirando a Dan, él vio la mirada acuosa de la pelirroja y suspiró, quería más que nunca ser el apoyo de esa mujer.

― Debes hacerlo por tus hijos, si quieres yo te puedo esperar afuera de la estación – Ella lo abrazó fuertemente.

― No me has dicho que haces con tu vida, cariño – Ella cambió de la nada el tema de conversación y él soltó una fuerte carcajada y como sabía Ginny lo calló con un beso.

― Soy actor – Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida.

― ¡Estoy saliendo con un actor!

― Sí, un actor que últimamente se está desnudando mucho... ¿sabes? no es algo que me acomode, pero supongo que a las personas les debe gustar lo que ven por algo piden que me saque la ropa – Añadió dándose aires, ella soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras el fruncía el ceño.

― Vaya, ¿me dejarás verla?

― ¿Qué cosa? ― Preguntó alarmado cubriéndose con las manos sus partes íntimas.

― ¡Las películas! – Ambos rieron, se sentía tan bien la compañía del otro que unos segundos más tarde se besaron y esa calma temporal que les ocasionaba esos besos los relajaba. Media hora más tarde Dan se fue dejando con una sonrisa radiante en los labios a Ginny. Daniel Radcliffe se estaba convirtiendo en su ángel la llenaba de alegrías y de un amor que tanto necesitaba, le estaba dando tranquilidad a esa nefasta etapa que estaba pasando. Harry había acabado con la mujer, la había denigrado por completo, la hacía sentir fea, indeseada e inútil y Dan se estaba encargando de devolver poco a poco sus ilusiones a su vida. Realmente el famoso actor Daniel Radcliffe no merecía que ella siguiera amando desesperada a otro famoso hombre, a su esposo... Harry Potter.

* * *

**Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado sino... me lo hacen saber también y dejo la escritura definitivamente! **

**Los quiero! **

**¡VAMOS LA U! **

**chaU! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdón por la espera! **

**Este cap es un regalo de cumpleaños bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeen atrasado para Susy, no te escribí nada y me siento culpable por eso, pero ya vendrá algo que espero te guste... mientras te dejo este loco capítulo! gracias por todo amiga! te quiero! **

**Para el grupo del cuarto rojo, que ayer gracias a la yegua mayor dormí feliz! (dormí feliz porque me mostró una foto... varias fotos, no porque ella haya hecho algo especial... me enredé! lo que quiero decir es que de esa forma la yegua me hizo feliz, no hubieron otras intenciones para aquellas mal pensadas) **

**Para Karla, Angelito y Gadi que están junto a mi ahora... sip, me están hablando por whatsapp! las quiero cabras feas! **

**y También para ese grupo que está transformado en un verdadero monstruo... si, hablo del grupo de presión, son unos insaciables! **

**Bien, en este capítulo encontrarán la letra de una canción, sip, es "Crimen" del gran Gustavo Cerati =)**

**espero les guste! **

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Vuelta a Hogwarts y un comprendiendo.**

El primer día de septiembre Ginny despertó muy temprano en la mañana con una tristeza que le ahogaba el corazón. Las dos razones que la mantenían en pie se iban al colegio y ver a James y Albus reír era la mejor esperanza en persistir en querer continuar. Era agradable pensar que las otras dos personas que vivían en aquella casa no le guardaban asco… esas palabras aún la perturbaban y la dañaban horriblemente. De solo recordarlas se sentía vieja, fea y aburrida, pero también tenía otro motivo para sonreír y es que eso hacía cuando Dan estaba con ella. Sonrió por primera vez al recordar a su novio _"¡Rayos, mi novio!"_ Pensó riendo. Comprobó que todo, ropa, libros, materiales y demás pertenencias estuviesen en los baúles de James y Al. Corría histérica intentando despertar a sus hijos que no prestaban la más mínima atención a su madre, solo faltaba la bufanda de James, suspiró cuando la encontró en las profundidades del viejo baúl que Harry usara en la escuela, sonó el timbre. Otro mecanismo se activó en ella, ese sonido indicaba que solo podía ser Dan, sonriendo caminó hasta la puerta miró la bufanda de su hijo mayor y horrorizada comprobó que había una mancha, abrió la puerta aún pendiente de la prenda entre sus manos...

― Cariño, no quieren despertar… - Alzó la vista y su rostro empalideció. Su corazón se aceleró tan rápido como cada vez que lo veía, sus manos perdieron la tranquilidad al igual que su mente – Harry… - Susurró, él la miraba fijamente a los ojos con aspecto serio.

― Hola… ― Saludó él _"¿Por qué dijiste cariño?" _Pensó inquieto - ¿Esperas a alguien más?

― No exactamente, pasa – Ella aún estaba en pijama, con el cabello mojado cayendo por su espalda y aquella prenda de dormir de seda no servía más que para la desconcentración de su esposo. Apenas le cubría el trasero que fue en lo primero que se fijó él cuando Ginny se giró. De pronto lo único que quería hacer Harry fue acariciar esa parte de la fisonomía tan perfecta de su esposa. Carraspeó desesperado.

― ¿Decías tener problemas para despertar a los niños? – Preguntó, debía dejar de pensar en querer quitar ese pijama. Ella lo miró y asintió.

― Hace más de una hora que intento despertarlos y ellos como si nada, anoche se durmieron tarde, les dije que se levantarían temprano al día siguiente, pero ya sabes como son tus hijos de obstinados ― Él sin querer suspiró queriendo callar esos reclamos con un beso que se ahogara en un gemido – Vieron una película y solo hasta que terminara no se acostaron.

― ¿Hum? – Preguntó desconcertado, estaba alucinado mirando a su mujer. Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró a los ojos escuchando los latidos de su corazón ― Imagino por qué nuestros hijos les cuesta despertar, es hereditario – Harry por primera vez sonrió ante Ginny después de haberla dejado, ella quería recordar esa sonrisa que la llenaba plenamente, para siempre en el último pensamiento antes de morir – En ese sentido se parecen mucho a ti Ginny – Ella sonrió plenamente, era tonto, hasta masoquista, pero escuchar tan dulcemente ese _"Ginny" _le abrigó cada centímetro de su piel. Harry acusó esa sonrisa como una salida para ese abismo en el cual se encontraba tan lejos de sus hijos y para su horror también lejos de su esposa.

― Tienes razón – Suspiró. Miró a Harry y él parecía a punto de decir algo pero decidía callar, ella enarcó una ceja. Lo conocía tanto ― ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntó preocupada.

― Muy bien ― Respondió poco convencido.

― ¿Qué me ibas a decir entonces?

― ¿Cuándo?

― Ahora, estabas por decirme algo pero callaste ¿Qué era? – Harry la miró sin parpadear. Esa mujer lo conocía perfectamente igual que él a ella. Los recuerdos en comunes aparecieron en su cabeza y la felicidad lo embargó, solo que ahora también había espacio para la melancolía. Ella ya no estaba en su vida y todo se resumía en esa distancia que había entre ellos estando a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Mirar los castaños ojos de su mujer era ver el reflejo de todo el daño que él le había hecho… en especial el innecesario daño del último encuentro en San Mungo. Tanta mentira no avalaban esos celos enfermizos.

― Pensaba en… ti – Confesó finalmente. Ginny sintió terror y de los nervios dejó caer la bufanda que sostenía de James. Harry la recogió y volvió a mirar los ojos castaños que ahora parecía que se hubiesen hecho añicos. Ginny miró la bufanda de su hijo para tomarla entre sus manos y vio la alianza en la mano izquierda de Harry… aún estaba ahí… aún había ese lazo que los entrelazaba en un matrimonio, su corazón delator latió con tanta fuerza que sentía que muy pronto saldría de su pecho – Quiero decir que… en San Mungo fui grosero contigo, dije cosas que no sentía, de hecho es todo lo contrario…

― Descuida, fuiste sincero de una manera inesperada... no pasa nada – Sonrió ella tomando la bufanda de James. Harry caminó un paso hasta ella, cansado de extrañarla tanto.

― Pasa Ginny, pasa mucho – Suspiró, estaban tan cerca que el aire que exhaló de aquel suspiro llenó por completo a Ginny. No pudo evitarlo y se odió pero unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué le complicaba tanto las cosas ahora que se decidía a estar con otra persona? Eso no era justo y como siempre ella como una gran idiota caía servil y se empecinaba más en dejarse atormentar por ese amor cruel. Él no se atrevió a secar esas lágrimas que le calaban el alma. Una vez más Ginny le cambiaba la vida sin saber que lo hacía, pero se negaba rotundamente a aceptar la situación. Él aún se resistía a dejar a Cho, sin embargo le aterraba la idea que su esposa encontrara a alguien más, que se enamorara de alguien más. Era algo que no concebía, que no lograba aceptar.

_**La espera me agotó **_

_**no se nada de vos **_

_**dejaste tanto en mí **_

_**En llamas me acosté **_

_**y en un lento degradé **_

_**supe que te perdí **_

― Será mejor que vaya…

― ¿Puedes ir con nosotros a King Cross, por favor? Ellos te necesitan y… yo también ― ¿Cómo podía olvidar esas palabras alguna vez? Estaba enamorada de Harry, de esa brillante y expectante mirada, de esos labios que se esmeraban en sonreír, de ese indomable cabello, de esas manos que parecían deseosas de hacer algo… se secó las lágrimas_ "Voy contigo al sitio que me digas, Harry"_

― Claro que sí – Sonrió.

― ¿Puedo despertar yo a los chicos? – Preguntó entusiasta. Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cálida, llena de recuerdos.

― Sí, amor – Ella dijo eso sin pensar y se ruborizó. Él la miró a los ojos y sonrió feliz, el deseo de besarse estaba latente en los dos. Ahora Harry parecía un crío inventando un pretexto para verla sonreír. El único detalle era que esa mujer a lo largo de toda su vida le había dado motivos por los cuales sonreír, desde que ella tenía quince años, desde que fue su mujer y con eso llegara a su vida Albus y James. En ese momento supo que el olvidar y su esposa eran palabras incompatibles, no tranzaban por nada del mundo, pero la pérdida se acercaba con facilidad y reflejaba su realidad. La palabra amor de la boca de Ginny para referirse a él era infinitamente poderoso. Era de ese poder que aunque cayera mil veces esa sonrisa lo levantaba, ese era el tipo de poder que ella le brindaba.

― Gracias – Sonrió ampliamente. Caminó hasta la habitación de sus hijos con un agradable sentimiento. Abrió la puerta y sonrió, encontró a Albus durmiendo totalmente descubierto de las mantas y con la boca abierta muy parecido a su tío Ronald. Y James dormía profundamente con el rostro cubierto por las sábanas. Rió. Tanto tiempo sin ver los despertares de sus hijos y de su mujer.

― ¡Chicos Alemania se enfrenta a Inglaterra en un fenomenal partido de Quidditch! – Exclamó Harry. James saltó de la cama y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y volvió a levantarse mirando a todos lados como si buscara alguna escoba.

― ¿Dónde? – Balbuceó y la reacción de Albus no fue diferente, aunque al ver a su padre sonrió inmediatamente.

― ¡Papá! – Gritó, se lanzó a los brazos de Harry y ambos soltaron una carcajada. James descubrió la maravillosa mentira que utilizó su padre para despertarlo y sonrió, también se acercó para abrazarlo.

― Diablos James, cada vez estás más grande y tú Al ¡Tú primer año! – Exclamó Harry orgulloso de sus hijos.

― ¡Te diste cuenta al fin! – Rió James feliz. En ese momento entraba Ginny a la habitación con actitud seria y Harry parecía derretirse al ver a su mujer, Ginny ya estaba vestida con una blusa roja de satén sin mangas, unos pantalones de tela negros que no se ajustaban completamente a su cuerpo. Unas sandalias negras con boche de satén completaban el atuendo. El cabello caía totalmente suelto por sus hombros. Ella estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta observándolos y las hondas del cabello se hacían más visibles, diablos, su mujer era tan hermosa cuando parecía no poner tanto empeño en verse bonita y maldita fuera su suerte que así era cuando más hermosa él la veía, siempre más natural, más perfecta.

― Gracias a Dios despertaron ― Los regañó ella.

― Y a papá – Sonrió James notando que todo era igual que antes, parecían una familia – Hasta que al fin entiendes que mamá es parte de tu familia y que estás loquito por ella – Sonrió James y Albus rió fuerte. Ginny se ruborizó a punto de matar a James y Harry sonrió.

― ¡vuelves a casa! – Exclamó Albus.

― Ya dejen de decir tonterías, no despertaban y ahora ocupan su tiempo en decir tremendos disparates, se dan una ducha y se preparan – Soltó Ginny enojada con sus hijos.

― Pero si sabías que mamá…

― Es la mejor mujer del mundo, sí Al, lo sé – Susurró Harry solo para que sus hijos lo escucharan. Cuando Ginny se enojaba era mejor no ser el blanco de sus palabras. James frunció el ceño.

― ¡Les dije que tomaran sus cosas y fueran hasta el baño! Es una falta de respeto que no me escucharan la primera vez, ahora se duchan y en quince minutos los quiero desayunando…

― ¿Quince minutos mamá? ¡Eso es imposible! – Alegó James

― Eso debiste pensar cuando intenté despertarlos hace más de dos horas. Son las nueve de la mañana ¡Llegaremos tarde! Es increíble que tenga que usar a su padre de despertador con ustedes.

― Mamá, danos media hora, por favor ― Imploró James.

― Quince minutos y si siguen aquí serán diez…

― Mamá…

― ¡Ahora! – Soltó la severa reprimenda Ginny. Harry sonrió y sus hijos desfilaron hasta los baños. James hasta el baño de la habitación y Albus hasta el otro común que había en la casa, ambos derrotados por su madre.

― Fue algo dura con sus hijos, señora Potter – Sonrió Harry mientras se acercaba a ella – En cuanto a mí – Susurró muy cerca de ella, casi acorralándola en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de sus hijos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos – Puedes usarme como se te venga en gana, cariño. – Añadió, sus labios estaban tan cerca de los Ginny que al decir esa incitadora frase sus labios alcanzaron a rozarse. Las hormonas desquiciadas de Ginny parecían más alteradas con cada palabra de su esposo. Era tan injusto que él la siguiera atando a ese sentimiento. Sentía que avanzaba dos pasos en su relación con Daniel hacia la libertad absoluta y su esposo con esas frases le hacía retroceder unos diez pasos. Dejándola atada a todo el calvario ¡Que injusto! Él la miraba y su lengua hizo un perfecto recorrido por sus labios que al estar tan cerca de los labios de su mujer también alcanzó esa boca que tanto añoraba, ella gimió audiblemente y Harry sonrió, ganando. Caminó hasta la sala dejando a su esposa con una fuerte batalla interna acerca de las razones por las cuales amaba y odiaba a su marido.

Los quince minutos que estuvieron solos mientras bebían un té, Harry no desaprovechó la oportunidad de mirarla no sanamente. De hacerle sentir un calorcito en el bajo vientre a su mujer, de hacerla ruborizar por esas calientes miradas… Ginny casi bota la taza de té cuando vio a su esposo observarla por primera vez durante esos quince minutos de una forma tierna y dulce, jugando con la alianza entre sus dedos con cariño _"Jamás te quitarás esa alianza Ginevra Potter"_ Le había dicho él en su luna de miel, enredados entre las blancas sábanas, desnudos _"Jamás lo haré, amor" "Es símbolo que toda la vida serás mía y me amarás" "Aunque no hubiese alianza yo seré tu mujer y te amaré para toda la vida, siempre"_ Él sonrió ampliamente. Entrelazó la mano con la de su esposa y besó suavemente el anillo en el dedo de Ginny. Acaso ¿Harry estaría pensando eso mientras jugaba con su alianza? Se preguntó Ginny, mientras observaba a su esposo. Y la respuesta a esa pregunta era sí, Harry no dejaba de pensar en esa escena, minutos después de hacerle el amor a su esposa él le había pedido que jamás se quitara esa alianza. Suspiró y una vez más alzó su vista y se encontró con los preciosos ojos de su mujer. Era tan linda.

_**¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? **_

_**si no olvido, moriré **_

_**y otro crimen quedará **_

_**otro crimen quedará **_

_**sin resolver **_

― ¿Por qué me miras así? – Se atrevió a preguntar Ginny y él suspiró profundamente.

― ¿Por qué eres tan hermosa? – Preguntó Harry como si fuese una pregunta que ni el ser humano más inteligente pudiera responder. Ginny sonrojó y aliviada vio como sus hijos llegaban a la sala con aire desilusionado. Los dos pensaron que Harry volvía para quedarse con Ginny.

― ¿Vendrá Daniel, mamá? – La taza de té que Ginny sostenía terminó por caer a la mesa, nerviosa reparó todo el desastre con su varita sintiendo la mirada penetrante de su esposo.

―No – Negó ella tajante mirando severamente a sus hijos. James estaba sacando a relucir su don infalible y su hermano se apegaba a las locuras de James – Ahora desayunen que se les hace tarde.

― Tú madre tiene razón James, los dos desayunen – Ordenó Harry algo más blando que Ginny con respecto a sus hijos.

― Me hubiese gustado despedirme de Dan― Se lamentó Al.

― ¿De qué hablas Al? – Cuestionó James con una sonrisa. Ginny también sonrió agradeciendo a su hijo por la discreción – Daniel estuvo ayer y se despidió de nosotros, aunque dijo que de mamá no se despediría porque la visitaría con frecuencia - Sonrió James y Harry dejó de sonreír por dos motivos. Se atoró con el té y la noticia de que ese maldito crío siguiera viendo a su esposa lo exasperaba profundamente.

― ¿De qué hablas James? – Preguntó con aspereza mientras tosía.

― De nada, debe seguir desayunando… James Potter, hazlo – Añadió en un susurro Ginny. Su hijo acusó ese susurro para quedarse callado y así lo hizo.

― ¿Por qué tanto aprecio con ese maldito crío? ― Increpó Harry molesto.

― No es un maldito crío es un muchacho adorable – Rebatió Ginny.

― Ya lo creo – Sonrió Albus – Te debe parecer muy adorable, mamá. – James también sonrió siguiéndole el juego a su hermano. Por alguna estúpida razón de lealtad hacia Harry, Ginny no quería que él supiera de su relación con Dan.

― Albus, a tu madre le puede parecer bastante adorable e incluso un bonito muchacho – Comenzó Harry que aún estaba dolido con ella por ese mugroso beso que se diera con ese mocoso, le dolía en el alma quería desollar vivo a ese mocoso, pero estaba seguro que Ginny jamás le daría más que ese repulsivo beso a ese actor de cuarta. No estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un milímetro más en ese aspecto – Pero algo más que eso es lógicamente imposible.

― ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Ginny sorprendiendo a los tres hombres que estaban con ella.

― Porque es algo lógico – James y Albus se divertían de lo lindo observando a sus padres discutir. Siempre fue así, las incoherencias que decían, luego que su madre diera por terminada la charla y su padre asintiera servilmente, le diera un cálido beso a su mejer y luego Harry le guiñara un ojo a sus hijos porque harían lo que ellos quisieran, no lo que Ginny les dijera.

― Es impensable que puedas ser "la amiga" de un muchacho de veinte años…

― Ese muchacho de veintitrés años – Corrigió enfática – Es un hombre tan encantador y maduro mientras otros de treinta y tantos se olvidan de ciertas cosas y actúan como un adolescente – Añadió Ginny duramente. Sus hijos dejaron escapar un "¡uuuh!" Harry los miró severamente y luego observó a su esposa.

― Jamás podría olvidar "ciertas cosas"

― Pues no parece, Potter.

― ¿Desde cuándo me llamas Potter?

― Desde que se me da la gana, estás advertido no permitiré un comentario acerca de Daniel que venga de ti...

― ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? ¡No es necesario!

― Claro que sí, lo ofendes gratuitamente.

― ¿Qué importa?

― ¡A mí me importa Dan! ― Exclamó molesta y Harry la miró dolido.

― Tanto te importa que lo admites frente a mí que soy...

― El padre de mis hijos. Eso eres ― Ambos se miraron fijamente.

― ¡Es un mocoso insulso! ― Exclamó queriendo escapar de ese tema y sus celos salieron a flote.

― No es insulso, es bonito, precioso, caballero, atento... ¿Quieres que continúe? – Ambos estaban exasperados y sus hijos miraban a sus padres con el ceño fruncido. Los dos estaban al tanto de la relación de su madre con Dan. Les parecía una relación sana, él siempre hacía sonreír a su madre y eso era un gesto que tanto James como Albus le agradecían a Daniel. A demás que él podría estar con ella cuando ellos no estuvieran.

― ¿Te refieres a ese crío? – Preguntó Harry francamente contrariado.

― ¡Claro! – Sonrió Ginny para sacarlo de quicio.

― ¿Qué le ves?

― Lo mismo que te vio a ti papá se parecen mucho – Sonrió Albus

― ¡Pff! ¿Qué yo me parezco a ese mocoso?

― Técnicamente él se parece a ti, pues tú eres mayor – Razonó James.

― Como sea... Ginny no te conviene y ¡Es un niño! – Insistió Harry desesperado.

― Muy lindo – Sonrió ella – Ustedes – Añadió dirigiéndose a sus hijos – A lavarse los dientes, en diez minutos salimos – James y Al lamentaron tener que abandonar en ese momento la cocina estaban entretenidos con sus padres.

― ¿De verdad te gusta? – Persistió Harry cuando sus hijos los dejaran solos.

― No es…

― ¡Claro que es mi problema! – La cortó sabiendo lo que ella iba a decir.

― Ya basta, hace mucho tiempo me excluiste de tu vida y es lo que siempre quisiste ¿No? ¿Qué te puede importar la madre de tus hijos si tanto asco sientes por ella? ― Harry la miró a los ojos y sintió como la mirada de ella lo hundía en el suelo.

― Te dije que estaba arrepentido de esas palabras, siento mucho haberlas dicho…

― Pues bien, pero ahora déjame tomar las riendas de mi vida, entiende que ya no te necesito para vivir me costó asimilar todo, hasta ahora, pero ya no puedo seguir esperando mucho menos ahora que la mujer con la que vives te hace tan feliz y te dará otro hijo…

_**Una rápida traición **_

_**y salimos del amor **_

_**tal vez me lo busqué. **_

― ¿Qué? – Preguntó abrumado, los ojos de Ginny luchaban por no derramar el llanto.

― ¿Cómo creíste que no me iba a enterar? cuando se lo expliques a los chicos intenta ser más delicado…

― ¿De qué hablas? Ella no está embarazada – Ginny lo miró confundida y Harry la tomó suavemente de los hombros – No quiero más hijos de lo que tengo contigo ni mucho menos con ella…

― Pero tú… tu pareja dijo que sí estaba…

― El caso es que no lo está y ella sabe que jamás tendremos hijos…

― ¿por qué?

― Porque no quiero más hijos y ella lo sabe.

― ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

― Que solamente tú fuiste tan importante en mi vida como para querer proyectar ese amor en un hijo y Merlín sabe que ese amor fue tan grande como esperar ansioso a un segundo hijo o a un tercero - Dijo sin pensar, es que la cercanía de Ginny nunca lo dejó pensar claramente. Estaba sediento por un beso de los labios de su esposa, mierda, como deseaba quedarse en ese lugar tan perfecto mientras se perdía en la mirada de su mujer. Maldito don que poseía su esposo para confundir su vida, ese era el lema de Ginny, el maldito lema. Estaban tan cerca que la distancia parecía alejarse y los recuerdos instalarse para no irse jamás.

― ¡Mamá! – Exclamaba Albus desde el pasillo, Harry y Ginny se separaron rápidamente – Ya estamos listos… ¿Están bien? – Preguntó él mientras llegaba a la sala con su baúl. James llegaba más atrás con su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig.

― Sí ― Murmuraron Ginny y Harry, ambos alterados por el "casi" beso.

― Bien niños ¿No olvidan nada? – Preguntó Harry.

― No – Negaron los dos.

― Solo despedirnos de Daniel…

― Ya basta de ese muchacho – Los regañó Harry malhumorado y Ginny sonrió.

― ¡Ya! No te enojes papá, mamá igualmente le dará nuestros saludos.

― Tú madre no tiene que hablar con ese muchacho, Al…

― Camina Albus Severus Potter – Cortó Ginny el sermón de Harry, él frunció el ceño mirándola.

― Pero…

― Sigue a tu hermano James Sirius Potter – Sonrió su madre. Ella y Harry salieron de la casa siguiendo a sus hijos hasta entrar en el auto de Harry… sí, las apariencias engañan, cualquiera que viera a la Familia Potter no se daría cuenta que ese matrimonio estaba a punto de separarse porque el esposo le había sido infiel durante un año y ahora viviera feliz con su amante.

***o*O*o***

Ron y Hermione divisaron de lejos a los Potter. Ella no se atrevió a ir en contra de las exigencias de su esposo para ir a saludarlos. Ron no quería mediar palabra con el traidor de su ex amigo y no había que discutir. Hermione ya sabía lo testarudo que llegaba a ser Ronald Weasley y no quería discutir con su esposo frente de sus hijos y estropear el primer día de esa maravillosa etapa de Hugo. Pero cuando quedaran solos pobre de Ronald.

Ginny los saludó con la mano, ella también quería evitar todo tipo de enfrentamientos entre Harry y Ron. No era el momento. La única que podía ir en contra de todo eso, lógicamente fue Rose, que corrió a abrazar a su madrina.

― ¡Vaya! – Sonrió sorprendida Ginny estrechando entre sus brazos a Rose. Harry, James y Albus sonrieron. Pudieron comprobar el idéntico perfil de ahijada y madrina.

― Sí que son iguales – Murmuró Albus solo para que lo escucharan su padre y hermano.

― Mi prima querida siempre en contra de las reglas – Sonrió James.

― Igual que tú madre – Les aseguró Harry sin dejar de observar a las dos pelirrojas maravillado.

― Cariño, te extrañaré – Murmuró Ginny emocionada mientras miraba los castaños ojos de su sobrina, eran exactamente iguales a los de ella.

― Yo también ― Rose se separó de su tía, desde que Harry se había ido de la casa no veía a su padrino. Estaba dolida con él por todo lo que había hecho a su tía y a sus primos, pero tenía la fuerte convicción que él volvería a casa con su familia. Le sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó también, Harry recibió ese abrazo feliz sintiendo que no lo merecía ― ¿Te puedo escribir padrino? – Preguntó la pelirroja menor.

― ¡Claro que sí! Todo el tiempo – Ambos se separaron, podía ser una macabra broma de su ahijada, pero ella usaba ese perfume floral tan característico de Ginny en la escuela.

― Gracias – Sonrió ella ampliamente. Harry se sintió transportado en el tiempo, creía ver a una niña llorando rogándole a su madre que la dejara ir a Hogwarts. En ese momento no eran sus hijos quienes llenaban su corazón, solamente era Ginny y todo lo que compartieron y perdido con el tiempo. Lo único que quería era saber lo que su propia mente le estaba jugando en ese momento. Había construido una vida al lado de Ginny y solo en segundos había tirado todo al garete y ahora no sabía si sus razones fuesen sustentables ― ¿Me extrañarás? – Preguntó Rose sacando de ese complejo mar de sentimientos a Harry.

― Claro que sí, bonita. Los cuatro me harán una falta enorme.

― No quiero que se molesten contigo ¿Qué tal si luego no puedas responderme y dejarme sin mis respuestas? – Harry sonrió.

― Descuida, las veces que quieras me puedes escribir que nada ni nadie se interpondrá y dejará sin respuestas a mi ahijada favorita.

― Eso no vale, soy la única... y Ted no cuenta – Ambos rieron.

― Te escribiré siempre y cuando no te olvides de mí, Rose

― Claro que no tío, soy tu pelirroja adorada ¿Verdad?

― Sí, cariño.

― Pero no soy tú única pelirroja adorada.

― ¿Única?

― Digo, por cómo te quedaste pegado mirando a mí madrina no debo ser tú única pelirroja adorada – Comentó Rose intercambiando una mirada cómplice con sus primos, Harry sonrió y Ginny arqueó una ceja.

― Iré a despedirme de los tíos – Avisó Albus, Ginny asintió y James lo siguió.

― Creí que vendrías con Daniel…

― ¿Tú también Rose Weasley? – Preguntó contrariado Harry. Ginny y Rose rieron notoriamente lo que resaltó aún más el parecido, Harry frunció el ceño.

_**Mi ego va a estallar **_

_**ahí donde no estás **_

_**oh… los celos otra vez **_

― Es un muchacho adorable.

― Y dicen lo mismo, es increíble el parecido – Refunfuñó Harry - ¿No es mayor para ti?

― Sí, lástima, pero el actor está en buenas manos – Comentó Rose con picardía mirando a Ginny. Ella se ruborizó y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia – Dale mis saludos y que igualmente me envíe flores a Hogwarts.

― Vale, captado el mensaje Rose Weasley – Sonrió Ginny y Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido.

― Tú no tienes que hablar con ese muchacho Ginny, ya te lo dije…

― No hablaré de ese tema contigo Potter. A demás ahora está Rose presente – Más allá de irritarle el comentario de Harry parecía divertirle, abrazó fuerte a Rose – Cielo por favor con cinco ojos sobre Albus e insiste en que acabe con sus deberes. Él sabe que tú tienes absoluta autoridad para controlarlo.

― No te preocupes, los Weasley y los Potter harán ganar unos cuantos puntos a Griffindor y James, el resto del equipo y yo ganaremos la copa de las casas haciendo que Gryffindor gane por tercera vez la copa de las casas – Sonrió Rose orgullosa. Harry le guiñó un ojo.

― Deben estar dedicados al Quidditch – Le sugirió Harry.

― Y a los estudios también – Sonrió Ginny – Cuídate mucho, cuida a nuestros hombres – Las dos sonrieron.

― ¡Nada de novias! – Rieron las dos mientras Harry blanqueó los ojos.

― Dile a Hugo que no se preocupe por no venir, conozco a mí hermano…

― Iba a escapar justo en el momento y…

― Ronald no puede privarlos de saludarnos ― Gruñó Harry.

― Ahora no – Susurró Ginny y Harry se calló inmediatamente. Rose sonrió. Aún parecía haber esa relación de matrimonio… pero ellos seguían siendo un matrimonio – Cariño tu madre te llama – Anunció triste Ginny – Cuídate mucho cielo.

― Nada de novios Rose Weasley – Puntualizó Harry severamente.

― Cuando tenía trece años tenía un novio muy apuesto

― Ginny…

― Vale, captado el mensaje Ginevra Potter – Ambas rieron y se abrazaron. Rose se despidió con otro abrazo de su padrino y con una sonrisa triste se dirigió hasta sus padres. James y Albus llegaron risueños hasta sus padres. Harry con la ayuda de sus hijos dejó los baúles en el expreso escarlata y los niños bajaron para despedirse.

― Albus por todos los cielo compórtate ¿Sí?

― Tranquila mami, seré un niño tan quieto como una foto – Ginny sonrió aun preocupada y Harry sonrió abiertamente - Papá ¿Te defraudaré si el sombrero seleccionador no me envía a Gryffndor? – Preguntó, por primera vez en ese día sus padres sintieron el terror de su hijo menor. Ambos se miraron y asintieron entendiendo todo en esa mirada. Albus estaba nervioso con la perspectiva de dejar su casa y aterrado de no seguir los pasos de su hermano y de su padre en la escuela.

― Jamás podrías defraudarme hijo, ni tú ni tu hermano. Estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes Albus, tú y tu hermano son el mejor regalo que su madre me pudo obsequiar. Ustedes tres son completamente míos, son todo para mí – Explicó Harry sonriendo. James miró a su madre con una sonrisa esperanzadora en sus labios. Ella al igual que Albus estaba perdida en las palabras de Harry – La casa que te acoja estará orgullosa de recibir a un alumno tan especial como tú.

― ¿Verdad? – Harry lo abrazó, las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Ginny, ella le revolvió cariñosamente la espesa cabellera a Albus heredada de su padre.

― Claro que sí hijo, cuida de tu hermano que él hará lo mismo ¿Verdad James?

― Claro que cuidaré a ese niño – Dijo James empleando un falso tono ofendido. Ginny abrazó a su hijo mayor.

― Cuídate, cuídalo ten cuidado en los partidos de Quidditch y en los entrenamientos también, no te metas en problemas por favor, no atormentes a tu hermano con tu humor negro, hazle caso a Rose…

― ¿Por qué habría de hacer caso a esa niña? – Preguntó irritado.

― Es tu prima…

― ¡Soy mayor!

― James solo ayúdale a vigilar a Hugo y Al.

― Está bien ― Respondió con aspereza.

― Te quiero.

― Yo también mamá – Los dos sonrieron. Ginny miró a Albus quién aún abrazaba fuertemente a su padre. Se inclinó para reconfortar a su hijo también, le acarició el rostro que descansaba sobre el hombro de Harry.

― Cariño, debes estar tranquilo, tu padre tiene razón… - Albus se separó de su padre y miró con atención a su madre, Harry también lo hizo – Si te preocupa tanto debes saber que el sombrero seleccionar toma en cuanta nuestras decisiones, si quieres ser parte de Gryffindor, tenlo en cuenta cuando él decida en qué casa ponerte – Harry la miró con dulzura, sonrió idiotizado por ella... como la quería, suspiró sin darse cuenta que en ese momento su rostro lo delataba y que su hijo mayor sonreía satisfecho al ver el rostro de su padre.

― ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Albus y Ginny miró a Harry y éste asintió sonriendo.

― Con tú padre lo hizo. El sombrero tuvo en cuenta los deseos de Harry – Sonrió ella aún acariciando el rostro de su hijo, Harry asintió y también acarició a su hijo y al hacerlo rozaba deliberadamente la suave mano de su mujer.

― ¿Ves? No tienes nada que temer – Sonrió Harry. Albus abrazó a su madre y a su padre y así se quedaron un par de segundos, por encima del hombro de su madre le guiñaba un ojo a su hermano quien le asentía sonriendo. Después de que la locomotora comenzara a desprender el vapor característico los tres se levantaron y Ginny lloró, sus hijos la abrazaron intentando consolar el dolor de su madre y ella se aferró a ellos. Harry comprendía su desesperación, se aferraba a la idea de estar así con sus hijos, le aterraba la soledad y todo era su culpa, sus ojos también brillaron algunas lágrimas.

― Ginny, los niños ya deben subir – Ella lo miró con sus ojos rojos, suplicándole que no la separaran de sus hijos, desesperada por ese dolor que no la dejaba en paz. Apoyó su mejilla en la coronilla de Albus y le dio un beso en la mejilla a James, separándose lentamente de ellos.

― Cuídense… en navidad nos veremos, los amo – Lloró, depositando un beso en cada frente de sus hijos. Ellos volvieron a abrazarla y luego subieron al expreso.

― Te escribiré tres veces por semana – Decía Albus.

― Yo todas las veces que los entrenamientos de Quidditch me lo permitan ― Ginny sonrió y se secó las lágrimas.

― Las veces que puedan niños – Sonrió.

― Te quedarás sin hijo mayor si no la cuidas. – Le advirtió seriamente James a su padre.

― Eso no ocurrirá James, te lo prometo. Estaré muy cerca – Lo tranquilizó y Ginny sonrió, acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y él la miró con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios y le dio un dulce beso en la cabeza. Le rodeó los hombros mientras los dos se despedían de sus hijos… hasta que la locomotora se perdía de vista y solo quedaba el rastro del vapor – Estarán bien – Susurró Harry emocionado, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas poder retroceder el tiempo.

― ¿Eso crees? – Preguntó en un hilo de voz. Harry la abrazó completamente sabiendo que en ese momento lo único que le pedía su mujer era que la reconfortara para que llorara sin reparos y así lo hicieron.

― James cuidará a su hermano y Al no puede ser peor que los gemelos – Ginny rió aunque nostálgica ¿Cuándo volvería a escuchar esa risa? Ginny levanto la mirada y se encontró con la de su esposo suspirando.

― Gracias – Susurró.

― ¿Por qué? – Ella lo miraba intensamente y se sintió vulnerable ante esa profunda mirada, le quitó un mechón pelirrojo que rozaba los seductores labios de su mujer y lo acomodó detrás de una oreja.

― Por darme doce años de tu vida, por querer que yo fuera esa mujer,por ser feliz.

― Entonces yo también... ― Quería explicarse pero ella lo cortó.

― Por regalarme esos dos niños que tanto se parecen a ti – Harry sabía que no merecía en lo absoluto a esa mujer, ella lo único que hacía era darle felicidad, darle motivos por los cuales ser mejor hombre. Era ella quien debía perdonar sus manías, sus infidelidades, sus malos tratos… aún queriéndola.

― Ginny, soy yo…

― No, claro que no… todo lo hice porque estaba enamorada de ti y de nuestros hijos, lamento no haber tenido esa niña que tanto querías – Sonrió triste _"Podríamos intentarlo y quizás quedaras embarazada y me regalas una razón más para ser feliz junto a ti, cariño tendríamos una maravillosa niña hermosa como tú"_ Se encontró pensando Harry y la idea le encantó. Ginny se separó suavemente de él y Harry sintió una alarma prenderse en su cabeza para que no la dejara. Ella miró la estación y sorprendida comprobó que ya casi estaba vacía, solo un par de personas del ministerio que regulaba la entrada a la estación Muggle – Yo me preguntaba, para estar preparada… claro ¿Cuándo estarán listos los papeles del divorcio? Pensé que tal vez no quisiste agilizar los trámites por los niños, pero ahora ya no hay excusas.

_**¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? **_

_**si no olvido moriré **_

_**y otro crimen quedará **_

_**otro crimen quedará **_

_**sin resolver. **_

― ¿Estás…?

― Claro que no estoy ansiosa. Tú lo quieres ¿No? – Preguntó rogando a todos los dioses que dijera que no.

― Sí – Escupió la palabra como si fuera una piedra que se le hubiera atragantado – Yo te avisaré – Ginny asintió. Lo más probable es que todo fuese muy pronto - Estoy revisando todos los papeles con un abogado del ministerio de magia – Ella volvió a asentir, ese día sintió una doble pérdida o triple si pensaba en Harry. Se le hacía tortuoso tenerlo tan cerca. Salieron hasta las afueras de King Cross, se detuvieron en la calle una vez más. Se miraron por unos largos segundos, mucho de sus recuerdos comunes parecían nadar en las lágrimas que aparecían en los ojos de Ginny.

― Cuídate Harry – Dijo Ginny y a Harry le causó una ternura enorme. Ella se despedía de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con sus hijos. Él apartó la mirada para que Ginny no se diera cuenta que las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, le estaba resultando desgarrador mirar los castaños ojos de Ginny donde no veía más que todos los daños que él le había provocado. Sabía era el único culpable de las desgracias de la única mujer que siempre estaría para él, sin importar las veces que él pudiera defraudarla – Adiós – Vio como cruzaba la calle y lo que vio a continuación terminó por darle rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, ya no sabía como retener el dolor. Daniel Radcliffe parecía estar esperando a Ginny, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo que pareció durar años. Harry tuvo el impulso de correr y separarlos y rogarle a Ginny que esa día lo pasaron juntos y hacerle saber que no había vida estando separados, que él extrañaba ver el cálido dormir de su Ginny en cada jodida mañana sin ella, él quería demostrar que no se podía vivir así. Sin ella… Desapareció con el horrible sentimiento de pérdida. Estaba perdiendo como nunca a su Ginny… a su mujer…

_**No lo sé **_

_**cuanto falta no lo sé **_

_**si es muy tarde no lo sé **_

_**si no olvido, moriré **_

_**que otra cosa puedo hacer? **_

_**que otra cosa puedo hacer? **_

_**Ahora sé lo que es perder **_

_**Otro crimen quedará **_

_**otro crimen quedará **_

_**sin resolver**_

***o*O*o***

― No termino por acostumbrarme Dan. Primero fue James y comencé a llorar un mes ante de que él se fuera y ahora Albus, es tan pequeño y estaba tan asustado – Parloteó Ginny triste, Dan la miraba con ternura mientras la estrechaba entre sus fuertes brazos.

― No te angusties ya vuelven en tres meses…

― Y se van una vez más, es que nada más comienzan la escuela ya querrán largarse de casa cuando terminen, son solo siete años más y con James ya estoy perdida, me quedan cuatro años para mimar, para verlo despertar, para darle su leche favorita en las mañanas… para tenerlo junto a mí – Volvió a llorar y Dan le dio unos dulces besos en la frente, reconfortando tanto a ella como a su dolor. La entendía, su madre, Marcia, también le había hecho una perorata con respecto a dejar la casa familiar y continuar por si solo siendo tan joven, pero todas las madres debían entender que los hijos debían construir una vida al igual como lo habían hecho ellos y gracias al cielo su padre le había dado el primer voto de confianza.

― Ginny, James aún no tiene esos planes y aunque los tuviera él lo que más espera es tu apoyo, sé que no es fácil dejarlos ir, pero a mí me parece que te estás planteando un punto que aún es apresurado, James recién tiene trece años, cielo, además jamás estarás sola, no sientas temor.

― Lo sé – Sonrió ella. La seguridad que sintió en las palabras de Dan fueron tan fuertes que así como llegaron se fueron. Y lo miró a los ojos - ¿No estarás por filmar alguna película ahora, verdad? – Preguntó preocupada, se había acostumbrado con tanta rapidez a la compañía de él que el solo pensar en no verlo terminaba de sepultarla en vida. Al tardar la respuesta Ginny lloró y se aferró al cuerpo de su novio.

― Cariño, no es ahora.

― ¿No es ahora?

― Después de año nuevo comienza el rodaje de una película.

― ¿Aquí?

― No…

― ¿Dónde?

― Ginny… - Ella lo miró a los ojos y Dan no pudo evitar que se le rompiera el corazón al ver esas lágrimas caer, esos ojos castaños hecho añicos y esa boca hacer pucheros.

― Dime donde es Daniel Radcliffe.

― En Grecia – Ginny volvió a aferrarse una vez más a él y lloró desconsolada, Daniel respondió a ese fuerte abrazo, ella siempre le causaba una dulzura e infinita paz, pero ahora le parecía ver a una adolescente llorando por un capricho – Voy a estar contigo todos estos meses y cuando comience a grabar podría negociar los fines de semanas y seré completamente libre para estar contigo…

― Claro que no, eso no sería justo para ti, adoras tu profesión y no permitiré que hagas un trabajo a medias por venir a complacer mis caprichos.

― Pero…

― Nada de peros. No estaré sola. Comenzaré a trabajar y tal vez tiempo me faltará – Le sonrió, sabiendo que iba a decir. Quería serenar esa mirada de angustia que ahora había en los ojos de Daniel. En ese momento lo único que quería era estar con él, sentir que ya nadie la dejaría sola y sonrió – No conozco tu casa…

― Vivo en un departamento.

― ¿Podemos ir a tu departamento?

― Por supuesto – Sonrieron. Ambos entraron al auto del muchacho y en pocos minutos llegaron hasta el departamento. Ubicado en un condominio, en el piso doce. Cuando entraron Ginny quedó completamente enamorada de la sala, era tan sencilla como hermosa. El empapelado de las paredes era de un color crema, unos bonitos sillones de cuero negro que se veían completamente cómodos. La mesita de centro era rectangular y de vidrio y en el centro había unos cuantos libros dejados al descuido. La pequeña cocina estaba conectada directamente con la sala, un mesón a modo de comedor separaba la cocina de la sala. En aquel departamento no había absolutamente nada femenino.

― Hermoso, acogedor, pero… ¿Ni una sola flor? – Preguntó Ginny, Daniel soltó una fuerte carcajada.

― ¿Por qué una flor? esas pobres flores se secarían. No paso mucho tiempo aquí.

― Pero Dan, el lugar es hermoso ¡Y tú no le pones vida! En último caso flores artificiales.

― Suenas igual que mi madre, es mucho decir que paso en este departamento medio año – Sonrió.

― No sería malo un bonito florero con unas cuantas flores artificiales – Insistió ella.

― Esta bien, entre mi madre y tú me volverán loco, la próxima vez que vengas este departamento estará cubierto de orquídeas, rosas, girasoles… ¿Hay más flores? – Ginny blanqueó los ojos y sonrió.

― Claveles, azucenas, calas, jazmines, gladiolos, margaritas, alelís, azaleas, cardenales, crisantemos, Tulipanes… - Ella siguió nombrando innumerables tipos de flores pero a él le encantó la forma que adquirió la boca de ella al decir "Tulipanes" Sonrió extasiado y la beso profundamente Ginny sorprendida apenas cerró los ojos ― ¿Y eso?

― Casualmente estabas justo aquí y me dieron unas ganas tremendas de besar ― Ginny soltó una carcajada y rodeó el cuello del joven con sus brazos.

― Bien Radcliffe es lamentable pero eres el único hombre que veo por acá ― Sonrieron y se acercaron para besarse inocentemente pero en cuestión de segundos el beso era una mezcla nociva de deseo, descubrimiento y ternura, las inquietas manos de Ginny revolvieron el castaño cabello de Dan alborotando las hormonas masculinas y él se desquitaba deslizando las manos por debajo de la blusa de la pelirroja, súbitamente ella dejó de besarlo y él apoyo su frente en la de Ginny ambos buscado acompasar las respiraciones.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Resopló.

― Yo... ― Sabía hasta donde llegarían esas caricias y ella no estaba preparada para ese paso, aún era demasiado pronto. Irse a la cama con Daniel era demasiado precipitado. El rostro de Ginny estaba rojo y avergonzado, pero sobre todo nervioso Dan sonrió entendiendo la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en la cabeza de su novia.

― No haremos absolutamente nada que tú no quieras ― Dijo él sencillamente retirando las manos de la espalda de la pelirroja, luego las alzó y dejó ambas palmas abiertas en el aire Ginny y ella sonrió divertida ― Prometo no manchar tu honra con estas indignas manos mi estimada señora ― Luego hizo una reverencia ante la mujer y los dos rieron.

― No seas tonto ― Sonrieron y luego se miaron a los ojos ― Gracias por respetar mi decisión.

― Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ― Susurró Dan paseando su mirada desde sus ojos hasta los labios de la pelirroja. El resto de la tarde la pasaron en aquel cómodo departamento, ella cocinó unas rápidas y sencillas pastas mientras Dan ponía música y hablaban de todo, sobre los niños, la familia de Dan, sobre el críquet deporte que Ginny quería aprender y también del Quidditch pasión que Dan también quería sentir por ese deporte, también hablaron sobre películas y ella comentó que le encantaría ver una en dónde él fuera el protagonista, Dan le lanzó una mirada picarona pasó la lengua por sus labios y asintió. Con una gran sonrisa le comentó que esa noche un canal transmitiría una película que él protagonizaba y comenzó a parlotear como loco al respecto Ginny soltó una carcajada, por un momento le pareció ver a James transmitiendo en la última navidad su aventura con aquella escurridiza snitch dorada en pleno campo de Quidditch lloviendo a cántaros "Pero papá, imagina lloviendo torrencialmente donde las posibilidades de atrapar la snitch son mínimas y yo lo conseguí en diez minutos" decía su hijo mayor emocionado por esa hazaña. Después de comer ambos se sentaron en el sofá y vieron la película acompañado de unas ricas palomitas de maíz, ya casi al anochecer Ginny pensó que era hora de ir a esa casa dónde lo único que la esperaba era la soledad como único refugio.

― Los niños ya deben estar en el castillo ― Sonrió ella triste pensando en sus hijos y recordó que la casa sin ellos sería un total desierto congestionado de recuerdos más felices.

― Sanos y salvos, tal vez mañana recibas cartas de ellos.

― Sí, eso creo ― Ella se levantó y se puso el abrigo.

― ¿Te vas? ― Preguntó Daniel contrariado mientras se levantaba ella sonrió y asintió.

― Sí, ya es tarde y estoy...

― ¿Por qué no te quedas? esa casa estará vacía sin los chicos y no te hará bien ― Susurró él escrutando el rostro pecoso de la pelirroja en el cual solo se reflejaban todos sus miedos. Ginny lo miró circunspecta ¿qué sucedía si aceptaba pasar la noche con él? no estaba lista para estar con otro hombre, quizás nunca, aunque Dan fuera el hombre más encantador, tierno, divertido y sexy de la tierra no podía dar ese paso, era muy pronto para ella.

― No creo que sea una buena idea ― Dan la miró con ternura y sonrió.

― Ginny yo no haré nada que tú no desees te doy mi palabra de payaso profesional ― Sonrió él alzando la mano hasta la altura de su cabeza con la palma abierta y la otra la llevó hasta su corazón ― Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones son buenas... esta vez pelirroja ― Añadió sonriendo y su mirada adquirió un brillo travieso cuando su boca compuso un puchero la pelirroja soltó una carcajada tremenda. Él conseguía que ella sonriera con una facilidad asombrosa.

― Aún así no creo que sea lo mejor...

― ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer? películas, palomitas de maíz, una buena conversación puedo cantar ¿sabias? puedo girar mi brazo completamente sin quebrar un hueso de mi pálido brazo... ¿qué más? ¡ah! ― Hablaba rápidamente moviendo sus manos intentando recordar ― puedo hacer figuras con mi lengua... tres figuras ― Añadió sonriendo satisfecho ― también puedo decir la tabla periódica cantando sin equivocarme ― Asintió mientras se rascaba el mentón y veía como Ginny reía a carcajadas ― Es estupendo que te rías de mí aún estando presente ―

― ¡De acuerdo! ― Rió lanzándose al sillón divertida ― Me quedo contigo pero debes saber que...

― Que mis manos estarán lejos de...

― ¡No! no es eso...

― ¡Ah, entonces quieres que estén cerca! es mí día de suerte...

― ¿Contigo no se puede hablar nada en serio verdad?

― No ― Respondió absolutamente serio y Ginny sonrió ― Estaría bien que me dijeras que fue lo que te convenció para persuadirte otras veces.

― ¿En serio puedes hacer figuras con tu lengua? ― Preguntó ella inocentemente y Dan esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa deslizó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y sin pudor observó las largas piernas de Ginny ― Ey, mis ojos están acá arriba ― Le aclaró ella con una sonrisa Dan alzó la vista y resopló.

― Me cuesta trabajo concentrarme contigo ― Sonrió, la miró a los ojos y se sentó al lado de ella. Ginny se acomodó cerca de él y Dan sonrió. Continuaron viendo películas mientras comían palomitas de maíz hasta que ambos comenzaron a bostezar ― Deberías acostarte...

― ¿Y tú? ― Preguntó Ginny.

― Yo dormiré aquí...

― No, claro que no...

― Aquí solo hay una cama ― Sonrió él y ella le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

― Podemos dormir los dos ahí ¿no? ― Dan la miró unos segundos, no quería asustar a Ginny.

― No sé si eso sea lo más inteligente... si me preguntas a mí la respuesta sería "que animal más afortunado" pero tal vez... ― Ginny le dio un cálido beso en los labios deteniendo la verborragia de Dan.

― Confío en ti ― Dijo ella sinceramente.

― Está bien ― Aceptó aún pensando en si era correcto o no. Ginny se acercó para besar los labios de Dan inocentemente pero el beso en segundos fue más apasionado, más intenso ella tanteó en deslizar su escurridiza lengua en la boca de su novio y ese contacto lo maravilló. Su mano subió hasta la nuca de la pelirroja para retenerla con la vida junto a él y su otra mano comenzó un recorrido desde la rodilla y subió lentamente abarcando cada centímetro de piel que sus dedos acariciaran hasta llegar a la cintura, la tomó y con fuerza la acercó hasta él y Ginny gimió débilmente, comenzó a deslizar sus manos por debajo de la sudadera de Dan acarició con sus manos la espalada hasta aferrarse de los anchos hombros y de su boca volvió a escapar un suave gemido... esos gemidos lo estaban torturando, las caricias trastornando, se separó súbitamente de ella y la miró a los ojos. Sus labios estaban húmedos, hinchados y rojos por la fricción ― Te aseguro que con otro beso así no estaré seguro de poder contenerme ― Resopló y Ginny sonrió, retiró ambas manos de la espalda ancha y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

― Lo siento... ¿te molestaría prestarme algún pijama cariño? ― Dan sabía que ella no lo hacía con alguna doble intención pero en cada palabra de la pelirroja parecía haber una peligrosa y tentadora invitación sexual, cerró sus ojos, asintió y logró contenerse ― Gracias señor Radcliffe ― Dijo en un susurro al tiempo en que se levantaba y desaparecía de la vista de Dan. Él abrió los ojos y una sonrisa resignada se dibujó en su rostro al comprender varias situaciones en las cuales él solito fue a parar allí. La primera situación era que estaba queriendo mucho a Ginny, pero no sabía si igualaba al que había sentido por... sacudió la cabeza, nunca ese tema fue un terreno que le gustara recorrer, volvió a Ginny, que era mejor. Se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a sus manías, a sus sonrisas, a sus ganas de seguir adelante, a ese ímpetu que lograba entusiasmar y generar esa compañía que él estaría dispuesto a otorgarle siempre. Segunda situación, podía percibir como ella se aferraba a él con el firme propósito de olvidar un pasado que no le era tan lejano, pero que sin embargo seguía amando y eso él lo entendía, fueron doce años de historia, dos hijos, una vida que sería forjada por un lazo para siempre. Tercera situación, rememoró mientras sus delgados labios se curvaban en una sonrisa encantadora, sus hijos... esos pequeños diablillos eran una dosis de fuerza, compañerismo y lealtad entre ellos que él admiraba profundamente, quizás veía en ellos aquellos hermanos que no tuvo y Rose y Hugo representaban el mismo efecto que James y Albus, eran unos pequeños gigantes que quería demasiado. Y la cuarta situación no menos importante era que en algún momento y no muy lejano él sabía que Harry Potter lucharía por lo que tontamente dejó, pero no sabía hasta que punto sus hijos y Ginny podrían olvidar lo que él les hiciera. Una traición, a juicio de Dan, no se perdonaba ni se tranzaba, pero no podía juzgar a Ginny si ella decidiera hacerlo porque ante esa magna idiotez de Harry había una linda historia que él conoció de la voz del mismo Harry "Mi esposa es perfecta, Radcliffe, es... mierda, no puedo creer esta felicidad que mi mujer me da a cada segundo" Solía decir él cada vez que Dan le preguntara por su familia y era esa contradicción en él la que le decía o prevenía que Harry más temprano que tarde vería su garrafal error y lucharía por enmendarlo. Justamente por esa cuarta situación sabía que dónde quería estar, cuando esa carga de emociones abarcara a Ginny, era en el lado de su actual novia... quizás para ese tiempo solo sería su amigo, pero igualmente valorizaría aquella relación y es por eso que cada beso, cada caricia y conversación íntima que se diera entre ellos la aprovecharía al máximo y francamente le seducía ser aquel que recompusiera el corazón de Ginny después de que Harry lo destrozara descomunalmente. Y su situación era disfrutar de las alegrías, las dudas y certezas, las valentías y miedos, sus derrotas y victorias, ver cada día como Ginevra Weasley demostraba salir a flote y embellecer todo con esa sonrisa que estimulaba al punto de venerarla... Dan volvió a sonreír cuando su mente aventurera imaginó a una desconocida difundiendo en cuanta red social estuviera a su alcance ser aquella persona que había logrado cautivarlo y no solo eso ser su esposo y además el padre de sus hijos, definitivamente aquella mujer no estaba en su sano juicio, pero él no estaba menos loco al involucrarse en una relación con la historia que había entre Harry y Ginny. Bueno, su situación y la de esa desconocida tenían algo en común y eran las ganas de querer ser feliz en base a una fantasía que cada día evolucionaba y vivir de ilusiones no era del todo errado. Era siempre querer más. Y si algún día esa desconocida y él coincidían en la vida le preguntaría ¿Por qué carajos le inventaba hijos? Sonrió, sería como pafasear el "Hasta la vista baby" Definitivamente su desconocida y él estaban locos...

― Cariño... ¿sucede algo? ― Preguntó ella sentada junto a él y Dan tan sumido en sus pensamientos no alcanzó a reparar en ese detalle, se giró y la miró a los ojos. Su mundo estaba en paz, pues su mente estaba ordenada sabía lo que quería y también lo que obtendría.

― Todo en orden pelirroja... nos vamos a la cama suponiendo que no atentarás en contra de mi virginidad ― Ginny soltó una carcajada y asintió.

― Lo prometo ― Ambos se acercaron y se besaron dulcemente.

* * *

Bien... Dan me pidió que hiciera una pequeña "mención indiscreta" sobre su esposa así que le di en el gusto.

Desde ya quiero agradecer los más de cien comentarios que tiene este fics, de verdad eso me hace muy feliz... ya saben mi lema **"Las actualizaciones de las "lectoras" son los reviews de las "escritoras" **

****Están advertidos todos ;)

Si vieron faltas, que de seguro hay, mil perdón pero no le mandé el cap a Susy que es mi casi beta porque hoy jugó la U y me dio por publicar el capítulo, estaba listo solo debía poner la canción... más que nada era flojera :D sepan disculpar por favor! pero últimamente he tenido tanto accidente que mi cuerpecito está que no quiere más!

Bien, espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, espero sus comentarios, besos!

NatU de Radcliffe! así es a pedido de Dan cambié el nombre y ya no soy Nattyta, ahora soy NatU de Radcliffe! suena hermoso!

chaU!


	7. Chapter 7

Dicen más vale tarde que nunca y antes de ir a tirar piedras decidí dejarles este capítulo por si me llevan detenida :)

Ante todo muchas gracias a todas las personas que siempre me ayudan y me dan ideas, éste capítulo es enteramente para ustedes, Lily, Yegua, Karla, Susy, Belén si se me escapa alguien perdónenme! mi memoria es frágil.

Yegua no te imaginas cuanto te quiero, sabes? quizás esté a punto de morir, alguna bala loca me puede llegar en la protesta y bueno, deje de existir ACTUALIZA CITAS DE UNA VEZ! AH! TAMBIÉN "SI PUDIERA..." NO TE OLVIDES DE ESE, EH?

Espero causar el efecto...

este capítulo tiene canción se llama "Sigues dando vueltas" de la Rue morgue, gran canción, en lo personal me encanta y también me llega, pero bueno al tema!

Espero les guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Por lo menos un aliado.**

Ambos dormían profunda y apaciblemente. Eran casi las diez de la mañana y ellos permanecían en la cama como si acabaran de acostarse. Dan dormía con un brazo bajo su cabeza y el otro era utilizado por Ginny a modo de almohada, su pecho estaba cubierto por el rojo y ondulante cabello de la mujer. El joven parecía estar rodeado de una paz envidiable. Ginny estaba acurrucada casi en una perfecta posición fetal entrelazando su mano con la de Daniel. Él se movió lentamente y por inercia abrazó a la pelirroja por la espalda y un aroma floral lo invadió, abrió sus ojos y sonrió perezosamente.

― Buenas días ― Suspiró al viento pensando que ella aún dormía, sin embargo ella se movió estirándose aparatosamente.

― Buenos días ― Sonrió Ginny pensando que había tenido una noche bastante agradable, había dormido tan relajada como no lo hiciera después de aquella fatídica noche en que su vida diera un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados.

― Creí que seguías durmiendo ― Sonrió Dan mientras bostezaba y estiraba ambos brazos sobre su cabeza.

― Desperté cuando te moviste

― Oh, lo siento mucho... ¿sigo siendo un muchacho virgen?

― Me temo que sí ― Respondió soltando una carcajada.

― Lo supuse ― Dijo mientras ambos se giraban para mirarse.

― Debe ser muy tarde ― Soltó Ginny bostezando.

― Y tú último día de vacaciones, debes disfrutarlo rojita...

― ¿Rojita? ― Dan se ruborizó.

― Tu cabello es... muy rojito ― Ella sonrió.

― Entonces ¿Desayunamos en la cama? ― Preguntó Ginny y él arqueó una ceja ― Fue una de las razones por las que me quedé ― Aseguró ella sonriendo.

― Me parece perfecto, conoces la cocina...

― ¡Dan!

― ¡No, ve tú! ¡Se me quema hasta el agua!

― Eso es porque no le pones el ingrediente secreto ― Susurró ella.

― ¿Ingrediente secreto? ― Preguntó contrariado.

― Así es.

―¿Cuál es?

― Si te digo tendrás que hacer el desayuno...

― ¡NO! Lo que tú quieres es jugarme una broma... ya lo sé, lo veo en tus ojos ¡Pobre Dan! ― Exclamó él hablando rápidamente y Ginny rió ― Te aprovechas de los inocentes...

― Ve a preparar el desayuno...

― No Ginevra, tienes las manos buenas...

― ¿Qué hay del "Es tu último día de vacaciones, debes disfrutarlo rojita" - Dan la miró y un brillo inusual opacó su mirada por unos segundos. Se acercó a ella, le dio un suave beso en los labios y se levantó de la cama.

― Eres una chantajista Weasley ― Ella rió y se acomodó en la cama mientras Dan abandonaba la habitación. Se dirigió hasta la cocina y preparó el desayuno. Mientras lo hacía una música estruendosa lo acompañaba. Ginny en la habitación sonreía mientras oía el caos que Dan era, tan perfeccionista en su trabajo, pero un completo desorden en su vida personal. Era un hombre con convicciones claras y eso a ella la tenía cautivada, era un apoyo fundamental y estaba feliz de poder escuchar en ese momento como Dan interpretaba "Creep" de Radiohead... era una odisea que supiera el nombre y la canción de aquel grupo muggle, pero Dan se pasó la tarde anterior intentando que ella grabara sus gustos musicales. Y escucharlo cantar era gratificante y balsámico. Su novio cantaba como los dioses, sobre todo cuando el vocalista entonaba ese "run" tan difícil de llegar y Dan alcanzaba la nota perfecta. Después de eso se escuchó un alarido y supo que Dan se había quemado con una tostada, soltó una fuerte carcajada e intentó controlarla cuando él la escuchó y le gritó desde la cocina "Deja de reírte Weasley me quemé el dedito" Ginny de verdad intentó controlar la carcajada, pero no pudo.

Casi media hora después, cuando Dan ya tenía el desayuno preparado en una bandeja el timbre del departamento sonó. Bajó el volumen del estéreo y dejó la bandeja con el desayuno sobre la mesa de centro y fue a abrir la puerta...

― Buenos días, sólo vengo porque necesito que firmes los documentos que testifiquen que desde ahora no seré tú abogado, representante o tutor, como lo quieras llamar ― Dijo Harry Potter absolutamente serio. Dan lo miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño contemplando la posibilidad de matarlo ahí mismo.

― Buenos días abogado, ¿Será qué podemos hablar más tarde? Ahora estoy ocupado ― Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero la palma de Harry evitó el portazo en su cara y le lanzó una mirada despectiva.

― Sólo son tres firmas ― Insistió él parco.

― No firmaré absolutamente nada sin leer una hoja Harry y resulta que ahora no tengo ni el tiempo ni las ganas ― Refutó el joven perdiedo la paciencia.

― He sido tu abogado durante dos años, no necesito perjudicarte Radcliffe ― Dan lo miro receloso.

― ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?

― No quiero seguir trabajando contigo, no con personas que me traicionen.

― ¿Traicionar? ― Inquirió confundido ― ¿Me quieres decir cuándo te traicioné Harry? ― El abogado le lanzó una mirada que emanaba la furia contenida, los celos enfermizos, la puta conjunción de sus recuerdos y sentimientos. Necesitaba exteriorizar esa llamarada que lo ahogaba y consumía. Sabía que el único receptor de aquella rabia ere el idiota que tenía enfrente.

― Cuando besaste a mí mujer en frente de toda nuestra familia, el día que decidiste involucrarte en su vida ― Decía furioso, recordando cada segundo de aquellos episodios que mencionaba ― Ayer cuando la esperaste después de que dejara a sus hijos en el jodido tren que los lleva a la escuela, todas esas veces me traicionaste y eso no puede quedar exento, Radcliffe.

― Por favor Harry, la dejaste por otra mujer mucho antes de que yo apareciera en la vida de Ginny, ¿No te parece un poco egoísta de tu parte?

― No, ella sigue estando casada conmigo ― Decía Harry enfermo de celos.

― Y tú cuando la engañaste, ya déjala en paz de una vez, pronto se divorciarán...

― ¿Es lo qué estás esperando? Eso no te dará derecho...

― El derecho debe dármelo ella ¿No? ― Siseó Dan.

― Sigue siendo mi mujer, tengo todo el derecho sobre ella.

― Estás equivocado, perdiste todo el derecho cuando le pediste el divorcio. Entiende de una vez que no me alejaré de ella por culpa de tu egoísmo― Advirtió Daniel mirando directamente los ojos de Harry.

― No eres más que un maldito mocoso entrometido buscando la manera de quitarme a mi mujer...

― Eso ya está hecho y no lo hice yo ni ningún otro hombre, tú alejaste a tu mujer de tu lado y lo hiciste con una facilidad asombrosa digna de un bastardo...

― ¡Cállate, no sabes de lo que hablas!

― Pero Ginny sí y créeme que mi opinión acerca de ti no es diferente al concepto que ahora tiene ella de ti ― Harry lo miró enfurecido queriendo callar esas palabras con un golpe que sellara esa mugrosa boca para siempre y no volver a escuchar diálogos que lo atormentaran y por sobre todo no ver esa insignificante boca sobre los labios de su esposa. Estaba enloquecido, su mente solo maquinaba episodios donde Daniel Radcliffe jamás hubiese coincidido en la vida de su mujer, su alma auguraba esperanzas bastantes efímeras con respeto al concepto que Ginny pudiera tener de él y rogaba con la vida, aunque sus súplicas jamás alcanzara, de que ella nunca pudiera odiarlo... no ella, aunque lo mereciera, jamás Harry podría cargar con ese odio. Volvió a la realidad y sintió el casi inexistente peso de la carpeta que sostenía su mano, la alzó una vez más y miró a Dan.

― Sólo firma la maldita hoja, Radcliffe ― Arremetió.

― No me puedes obligar a firmar nada...

― ¡Maldición no seas inmaduro y firma la puta hoja!

― Es innecesario...

― ¡Claro que no! Ya no te quiero representar...

― Estás tomando una actitud muy...

― Tengo la opción de representar a Bonnie Wrigth y ambos sabemos que ella jamás trabajará con el abogado que representa a Daniel Radcliffe ― Alzó ambas cejas y sonrió petulante. Daniel lo observó atónito y por primera vez en mucho tiempo quedó sin palabras. Sólo bastaba ese nombre para paralizar sus ideas, sus actos y solo los latidos de su corazón parecían ir en contra de todo aquel estancamiento ― ¿Sabías que planea dirigir una nueva película y su guionista te recomendó?

― ¿Ella está aquí? ― Logró preguntar ignorado la última pregunta de Harry.

― No, pero pronto llegará, es por eso que tienes que firmar...

― Ya te dije, no pienso firmar nada.

― ¡Tienes que firmar! ― Exclamó perdiendo la paciencia.

―¡No firmaré...!

― ¡Cariño, estoy esperando el desayuno en la cama aún! ― Harry arrugó su frente y miró directamente a Daniel esperando que de un momento a otro el aire llegara, pues sentía que se ahogaba, que se asfixiaba... ¡Mierda, el aire no llegaba! Conocía esa voz, Dios esa voz no... no, no podía ser. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, los papeles cayeron y muy poca importancia le dio, el sudor frío le recorrió la espalda y la frente. Pero no, sonrió nervioso, ella no podía estar ahí... ¡No! claro que no, solo era su imaginación, la angustia de pensarla durante toda la noche y desearla en el despertar, no, se dijo, ella no está aquí, solo añoraba tanto todo de ella que hasta malas jugadas le estaba sorteando su mente y corazón ― Dan, ¿Dónde estás?... ¡Cariño te estoy esperando! ― Exclamó ella riendo. "No... no" La mente de Harry estaba bloqueada, pues ya no había dudas. Ginny apareció por el pasillo y se situó justo detrás de Dan riendo, pero ésta cesó en cuanto su mirada tropezó con la de su esposo.

― ¿Qué hiciste? ― Preguntó Harry débilmente mirando a su esposa totalmente afligido.

― Harry...

― ¡TE PREGUNTÉ QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE GINEVRA! ― Repitió fuera de sí.

― ¡No me grites! ― Reaccionó Ginny alterada.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de encamarte como una vulgar...?

― Ni siquiera te atrevas a terminar esa frase Potter ― Intervino Daniel seriamente, Harry lo miró furioso e hizo el amague de golpearlo, pero Ginny se interpuso y eso terminó de destrozarle el corazón a Harry. Ella estaba intercediendo por Dan, no por él.

― ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Es parte de la venganza acostarte con críos?

― No tienes moral para preguntarme algo así, si me acuesto o no con quien se me de la gana es parte de mi vida y tú ya no tienes lugar en ella ― Respondió ella seca. Harry la miró dolido, confundido y cansado de verla lejos de él con otro hombre.

― No tienes ese derecho... no lo puedes tener ― Susurró más para sí mismo que para ella, Ginny solo era de él, le pertenecía completa y sentía que moría ahora que la veía en la casa de otro, con el pijama de otro... amaneciendo con otro. La furia estaba compenetrado con él ese último tiempo, ya no sabía manejar su temperamento, sus actos ni su vida. La miró a los ojos y compungido vislumbró rabia contenida en los castaños ojos de Ginny.

― Lo tengo desde que me pediste el divorcio ¡déjame en paz! ― Sostuvo ella empecinada**. **Él la miró aterrorizado comprendiendo en ese momento que dejarla en paz era algo con lo que él nunca podría lidiar, la idea era efermiza, egoísta, extraña hasta cierto punto, pero complejamente real. Tan real que sentía como todos los recuerdos y cada risa de Ginny le fragmentaba el alma. Sus ojos se iluminaron en vivencias felices, pero catapultadas en ese momento por el presente, por la pareja de su esposa y por sus errores, sobre todo por sus errores.

― Es difícil... me equivoqué, un segundo de insensatez cagó mi tranquilidad Ginny ― Dijo desesperado, ya ni siquiera aquel pensamiento de estar haciendo lo correcto al estar lejos de su familia le ocasionaba consuelo cuando veía y sentía la desazón de sus elecciones.

― Deberás saber como convivir con esa intranquilidad, Harry ― Repuso ella con una frialdad que destrozó a su esposo y las lágrimas en sus ojos exigieron por ser liberadas.

― ¿Tan fácil? ― Inquirió Harry incrédulo.

― Tan fácil como te fue a ti engañarme, créeme que terminas por aceptar todo...

― ¿Es por eso que te convencen para encamarte con mocosos? ― Ironizó perdiendo de pronto la paciencia y aquella calma aparente.

― Lárgate de una vez, Harry ― Interrumpió Daniel mirando enojado al esposo de Ginny. ¡Oh por Dios! solo ese mísero argumento le bastó a Harry para dirigir su rabia y toda la mierda que llevaba dentro hacia Daniel Radcliffe.

― ¿Que me largue dices? ― Largó una carcajada exenta de gracia ― ¿Qué mierda pretendes Radcliffe? facilitarte el trabajo para que te sigas tirando a mi mujer, supongo ― Dan estaba dispuesto a lanzarse sobre Harry para golpearlo por ser tan bastardo, sintió una rabia feroz, quería y necesitaba proteger a la mujer que estaba a su lado, siempre fue así, pero una vez más Ginny se interpuso, miró los ojos de su esposo y la rabia la embargó consumiéndola. La cachetada resonó en el pasillo del edificio, pero Ginny sintió que no era suficiente... el dolor que él posiblemente sintió no se comparaba al que Harry había causado en ella.

― Ya no más ¡No te soporto! ― Exclamó exasperada, destruida y profundamente herida ― ¿Qué más deseas de mí? Tienes todo lo que quieres y hace un tiempo fuiste enfático en mencionar que no tenías intención en saber absolutamente nada de mi ― Argumentó ella intentando ser razonable ― Termina de salir de mi vida ― Exigió y Harry rió, pero su alma se quebró en mil pedazos.

― No te preocupes que los papeles del divorcio están listos, mañana a primera hora en el ministerio tú y yo ya no tendremos más lazos que James y Albus. ¿Quieres que salga de tu vida? ― Preguntó retóricamente luciendo una sonrisa maligna que Dan quizo borrar de un puñetazo ― Mañana serás libre para hacer de tu vida lo que quieras ― Sonrió ― Y ambos sabemos cuales son tus pretensiones saliendo con un mocoso que apenas sabe limpiarse el culo..o

― _Si te llevaste tanto en solamente un día, no te costaba nada cargar con tus manías _(1) ― Demandó Ginny comenzando a impacientarse ― Tú mataste todas las ilusiones que tenía, me mataste en segundos y de un momento a otro me dices que te enamoraste de otra ¡Dime como debo reaccionar! ― Demandó Ginny encolerizada ― Y ahora vienes cuestionando mis actos cuando en realidad lo único que debes hacer es dejar que comience de nuevo...

― Eso es algo que... ― Decía Harry con la voz quebrada, pero Ginny no lo dejó terminar.

― ¡Eso es algo que merezco! Mataste en segundos lo que nos costó construir en años ― Replicó Ginny alterada dejando escapar algunas lágrimas ― Hace un tiempo dejó de importarme que hacías con tu vida porque estoy mucho más preocupada de lo que sucede con mis hijos y de lo que yo quiero en mi vida y tú pasaste a segundo plano ya. Mañana estaré puntual en el ministerio para finalizar nuestro matrimonio y escúchame bien Harry, una vez firme esos documentos te quiero lejos de mi vida, quiero que entiendas de una vez que lo único que deseo es que me dejes en paz― Añadió autoritaria, con la frente en alto y sin atisbo alguno de lágrimas en los ojos ya, pero con el alma destrozada como sucedía cada vez ante las injustas acusaciones de Harry. Cerró la puerta con brusquedad en las narices de su esposo. Él retrocedió unos pasos y chocó contra la fría pared y se dejó caer, absorto en la negra puerta, en las palabras de Ginny... en el final de su matrimonio.

**Quise mentir y aquí estoy, quise no ser y aún soy. **

**Quise volar con mis sueños, pero tu silueta lo desbarató. **

Del otro lado de la puerta Ginny estaba destrozada en los brazos de Dan junto a la recientemente azotada puerta, mientras él intentaba calmar los espasmos del llanto de la pelirroja.

― Tranquila Ginny, por favor trata de calmarte ― Le susurraba acariciando el cabello.

― Tienes razón... pero él dijo cosas horribles ― Y el ataque de llanto volvió.

― Sí, pero lograste ponerlo en su lugar, yo hubiese querido romperle la boca por ser tan irracional...

― Lo hubieses sido tú también ― Susurró ella.

― Sí, pero yo estaba de tu lado ― Ella a pesar de sus lágrimas esbozó una sonrisa y lo miró a los ojos aún en los brazos de su novio.

― Él cree que tú y yo tuvimos sexo y eso jamás pasó.

― Y se descontroló. Él no sabe lidiar con sus demonios internos y acaba por lastimar a quienes ama ―Harry del otro lado de la puerta escuchaba la conversación y se sintió un idiota titulado con honores y por sobre todo sintió caer sobre sus hombros la sensación de pérdida y eso en lo absoluto era algo bueno. Las lágrimas no soportaron más y se deslizaron por las mejillas, él debía estar reconfortando a Ginny, él debía abrazarla y defenderla, despertar, sonreír y amarla. Su papel como esposo fue un fracaso y ya no tendría tiempo de remediarlo. Se torturó pensando en su mujer en todas las facetas que la vio durante toda su vida y rió cuando su mente lo llevó a las promesas que él le había hecho ¡Que hijo de puta que era! se tapó la boca ahogando el grito de frustración y escuchó con pesar los sollozos de su mujer preguntando a Daniel como él, Harry, había sido capaz de tanto, ¿Tanto la odiaba? _"Por supuesto que no, mi vida" _Lloró el abogado desesperado _"Perdóname, por favor Ginny" _― ¿Por qué no te acuestas? ― Preguntaba Dan acariciando la espalda de Ginny, quien estaba más tranquila. Ella se aferró al cuerpo del actor y negó ― ¿Terminamos con el desayuno entonces?

― No hemos empezado ― Respondió y Daniel sonrió.

― ¿Mejor? ― Ella alzó la cabeza, lo miró y asintió. Dan se maravilló con el color de su cabello, con esas pecas... _"Diablos, que enfermo es todo esto" _Pensó él.

― A veces creo que no me ves realmente ― Suspiró Ginny y él frunció el ceño.

― No entiendo que quieres decir ― Aclaró él sintiéndose nervioso de pronto.

― Cuando me miras a los ojos me parece que buscas a alguien más ― Él sonrió.

― Tienes unos ojos hermosos y cálidos.

― Eres pésimo mintiendo...

― Lo que es horrible para mi trabajo ¡Debo convencer! ― Añadió dramatizando con su mano en la cabeza.

― Eres genial. Eres una luz dispuesta a iluminar la vida de quien te lo pida, y eso es muy noble de tu parte ― Dan la abrazó y ella suspiró reconfortada.

― Me conformo con verte feliz, Ginny. Sé que lo serás, quizás debas cruzar muchos laberintos emocionales para alcanzarla, pero estoy seguro que la situación para ti y tus hijos cambiará.

― Ahora estoy bien contigo, pero Harry se empecina en interferir...

― Está interfiriendo porque te quiere aún ― El corazón de Harry dio un brinco cuando escuchó al actor, eso no solo era verdad, era su realidad, su karma, su destino. Se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y siguió escuchando.

― Los dos sabemos que no es verdad ― Dan sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

― Harry es una persona buena, sólo le han ocurrido demasiadas cosas malas y ahora está confundido, es un bruto, un bastardo contigo, pero actúa así porque siente que te pierde...

― Y ya me perdió, él me traicionó durante mucho tiempo y eso jamás lo podré olvidar ― Susurró Ginny, pero Harry escuchó igualmente y se sintió aniquilado, las lágrimas brotaron, las ilusiones murieron y el amor se intensificó en su piel. Asustado y angustiado se levantó del suelo dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro, miró una última vez la puerta negra y luego de enjugar una vez más las lágrimas desapareció.

**Hace mil años tal vez yo habria sido tu rey. **

**Luchar con muchos dragones y desde mi trono hacerte el amor.**

***o*O*o***

El cac-cac de los tacos imponentes contra la fría valdoza confirmaban los seguros pasos de una mujer y aunque se sintiera ajena a ese sentimiento enfiló decididda hasta el departamento del ministerio en donde se llevaría a cabo su divorcio. Era contraproducente pensar que el mismo día que iniciaba su carrera como sanadora finalizaba su papel como esposa, era un tanto complicado y cruel el pensamiento en su cabeza, pero no se podía permitir derrumbarse por dos razones bastantes justificables: Sus hijos y su dignidad. Ginevra Potter llegó hasta donde estaba el oficial esperando y justo al lado estaba su esposo... esposo por unos minutos más.

El oficial la saludó de manera cordial y juntos entraron en la oficina evitando por completo a Harry, no necesitaba ver el alivio reflejado en sus ojos en ese momento. Ella vestía una blusa blanca de gasa con vuelos a los costados de los botones. La falda azul ajustada hasta las rodillas estilizaba su figura y los tacones que llevaba iban a tono con la falda. El fragante cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo que hacía resaltar su impecable rostro surcado en pequitas amorosas a ojos de Harry, su mujer estaba hermosa. Ella en el último día de su matrimonio estaba tan hermosa como en el primer día que iniciaron su vida matrimonial así como el segundo, el tercero... Harry sonrió, ni un bendito día de su matrimonio él sería capaz de olvidar y comprendió que lo único que necesitaba para vivir en paz era olvidar, borrar esos episodios de su vida y quemarlos para no revivirlos jamás.

― Buenas tardes señores Potter ― Comenzó el oficial acomodando algunos papeles sobre su escritorio ― Mi nombre es Gerard Franco y soy la persona encargada de oficializar la desvinculación ― Decía el señor Franco resultando ser bastante monótono ― ¿Ambos están aquí por mutuo acuerdo? ― Harry miró a Ginny y vio horrorizado como ella asentía inmediatamente cuando su corazón y sus ansias solo daban una negativa como respuesta.

― Sí, claro que sí ― Sin embargo su boca lo traicionó diciendo aquello tajante.

― Muy bien, es mucho más fácil que ambas partes estén de acuerdo ― Argumentó el señor Franco ― Ahora necesito sus alianzas, por favor ― Harry se quitó su anillo del dedo anular y se la dio al oficial inmediatamente. Ginny en cambio dudó observando con tanto cariño su alianza, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba aquella alianza que no quitara de su delgado dedo en doce años.

― ¿Es necesario? ― Preguntó ella. Harry la miró, sólo necesitaba un indicio, alguna señal y si ella tan solo decía que no entregaría su alianza él no se opondría y lo más probable era que comenzara a reír como idiota y la besara hasta cansarse, hasta recuperar el tiempo perdido. Cerró sus ojos, estaba destrozado y confundido, pero convencido de estar haciendo lo correcto y él mejor que nadie sabía que en algunas ocasiones hacer lo correcto no significaba felicidad... él definitivamente no se sentía feliz de hacer lo correcto en ese momento.

― Me temo que sí, señora. Cuando dos personas contraen nupcias el nexo mágico de la unión recae en las alianzas, por tanto si usted permanece con la alianza la desunión no se llevará a cabo y ambos seguirán estando casados ― Explicó el oficial brevemente.

― Claro, entiendo ― Musitó Ginny entregando su alianza al señor Franco. Se sintió desnuda sin su anillo cubriendo su dedo, una lágrima traicionera se deslizó por su mejilla y ella miró hacia el lado opuesto en que estaba Harry para poder enjugarla.

― ¿Tienen dos hijos? ― Harry asintió y Ginny giró la cabeza para mirar al oficial ― James Sirius Potter y Albus Severus Potter. Trece y once años respectivamente, ambos estudian en Hogwarts lógicamente ¿Acordaron una suma para la mensualidad de los niños?

― Seis mil galeones para cada uno de mis hijos ― Se anticipó Harry a decir.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó Ginny sorprendida y horrorizada.

― Lo que escuchas ― Dijo él inexpresivo.

― ¡No! ¿Por qué? Aún están en Hogwarts...

― Quiero lo mejor para mis hijos.

― ¡Nuestros hijos! ― Exclamó Ginny perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia ― Y a ellos jamás les faltará nada.

― No puedo estar seguro de eso.

― Últimamente no puedes estar seguro de nada ― Repuso ella enfadada y sorprendida de ver algunas lágrimas en los ojos de Harry

― Señora, si el señor Potter quiere dar esa cuantiosa mensualidad a sus hijos lo puede hacer.

― ¡Es absurdo e innecesario! ― Alegó Ginny.

― No me interesa lo que digas ― Repuso Harry.

― Una cantidad de esa mensualidad puede ir al banco, a una bodega en Gringgots ― Puntualizó el señor Franco.

― Eso me parece perfecto ― Secundó Harry carente de emociones. Ginny se sentía molesta y cada vez que miraba a Harry la rabia aumentaba.

― En cuanto a la señora, ella también debe recibir una...

― Lo sé, soy abogado ― Lo cortó Harry y Ginny frunció el ceño comprendiendo que algo no estaba bien ― Ella recibirá veinte mil galeones como indemnización debido a nuestro divorcio... ― Efectivamente algo iba mal, ella se horrorizó y la rabia llegó hasta tal punto que Ginny explotó, pero no iba a gritar. Su temperamento no siempre le jugaba buenas pasadas y si bien era su sello sabía que no era el momento adecuado. No en esta ocasión al menos.

― No quiero tu dinero. No me casé contigo por tu maldito dinero ¿Piensas pagarme por doce años de servicio? ¿Por callar tu conciencia y no sentirte culpable? ― Harry la miró a los ojos.

― Claro que no, me estoy rigiendo bajo las leyes de éste ministerio...

― ¡Me importa una mierda este ministerio! ― Exclamó impactada por la actitud de Harry ― No quiero ser "indemnizada" ― Enfatizó ― Por algo que no resultó en mi matrimonio...

― ¡Por favor Ginny! ―Gritó Harry exasperado.

― ¡Por favor tú Harry, deja de humillarme! ― Le exigió ella fulminándolo.

― No es lo que quiero...

― Pues entérate que lo hiciste desde el primer segundo en que te propusiste matar nuestro matrimonio hace más de un año ― Harry entendió a qué se refería ¿Cómo no saberlo? Ella fue demasiado enfática, ella fue demasiado cruel, ella fue mortífera... pero él lo merecía, eso y mucho más aún. Ginny hizo alusión al primer momento en que él le fue infiel y Harry se encontró odiando ese momento ― No quiero un knut que venga de ti, a tus hijos dales lo que se te venga en gana Harry, pero a mí no, en lo que concierne a mi no cederé ni un milímetro. Unas cuantas monedas no curan el daño hecho ― Ella no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos y él sentía como esas últimas palabras desgarraban su alma ¿Aquello que sentía en ese instante era el dichoso daño del que Ginny hablaba?

― La señora tiene derecho a negarse ― Intervino Gerard Franco pensando que en aquel matrimonio las diferencias eran irreconciliables. Harry asintió débilmente, el nudo se apretó más en su garganta impidiéndole hablar ― Deben firmar este documento que legalizará el divorcio, anulará el pacto mágico de sus alianzas y la señora usará su apellido de soltera ― Ginny fue la primera en firmar el documento Miró el papel con gesto absorto incapaz de reaccionar, luego de unos segundos firmó con parsimonia. Era como firmar su propio certificado de defunción, solo pasaron tres meses de aquella horrible verdad y eso a Ginny le pareció poco menos que real. Harry también se tomó su tiempo para firmar. Se le congeló la sangre cuando trazó su firma en el documento que auguraba la infelicidad infinita ― Bien, Señora Weasley, Señor Potter ― A los dos les resultó violento escuchar el "Señora Weasley" Los ojos de Ginny fulminaron el documento que el oficial sostenía, Gerard Franco con un asentimiento de cabeza desapareció tras la puerta de la oficina, Ginevra le siguió los pasos consciente que el llanto estaba por sucumbir, abrió un poco más la puerta dispuesta a salir, pero...

― Ginny... ― Musitó Harry, ella cerró sus ojos y no se detuvo fingiendo no escuchar ― Ginny, por favor ― Dijo Harry en un tono audible y ella no se pudo hacer la desentendida esta vez. Sostuvo el pomo de la puerta, se giró lentamente y miró a su ex marido ― Yo... yo quería que... necesito que... ― Balbuceó incapaz de hilar alguna frase coherente, Ginny se impacientó, no quería que él la viera llorar.

― No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus balbuceos Harry, es evidente que tus ideas no están claras y no esperaré que llegue el día en que tu mente esté ordenada ― Se giró y avanzó unos pasos, pero la confesión de Harry la dejó inmóvil.

― Ayer escuché parte de tu conversación con Daniel y creo que me excedí bastante, debí ser yo quien te consolara y sólo he sido el causante de tu dolor. Créeme que ése no es mi plan...

**Dime donde quedó ese extraño poder **

**Entrar por una ventana y nunca salirte de mi corazón. **

**Debo admitir que todo es muy distinto sin ti... **

― Pues no lo parece ― Harry se acercó a ella con cautela, asustado de que ella lo rechazara.

― Fui feliz ― Sonrió ― Cada segundo que compartimos fue una dicha que no supe descifrar en un año, me atormentó y llegué a la terrible conclusión que algo había muerto en mí y entonces deduje que no había más magia, no de aquella que envolvía nuestros momentos ― Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y a Harry no le importó, era la manera perfecta para liberar sus emociones y no ahogarse en ellas ― Pero hace unos momentos descubrí que mis razones eran patéticas, no sé que perdí con el tiempo y el caso es que ahora deseo con el alma saber... ― Se calló. Ginny se acercó y lo miró a los ojos.

**Sigues dando vueltas en mi cabeza, dando vueltas... **

**Debo admitir que todo es muy distinto sin ti... **

― ¿Saber qué Harry? ― Él también la miró a los ojos desesperado por el roce.

― Si estamos haciendo lo correcto ― Ella sonrió, pero Harry notó que su risa fue irónica.

― Lo único correcto entre los dos es James y Albus, lo demás dejó de tener sentido hace mucho tiempo.

― Sé que me equivoqué, que no hice las cosas bien, que hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento de hacerte sufrir... tú entre todas las personas que han pasado por mi vida, cielo, eras la única que no merecía el trato que te he dado ― Ginny frunció el ceño, siendo víctima de aquellas lágrimas que no dejaban en paz a Harry.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque eres la medre de mis hijos, fuiste mi esposa y la mujer que me dio todo lo que necesité para ser feliz ― Ginny carraspeó para poder responder, esa conversación le estaba rompiendo el corazón una vez más.

― Tienes el camino libre para ser feliz Harry, ya no soy parte de tu vida en ningún aspecto ― Intentó sonreír, enjugándole las lágrimas al padre de sus hijos sin darse cuenta que su rostro se llenaba de ellas ― Fui feliz todo el tiempo a tu lado y ahora que comenzamos por caminos separados te deseo lo mejor del mundo, el mayor éxito en tu vida. Eres un gran hombre y estoy segura que lograrás todos tus propósitos ― El consuelo de Ginny no logró calmarlo, sino todo lo contrario. Él no merecía tanta comprensión de ella ― Ya no llores, por favor ― Le suplicó destrozada de verlo así.

**Que no me apaguen la luz que necesito encontrar **

**Buscar en cada rincón los pedazos del tiempo **

**que vimos crecer. **

**Y el fin de esto es igual. Alguno debe llorar **

**Mentir por última vez, aunque sea un poquito para revivir. **

― Ginny... Debo admitir que todo es muy distinto sin ti y estoy aterrado ― Ella lo abrazó ¡Dios, cuánto tiempo anhelando su contacto! su dulzura, el don que solo ella poseía para calmarlo, su aroma embriagador que siempre le hacía desear más, se aferró al cuerpo de la pelirroja. La despedida para Ginny estaba resultando una tortura cruel y despiadada, Harry fue demasiado abierto con sus miedos, pero esta vez ella no se podía hacer cargo de ellos, suficiente tenía con los suyos.

― Todo va a estar bien, cariño ― Se separó y lo miró a los ojos, se inclinó para besar la frente, justo en la cicatriz y Harry sonrió, sintiendo una frescura que solo sentía cuando los labios de Ginny reposaban en aquel lugar ― Un placer coincidir en esta vida, señor Potter ― Sonrió, se separó de él y enfiló hasta la puerta de la oficina hasta perderse tras ella.

**Debo admitir que todo es muy distinto sin ti. **

**Sigues dando vueltas en mi cabeza, dando vueltas... **

**Debo admitir que todo es muy distinto sin ti **

**Debo admitir que todo es muy distinto, sin ti...**

Harry miró un punto de la oficina pensando en lo débil y sincero que había sido con ella. La inminente separación caló hondo en él, se odió y maldijo sus elecciones porque ellas lo llevaron a sacar de su vida a su mujer. Sólo él era el culpable. Tendría que mentir para aparentar felicidad, tendría que rebuscar entre los viejos recuerdos para reír, tendría que añorar el perdón de Ginny si alguna vez quisiera volver a la vida de su pelirroja.

**o*O*o**

― ¿Harry Potter? ― Preguntó desconcertado Aberforth Dumbledore.

― Hola Ab, quiero una botella de Whisky, por favor ― El viejo tabernero frunció el ceño e intentó indagar en el triste y penoso rostro de Harry. Luego de unos segundos asintió y vio con pesar como el joven se dirigía hasta la mesa más alejada de la taberna. Se sentó y apoyó los codos en la mesa, con desesperación se revolvió el cabello, se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos.

― ¿Problemas? Me parece que sólo los malos momentos traen a las personas a cabeza de puerco ― Comenzó Aberforth dejando la botella y un vaso en la mesa de Harry.

― No, claro que no ¿Harry Potter teniendo problemas en su vida absolutamente perfecta? ¡Es imposible! ― Rió con amargura mientras descorchaba la botella y vertía el líquido ámbar en el vaso, le ofreció a Aberforth, pero el cantinero decantó.

― Habla muchacho.

― No sé qué te podría decir, soy una persona feliz ― Ironizó ― ¿Realmente existe la felicidad perfecta? Me temo que sólo es una ilusión patética.

― Para aquellos que no pretenden arriesgarse, seguramente la felicidad les parecerá una ilusión patética.

― ¿Y para aquellos que la conocen? ― Preguntó Harry bebiendo de un sorbo el whisky, volvió a llenar su vaso.

― Deberían sentirse orgullosos, no todos la alcanzan. A veces resulta ser efímera, pero es mejor que no tenerla nunca. Los más valientes la buscan incansable, jamás se detienen y son capaces de luchar contra todo y todos, supongo que los finales de aquellas personas son con broches de oro.

― ¿Y aquellos que dejan ir... la felicidad? ― Preguntó con voz trémula mientras bebía.

― Son los cobardes que viven reprimidos y comprenden tarde lo que quieren― Harry esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica ― Ellos ya no pueden remediar sus actos porque generalmente causan mucho dolor, aunque también tocan fondo y comprenden la dimensión de las cosas... ¿Es tú caso verdad? ― Harry lo miró a los ojos y asintió lentamente perturbado ― ¿Qué hiciste? ― El abogado miró el licor de su vaso triste.

― Me divorcié de mi mujer ― Respondió en un susurro ahogado. Aberforth negó defraudado y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.

― ¿Sabe la verdad acerca de tu amante?

― No, de hecho yo le conté la verdad.

― ¿Te echó de la casa? ― Harry soltó una carcajada y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

― No, esa noche le hice el amor y ella respondió de una manera que... me quemó por dentro, Ab ― Harry recordó ese momento y las lágrimas a esas alturas ya eran incontenibles ― Después pensé que no era justo para ella, Ginny debía saber la verdad...

― ¿Le explicaste que todo fue una confusión de tu parte? ¿Le pediste perdón? ― Demandó Aberforth molesto.

― No ― Lloró ― Le dije que no quería seguir con ella porque su presencia me mataba en vida, en ese momento ansié correr a los brazos de Cho y refugiarme en ella. Quería huir de la mirada de Ginny, quería olvidar tantas cosas ― Se enjugó las lágrimas y bebió más de su whisky ― Le pedí el divorcio aquella noche y ella aceptó ― Ab frunció el ceño y lo miró a los ojos.

― ¿No hizo nada por detenerte, por... matar a Cho? ― Preguntó incrédulo y Harry sonrió.

― Ella me besó, mi mujer me besó y yo me odié por engañarla... por decirle que ya no la amaba.

― ¿Te diste cuenta que ella y tu familia eran una felicidad real y no un espejismo? ― Harry lo miró a los ojos y descontrolado tiró el vaso hacia la pared furioso.

― ¡No podía ser real! ― Replicó alterado ― Hice lo correcto, no podía estar con ella mientras tenía una amate, ya no amaba a mi esposa y la felicidad es un dichoso tema del cuál todos tienen opiniones distintas.

― Importa la opinión que tú tengas ¿No?

― Nunca fui feliz cuando viví con mis tíos, tampoco logré hacerlo cuando estuve en Hogwarts, no completamente al menos y de pronto la hermana de mi mejor amigo aparece y despierta un mundo que yo no conocía. Ella durante doce años fue una mujer maravillosa, fue mí mujer maravillosa ― Repuso abatido. Aberforth lo miró de soslayo, impactado por la torpeza de Harry. Sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos su viejo corazón sentiría compasión del joven, pero Harry en ese momento no necesitaba de ella, más bien necesitaba que alguien le dijera la verdad tal como era.

― Ya no sirve de nada que te lamentes, perdiste a tu mujer por una calentura cualquiera ― Harry lo miró molesto.

― Lo que siento por Cho no es una calentura ¿Crees que hubiese dejado a Ginny por tan poco?

― ¿Aún no te das cuenta de eso? ― Preguntó el cantinero irónico.

― Cho es importante para mí...

― Por eso vienes a este sitio a llorar por tu ex esposa ― Comentó Aberforth sonriendo.

― Hoy fue diferente ― Suspiró Harry.

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Todo ― Volvió a reír y su vaso volvía a estar vacío ― Desde que llegó tuve la necesidad de volver el tiempo atrás y jamás haber tenido que engañarla, odié ese momento Ab ― Dijo Harry con desesperación.

― ¿Aún la quieres?

― Ella es la madre de mis hijos, claro que la quiero...

― Eso es cariño, pero mi pregunta es si aún la quieres como mujer.

― Claro que sí ― Suspiró y sonrió y luego rió también sintiendo una libertad inaudita ― ¿Cómo no la voy a querer? Ella es una mujer perfecta, noble, sensible gentil, bondadosa, una madre ejemplar, es también un poco gritona y mandona ― Sonrió ― Es perfecta Aberforth ― Rió.

― ¿Por qué la dejaste?

― Porque soy un cobarde que sintió terror de todo lo que ella me dio.

― Qué excusa más estúpida.

― Ginny solo me dio perfección ¡Hasta nuestras discusiones lo eran! Amaba como ella se exasperaba, me gritaba y luego me lanzaba algo. Amaba llegar del trabajo ver las hazañas de nuestros hijos, hacerlos dormir para que luego mi esposa me dedicara su tiempo ― Harry se sacó las gafas y miró al tabernero con una sonrisa en los labios que también llegó hasta sus ojos ― Era tan dulce, tan cariñosa, tan complaciente, tan sensual, tan mía que me volvía loco.

― La dejaste por un capricho, Harry

― ¡No! ¿Realmente era verdad? ¿Toda esa felicidad? ― Preguntó él trastornado ― ¿Realmente merecía todo eso?

― ¿Por qué te preocupa eso? ¡Tenías una familia hermosa, una mujer que te amaba y que ahora por una estupidez perdiste! ― Cuando Harry iba a responder sonó su celular, iba a contestar, pero cuando vio que era Cho lo dejó en la mesa sin darle importancia alguna ― ¿No vas a contestar?

― No ― Respondió seco, bebiendo de la segunda botella ya ― Es Cho ― Añadió sin interés.

― Imagino que si fuera Ginny... ― Harry lo miró directamente a los ojos y dejó a medio camino el vaso que iba hasta sus labios.

― Es que si fuera Ginny yo dejaría todo por saber que necesita ― Suspiró arrastrando las palabras.

― Eres un idiota Potter ― Harry asintió y agachó la cabeza.

― Lo sé, la estoy lanzando a los brazos de un tipo mucho más joven.

― La estás perdiendo ― El vaso estalló en mil pedazos, Harry se revolvió el cabello destruido. Él ya sabía que estaba perdiendo a su esposa... ex esposa.

― Lo sé, ella se lo dijo al actor de cuarta con el que está, pero sé que me sigue amando, sé que ella sigue siedo sólo mía ― Dijo Harry con convicción.

― Si tú comenzaste una nueva vida junto a otra mujer, debes dejar que Ginny tome sus decisiones.

― ¡Ella no puede estar con otro hombre porque es mía! ― Exclamó posesivo ― Tú no entiendes Ab, yo fui el único para ella, yo le enseñé a ser una verdadera mujer ¡mi mujer! y ahora otro la está disfrutando, otro la está besando... y yo lo permití ― Añadio frustrado, apoyó la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la mesa, intentando controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo.

― Eres un maldito egoísta y un idiota también Potter ― Suspiró Aberfort. Luego de tres horas el cuerpo de Harry seguía en la misma posición, bebiendo hasta mojar su barbilla. A veces reía mientras le comentaba a Aberforth alguna anécdota de la familia Potter, sin embargo otras veces lloraba cuando recordaba haber dejado a su mujer tan indefensa y dispuesta para continuar su vida con otro hombre. También recordaba los momentos en que su esposa, tan perfecta, demostraba amarlo, cuando le sonreía, cuando le regalaba palabras anhelantes mientras la tenía entre sus brazos...

― Hoy su cabello estaba atado... y yo quise soltarlo, imaginar ese cabello suelto sobre mi almohada, sentir su aroma ¡Su cabello me obsesiona! ― Susurró Harry perezoso soltando un profundo suspiro. Las campanillas anunciaron la entrada a la taberna desierta de un nuevo cliente.

― Está cerrado.

― No quiero beber ― Refunfuñó el cliente, Ab se giró y lo miró.

― ¡Vaya! hasta que al fin apareces.

― No pude salir antes del ministerio, ¿Dónde está? ¿Es verdad que está borracho? ― Preguntó preocupado.

― _¡Que tengo el corazón... en carne viva(2)... No lo quieras a él Ginny, es malo y feo... yo conozco todo de ti, mi amor! _― Cantaba Harry a la botella que aferraba con su brazo. Aberforth sonrió.

― ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

― Diablos sí, es deplorable ― Repuso impresionado.

― ¡Ronald! ― Sonrió Harry, pero luego de unos segundos su sonrisa murió. Miró los ojos de su amigo y las lágrimas brotaron sin poder contenerlas ― ¿Cómo está ella?

― Supongo que mucho mejor que tú. Hoy comenzaba a trabajar en San Mungo.

― ¿En San Mungo? ― Preguntó Harry desconcertado.

― Sí, sabes que ella es sanadora...

― ¡No lo puedes permitir Ronald! ― El pelirrojo lo miró confundido ― Finnigan tratará de conquistar a Ginny, yo lo vi cuando nos encontramos en San Mungo... hará lo que sea y ella es mía ― Decía Harry arrastrando las palabras, Ron lo miró furioso y caminó hasta él.

― ¿Qué mierda te importa a ti eso? ― Replicó violentamente mirando los ojos del tipo que tenía enfrente. Harry sólo lo miró a los ojos sin poder responder ― ¡Contesta carajo! ― Añadió tomándolo de las solapas del traje.

― Todo lo que tenga relación con tu hermana me importa ― Susurró Harry triste.

― ¿Por qué la dejaste entonces?

― Yo...

― ¿Tanto te calentó esa mujer? ¿ TANTO TE OBSESIONÓ QUE TERMINASTE POR ABANDONAR A TU FAMILIA HIJO DE PUTA? ― inquirió descontrolado, lo tomó con una mano del hombro y la otra se estrelló con brutalidad en la mandíbula de Harry. Ab intentó acercarse pro Ron lo fulminó con la mirada ― No te acerques, él y yo tenemos una charla pendiente ― Añadió el pelirrojo mirando el cuerpo casi inerte de Harry en el piso, tomándose la cara.

― Merecía eso... pero se da vuelta todo ― Se quejó Harry intentando limpiar la sangre.

― ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar toda una vida con Ginny?

― Jamás podría olvidar nada, Ronald ― Respondió Harry más sobrio.

― ¿Cómo no tienes piedad con su pobre corazón? ¡La lastimas una y otra vez sin permitirle avanzar idiota! ― Harry con mucha dificultad logró levantarse, afirmándose de una mesa.

― ¿Cómo pretendes que la deje en paz si comprendí que la sigo queriendo? ¡La lancé a los brazos de ese bastardo de Radcliffe! ― Dijo por fin mirando los ojos de Ron.

― Es demasiado tarde para lamentarse, ya la cagaste.

― Yo soy un idiota... ― Suspiró.

― Uno con honores.

― No comprendí la felicidad que tú hermana me brindó.

― Incluso yo lo comprendí, Harry, demonios te creía más inteligente bola de mierda ― Espetó Ronald malhumorado.

― Hoy cuando la vi estaba tan hermosa... te juro que la hubiese arrinconado, subirle esa falda y... ― La mano de Ron volvió a estrellarse estrepitosamente en la nariz de Harry dejando al elegido tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

― Ése estuvo de más ― Comentó Aberforth mirando a Harry.

― Iba a manchar la honra de mi hermana.

― Créeme que ya lo hizo varias veces...

― Al menos ésta vez me desquité ― Ab sonrió ― Este idiota sigue enamorado de Ginny...

― Pero no se da cuenta.

― Mi hermana jamás lo va a perdonar.

― Y ese será su castigo ― Resopló Abeforth, miró a Ron a los ojos y depositó una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo ― Cuando Harry se de cuenta que sigue enamorado de Ginny hará lo imposible por recuperar a su familia, pero estando solo lo único que logrará es aferrarse a Cho ― Ron frunció el ceño.

― Habla claro por favor, no entiendo nada.

― No lo dejes solo, no le quites tu amistad. En éste momento él te necesita y está claro que le hagas ver todo lo que se pierde de su familia, hazlo reaccionar rápido ― Ronald soltó un largo suspiro mirando a su amigo.

― Traicionó a mi hermana, traicionó mi confianza y es difícil pasar por alto todo lo que hizo.

― Él siempre estuvo contigo cuando tú y Hermione pasaron por momentos críticos.

― ¡Pero yo no abandoné a mi esposa! Además Ginny es mi hermana.

― Y Hermione es como si fuera la hermana de Harry y sin embargo él jamás te dejó solo, Ronald. ― Ron suspiró resignado, se acercó a Harry y con poca amabilidad lo levantó y pasó uno de los brazos del moreno por sus hombros.

― Ginny...

― No idiota, soy tu cuñado...

― ¿Aún somos cuñados? ¿El divorcio fue una pesadilla?

― Lo llevaré a mi casa, siento todo esto Ab ― Dijo Ron mirando con agradecimiento al otro hombre.

― No te preocupes, salúdame a tu familia...

― Ginny me ama... ― Sonreía Harry.

― Gracias ― Dijo Ron.

― Quiero una hija, como Rose, pero que sea de Ginny y mía .. tenemos mucho trabajo con Ginny ― Sonrió Harry con picardía. Ron lo codeó y Ab sonrió. Los dos desaparecieron dejando al cantinero riendo a carcajadas.

***o*O*o* **

Esa noche llegó agotada a casa, había sido un largo día de ir y venir en el hospital. Harry no había salido en todo el día de su cabeza y se odiaba por eso. De una vez por todas debía olvidar al padre de sus hijos. Estaba acostada mirando el techo cuando escuchó la música que anunciaba un nuevo mensaje de texto "Dan" Pensó y sonrió. Revisó su celular y efectivamente era el _"Espero que puedas abrir los ojos para leer este mensaje, hoy les escribí a James, Albus Rose y Hugo con ayuda de Hermione (En realidad ella me ayudó a enviar los pergaminos, porque yo sé escribir solito)" _Ginny largó una tremenda carcajada _" espero ansioso la respuesta de los chicos, mañana paso por ti, descansa bonita" _Esos mensajes le ayudaban a continuar, sabía que nada estaba perdido porque cualquier cosa es posible si tienes suficiente coraje y le molestara a quien le molestara ella estaba dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo.

(1) Canción de Thalía "Manías"

(2) Cnación de Raphael "En care viva"

Y la última parte es una cita de la misma Ginny en el libro 5.

Espero les guste, espero sus impresiones en sus comentarios!

En el siguiente cap a James le sucede algo y... sus padres se verán enfrentados a... cha cha chan!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! **

**no tardé tanto como otras veces, si bien este cap no tiene mucha trascendencia me encantó escribirlo y lo hice en tiempo record! Me gusta el carácter que van adquiriendo desde ahora todos los personajes, quizás sea un poco pedante decirlo (Aunque no lo digo con ese sentido) pero desde ahora pasamos a la siguiente temporada del fics :D **

**Este cap es un "Levanta ánimos" para Angelito, espero que te mejores pronto manita, odio a tu jefe. **

**Un "BullaSaludo" para Susy y Natty, mis bullangueras favoritas!**

**Para Karla Urbano que ahora que domina el inglés también me putea en ese idioma, humillándome porque yo solo sé decir "Hello" **

**Rocidito, amiga he estado tan floja que ni siquiera he respondido a tus comentarios, pero siempre los tengo presente a la hora de escribir, hay un poco, bien poquitito de la familia Weasley y muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho mucho de James! te quiero! **

**Para Mary Dominguez también y su voz relajada, pausada, tranquila! **

**Y para "vos" que hizo un cacerolazo para que actualizara jajaja hasta cantado. ¡Eres tremenda! aún haciendo que me levante a cambiar la tele, molestando mi dulce voz entonando canciones, aún así te quiero! gracias por todo señora de las cuatro décadas! Jajajaja **

**La canción de este capítulo va por partida de AnatriPotter "Desencuentro" del súper mino Pablo Alborán! espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: **

Quería sentir que el pasado estaba en paz, enterrado y consumido. Había pasado un tiempo al menos en que todo lazo había quedado atrás, esas miradas, esos juegos de coqueteos en los cuales siempre ganaba, aquellas palabras compartidas que siempre terminaban en risas, pero todo recuerdo iba a pasar de estado "Pasado" a "Presente" en días. Bueno si era alarmista podía suceder de esa forma, pero si analizaba las cosas con calma quizás todo se diera con normalidad. Pensar cada movimiento con cautela, sopesando la jugada y cada paso que podría dar. Daniel Radcliffe era un maldito oportunista ¡Claro que lo era! aprovechando cada situación que tenía para que ambos se enfrentaran y no era que aquello no le gustara, le encantaba si era jodidamente honesta... el tipo estaba para comérselo a trocitos y disfrutar cada bocado lentamente. Pero no tenía que ser todo tan complicado, definitivamente ella no se fastidiaría la vida. Era una mujer soltera, dispuesta a aprovechar lo que su agente Harry Potter le ofrecía... iba a dirigir aquella película y Daniel Radcliffe sería su guionista, si caía en tentación nadie la podría culpar, si volvía a tropezar con la misma piedra y caía estrepitosamente en un pozo donde enfrentaría sus sentimientos se iba a golpear el culo ella misma. Enredos amorosos no necesitaba, mucho menos si éstos implicaban a Daniel Radcliffe.

*o*O*o*

Los meses pasaban con una lentitud que estaba matando a Ginny. Ya era febrero lo que significaba que hace cinco meses era una mujer separada legalmente y ocho meses atrás su vida había dado un vuelco. Sus hijos pasaron Navidad con ella y año nuevo con la familia de Harry, ese pequeño tiempo la casa volvía a tener vida gracias a James y a Albus, vasos pegajosos, ropa tirada, risas en cada rincón de la casa, locuras que por cierto lideraba Dan. Él jamás la dejó sola, su amistad se hacía más fuerte cada día y se consolidaba, los besos eran la dosis de ternura y de reencantamineto que ella necesitaba de un hombre, Dan siempre decía y hacía lo que ella necesitaba en el momento preciso. Hace una semana le había llegado una oferta para ser el guionista de una película y si bien al principio aquello lo puso nervioso, terminó aceptando la propuesta. Ginny se alegró por él, sabía que a Dan le gustaba escribir y siempre deseó sortear aquel desafío y ahora por fin lo haría.

― Pili, ¿Tengo más pacientes? ― Preguntó la sanadora Weasley desde el umbral de su consulta.

― No, ni aquí ni en el cuarto piso. Acaba de llegar una lechuza de Hogwarts, parece importante, Ginny ― La incomodidad en el pecho se agudizó, con manos temblorosas recibió la nota que Pili le tendía.

_Ginevra:_

_Es de urgencia que te presentes en este momento en el colegio, James acaba de tener un accidente jugando Quidditch. Es grave, por favor ven en cuanto te sea posible._

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_ Directora Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería _

Ginny quedó helada y ensimismada sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de leer, miró a su secretaria y ésta inmediatamente le dio un vaso con agua.

― Ginny, ¿Qué pasó?

― Es James ― Respondió con voz temblorosa ― Un accidente en Hogwarts... Quidditch ― Añadió aterrada con lo que pudiera suceder con James.

― ¿Vas a ir a Hogwarts?

― Sí ― Respondió levantándose y dejando el vaso a un costado. Entró en su consulta y tomó su bolso decidida.

― ¿Le vas a avisar a Harry? ― La pregunta de Pili la desencajó por unos segundos ¿Era correcto que le avisara? frunció el ceño.

― Supongo que McGonagall no le avisó, tampoco lo mencionó en la nota que me envió.

― No es tu responsabilidad ir hasta el trabajo de tu ex esposo.

― Claro que lo es, James también es su hijo ― Repuso Ginny alterada y aterrada. Se encaminó nerviosa hasta el punto en que le estaba permitido desaparecer rogando por la salud de su hijo.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza cuando apareció en un punto habilitado del bufete en donde trabajaba Harry. Le pareció extraño que el piso estuviera completamente solo, la mayoría de las puertas allí estaban cerradas, sólo una estaba entreabierta. La de Harry. Angustiada por ver a James y decidida a enfrentar a Harry luego de cinco meses tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió lentamente... aunque hubiese preferido no hacerlo. Cho estaba sentada sobre el escritorio de su ex marido completamente seria mientras abrazaba a un esquivo Harry, quien convenientemente estaba de espaldas.

― Creo que fui claro Cho, por favor...

― ¡Es una gran oportunidad! ― Demandaba ella con ahínco.

― No me separaré aún más de mis hijos ― Repuso él con rotundidad.

― Pero si ellos están en Hogwarts y mis hijas están internadas en un colegio... no nos serán un problema, cariño ― Bufó contrariada.

― A diferencia de ti mis hijos no representan problemas para mí ― Dijo Harry pensando que sólo él daba problemas a sus hijos. Cho lo soltó molesta, quería que Harry hiciera lo que ella decía. Hace un tiempo aquello iba fenomenal, ella hablaba y Harry actuaba cumpliendo los caprichos de su adorada Cho, sobre todo cuando los hijos de él pasaron una semana con ellos. Por primera vez vio una sonrisa radiante en los labios de su amante, escuchó una carcajada contagiosa. Luego de que los niños se fueran parecía que de algún lado las energías se habían consumido en el cuerpo de Harry, las risas se apagaron y solo actuaba en función a sus necesidades. Aún así Cho estaba segura que él era feliz con ella, sólo extrañaba a sus hijos. Pero terminaría por acostumbrarse, el tiempo podía matar todo tipo de lazos, incluso el cariño por sus hijos.

― No te preocupes, lo podemos decidir más tarde ― Insistió ella sonriendo.

― Ya lo decidí ― Le aclaró él y Cho bufó mirando hacia la ventana. Bingo. Por el reflejo vio como la odiosa ex esposa de Harry estaba petrificada mirándolo, añorando lo que ya no tenía, lo que ella le había quitado. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de su pareja y sus piernas la cintura del hombre y de un momento a otro lo besó, lo devoró. Cho estaba dichosa cuando Harry le correspondió. Ginny cerró inmediatamente los ojos odiándose por ser tan débil y observar hasta perderse en su ex marido, por no interrumpir antes, por gastar el tiempo que James necesitaba de ella, inspiró profundamente y abrió la puerta de par en par. Harry se giró al segundo y la vio parada bajo el umbral de la puerta de su despacho, tan altiva, tan orgullosa, tan hermosa y destrozada. Su corazón dejó de palpitar y sufrió una conmoción que lo dejó fuera de juego... fuera de todo esquema y de toda rutina como había sucedido durante los últimos cinco meses. Absolutamente nadie, aunque sospechaba que Ron lo podía intuir, sabía que cada día iba a ver a Ginny hasta San Mungo oculto bajo su capa, aquellos momentos su rutina se paralizaba y le daba paso a la risa, a la ternura que sentía cuando ella se despedía de sus pacientes con esa sonrisa tan bonita. Su corazón también se destrozaba cuando la veía reír y la razón no era otra más que su novio. Daniel Radcliffe iba cada tarde, cada noche dependiendo del turno de Ginny a buscarla. El maldito encajaba perfectamente en la vida de la madre de sus hijos. Él mejor que nadie sabía que la relación de Ginny con ese mocoso era estable ¡Hasta tierna!

Él quería tener lo mismo con Cho, al menos en un principio aquella ilusión fue el detonante para mandar todo a la mierda y ahora estaba perdido observando los ojos de Ginny, añorando tanto todo lo referente a esa bendita mujer. Prisionero del recuerdo de ella, de ese brillo en su mirada que le advertía lo que había dejado sin miramientos, de todo aquello que había destrozado en segundos y de lo que sin embargo seguía extrañando.

― No escuchamos que tocaras la puerta ― Dijo Cho con falsa dulzura. Ginny la miró directamente a los ojos.

― Quizás fue porque no toqué la puerta, simplemente entré ― Respondió ella resuelta ― Imagino que Minerva no te informó ― Añadió mirando directamente a Harry aunque él por culpa quizás, no pudo sostenerle la mirada ― James acaba de tener un accidente jugando Quidditch, nos necesita ― Añadió con la voz quebrada, luego de una última mirada se giró y salió de aquel nefasto lugar dejando a Harry perplejo con la noticia, angustiado y desesperado por saber de su hijo.

_** *o*O*o***_

Apareció en Hogsmeade bajo una torrencial lluvia mientras daba zancadas divisó el imponente castillo que en su infancia tantas veces lo acogió. Pudo observar que Hagrid lo esperaba en la entrada de los terrenos del colegio terrorífico e inofensivo como siempre, el semigigante lo saludó con un abrazo que con facilidad pudo quebrar los huesos de Harry.

― ¿Ginny ya está aquí? ¿Cómo está mi hijo? ― Preguntó él siguiendo el camino hasta el castillo junto a Hagrid.

― Ya está con James ― Respondió el semigigante ― Resbaló de la escoba, la lluvia prácticamente imposibilitaba la visión y sabes como es James con respecto al Quidditch ― Decía Hagrid preocupado ― Tan obstinado como tú ― Añadió.

― ¿Cómo permitieron que jugaran en estas condiciones? ― Preguntó Harry empapado por la lluvia, mientras pasaban cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.

― Al principio no llovía, el clima cambió mientras jugaban y James estaba por atrapar la snitch, luego con la lluvia le fue imposible. Imagino que se frustró y a como diera lugar quiso atrapar la snitch ― Indicó el semigigante con aspavientos ― Gracias a merlín la profesora McGonagall pudo amortiguar la caída y aún así las consecuencias fueron... ― Sollozó.

― ¡Mi hijo estará bien! ― Rugió Harry asustado entrando al vestíbulo del castillo, subió corriendo las escaleras e impaciente esperaba cuando éstas decidían cambiar la dirección. Minutos después mojado completamente pudo entrar en la sala de enfermería mostrando un panorama desolador. Madame Pomfrey ordenaba las pociones en la mesita de noche que estaba al costado de la cama de James. Su hijo estaba inconsciente acostado en la cama con una venda en su cabeza machada con sangre, las manos de Harry temblaron impotente por no tener la solución para sanar a su hijo. Ginny permanecía a un lado de James sin apartarle la vista, la ropa de la pelirroja también estaba mojada igual que su cabello. Sostenía una mano de James mientras lloraba en silencio aterrada. Harry carraspeó intentando calmar el dolor que sentía en el pecho, Madame Pomfrey lo miró y se acercó a él con una toalla blanca.

― Potter ― Saludó ― Por favor séquese usted al menos, Ginevra me ignoró lógicamente ― Suspiró ella mirando a la pelirroja ― No queremos a nadie más en condiciones limitadas ― Añadió ella mirado a Harry suspicaz. Sin embargo el hombre cogió la toalla y también las manos de la enfermera.

― Dígame que va a curar a mi hijo, por favor ― Suplicó Harry esperanzado.

― Hago todo lo que puedo, Ginny y yo haremos lo imposible por recuperar a James ― El dolor en el pecho de Harry creció, la angustia lo invadió.

― ¿Qué tan grave es? ― Preguntó con pesar.

― James perdió mucha sangre, el corte en su cabeza es profundo, pero ya está cerrada la herida ― Decía la enfermera, sin embargo Ginny la cortó.

― Transfusión de sangre Popy ― Dijo la pelirroja con voz nasal.

― Es un método muggle que yo no domino, hasta ahora sólo le he administrado esencia de ruda y díctamo.

― No tenemos tiempo, si no conseguimos sangre del grupo sanguíneo de James él va a morir ― Repuso Ginny con determinación, Harry se estremeció y rogó en silencio para que eso no sucediera ― James necesita una transfusión de sangre.

― ¿Estás segura de proceder Ginevra? ― Preguntó Madame Pomfrey con autoridad.

― Es mi hijo el que está a punto de morir, haría cualquier cosa ― Respondió Ginny con determinación. Miró a Harry y lo vio blanco y desorientado, completamente aterrado ― Lo más probable es que tú sangre o la mía le pueda ayudar ― Él la miró a lo ojos y asintió.

― Haré lo que tú me digas ― Ginny en papel de sanadora comenzó con ayuda de Madame Pomfrey para disponer todo aquello para realizar la transfusión. Harry fue el primero en dar sangre, permaneciendo sentado mientras Ginny extraía el líquido rojo.

― Quizás más tarde sientas dolor de cabeza, te vas a marear, pero esos síntomas son normales. Si tu sangre es compatible con el grupo sanguíneo de James deberás comer, estar fuerte en caso de que necesitemos más ¿Entendido? ― Harry sólo asintió mirando a su hijo implorando poder ser útil. Horas más tardes con gran alivio comprobaron que la sangre de Harry era compatible con la de James y Ginny con rapidez procedió. Esa noche James no despertó, seguía inconsciente arrastrando a sus padres a la desesperación. Harry caminaba de un lado al otro en la habitación y Ginny permanecía sentada junto a su hijo. Madame Pomfrey continuaba suministrando esencia de ruda, las vendas ya no contenían mucha sangre, pero la fiebre no disminuía.

― El joven Albus ha intentado entrar durante toda la tarde para saber de su hermano ― Habló la enfermera mientras arropaba a James y dejaba un paño húmedo sobre la frente del muchacho ― Fue una suerte que pudiera calmar a su hijo, Ginny ― Le sonrió ella.

― No quiero que Albus vea a James en este estado ― Dijo Ginny débilmente sosteniendo una mano de su hijo.

― Vinieron sus amigos esta tarde ― Susurró Harry mirando a la pelirroja ― Cuando fuiste a la sala común de Gryffindor ― Ella solo asintió y él se desesperó más. Necesitaba las palabras de Ginny, su consuelo, su mirada llena de paz... algún indicio de ternura. Sabía que no merecía nada, pero la espera por su hijo sin ella lo mataba.

La mañana siguiente las quejas de James en sueños eran una puñetera tortura para Harry, el chico seguía inconsciente y no hacía más que llamar a su madre en sueños. Ginny en cambio continuaba decidida con la transfusión de sangre, poco a poco iba a conseguir que James despertara. Ambos no durmieron en toda la noche, preocupados. Se turnaban para tranquilizar a Albus que insistía en ver a su hermano, aunque esas escasas horas que Harry compartía con Al notaba lo diferente que su hijo menor reaccionaba frente a él. Lo miraba con reproche, a penas le dirigía la palabra y una vez tuvo la delicadeza en mencionar que "Se largara a cuidar por la salud de las hijas de Cho" y sin más se largó rápidamente en compañía de un amigo dejando a Harry al borde de la desolación. Cuando volvió a la enfermería Ginny lo miró confundida y él sólo pudo negar con la cabeza para restarle importancia a lo acontecido hace unos segundos. Si bien Ginny intuía algo no iba a preguntar por qué las charlas con Albus cada vez eran tan escasas y en poco tiempo. Harry dejó su celular sin batería justo al lado del pequeño de Ginny que había muerto la primera noche. Estaba decepcionado, si bien no habría admitido a Cho en aquel lugar, hubiese esperado por lo menos un llamado para saber sobre la salud de su hijo y sólo escuchaba el pitido que emitía el celular ante la poca batería que tenía. Estaba desesperado y profundamente angustiado, daría tantas cosas por ver los castaños ojos de James en ese momento, ansiaba escuchar la contagiosa carcajada de su hijo, moría por escucharlo hablar, aunque fuese para recriminarle todo el daño que él le había hecho a su madre y a sus propios hijos. Una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos ¡Qué débil! últimamente era especialista en contener las lágrimas, pero cuando estaba frente a Ginny parecía olvidar todo lo que había aprendido y no pudo resistir mirar los ojos de la mujer que tenía en frente, esos ojos que su hijo había heredado, esos mismos ojos que él adoraba y ansiaba ver con rapidez. Ginny esbozó una sonrisa incómoda.

― James es un niño fuerte, va a despertar de un segundo a otro ― Él suspiró aliviado creyendo ciegamente en su diagnóstico, esos ojos castaños tenían un don, un maravilloso don de hacerle sentir tantas cosas a la vez, de cautivarlo, de tener la convicción que todo iba a estar mejor, un solo pestañeo de esos ojos le regalaba vida y ahora estaba convencido que la fe existía y que su hijo sanaría. Que la vida no era tan mala y que si en algún momento lo era, sólo tomaba ese curso por las elecciones que tomamos. Y él se había equivocado ¡Mierda que se había equivocado! Estaba comprendiendo cual era su lugar, y que nunca debió abandonarlo. Suspiró idiotizado, rogando por tantas cosas a la vez que no sabía si aquel ser supremo pudiera escuchar su verborragia.

― Mamá... ― Musitó una voz. Ginny cerró los ojos dejando caer varias lágrimas, Harry miró incrédulo a James y se acercó hasta donde estaba la pelirroja para mirarlo con mayor atención ― Mamá... ― Repitió James. Harry sonrió y Ginny abrió los ojos estupefacta, ambos miraron a James y sonrieron aliviados y felices.

― Tranquilo cariño, no hables.

― Tengo sed... ― Susurró James mirando a su padre sonriendo ― Papá, tengo sed ― Carraspeó.

― Llama a Popy Harry ― Dijo Ginny levantándose de la silla para atender a James. Harry presuroso se dirigió hasta el despacho de la enfermera e impaciente golpeó la puerta, ésta se abrió en segundos.

― ¡James despertó! ― Sonrió.

― Eso es imposible, los sedantes...

― ¡No! ¡Despertó en serio! ― Rió Harry eufórico ― ¡Mi hijo despertó Popy! ― Rompió a reír y gritar, sin duda aquel era una de sus tardes más felices. Absolutamente nada se comparaba con ver esos ojitos asustados y aliviados al ver los de su madre. Ginny y Madame Pomfrey atendieron a James mientras el joven preguntaba impaciente el marcador del partido de Quidditch.

― ¡Potter, vaya herencia! ― Exclamó escandalizada la enfermera mientras Harry miraba orgulloso a su hijo... y a la madre también. Se movía con tanta gracia cuidando de James con tanta ternura y seguridad que lo estaba volviendo loco. Esos pantalones marcaban perfectamente las piernas delgadas y firmes de Ginny hasta deleitarse con ese culo fruncido y paradito que tantas veces manoseó.

― James está estable, fuera de todo peligro ― Le sonrió Ginny frunciendo el ceño. Se dio cuenta de como era víctima de un escaneo descarado de su trasero. Harry carraspeó nervioso intentando esconder la erección, sentándose y cubriendo la zona ¡Y solo fue una miradita inocente!

― Muchas gracias por cuidar tan bien de nuestro hijo ― Sonrió ― También se lo digo a usted, Madame Pomfrey, fueron perfectas las dos.

― Es mi trabajo mantener a estos diablillos sanos ― Sonrió la enfermera acariciando con cuidado el cabello de James.

― ¿Tú si me puedes responder cuál fue el marcador, papá? ― Insistió James.

― Dieron por finalizado el encuentro y Gryffindor ganó por más de cincuenta puntos ― Respondió Harry sonriendo.

― ¡Valió la pena!

― ¡James Sirius! primero está tu salud, tienes prohibido el Quidditch durante todo este curso!

Después de los reclamos de James Ginny le suministró una poción para dormir. Y Madame Pomfrey prácticamente obligó a Ginny para que bebiera la misma poción, después de dos días sin dormir realmente lo necesitaba y cuando se lo sugirió a Harry éste se negó rotundamente.

― Tú también deberías beber Harry, no han dormido en dos días ― Él estaba perdido observando a Ginny sentada en la silla justo al lado de la cama de James completamente dormida.

― Necesitamos que alguien esté despierto ante cualquier emergencia ― Sonrió él.

― No habrán más emergencias ― Le aseguró.

― De todas formas.

Madame Pomfrey se acercó hasta los armarios que habían allí en la habitación y sacó unas mantas para tapar a Ginny y luego dejó una en la silla que estaba al lado de la pelirroja para Harry. Él le agradeció con una sonrisa.

― Ante "cualquier emergencia" ― Ambos sonrieron ― estaré en mi despacho.

― Muchas gracias por todo ― Ella sonrió y desapareció tras la puerta de su despacho. Harry miró unos momento a su hijo completamente aliviado, definitivamente aquel ser supremo lo escuchó. Su hijo estaba completamente sano, solo era cuestión de unos días de reposo, pero más allá de eso estaba bien, sonreía y para Harry eso era un aliciente gigantesco. Un pequeño quejido desvió su atención y miró a Ginny. Maldición, era hermosa y hace un tiempo había sido toda suya. Extrañaba tanto su cuerpo al dormir, al despertar, extrañaba la vibración que emitía cuando reía y cuando gritaba, cuando estaba a punto de conseguir el orgasmo...

Cuando soñaba y sólo repetía un nombre "Harry" Cuando cocinaba y él hambriento robaba un poco de la cena y ella lo golpeaba con esa ridícula cuchara de palo. Cuando se duchaba y la escuchaba cantar, cuando lloraba mientras veía películas románticas, cuando se desvelaba porque Albus tenía fiebre, cuando hablaba por teléfono y movía sus manos aparatosamente, cuando reía de sus chistes sin gracia, cuando leía algún libro, cuando deslizaba sus manos por su cuerpo aplicando crema, cuando dormía profundamente, cuando se quedaba ensimismada pensando en algo... cuando decía "Te amo, Harry" en cada una de sus facetas, pero con la misma intención dulce y placentera. Extrañaba sus labios, sus temblores cuando él la acariciaba y la mimaba. Cuando reían como adolescente y olvidaban que había un mundo para concentrarse solo en ellos. Extrañaba tanto a esa mujer. Con cuidado se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a ella y procuró ser cuidadoso mientras la cubría con su propia manta y de paso se cubría él también. Abrazó a Ginny por los hombros y en segundos ella se acopló junto a él, encajaban a la perfección, ambos eran un conjunto, separados no servían... al menos él estaba comenzando a entender que no servía sin ella.

_**No puedo seguir, buscando tu aroma en el viento **_

_**no puedo mentir y ocultar lo que siento **_

_**intento vivir sufriendo bajo este silencio **_

_**de nuevo por ti me hundo en un infierno... **_

La peligrosa boca de Ginny estaba muy cerca de la suya, tan altanera y tentadora que sólo pensaba en comerse esos carnoso labios muy pronto. Con su mano comenzó a rodear el contorno del rostro de la pelirroja, tan suave como él recordaba, cada peca llamativa, tierna y sucedió el milagro... sonrió regocijado por la textura que sentían sus dedos. Sabía que antes no tenía absolutamente nada y sin embargo ahora lo tenía todo, sentía a Ginny en sus brazos después de tantos meses de extrañarla. Dentro de toda esa mierda que había causado algo mínimo debió haber hecho bien para recibir esa recompensa tan...placentera.

Sus dedos recorrieron con lentitud los labios de Ginny hasta que se entreabrieron expectantes al siguiente paso, Harry volvió a sonreír, ese segundo paso eran sus propios labios. Con cautela se acercó, primero sus labios se rozaron, ella suspiró y casi al descuido apresó el labio inferior de Harry, él sabía que justo en ese momento podría morir y sólo revivir para volver a morir en esas circunstancias Lentamente se separó de ella viendo como sus labios se desmagnetizaban tal cual si se tratara de imanes buscando la manera de no separase jamás. Sonriendo le acarició el rostro con sus dedos y esa noche ocurrió otro milagro, ella inconsciente también lo abrazó.

_**No era prisionero de tus labios y ahora que estas lejos **_

_**yo te deseo como el aire del baile de tu cuerpo **_

_**Puedes olvidar mi nombre, puedes olvidar mis besos **_

_**pero en el aire permanece mi voz y mi recuerdo... **_

Definitivamente ese era su lugar, su vida, su alma, su felicidad, el jodido centro de su universo. El suave aroma de Ginny lo impregnó de un modo físico y sentimental, porque su alma volvió a ser la de antes gracias a ese aroma que casi había olvidado, un tímido beso no podía ser la causa de tanta algarabía, de tanta fascinación, de tanto amor desperdiciado, no podía. Pero Harry sabía que definitivamente con la madre de sus hijos él podía sentir eso y mucho más.

Un ronroneo lo puso duro rompiendo con toda la ternura del momento_ "Íbamos de maravilla cariño"_ Le recriminó él y las imágenes se agolparon dolorosamente... literalmente. Estaba seguro que jamás podría tener a Ginny en su cama, ni de ninguna otra forma. La extrañaba tanto que dolía, extrañaba sus besos, esos arranques de sensualidad que lo dejaban rendido, esos gemidos que resultaban ser jodidamente eróticos, aquellas caricias que lo llevaban al cielo y de un beso lo volvían a traer hasta la tierra... o a la cama. Harry dejó de acariciar el rostro de Ginny con veneración bajó y acarició el cuello blanco, mientras hundía la nariz en el fragante cabello de Ginny, sin resistirse le dedicó tiempo a los pechos de su mujer... _sí, mierda mi mujer._.. adoró cada centímetro de sus pechos hasta que la escuchó suspirar y volvió a sonreír ¿Tantas sonrisas en pocos minutos están permitidas en la puta vida real?

― Harry...― Gimió ella navegando en esos sueños que hace tanto tiempo la atormentaban.

― Te quiero ― Musitó él entrelazando su mano con la de Ginny. Apoyó su mejilla en la coronilla de Ginny y casi al instante se rindió al sueño.

La lluvia incesante despertó a Harry, molesto por apartarse de ese sueño maravilloso volvió a conciliar el sueño, pero una respiración en su cuello lo distrajo y le erizó los pelos de la nuca levantando también otras cosas. Abrió los ojos y sonrió. Ginny fue su primer pensamiento coherente, su aroma, su pequeña y suave mano aferrando la suya, su acompasado respiración martillando su cuello, su cuerpo completamente acoplado al de él, la erección en plenitud... _"Otra vez no"_ Se lamentó volviendo a cerrar los ojos _"Maldición Ginny tres erecciones frustradas en menos de seis horas"_ Ella volvió a ronronear y Harry sonrió... deslizó su mano hasta el mentón de la mujer y sin abrir los ojos la besó con suavidad, sonriendo, perdiendo con ella una vez más. Abrió los ojos lentamente y la observó, sus dedos acariciaban esos labios tan adictivos. Nada podía ser tan importante como aquella visión, ni si quiera ese carraspeo que se escuchaba de fondo, no, necesitaba otro beso para seguir respirando, ¿Qué importaba ese carraspeo? ¡Que le dieran una pastilla de menta! Su nariz rozó con ternura la pequeñita de Ginny, en un arranque de desesperación mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de su pelirroja ¡Merlín si Ginny despertaba! mejor no seguía tentando su suerte y se dedicaba a guardar en su alma el aroma que emanaba de Ginny y en su cuello se concentraba tanto, eso lo sabía de memoria ¡Otra vez ese carraspeo! La mano que descansaba sobre el hombro de Ginny comenzó a tener mayor acción, bajó decidida por la espalda buscando piel, piel directa, una piel que no carraspeara porque aquel sonido lo estaba enfermando...

― ¡Ya deja de meterle mano a mi mamá! ― Harry se detuvo en el acto, alzó la vista y "Don carraspeo" lo miraba divertido desde la cama de la enfermería. Tranquilizó sus manos atrevidas y miró a James sorprendido, ahora quien carraspeó fue él.

― Tenía frío y...

― Ah ― Musitó James sin creerle una palabra a su padre. Sabía que lo había pillado con las manos en la masa... mas precisamente con las manos toqueteando a su santa madre, pero tampoco es que quisiera saber como sus padres, o en este caso su padre, iniciaba el acto de engendrar. No. Ya había tenido muchos problemas con su cabeza como para agregar una imagen que le resultaba repugnante ¡Puag! Aunque aquella escena le hizo preguntarse... _"No, mejor que no" Pensó James "Aunque la cara de idiota de mi padre..."_ Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido_ "Sabrá que estoy pensando en su cara de idiota, no creo... pero él debe saber, seguro que mi cara es igual a la expresión que vi en papá... oh no"_ ― ¿Me podrías decir por qué entramos en trance cuando vemos a una pelirroja? ― Preguntó débilmente, Harry lo miró a los ojos y sonrió feliz. James por fin lo atacaba con esas preguntas tan difíciles de responder, su hijo intentaba esbozar una sonrisa tan parecida a la sonrisa de Ginny. Sus tripas se revolvieron aunque lo atribuyó al hambre que sentía.

― Me alegro que estés mejor, hijo.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo... ?

― Dos días.

― Sí, estuve mal...

― Sí y procura mentalizarte para el castigo que te impondrá tu madre.

― Claro, imagino que ahora mismo intentabas persuadirla de mi castigo, ¿No? ― Harry rió fuerte motivado por la suspicacia de su hijo mayor, Ginny gruñó y se movió para estar más cerca de aquel cuerpo agradable que la abrazaba, Harry sonrió y la estrechó con más fuerza.

― Tu madre te cuidó y gracias a ella estás bien, no durmió durante las dos noches. Sólo ayer bebió una poción para dormir que le suministró Madame Pomfrey. Tu hermano no ha intentado otra cosa más que entrar en esta habitación para saber de ti, pero Ginny no quería causarle una impresión muy fuerte, estabas mal, gracias a merlín ayer despertaste, James ― Harry sonrió preocupado, James tenía un brillo expectante en sus ojos idénticos a su madre.

― ¿Sólo tú y mamá han estado aquí? ― Preguntó él dudando.

― Sí, tus tíos, los abuelos...

― ¿Vinieron los abuelos desde Francia? ― Preguntó James aturdido y Harry asintió. Aún recordaba ese momento y el abrazo de Molly y la mirada comprensiva de Arthur lo terminaron por enterrar vivo. Él no merecía abrazos ni miradas comprensivas de sus suegros después de haber dejado a su hija por otra mujer, eso no era posible. En cambio los hermanos de Ginny parecían estar a punto de saltar sobre él y matarlo lentamente o al menos eso le pareció cuando Bill miraba detenidamente su cuello y le mostraba los dientes. Esas eran actitudes que esperaba totalmente, pero la de sus suegros definitivamente lo dejaron circunspecto.

― Vinieron amigos también ― Recordó Harry luego de unos segundos de silencio.

― ¿Quiénes? ― Preguntó James inmediatamente.

― Tom, Ralph y Samantha ― Los ojos de James se abrieron tanto que le causó dolor de cabeza.

― ¿Sam? ― Preguntó lastimosamente y Harry sonrió.

― Sí, es muy bonita ¿No es un poco mayor?

― No, tienes trece años también.

― ¿Gryffindor? ― James asintió ahogando un suspiro.

― Gryffindor y sale con un Slytherin ― Harry frunció el ceño mientras acariciaba la mano de Ginny bajo las mantas.

― Te gusta ― No era una pregunta y James lo sabía. Miró a su padre y asintió.

― Lo cual es extraño, porque hasta hace muy poco todo era Quidditch y ella empieza a... aparecer ― Susurró James. Harry sonrió enternecido al ver a su hijo en ese estado.

― Es una muchacha muy bonita, parece una joven inteligente...

― Lo es ― Se apresuró en decir James ― Es una alumna implacable.

― ¿Quieres salir con ella?

― Te dije que tiene novio ― Respondió James triste.

― Cuando me di cuenta que tu madre existía también tenía novio ― Sonrió Harry recordando ― Ella se mostraba más divertida, todo el colegio quería salir con tu madre ― Repuso con aspereza y James sonrió.

― ¿Pateaste muchos traseros?

― No, estaba demasiado preocupado pensando que Ron me patearía el trasero si me acercaba a su hermana.

― Me gustaría tener una hermana para defenderla y hacerle la vida imposible ― Ambos rieron.

― Yo también ― Dejó escapar Harry y James lo miró aterrado.

― ¿Quieres tener hijos con Cho? ―

― No, por merlín no ― Respondió escandalizado, James suspiró aliviado.

― Es que como decías que querías tener un bebé...

― Con tu madre siempre quisimos tener una niña, pero...

― No llegó mi hermana ― Terminó la frase James triste ― Quizás en la carrera Albus hizo trampa.

― ¿Qué carrera? ― Preguntó confundido.

― Ya sabes, la carrera de los espermatozoides... quizás Albus lo empujó o lo tiró de la cola y llegó antes ― Harry soltó una carcajada que por milagro no despertó a Ginny, quién solo se limitó a poner una mano sobre el pecho de su ex esposo. James sonrió malicioso.

― Espero que tu madre jamás te escuche decir algo así.

― Se horrorizaría ― Convino el joven ― No es tarde para otra carrera ― Intentó James suspicaz.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? Tú madre teniendo hijo con...

― Para ahí, si el día de mañana quisiera tener hermanos me gustaría que fuera de mis padres, no sólo de mi madre o mi padre con otras personas ¿Entiendes ahora Harry? ― Harry iba a replicar, pero James continuó ― Fui feliz cuando te vi como mirabas a mamá, como la besaste, disculpa que te lo diga, pero eres un tremendo idiota cuando miras a mamá y temo que mi expresión sea la misma cuando miro a Sam, algo que genéticamente es culpa de los Potter...

― ¿De qué hablas?

― ¡La tradición de los Potter merlín! ― Exclamó James exasperado ― "Todo Potter debe querer, amar, venerar y volverse loco por las pelirrojas, siempre decir la última palabra..."

― Sabes perfectamente que tu madre decía y hacía lo que yo ordenaba, por tanto la última palabra la tenía yo.

― Por supuesto, la última palabra es "Sí, mi amor" y tú eras un ejemplo de ello ― Sonrió James y Harry muy a su pesar también sonrió ¿Cómo decir no a esa mujer, si por una sonrisa y un beso recorría toda la tierra? ― Imagino que Sam solo preguntó por mi estado y luego se fue ¿No?

― No, ella vino cuando tu madre fue a tranquilizar a Albus, yo me quedé aquí y observé como te acariciaba tus cachetes de marrana flaca y tomaba tu mano por minutos ― Sonrió Harry viendo como su hijo se ruborizaba y miraba a su madre.

― ¿Lo dices en serio?

― Esa pelirroja estuvo toda una tarde contigo y preguntaba constantemente por tu estado. Ella debe sentir algo muy fuerte por ti, estaba preocupada y no soltó tu mano ni un segundo, J ― Sonrió, recordando como lo llamaba cuando era bebé.

― No me digas J ― Refunfuñó James.

― Ni tú me digas Harry...

― Si tú besaste y tomaste la mano de mamá ¿Es por qué aún la quieres? ― Preguntó cambiando radicalmente de tema y su padre borró la sonrisa.

― Estamos hablando de ti...

― ¿Por qué te divorciaste de ella si aún estás enamorado de mi mamá, papá?

― Es complicado...

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque en este momento no soy yo quien debe decidir, tu mamá está muy lastimada y sé que su relación está mejor que nunca ― Intentó sonreír, pero solo compuso una mueca e inevitablemente se aferró al cuerpo de Ginny.

― Es lógico que ella esté dolida ― Dijo James mirando directamente los ojos de su padre ― Pero también sé que todo tiene solución, quizás no será fácil, pero...

― Tú madre nunca me va a perdonar, hijo, pero te puedo prometer que voy a luchar hasta que ella me perdone ― James sonrió feliz.

― ¿Vas a terminar con Cho y reconquistarás a mamá?

― Dame tiempo ― Sonrió del mismo modo en que se aferraba al cuerpo de Ginny ella iba despertando, rozó con su nariz el cuello de Harry y él cerró los ojos estremecido. Ginny sintió un aroma especial, abrió los ojos y se levantó de un salto mirando a Harry estupefacta, él solo pudo sonreír tímidamente. Ginny se giró y vio a su hijo feliz con una tremenda sonrisa en los labios.

― ¡Mi amor!

― ¡Mamá! ― Exclamó James sonriendo, Ginny se sentó en la cama de su hijo y lo abrazó con cuidado, examinando cada extremidad del adolescente. Necesitaba estar segura que su bebé iba mejorando. Luego de unos largos minutos de tortura para James respondiendo cansinamente a las preguntas de su madre la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dando paso a un sonriente Albus junto a un preocupado Daniel Radcliffe. Al corrió hasta comprobar con sus ojitos verde esmeralda el estado de su hermano.

― ¡Vaya James, eres un cabeza rajada! ― Dictaminó el pequeño Potter al final haciendo sonreír a su hermano y madre. Harry estaba pendiente de la otra visita. Ginny se levantó y fue al encuentro de su novio siendo aferrada por esa calidez que Dan le brindaba siempre.

― ¿Cómo es que...? ― Él la miró a los ojos y le sonrió, tomó el suave rostro de Ginny entre sus manos y apartó unos mechones pelirrojos de la frente.

― Estaba preocupado porque no contestabas mis llamadas y tampoco respondías mis mensajes. Recordé que tenía el número de Hermione la llamé y ella me puso al tanto de todo ― Ambos seguían abrazados mirándose a los ojos ― ¿Cómo sigue?

― Está bien... fue horrible ― Por fin ella se permitió llorar tranquila luego de ver a su hijo estable. Dan conmovido la abrazó con fuerza, conteniendo la emoción de Ginny.

― Él ya está mejor, no te atormentes pensando otro final. James está bien gracias a tus cuidados está con nosotros ― Susurraba él cerca de su oído acariciando aún las mejillas de Ginevra con sus pulgares.

― No sé que habría pasado si...

― Nada ― Sonrió él mirando los ojos de Ginny secando sus lágrimas ― No te darás cuenta cuando lo estés regañando por algo ― Suspiró resignado ― No más lágrimas.

― No más lágrimas ― Repitió ella sonriendo también. Mirando los ojos de Dan sintió una ternura que abrigó su corazón, un sentimiento completamente adorable, él le guiñó un ojo y ella rió abiertamente. Todo con él era puro, sin enredos y poderosamente sincero. No había momentos negros con él, presagios tortuosos, con él la seguridad era infinita. Sabía que el punto "término" estaba pronto e irónicamente Dan compartía aquella decisión ― Gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

― No te hagas ilusiones pelirroja, estoy aquí por James y Albus.

― Oh claro, debí suponerlo ― Ambos sonrieron y Dan con ternura besó la frente de Ginny, luego se giraron para acercarse hasta James y la mirada de la sanadora tropezó con la de Harry. Ella no bajó la mirada sintiendo que por fin no le debía explicaciones... no le debía nada a Harry Potter, mucho menos después de la escena que había presenciado en su despacho. La mirada penetrante cargada de dolor ya no influía en ella. Se limitó a abrazar a Dan y ver como James y Albus bromeaban y Dan intentaba poner un carácter serio en la conversación, fallando estrepitosamente. Más tarde llegaron Rose y Hugo, y Dan parecía completamente feliz con los niños, con rapidez los familiares y amigos de James llenaron la habitación

_**Sufriendo por ti me pierdo en un mar de dudas **_

_**me mata este dolor, me ahogan mis lagrimas mudas **_

_**invades cada noche mi cuerpo y mi alma **_

_**haces lloras mis ojos haces que pierda la calma **_

Harry no soportando un segundo más las miradas cómplices ni las caricias que compartían Ginny y Daniel salió al pasillo en busca de aire fresco, necesitando pensar con claridad y frenar ese impulso de matar al novio de su ex esposa. El instinto asesino que había nacido en su pecho en la adolescencia había surgido enarbolando las armas dispuesto a cometer todo tipo de fechorías por salvar de las garras de la fuerza oscura a su venerada dama... que mierda estaba pensando. Se quito las gafas y se frotó los ojos demasiado cansado, aterrado y... celoso._ "Sí maldición, jodidamente celoso"_ Pensó atormentado. La noche pasada había sido un respiro, algo demasiado bueno que él no merecía en lo absoluto y sin embargo sonrió como un niño en Navidad abriendo los regalos ¡Ella había respondido a sus caricias pronunciando su nombre! _"Porque dijo Harry y no ese puñetero nombre tan sencillo y espantoso Daniel... qué tiene de especial Daniel? Mierda, nada, Harry es más bonito, es más sensual cuando ella lo dice, lo susurra, lo gime"_ Comparando nombres... era la madurez en persona.

La sonrisa de idiota que Harry tenía en el rostro asustó a Hermione cuando logró salir de la enfermería para hablar con su amigo. Se acercó lentamente analizándolo con la mirada frunciendo el ceño. La sonrisa de Harry podría tener varias interpretaciones y algunas completamente inaceptables. _"Cómo iba a estar pensando en, bueno digamos coloquialmente, pisar el acelerador sobre el suave asfalto, o estacionar la escoba con fuerza... no, Harry no sería capaz de pensar en eso menos después de la situación de James..."_ Hermione dejó de pensar cuando un bulto bastante notorio entre las piernas de su amigo la sorprendió y asqueó del mismo modo y no es que estuviera pendiente, pero las evidencias eran ¡tremendamente evidentes!

― ¡Harry no pienses en eso! ― Se tapó ella la boca cuando Harry la miró sorprendido cubriendo la zona que insistía en levantarse.

― ¡Hermione no estoy pensando nada! ― Ella alzó una ceja.

― Pues déjame decirte que no parece dado que cierta parte de tu cuerpo se alza muy entusiasta ― Harry cerró los ojos.

― ¡Merlín Hermione! ― Exclamó exasperado ― Deja de mirarme como...

― ¿Si recordaras escenas demasiado placenteras, hermanito? ― Sonrió divertida.

― ¿Me acompañas a cenar? ― Suplicó él completamente abrumado. Ella asintió y sonrió, caminaron en silencio hasta el comedor.

― ¿Vas a volver a la casa que compartes con Cho? ― Preguntó ella demasiado directa negándose a decir "tu casa" Para Hermione la única casa de Harry sería la que había compartido durante doce años con su cuñada.

― No, quiero estar con James hasta que le den el alta definitiva ― Respondió él comiendo puré de papas con carne. El plato había aparecido segundos después de que se sentaran.

― Ginny también ― Harry bufó mientras miraba su plato y cortaba un trozo de carne ― Dice que no estaría segura pensando que James está en una enfermería. Habló con Madame Pomfrey y la profesora McGonagall y ellas no se negaron ― Harry tragó y bebió de su zumo de calabaza.

― Imagino que tendré que hacer lo mismo...

― Ginny supuso que también querrías quedarte y también lo mencionó.

― Ginny piensa en todo ― Ironizó ― ¿El idiota también se quedará?

― ¿Qué idiota? ― Preguntó ella divertida.

― ¿Hay otro idiota en esa sala de enfermería más que Daniel Radcliffe, Hermione? ― Preguntó alterado.

― Ah ― Musitó Hermione arqueando una ceja ― Dan no se puede quedar, es una lástima ― Harry la fulminó con la mirada ― ¿Cuántos meses han pasado desde que te fuiste de tu casa?

― Ocho meses y ya no es mi casa. Es de ella.

― Claro ¿Las cosas con Cho van bien?

― Sobre ruedas ― Ironizó masacrando el trozo de carne con sus dientes.

― Imagino que debe estar por volver ― Comentó ella lacónica, Harry dejó de comer y la miró a los ojos frunciendo el ceño armándose de paciencia.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― Preguntó él respirando profundamente.

― De Cho ¿De quién más? Imagino que ha estado contigo todas estas noches...

― Ella no ha venido, no tiene motivos ― Mintió. No quería hablar con Hermione sobre eso. Aquello delataría lo furioso que estaba con su pareja por no haber tenido la brillante ocurrencia de llamarlo o mandarle un mensaje para saber como iban las cosas, en esos momentos un mísero mensaje habría salvado la única razón de permanecer juntos.

― Ella tenía motivos y el deber de estar contigo ¡Se supone que te ama Harry! ― Maldita fuera Hermione que no podía mantener la boca cerrada y darle más indicios sobre el actuar indebido de Cho.

― No hubiera sido apropiado que Cho se presentara en este lugar, Hermione ― Excusó él completamente ciego a juicio de la castaña.

― ¡Claro que no! a Dan no le importó absolutamente nada, sabía que Ginny lo necesitaba ― Contraatacó ella.

― Y fue conveniente ¿No? ― Ironizó Harry ― ¡Todos felices!

― ¿Tú eres feliz?

― ¡Claro! ¿No me ves que brinco de felicidad?

― Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba ― Refunfuñó ella y Harry se impacientó... otra vez.

― ¿Por qué no eres más directa y me preguntas si soy más feliz que Ginevra? Frente a esa pregunta tienes una respuesta completamente clara ¡Transparente! Es cuestión de ver como sonríe, como mira a es bastardo como para no darse cuenta que ella es feliz y tú tan inteligente no sacas una puta deducción ― Respondió furioso.

― ¿Ginny interfiere en tu felicidad? ― Preguntó asombrada.

― No.

― Entonces deja de interferir en la felicidad de ella. Una vez le arrebataste todo, no te comportes como un miserable hijo de puta y déjala en paz.

― Ella puede hacer lo que quiera...

― Pero incides en su vida de alguna u otra forma.

― Soy el padre de sus hijos, es algo normal.

― No es normal que la engañaras durante un año, te divorciaras y una vez que ella sale de tu vida tú te emperres en fastidiarla porque de "casualidad" ― Ironizó ― te diste cuando que aún la amas ― _"Mierda, Hermione eres tan... directa"_ Pensó abatido, pero no podía ser tan evidente frente a su amiga, jamás frente a Hermione. Se limitó a componer la sonrisa más falsa de su vida.

― Estás equivocada...

― Si no supiera que tú fuiste quien la dejó dándole el penoso argumento que ella te mataba en vida, si no supiera que tú la trataste como una zorra en frente de sus propios amigos, si no supiera que te enerva verla con Dan imaginando cuántas veces habrá tenido sexo, un sexo exquisito con un hombre mucho mayor que tú y que ella disfrutara extasiada, cada segundo de tu miserable vida podría jurar que te mueres de celos y que hace mucho tiempo perdiste la razón buscado excusas para justificar tu deplorable conducta ― Harry la miró dolido quería callar a Hermione lanzándole un puñetazo si era posible y de preferencia en la boca para que permaneciera callada por un largo tiempo. Carraspeó intentando relajar el nudo que se había hecho en su garganta. Suspiró abatido y bebió zumo de calabaza.

― ¿Hace cuánto tiempo querías decirme todo eso?

― ¡Hace mucho maldito canalla! ― Le pegó ella una palmada en el hombro.

― Lo siento ― Susurró ― Aunque lamentarse ya no sirva de mucho, ella se enamoró de ese mocoso ― Harry esbozó la sonrisa más triste que Hermione hubiera visto jamás.

― Eso deberías averiguarlo por tu propia cuenta ― Dicho esto se levantó y lo dejó completamente solo en el gran comedor. Harry ni siquiera acabó de cenar, cada palabra de Hermione se repetía dolorosamente en su cabeza. Cada tema pendiente lo tenía desolado, primero el comportamiento de Albus, el rechazo de su hijo lo traía vuelto loco. Las miradas cargadas de desprecio de Ginny lo herían profundamente... todo se lo merecía. Todo. Se quedó allí completamente solo viendo de vez en cuando como los fantasmas desparecían por las gruesas paredes. Se levantó después de unas horas y con paso casino llegó hasta la enfermería. James y Ginny hablaban animadamente, eran los únicos en la habitación no había otro enfermo y tampoco divisó a la enfermera. Sonrió perdiéndose en la calidez de su hijo y en la sonrisa acogedora de la pelirroja.

_**No era prisionero de tus labios y ahora que estas lejos **_

_**te deseo como el aire del baile de tu cuerpo, no era prisionero de tus labios **_

_**y ahora que estas lejos yo te deseo como el aire del baile de tu cuerpo**_

― ¡Papá! ― Exclamo James sonriendo, Harry le brindó una sonrisa amplia y Ginny le sostuvo la mirada incómoda.

― Estaré en el pasillo para que hablen tranquilos...

― ¡No! ― Negaron rotundamente padre e hijo y Ginny no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento ante el ronco sonido que había salido de la boca de Harry.

― No es necesario, nosotros hablamos hoy con mucha tranquilidad ― Se apresuró en decir ese hombre tan especial para Ginny.

― ¿Cuándo? ― Inquirió ella.

― Hoy en la mañana.

― Mientras dormías Harry y yo compartimos una charla bastante reveladora ― Sonrió James guiñando un ojo a su padre.

― Eso es verdad, pero sigo prefiriendo que te refieras a mi como tu padre.

― Oh vamos, ambos tenemos cabezas rajadas ― Inevitablemente Ginny y Harry compartieron una sonrisa que le calentó el corazón a éste último. El último tiempo vio sonreír a esa mujer millones de veces, pero hacía mucho tiempo que ella no le dedicaba una sonrisa tan dulce a él, solo a él.

― Esta bien, sólo me podrás llamar Harry por este día y... ― Él alzó su muñeca para consultar su reloj y Ginny vio sorprendida que era el que le había regalo en su último cumpleaños, su corazón bastante traidor comenzó a latir más rápido, despertando ― Sólo te quedan quince minutos ― Le informó sonriendo a su hijo.

― Estaba tentando la suerte, Harry ― Ambos sonrieron ― ¿Ya cenaste?

― Sí, Hermione me acompañó, pero ella subió antes... ― Luego de comprobar como su traidor corazón despertaba Ginny prefirió evitar a Harry. Simplemente no quería seguir sufriendo y sabía que si le daba vueltas al detalle del reloj su corazón llegaría a una conclusión errada y quien saldría perjudicada sería ella. Debía recordar todo el daño que ese hombre, que ahora reía a carcajadas con su hijo le había hecho, por un momento la había matado y ella solo resucitó al recordar a sus hijos. Ahora las cosas era diferentes, ella sabía cuánto le había costado salir adelante y pensar o anhelar a Harry era retroceder demasiado y ella no estaba dispuesta. Ya no quería a Harry Potter en su vida. Dan representaba demasiado en ese momento para ella.

― ¿Mamá?

― ¿Hum?

― Papá te hablaba hace un momento y tú no prestabas atención.

― Lo siento, estaba...

― ...Pensando en Daniel? ― Terminó James por ella riendo suspicaz, esperando que su madre se ruborizara y negara su pregunta. Harry se sentó y observó a Ginny con atención.

― La verdad es que sí ― Sonrió Ginny mirando a James. Harry acusó esa sonrisa como un puñal clavándose en sus entrañas y James carraspeó nervioso ― Me hubiese gustado que se quedara con nosotros ― Respondió Ginny siendo brutalmente honesta.

― Supongo que los únicos autorizados para quedarse son tú y papá ― Respondió James mirando de soslayo a su padre.

― A ti te dan el alta muy pronto, luego Dan y...

― "Dan" y tú tendrían tiempo libre que compartir, ¿No? ― Comentó Harry mordaz incapaz de callarse la boca.

― Exactamente, pero no lo diría con ese tono tan venenoso que acabas de emplear para referirte a mi relación ― Dijo Ginny mirando a Harry altiva y hermosa enloqueciendo por completo al padre de sus hijos.

― ¿Ah no? ¿el tono de mi voz no va con el concepto de la oración?

― Claro que no, tú jamás podrías entender el concepto del que hablo porque se refiere a la honestidad y al compromiso algo que lamentablemente está fuera del alcance de tu diccionario ― Soltó ella enojada fulminando a Harry defendiendo con uñas y dientes la relación que ella mantenía con Daniel. James miró sorprendido a su madre... las cosas definitivamente no tendrían que acabar así, no como lo había planeado al menos. Aunque si era honesto jamás habría pensado que su madre algún día le reprocharía algo a su padre. La conversación poco amistosa de sus padres produjo sentimientos encontrados en él, por un lado se alegraba que ella exteriorizara ese dolor que sentía aún Sin embargo cuando vio los ojos rojos y tristes de su padre entendió que él jamás podría perdonarse todo el daño que le había causado a su esposa, que seguía lamentando profundamente cada lágrima que ella había derramado y que ansiaba por sobre todas las cosas compañía de ellos, de su familia, porque lo que tenía con Cho carecía completamente del significado "Familia" Harry estaba solo lamiendo sus heridas y en cierto punto lo merecía... pero era su padre, muy en el fondo de su corazón seguía siendo su héroe, y pretendía que cuando él saliera de Hogwarts de la mano de Sam (Rogando a todos los santos) pudiera mirar a su viejo cuidando de su madre tan enamorados como ellos se acostumbraron a ver desde pequeños.

_** D:D:D:D:D:D:D**_

― _"Son sus labios aterciopelados los que me cautivan, su mirada profunda fue creada para perderse allí por una eternidad, sus constantes rechazos me atan hasta enloquecer, usted me envuelve con tanta pasión que me quema lentamente..."_

― _"La pasión fue creada para sentirla, para vivirla y usted no honra tal significado, lo denigra con sus constantes faltas a la lealtad, pasión jamás podría sentir usted"_

― _"Oh por favor, no menosprecie la profundidad de mi sentimiento por falta de pasión"_

― _"Usted y su falta de decoro limita las palabras que pueda..."_

― _"Jamás deje que las palabras la limiten, su voz es el ritual que venero cada día, no me prive de su voz" _― Imploró mientras ambos se miraron a los ojos con pasión reprimida, con ganas incontenibles de dar el primer paso y besarse hasta que el otro se rindiera con un dulce gemido. Buscando la manera perfecta para saciar sus deseos, casi de una manera primitiva. Ella dio un paso hacia él en busca de la gloria, y en ese momento la gloria no podía ser más que esos finos labios que la atormentaban fuera de todo guión y que ahora se moría por besar.

― Entonces ¿Así es como debo enfrentar esta escena? ― Preguntó la actriz mirando con evidente admiración a su directora y guionista.

― Con la misma pasión y tristeza que la escena requiere, señorita Wood ― Respondió Bonnie sonriendo acomodándose el cabello pelirrojo detrás de su oreja.

― Estaba leyendo la escena quince, cuando Alan habla del deseo de estar con Marcia, sin embargo teme ofenderla al exponer de una manera tan abierta las ansias de alcanzar el orgasmo mirado los ojos de su amada, pero falta...

― ¿Una parte del guión? ― Se adelantó Dan mirando al protagonista de la película con una sonrisa peculiar en el rostro.

― Exacto ― Confirmó el actor. La señorita Wood y Bonnie miraron interesadas a Dan.

― Esa escena es especial en todos sentidos, es cuando Alan se expone totalmente y habla desde su corazón. Alan es un hombre apasionado en todo ámbito de la palabra hasta tal punto de adquirir matices, los cuales tú ― Dan se dirigió al actor ― reluces excepcionalmente. Toda su vida fue un tipo intenso, adinerado, amante de media población femenina aparentando ser frío y en cierto sentido él también lo cree. Hasta que llega a su vida Marcia, ella descoloca su mundo y él se ve enfrentado a frecuentarla, pero Marcia aterrada con la fama de él rehuye de sus constantes maneras de llegar a ella. Alan se apasiona por esta joven hasta cautivarla, aunque Marcia no le hace el camino fácil, los dos se enamoran y llega el momento en que las palabras faltan y las caricias son el único medio para comunicarse. Ella muy tímida conoce el sexo solamente desde el punto de vista de Alan en sus continuas charlas sobre la pasión, entonces ¿No crees que explicar qué es un orgasmo es muy íntimo?

― Eso depende ― Intervino Bonnie ― Alan es un personaje que expone abiertamente sus ideales ¡Es un profesor especializado en estudios italianos medievales, más precisamente en la historia de Dante y Beatriz! Una historia sin final feliz, pero que definía con una amplia gama de palabras acerca del amor lógicamente incluyendo el orgasmo, y en el caso de Dante el sexo, el amor y Beatriz representaba la santísima Trinidad, que sin embargo jamás pudo sentir. Una definición demasiado expuesta en estos momentos ― Expuso ella desafiante.

― ¿Qué es para ti un orgasmo? ― Preguntó directamente Dan y Bonnie lo miró sorprendida por unos segundos.

― Es...

― No siempre tiene la misma definición. Te puedes frustrar al no conseguirlo, te puede desmoronar cuando alguien realmente sabe lo que hace, pero ¿Qué sabor tiene cuando lo consigues con la persona que amas, cuando la miras a los ojos y te das cuanta que ella está volando a la misma altura que tú? ― Bonnie enmudeció y Dan sonrió triunfante ― Es por eso que esas líneas las dirás abiertamente, no hay guión para describir un momento tan íntimo ― Añadió Dan mirando al actor y éste asintió.

― Si no es insolente de mi parte ¿Cómo describirías aquella escena? ― Preguntó el joven actor a Dan, éste carraspeó y se dejó envolver en sus pensamientos.

― Es un signo interrogante a la aglomeración de sensaciones que mueres por sentir, la idea del éxtasis en comunión con el otro cuerpo, adorándolo con tus manos y tu alma venerando los jadeos, los gemidos de tu mujer. El orgasmo es el punto en que dejas de pensar y ese otro cuerpo te mantiene prisionero, porque estás dispuesto a sentir, tocar, entregar buscando la liberación de un modo celestial. Imagino que nada debe ser más puro, posesivo y perfecto que ver a tu mujer retorcerse porque tú la llevaste al límite con el único fin de satisfacerla, porque estás completamente enamorado y darías tu vida por una visión como esa― Finalizó Dan hablando con esa convicción que lo caracterizaba. La señorita Wood comenzó a abanicarse con la mano mientras resoplaba, el otro actor miraba a Dan tratando de recordar cada palabra y Bonnie lo miraba fijamente reteniendo las ganas de golpearlo con lo primero que encontrara por hablar de ese modo tan inapropiado y excitante.

Dan alzó la vista y se encontró con la perturbada mirada de la señorita Wright, sonrió con maldad sin poder evitarlo siendo desollado con la mirada taladrante de Bonnie. Los dos actores caminaron hacia los camerinos viendo que no obtendrían más consejos del guionista que parecía muy interesado observando las nubes... ¿Las nubes? caramba, sí, las nubes.

― Muy interesante ― Comentó ella hojeando el guión haciendo que Dan bajara la vista hasta posarla en ella.

― ¿Qué es interesante rojita? ― Ella lo fulminó con la mirada detestando como nunca esa _estúpida_ sonrisa en ese _estúpido_ rostro que estaba en ese _estúpido_ cuerpo.

― Te dije que no me llamaras así ― Soltó ella molesta ― Sabes perfectamente que me refiero al guión, ¿Cuántas escenas no tienen diálogo, Radcliffe?

― Sólo esa.

― Espero no encontrarme con más sorpresas.

― Cómo directora deberías haber memorizado el guión...

― ¡Claro que me sé el guión!

― Pues no lo parece, o quizás estabas demasiado avergonzada en mencionar ese punto conmigo ― Sonrió Dan y ella juró que jamás le daría la razón en ese punto. Su rostro ruborizado la delató y él estalló en carcajadas ― ¡No lo puedo creer!

― ¿Qué?

― ¿En serio tú?

― ¡Yo qué imbécil! ― Aquella tierna manifestación de Bonnie animó la siguiente tanda de carcajadas por parte de Daniel.

― La divertida, extrovertida, preciosa, inteligente, noble, respetable señorita Wright ¿Le avergüenza hablar de sexo? ― Bonnie le lanzó una botella con agua en la cabeza con impresionante fuerza y a pesar del dolor él siguió riendo.

― ¡No me da vergüenza calaña anormal! ― Exclamó provocando la atención del resto de los trabajadores ― Desavenencias laborales ― Explicó ella.

― No me había reído de esta manera desde que James le dijo a Ginny que iba a ser abuela... ― Bonnie frunció el ceño.

― ¿Quién es Ginny?

― Una mujer espectacular, mi novia ― Sonrió él recordando la sonrisa de la pelirroja ― Tiene dos hijos y unos sobrinos maravillosos ― Ella olvidó todo tipo de insultos que tenía en la cabeza para mirar esa ingenua sonrisa que su joven guionista tenía en su estúpido rostro.

― La quieres ― No era una pregunta y Dan tampoco dudó en responder.

― Es imposible no hacerlo ― Contestó mirando los preciosos ojos de Bonnie y le sorprendió ver indicios de tristezas.

― Ya veo ― Sonrió ella sin apartar su mirada, casi hipnotizada mientras su jodido corazón sacaba conclusiones erradas. Era lógico que Daniel Radcliffe estaba enamorado de esa mujer, con semejante descripción del amor no tenía dudas. ― Tienes razón.

― ¿Sobre qué?

― Debes estar enamorado para hablar con tanta propiedad sobre "Las artes amatorias" ― Enfatizó ― Fue pedante de mi parte contradecir lo que comentaste.

― No fuiste pedante, expusiste tu opinión con la pasión de Beatriz ― Le sonrió él amablemente.

― Ya tenemos dos cosas en común con Beatriz ― Suspiró ella.

― ¿Ah sí?

― Ambas somos apasionadas, ambas con finales tristes...

― Tú final está escrito para leerse en la mejor historia ― Él tenía el maldito don de la palabra y ella lo sabía, pero también sabía que Bonnie Wright era mucho más astuta. Carraspeó para darle fin a ese momento demasiado sensible.

― Mucho drama Radcliffe, lo tuyo es la comedia ― Le sonrió Bonnie dándole la espalda dirigiéndose hasta donde estaban los actores ― ¡Muy bien muchachos hagamos esto! ― Exclamó ella entusiasta. Dan sonrió, aunque se sintiera culpable adoraba verla así.

_**Puedes olvidar mi nombre, puedes olvidar mis besos **_

_**pero en el aire permanece mi voz y mi recuerdo**_

* * *

**NOTA**: Alan y Marcia son los nombres de los padres de Dan, imaginé que sería lindo que él le diera esos nombres a sus personajes. Alan está inspirado en Gabriel Emerson, un personaje del libro _"El infierno de Gabriel"_ ¡Se los recomiendo! (¡Gracias Susy!)

Los personajes "conocidos" (Dan y Bonnie) seguirán siendo como me los imagino. Aclaro esto porque me llegaron mensajes diciendo que estaba mal enfocada la historia y los personajes "conocidos" estaban siendo mal descritos, lo cual es una opinión que respeto completamente. Si cambio algo para complacer aquellos lectores defraudo mis ideales y la misma imaginación que me ayuda a llevar estas historias hasta acá. Lamento profundamente si dejan de leer o me llenan de comentarios negativos, pero será opción de cada uno, esta historia nació así y como se dice moriré con las botas puestas. Quién me acompañe hasta el final más que agradecida (y más si comentan *-* ) y si no es así... será no más!

En la semana se publicó en el maravilloso foro Chocolate y Menta una entrevista a "Nat Potter W" las respuesta están geniales, invitados cordialmente a pasar por allí ;)

Eso es es es es es todo viejos! (Así dice el conejo de la suerte?) presiento que no!

espero sus comentarios!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Dios mío, estoy viendo a Matt Bomer en un comercial vuelve White collar! :O Mar y Denu saltemos como locas!


	9. Sin Bonnie no hay Daniel

**Hoooooola! **

**Promesa cumplida! **

**Nerak M**: Este capítulo es tuyo, lamento tardar tanto, pero a veces la inspiración no está de éste lado y cuesta mucho. Hace un tiempo ésta historia me está costando demasiado, pero siempre hacía el intento en escribir aunque fuera unas pocas líneas cuando no daba un peso como persona. No sé cuánto tiempo tardé en actualizar, pero las disculpas del caso están :) me hiciste recordar a mí misma cuando iba a un ciber todos los días para revisar si habían actualizado un fics, por lo tanto sé cómo te debías sentir. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y es un tremendo honor que ésta historia sea la primera que comentes, un tremendo abrazo a la distancia! :)

Lamento taaaanto en actualizar, de verdad, pero en realidad es por falta de "muso" esta semana conocí a un chico, se llama Henry y actúa en Superman! y es tan... tan, pero tan rico que me ayudó a terminar el cap, le insistí a Dan que no sintiera celos, porque sólo es un amor platónico.

**_*Fragmento canción Ángel, Robbie Williams*_**

**_Espero que les guste este capítulo! Abrazos gigantes! _**

* * *

**Capítulo 9:**

_**Sin Bonnie no hay Daniel **_

James era el mismo niño suspicaz y travieso de siempre, apasionado por el Quidditch tanto o más que su padre. Dos semanas y medias luego del alta definitiva donde durante los últimos días debió soportar ver los desplantes de su madre dirigidos hacia su angustiado padre. Ginny soltó la reprimenda un día antes del alta, Harry intentó persuadirla aludiendo que no era sano para ningún joven dejar de jugar Quidditch. Simplemente recibió una gélida mirada por parte de su ex mujer y sólo entonces decidió permanecer callado mientras su hijo le lanzaba una mirada donde solo se podía ver un gran letrero de "Cobarde" Ginny finalmente decidió que James podría jugar luego de hacer prometer mil veces a su hijo que sería mucho más cuidadoso.

Siempre se mostró cariñosa con James, pendiente de los cuidados que requirieran. En cuanto a Harry su vocabulario se limitaba a _"Buenos días, te lo agradezco, pero no" _pero sus escasas ganas de hablar desaparecían cuando llegaba una lechuza y ella reía a carcajadas leyendo emocionada lo que en ese papel había. Era mucho más fácil no saber quien era el causante de la alegría de Ginny, hasta que su adorado hijo mencionó que el misterioso hombre de las cartas era Dan... Daniel Radcliffe.

Eso no le gustó para nada, ella no tenía el derecho de recibir absolutamente nada de otro hombre... ¿A quién quería engañar? Él fue el idiota que posicionó a Ginny en ese lugar y desde donde ella estaba tenía todo el derecho de recibir cartas, rosas, regalos,sonrisas... hasta caricias que no fueran suyas. Odiaba sus decisiones pasadas. Sonrió cuando comprendió que su hijo mayor tenía toda la razón. Estaba arrepentido y no quería que Ginny sacara su recuerdo de su corazón porque el día que lo hiciera él estaría perdido y también perdería el corazón de la madre de sus hijos... quizás en ese momento ya lo había perdido y estaba en manos de ese actor de cuarta.

Ginny estaba disfrutando de uno de sus días libres sentada en el sofá de su sala. El sonido del timbre la sacó de su concentración mientras hojeaba revistas, se levantó perezosa estirándose haciendo crujir la columna. Unos jeans negros y un suéter verde holgado la hacían ver una niña apenas, abrió la puerta y sonrió de inmediato.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― ¿Contenta de verme sanadora Weasley?

― Más de lo que imaginaba ― Sonrió abrazando con fuerza a su novio.

― Veo que no debo concertar una cita entonces.

― Claro que no, bruto, pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí en horario laboral, Radcliffe? ― Ambos entraron y ocuparon el lugar que Ginny usaba antes.

― La directora decidió editar material y nos dejó libre un par de días, creo que está un poco abrumada ― Sonrió él y ella frunció el ceño.

― Parece que te divierte que ella esté algo colapsada.

― No... bueno un poco ― Sonrió ― ¿Cómo están las cosas acá? James siempre me escribe, sé qué él está mucho mejor ― Ginny miró los ojos de Dan, tan transparente como siempre ― ¿Pasa algo? ― Ella sintió una desazón en el corazón, abrazó a Dan con fuerza, con miedo, con desesperación. Se separó de ella unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos y en cuestión de segundos descifró la angustia que opacaba esos ojos castaños ― Los dos sabemos que nos queremos mucho, que esta relación tiene una fecha de vencimiento. Yo te agradezco que me permitieras entrar en tu vida, pero sé que sigues profundamente enamorada del padre de tus hijos, algo que me parece completamente admirable conociendo cuáles son las razones por las que deberías odiar a Harry.

― ¿No estás decepcionado? ― Él tomó el rostro de la pelirroja entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

― Nunca te exigí que me quisieras, siempre he estado para ti en todas las facetas posibles al igual que tú, pero te conozco y sabía cómo era tú historia. Jamás me podría decepcionar una mujer que ante tantos golpes que le ha dado la vida consigue salir adelante con tanta fuerza y con una sonrisa en la cara que una fuerza asombrosa. Harry...

― No es Harry ― Se apresuró a rebatir Ginny.

― Siempre será Harry corazón ― Le sonrió él con dulzura ― Y no es un reproche, siempre supe que este momento iba a pasar y me quedó claro cuando fui a Hogwarts. Harry sigue enamorado de ti y tú mereces ser feliz...

― Yo jamás perdonaré a Harry.

― Dale la oportunidad de hablar...

― Él no me dio oportunidad para solucionar las cosas cuando se fue ― Repuso ella tajante.

― ¿Qué ibas a solucionar? Harry fue un idiota que jamás pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos, pero tú eres mucho más racional. No cometas los mismos errores que él.

― No quiero ver a ese hombre...

― ¿Orgullosa? Jamás lo pensé de ti ― Le sonrió enjugando las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por el rostro de Ginny.

― No es orgullo, simplemente actúo como una mujer a quién le rompieron el corazón sin contemplaciones. Daba mi vida por ese hombre, me entregué a él en cuerpo y alma, le dediqué doce años de mi vida y no es justo que de la noche a la mañana él me diga que se va de la casa porque yo lo aburrí, ¡Jamás habría imaginado que algún día me iban a dejar! me sentí dolida, me mataron en vida, pisotearon mis ilusiones y a él le importó una mierda ― Sollozó destrozada por tantos recuerdos contaminados con traición e injusticia. Él asintió mirando los ojos de Ginny.

― Lo sé, pero debes darte esa oportunidad para sanar tu vida y la única persona que puede hacer eso por ti es Harry.

― No hablemos de él... ― Pidió al tiempo que se enjugaba las lágrimas. Él sonrió.

― ¿Está todo bien entre los dos?

― ¿Amigos con derecho? ― Dan rió con fuerza mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

― Insisto, soy un hombre afortunado ― Ella sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Dan.

― ¿Vamos a una de esas discos muggles? ― Preguntó Ginny luego de unos segundos.

― ¿Te gustan esos sitios?

― No lo sé, nunca he ido y Hermione me dice que son entretenidos, ¿Te gustan?

― No mucho, la música está a tan alto volumen que cuesta oír lo que dicen... te tienes que acercar mucho ― Añadió sonriendo maliciosamente ― ¿En serio quieres ir? ― Ginny se levantó de un salto y asintió ― ¡Pues vamos! ― Ella alzó sus brazos triunfante y Dan volvió a reír ― ¿Qué hacías antes?

― Hojear una revista de modas.

― ¡Que panorama! llegó tu héroe a salvar tu noche.

Mientras él veía un programa sobre la atlántida perdida, Ginny se duchó. Luego de una hora vestía un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado blanco, unas botas de tacones café y un suéter a juego con las botas. Dan dio el visto bueno y ambos salieron hasta subir al auto del joven y perderse en la noche londinense.

_** :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D: **_

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Quiero hablar contigo.

― Yo no.

― Que respuesta más madura, Potter

― Es muy sincera, lárgate ¿Quién te dejó entrar?

― Tu secretaria.

― Pues se equivocó, no te puedo atender...

― No me interesa ― Daniel se acercó hasta el escritorio de Harry, le arrebató los papeles de las manos y los lanzó al aire. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, se levantó de la silla y apoyó ambas manos sobre su escritorio, podía estar seguro que el tipo estaba disfrutando como nunca de ese momento ― ¿Sabes con quién estuve ayer?

― No me interesa que haces con tu vida, mocoso.

― Pasaré del "mocoso" tan despectivo, Potter. No te conviene tratarme de esa manera, después de todo esta puede ser una visita cordial...

― Lárgate Radcliffe ― Dijo serio. Sin embargo Daniel se sentó frente al escritorio sin dejar de sonreír.

― Cómo te muestras tan interesado, pues sí, ayer estuve con tu esposa. Estaba bastante animada.. ¿Siempre despliega esa energía casi alocada cuándo baila? Es una bailarina estupenda. ¡Oh claro que lo recuerdas! Apostaría que tu mujer te volvió loco cuando desempeñó esa particular gracia que posee en su cumpleaños ― Comentó divertido.

― ¿Cuántos meses te costó comprender que ella sigue siendo mi mujer?

― Bueno, si lo planteamos en un sentido literal suena un poco machista ¡Cómo hombre de las cavernas! Algo que tiene relación absoluta contigo.

― ¿Tanto te molesta la historia que hay entre Ginevra y yo?

― Sí, ahora comprendo que me molesta sobremanera que te pasaras toda esa historia por el culo y permitieras que tus hijos y tu esposa sufrieran por tu culpa. Pasaste por encima de todo el amor que ella te profesaba, la engañaste, la perdiste.

― Yo no he perdido nada ― Refutó él intentando creer en lo que decía, pero su corazón apoyaba con firmeza los dichos del actor.

― ¡Perdiste demasiado imbécil! Abre los ojos y date cuenta que has perdido infinidades de Ginevra, ¿Sabes lo triste que ella estaba el día de tu cumpleaños recordando los años anteriores? ¡El señor se lo perdió! ― Exclamó entonando un exagerado tono de voz ― También te perdiste su cumpleaños, creo que ese momento lo puedo recordar. Estabas tan furioso cuando ella me besó ¡Lo pude ver! ― Sonrió. Hace diez segundos su paciencia se había agotado y Harry no entendía por qué estaba inmovilizado en vez de estar golpeando a ese idiota que se estaba burlando en su propia cara ― ¿Cuándo tus hijos se fueron a Hogwarts y ella se quedó tan triste y sola? ¡Ah! también te lo perdiste, pero no te preocupes que la lista sigue ― Añadió alzando las manos justo a la altura de su rostro ― Cuándo recibió la noticia que una vez más iba a poder desempeñarse como sanadora y el único idiota que le aguó sus pocos instantes felices fuiste tú insultando a tu propia mujer ― Repuso serio levantándose de la silla ― ¿Cuántos espacios vacíos pretendes dejar en la vida de esa mujer? ¿Cómo pudiste separarte de Ginny, cuándo yo no soporto dejarla sola en esa casa por cinco segundos Harry? ¿Cuántas veces imaginaste estar con ella aprovechando que tus hijos estarían en el colegio para poder disfrutar de esa mujer cada noche, cada mañana, cada tarde, las veces que quisieras Potter? Fuiste tan idiota y ahora estás cagado de miedo por afrontar el peor error de tu vida, te aterra la idea que Ginny se enamore de otra persona y que tú no le importes absolutamente nada...

― ¡Cállate! ― Gritó encolerizado sintiendo por fin como su cuerpo respondía a las demandas de su cerebro bastante alterado. Ciego de furia se acercó a él y lo lanzó contra la pared ― ¡Cállate pendejo de mierda! No tienes idea de lo que hablas ― Decía con la voz quebrada y un dejo demencial.

― Sé perfectamente de lo que hablo y eso es precisamente lo que más te rompe las pelotas. Cuándo te largaste dejando sola a Ginny quién la contuvo, quién la hizo reír, quién le habló de amor, la acarició y la besó fui yo... ― Harry apretó los dientes y los puños intentando borrar toda escena que ese crío pretendía pudiera torturarlo. Pero no sólo él saldría dañado, ese mocoso iba a pagar caro hablar con tanta libertad de Ginny, alzó el puño izquierdo y se estrelló contra el pómulo de Dan dolorosamente.

― ¡Mierda!

― ¿Te libera la culpa? ― Preguntó en un jadeo mientras comenzaba a escurrir sangre de la comisura de sus labios.

― Te lo dije, mil veces maldición, ¡Te advertí! No te acerques a mi mujer, no la mires. Ella es la única sagrada, era mi esposa...

― Era ― Remarcó Dan enarcando una ceja con una mano en la quijada ― La engañaste y no contento con ello le pediste el divorcio, rehiciste tu vida, pues bien, ahora deja de ser un maldito cabrón y acepta de una buena vez que Ginny quiere comenzar de nuevo...

― No puedo, ella es la madre de mis hijos...

― ¿Pensaste que era la madre de tus hijos cuándo te tirabas a tu secretaria? ― Preguntó furioso sintiendo una rabia primitiva que solo apaciguaba sí... su brazo se aplastó contra el cuello de Harry lanzándolo sobre el escritorio, las gafas del abogado cayeron haciendo un sonido seco en el suelo.

― ¿Qué demonios...? ― Con una fuerza que el joven actor no aparentaba le asestó un golpe en el ojo con tanta fuerza que la cabeza rebotó contra la madera del escritorio.

― ¡Te voy a matar hijo de puta! ― Harry a tientas lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó, pero Daniel no lo soltó y ambos cayeron, se abalanzó sobre el muchacho y no tuvo compasión con el bonito rostro de Daniel. Utilizando todas las armas posibles tanteó el tacho de la basura y se lo lanzó en la cabeza, Harry mareado cayó al suelo. Era una suerte que tal escándalo no traspasara la pared del despacho de Harry cuando Dan le lanzó la bonita lámpara verde de bronce que el abogado logró evadir.

― ¡MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO! ― Una vez más se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, pero los dos fuera de combate se limitaron a caer al suelo por... ¿Quién llevaba la cuenta? ― Dame cinco minutos, luego te sacaré los dientes de una patada ― Jadeaba Harry.

― Yo admito que soy pésimo para los golpes, pero tú das pena anciano...

― Cierra la boca... ― Ambos estaban tumbados en el suelo mirando el techo soportando los dolores de la reciente pelea.

― Ginny y yo ya no estamos juntos... ― Harry se levantó de golpe tomando la silla de madera que el mismo actor había utilizado hace unos minutos lanzándola con brutalidad contra Daniel, el joven con un fuerte alarido se retorció en el suelo.

― ¿Por Bonnie? ¡Engañaste a Ginny con Bonnie!

― ¡No! ¡Eres un maldito enfermo de mierda! ― Estaba seguro que esa silla, ya destrozada, había quebrado unas cuantas costillas ― El único imbécil, cínico y retardado infiel eres tú ― Harry se dejó caer al suelo otra vez ― Ella y yo terminamos porque era lo mejor para Ginny. No hay otro motivo, idiota.

― Pensaba que lo de ustedes era serio, ella te quiere...

― Mira escuálido sin gracia si ella y yo terminamos es porque por algún motivo descabellado ella aún te ama ― Harry se giró con un movimiento demasiado brusco de su cuello para mirar a su, aun, representado ― Yo que tú comenzaría a abrir los ojos y actuar como un verdadero hombre, pone los cojones en recuperar a tu familia e hijos.

― ¿Por qué me dices esto?

― Porque estoy seguro que nunca dejaste de amar a Ginny realmente. Cada vez que la menospreciaste después de que se separaran no eran más que los celos y el terror que actuaban por ti. La heriste terriblemente, la insultaste, la denigraste, la estás perdiendo ― Harry cerró sus ojos. Aquellas palabras dolieron mucho más que los golpes. Un puñado certero se había colado como único destino su corazón, sus ilusiones, su vida...

Lo más probable era que ella estaba olvidando la historia en común que había tenido de la misma forma que él pensó que había hecho. Lo cierto es que esos recuerdos, esa vida entera ahora era un salvavidas en ese mar tormentoso donde naufragaban los malos tratos, las palabras tan carentes de sentimientos que había dicho a su mujer.

― Era algo que podía pasar ― Se lamentó Harry suspirando.

― ¿La quieres? ― _"Mi mundo está completo con tus sonrisas, con tu mirada, con nuestros hijos felices, con esta vida que me diste mi amor" _Había dicho Ginny después de que Albus cumpliera seis años. _"¿En serio piensas que algún día te dejaré Harry Potter? ¡Me extrañarías en cuestión de segundos! Cada suspiro de tu boquita será por mí y te lamentarás como un tonto, porque sabes que sin mí no puedes vivir... está perdido, señor Potter" _ Aún podía escuchar la sonrisa de Ginny de aquel recuerdo. Pertenecía a una tonta charla después de haber hecho el amor durante la luna de miel ¡Y cuánta razón tenía! Antes de dejar su casa había comprendido que nunca dejaría de extrañar a su mujer. Una lágrima rebelde se deslizó por su mejilla.

― Claro que la quiero ¿Cómo no la voy a querer? ― Era una especie de bálsamo emocional poder decirlo en voz alta.

― Demuéstrale que la quieres y termina esa tonta relación que tienes con esa mujer.

― No estoy viviendo con ella ― Respondió Harry ― Al menos hace un tiempo no llego a esa casa, no soporto ver con pruebas categóricas que arruiné la vida de Ginny, no dejo de pensar en ella. Me estoy volviendo loco...

― Te lo mereces por ser tan animal con tu propia familia. Debes terminar todo tipo de lazos con Cho para que Ginny vuelva a confiar en ti...

― ¿Por qué haces esto? ― Dan frunció el ceño.

― Evidentemente por ti no, esto es por tus hijos y por Ginny. Tú ni siquiera mereces que ella te siga amando, pero al parecer tienes una segunda oportunidad maldito suertudo...

― ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

― Pensaba que lo estaba, pero...

― ¿Bonnie?

― Ginny es una mujer fascinante, sólo un idiota la dejaría... ¡Oh, pero sí estoy ahorita mismo con ese idiota!

― Deja la ironía imbécil.

― Recupera a tu familia...

― ¿Por qué siempre esquivas el tema de Bonnie?

― Porque no es el motivo por el que vine ― Silbó consternado ― Tú debes pensar en recuperar a tu familia en este momento ― Con un quejido se levantó del suelo y Harry hizo lo mismo apoyando su peso en el escritorio.

― Tengo que hablar con ella...

― Hazlo pronto.

Dicho esto salió del despacho dejando a Harry con un ojo morado, con serias heridas en el estómago y con una ilusión que le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro.

** /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

― ¿Qué te pasó? ― Preguntó asustada.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Vine porque necesitaba hablar de un tema contigo con respecto al guión ― Decía ella mirando las manchas de sangre en el rostro del joven y en la ropa mientras ambos entraban al departamento de Daniel.

― ¿Tiene que ser ahora?

― ¿Qué te pasó? ― Insistió.

― Nada, ¿Te puedes ir?

― No, ¿Qué te pasó?

― Maldición Bonnie... ― Ella lo miró reprobatoriamente, dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y fue hasta el baño. Más tarde volvía con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

― Deja de mirarme de ese modo, no me iré hasta que no me digas qué fue lo que te pasó.

― No necesito que hagas nada por mí, en serio quiero estar solo y ¡Ahh! ― Se quejó cuando ella sin contemplación comenzó a desinfectar sus heridas.

― No seas cobarde.

― Eres demasiado brusca.

― Te aguantas ― Con una paciencia que ella no demostraba limpió las heridas de Dan durante varios minutos ― Ese feo color morado de tu ojo no saldrá en varios días...

― No me interesa ― Respondió molesto. Ella continuó en su labor, pensando qué había hecho esta vez Daniel para meterse en problemas.

― Fue por una mujer, ¿Verdad? ― Pregunto aterrada ante la respuesta. Esa boca traicionera siempre se confabulaba con sus sentimientos.

― Sí ― Suspiró él con su mirada triste y brillante. "La novia" pensó Bonnie. Intentó asimilar que en ese segundo comprendía que ese hombre seguía marcando la pauta de su vida. Años atrás los dos habían jurado en un pacto silencioso jamás volver a cruzar sus caminos. Ella había retomado el camino con otro hombre pensando que por fin había olvidado a Dan, pero se equivocaba rotundamente cuando supo que él también estaba en compañía de otra mujer. Los fantasmas del pasado marcaron su relación hasta tal punto de terminar con su novio... o que él tomara la puta decisión de engañarla. Había odiado a su ex por traicionarla, pero también odió a Daniel por no luchar por algo que quizás habrían disfrutados como condenados. Ella lo quería, ella nunca lo había olvidado... pero ahí estaba él, luchando a golpes con un tipo por otra mujer y ella curando sus heridas literalmente.

― ¿Tienes más heridas en el cuerpo?

― Las costillas ― Gimió, se levantó y se quitó la camisa con cuidado. En la espalda tenía varias marcas y cuando se giró Bonnie pudo ver un medallón de hematomas rodeando el pecho y la cintura, se horrorizó.

― Diablos Dan... ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¡Lo voy a matar! ― Su corazón latió demasiado rápido cuando la escuchó. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su maltratado rostro.

― Fue Harry... ― Ella lo miró desconcertada.

― ¿Harry Potter, mi representante?

― Ese mismo idiota.

― ¿Por qué? ― Preguntó confundida.

― Porque es un pelmazo, dejó a su esposa por otra y cuando comprendió que la estaba perdiendo se asustó el muy cabrón y reaccionó. Adoro a Ginny y no podía permitir que ese idiota siguiera lastimando a esa mujer ¡Sobre todo porque él la ama, tanto o más que ella! y si conocieras a sus hijos estoy seguro que también querrías golpear a ese escuálido, son encantadores ¡Adorables! Ayer fui a Londres para visitar a mi novia, necesitaba estar con ella para saber si estaba bien, odio dejarla sola y en esa casa que tiene tantos recuerdos ella saldría más lastimada, pero cuando llegué y la vi supe que todo había acabado, que ella seguía enamorada de ese miope y que nunca dejaría de hacerlo, estaba feliz y triste. Hubiese dado toda mi fortuna y mi colección de videos sobre distintas culturas del History Channel para ver a esa familia reunida una vez más, ellos se adoran. Pero Harry actuó como un verdadero animal al engañarla con otra mujer durante un año ¡No merece a Ginny ni a sus hijo! pensaba que estaba enamorado de ella, todo lo que estaba viviendo me llegaba al alma, deseaba protegerla brindarle de alguna manera mi protección, pero soy un idiota con los golpes ¡No sé pelear! ¡Y tú llegas hasta este departamento como si nada, como si buscaras algo además de esos malditos guiones para tu película! Y no me mires así, como si fueras la víctima de nuestra situación !Te largaste con ese maldito rubio amanerado... TE IBAS A CASAR CON ESE ESPERPENTO DESCOLORADO! ― Bonnie estaba impresionada por cada cosa que él decía mientras movía las manos en todas direcciones sin apartar la mirada de ella respirando con dificultad.

― Yo...

― ¡Es complicado! Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo es complicado...

― Lo siento...

― Me voy a bañar

― Claro ― Musitó sin dar crédito a la escena que él acababa de dar mientras se perdía por el pasillo del departamento. Después de unos segundos soltó una tremenda carcajada lanzándola al sofá. Ese hombre era único. Recordaba las facciones un tanto demenciales que habían aparecido en ese rostro tan bonito, en esa mirada fija, penetrante, tan... ¡Uff!

Así que su representante la había cagado con mayúsculas, no conocía la historia más de lo que su amigo había dicho, pero todo hombre que engañaba a su mujer era un tremendo idiota por no decir un consumado hijo de puta... ups! ya lo había dicho.

Se levantó de un salto luego de unos largos minutos mientras analizaba todo lo que Dan había dicho, necesitaba ir al baño... esbozó una sonrisa perversa. Sabía que la picardía estaba en su naturaleza y como buena actriz luego de hacer "La entrada" podía sentirse falsamente mortificada.

Tomó la misma dirección que Dan había tomado unos minutos atrás y sin pensar nada, absolutamente nada abrió la puerta del baño. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos para ocultar la enorme sonrisa sin dejar de mirar el aparato reproductor de Dan completamente desnudo.

― ¿Qué haces? ¡Sal de aquí! ― Exclamó tomando una toalla del tocador, se cubrió y la miró furibundo.

― ¡Tu amigo de cara alargada crece con el tiempo!

― ¡Bonnie!

― ¡Lo siento, no lo pude evitar! Necesitaba hacer pis...

― Pues deja que salga del baño, eres imposible!

― Es que pensé que había otro baño ― Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto ― Si te vas a quedar ahí mirándome con la boca abierta no tengo problemas en hacer pis... ― Dan salió de la regadera y presuroso salió del baño. Bonnie soltó una carcajada cuando cerró la puerta.

Durante toda la tarde estuvieron solucionando los problemas del guión, añadiendo un montón de diálogos ante los cuales quedaron satisfechos, mañana Bonnie daría el sí definitivo para que comenzaran a rodar nuevamente la película dos días más. Necesitaban volver a montar la escena, requerir del vestuario, maquilladoras, todo. Necesitaba que todo fuera perfecto.

Era casi medianoche y Dan estaba preparando té en la cocina mientras Bonnie miraba algunas fotos que tenía guardadas en su computador portátil. Tenía algunas imágenes de Dan almacenadas que miraba cuando la nostalgia salía a flote. Suspiró apoyando el mentón sobre su mano y el codo sobre la mesa. Era tan fotogénico, era casi imposible no sonreír cuándo veía la sonrisa traviesa de Dan.

― ¿Qué miras que estás sonriendo de esa manera? ― Bonnie dio un brinco en la silla y cerró de un golpe el notebook.

― Nada ― Se apresuró en decir, él enarcó una ceja y dejó el humeante tazón al lado de la chica ― Será mejor que me vaya, es tarde y mañana me pondré en contacto con el elenco...

― Tienes auto, no hay problema ― Desestimó él.

― Y eso es algo grandioso, pero prefiero ir al hotel a descansar...

― ¿Por qué no te hospedaste en el mismo hotel que el resto del elenco? ― _"Para huir de la tentación" _

― Me gusta la vista que tiene ese hotel ― Él frunció el ceño.

― ¿En serio?

― Sip...

― Es curioso, porque ese hotel está ubicado en el centro, rodeado de calles y un parque... ¿Te gusta observar cómo los autos cruzan las calles? ― Ella carraspeó incómoda acomodando su cabello tras la oreja.

― ¡Oh! qué poco observador eres, en la esquina hay un... un... Hum...

― Calles, sólo hay eso.

― Bueno, me gustan mucho las calles, ¿Tienes problemas con eso? ― Sonriendo él negó ― Me parece ― Acomodó los papeles y su computador dentro de su amplio bolso y luego lo dejó sobre su hombro. Miró a Dan ― Deberías ponerte algo en tu ojo...

― ¿Algo cómo qué?

― No sé, alguna crema... hay que admitir que el abogado tiene buen brazo ― Dan la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

― ¿Tienes crema en ese bolso?

― Sí, ¿Por qué?

― ¡Perfecto! ponme algo en mi ojo por favor, yo no tengo ― Pidió él con poniendo esa mirada altamente peligrosa para su sanidad mental, Bonnie suspiró. Segundos después recobró el sentido y negó.

― No

― ¿Por qué? ¡Me siento mal!

― Te dejo la crema chico, la puedes aplicar sobre tu ojo solito. Aunque no te servirá mucho. Mañana deberías ir a visitar a un doctor, te quejaste durante toda la tarde, apostaría que te hicieron mierda las costillas...

― Que dulce...

― Lo digo en serio...

― No iré a ver a un doctor...

― Vas a ir

― ¿Me vas a obligar? ― Bonnie lo miró con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

― Llamaré a tu madre ― Dan la miró alarmado y luego sonrió.

― Está a kilómetros de distancia rojita.

― Deja de llamarme así y me importa muy poco que no quieras ir. Mañana te llevaré de la oreja si es preciso.

― Estás actuando como si te preocuparas por mí...

― Eres mi guionista, necesito que estés en perfectas condiciones.

― El guión está mejorado y por lo que me comentaste hace unos minuto quedaste completamente satisfecha, puedes deshacerte de mí ahora si así lo deseas, pero te veo demasiado preocupada para que eso pase ― Sonrió triunfante y ella bufó.

― No seas payaso, adquiriste un compromiso...

― El cuál no exige visitar doctores...

― El cuál debes respetar y presentarte todos los días de rodaje ¡Eres un irresponsable Daniel Jacob Radcliffe!

― ¡Recuerdas mi segundo nombre!

― Aparece en el contrato ― Dan estalló en una carcajada y Bonnie le lanzó la crema que tenía ya en sus manos al estómago. Él se quejó y con dramatismo cayó al suelo.

― Mis costillas ― Gimió, Bonnie preocupada se sentó justo al lado de él.

― Lo siento, pero tú siempre me exasperas...

― Eso es lo que te gusta de mí ― Dijo componiendo una mueca de dolor.

― No estás en condiciones para ser galán ― Ella intentó ayudar a Dan a levantarse, lo que era una hazaña. Por fin pudo hacer que se sentara en el sofá, encendió la chimenea y con cuidado se sentó al lado de él ― Es en serio Radcliffe, mañana iremos a ver a un doctor. El abogado debió haber estado frenético.

― Oh sí... pero valió la pena ― Ambos sonrieron. Bonnie aplicó con suavidad la crema sobre la piel morada que había en el rostro de Harry, él la miraba perdido mientras un traidor suspiro escapaba de su boca. Ella jamás podría adivinar como su pasado volvía sin contemplaciones a ser parte de su presente, la tenía frente a él y esa mezcla de roces y miradas le robaron el corazón.

― ¿Qué piensas?

― No se trata de lo que pueda estar pensando en este momento, sino de lo que estoy sintiendo ― Ella suspiró, sus palabras siempre la envolvían, la ilusionaban... experimentaba una felicidad cuando esa boca le brindaba una pelea tonta, susurros cargados de ternura o sea lo que fuere que esa boca pudiera decir o hacer.

_Te conocí, el tiempo se me fue, tal como llegó..._

_Y te fallé, te hice daño tantos años yo _

_Pasé por todo sin pesar, te amé sin casi amar y al final quién me salvó... _

_El ángel que quiero yo..._

― No es bueno volver al pasado ― Sonrió triste.

― Es bueno aprender del pasado...

― No cuando sabes que ese pasado te hirió y sólo debes dar vuelta la hoja, quemar etapas ― Dan la miró a los ojos, se acomodó cerca de ella y tomó el suave rostro de Bonnie entre sus manos.

― No quiero quemar etapas contigo...

― No pensabas lo mismo cuando Ginny era tu novia ― Repuso ella sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Dan.

― Ginny no tiene relación alguna con nuestra historia, te pediría por favor que no la mencionaras.

― ¿Alguna vez hubo una historia entre tú y yo? ― Preguntó ofuscada.

― Nos quisimos, pero no fuimos suficientemente valientes como para decirlo y sólo nos limitamos a un juego adolescente y cuando acabó nuestro cuarto de hora simplemente dejamos...

― Simplemente dejamos de comportarnos como niños y comenzamos a madurar, seguimos nuestros caminos...

― Y volvemos a estar juntos, y lo único que tengo en mente es besarte, me muero por besarte...

Bonnie buscó los labios de Dan y lo besó, hipnotizada por las palabras, por ese sentimiento guardado durante tantos años. Sus lenguas se encontraron casi de forma violenta anhelando el momento, ella deslizó su mano por el pecho de Dan y él se quejó involutariamente. Ella se separó y lo miró preocupada, el joven se odio por emitir ese quejido que los separara.

_De nuevo tú, te cuelas en mis huesos, dejándome tus besos junto al corazón_

_Y otra vez tú abriéndome tus alas, me sacas de las malas rachas de dolor _

_Porque tú eres... el ángel que quiero yo..._

― Mañana iremos a ver a un doctor ― Susurró Bonnie en un tono que no invitaba a las réplicas.

― Está bien ― Cedió Dan y ella sonrió. Tomó el rostro de Dan entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

― Me quedaré esta noche contigo... ― Él esbozó una sonrisa lujuriosa y Bonnie negó sonriendo ― Para ahí, sólo nos limitaremos a ser amigos...

― Amigos que se besan ― Ella asintió.

― Amigos que se besan... ¡No! ― Negó ― Amigos...

― ¿Con beneficio?

― ¡Tampoco!

― ¡Qué aburrido! ― Ella rió sonoramente y Dan se perdió observando esa bonita sonrisa.

― Te vas a acostar y yo te llevaré un té a la cama, quiero estar contigo si necesitas algo esta noche...

― ¿Algo?

― Algo que tenga relación con tu salud, Radcliffe ― Aclaró ella enarcando una ceja.

_Cuándo estoy fatal ya no sé que hacer ni a donde ir... perdido en ti_

_Y te siento cerca pensando en mí _

_El cuerpo se me va hacia donde tú estas, mi vida cambió... el ángel que quiero yo_

_De nuevo tú, te cuelas en mis huesos, dejándome tus besos junto al corazón_

_Y otra vez tú abriéndome tus alas, me sacas de las malas rachas de dolor _

_Porque tú eres... el ángel que quiero yo..._

_** :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:**_

― ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?

― Lo que he intentado decir hace un mes mientras tú esquivas cada charla que pretendo tener contigo.

― No te atrevas a seguir... No puedes ¡Simplemente no puedes! ― Exclamó ella escandalizada mirando los severos ojos de Harry.

― ¡Hace mucho que esto no funciona, Cho! ― De pronto ella rió, se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y se apartó el cabello del rostro.

― Está bien, ya lo capté... es una de tus bromas ¡Una de tus putas bromas! ― Dijo con rabia ― Déjame decirte que es de pésimo gusto, todos saben que me amas, que nos amamos y somos condenadamente felices...

― Deja de mentir, de mentirnos... hace mucho todo esto se fue a la mierda en esta relación ― Sostuvo él impaciente mirando a Cho entristecido, mientras ella caminaba de un lado a otro meciéndose el cabello desconcertada y desolada ― Hice el intento por hacer de esta relación algo que valiera la pena, engañé a mi esposa, dejé a mi familia pensando que hacía lo correcto porque tenía sentimientos hacia ti, pero jamás me sentí pleno, jamás valoraste lo que hice ― Cho lo observaba impávida derramando lágrimas.

― ¿Es por esa mujer, verdad? ― Preguntó furibunda.

― ¡No! Es por lo que ya no hay entre tú y yo ― Respondió enloquecido ― Creía que contigo todo era especial, pero me encontré huyendo despavorido de la felicidad que me daba ella y llegaste tú..

― ¡Y yo te abrí los ojos! ¡Estabas cagado de miedo cuando llegué a tu vida y no te atrevas a culparme de tus malditos miedos hijo de puta! ― Bramó ― ¡Esperé un año para que la dejaras, para que te decidieras por mí y esa estúpida sufriera... tú era mío y ella apareció de la nada, robándose todo lo que me pertenecía! ¡A MÍ! ― Gritó descontrolada, sus manos blancas se retorcían sin piedad en su cabello, analizando sus jugadas más despiadadas. Miró a Harry a los ojos ― Tú eras mío y esa perra tenía que sufrir... ― Susurró absorta en el plan que veía perfectamente en su mente, soltó una risotada que erizó los bellos de la nuca de Harry ― Tú y yo destruiríamos a esa puta insulsa y seríamos felices ― Afirmó desquiciada, un segundo después se horrorizó cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos mirando anonadada a Harry. La careta había caído y él por fin veía el verdadero rostro de quién fuera su amante durante un año.

―Estás enferma ― Reaccionó Harry por fin, mirando con asco a la mujer ― Lamento haber dejado a mi familia por tan poco...

― ¡No, maldición no! No me puedes dejar... ― Sollozó.

― Debí hacerlo hace mucho ― Sentenció ― Es más, jamás debí dejar a mi mujer...

― ¡YO SOY TU MUJER, MALDICIÓN!

― Siento lástima por tus hijas...

― Hablemos mi vida, hablemos con tranquilidad. Solucionemos esto cariño ― Intentó sonreír mientras se acercaba a él. Lo tomó del cuello, pero él la alejó de un manotazo violento ― Lo que hay entre tú y yo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida... no me dejes ― Suplicó desesperada.

― Lo siento por ti, pero yo he tenido algo mucho mejor y precisamente de eso escapé cagado de miedo y no te imaginas como me arrepiento. Necesito comenzar de nuevo y te juro por mi hijos que no descansaré hasta lograr mi cometido.

_**D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**_

― ¿Harry? ― Preguntó Hermione recelosa al abrir la puerta de su casa. Escrutó el rostro de su amigo y la histeria se apoderó de ella ― ¿Le sucedió algo a James? ¿A Albus?

― No, tranquila, están bien...

― ¿Entonces? ― Harry la miró a los ojos suplicante.

― ¿Me puedo quedar esta noche aquí? Te juro que no tengo dónde ir... estoy casado de los hoteles, por favor...

― Claro, ¿Hoteles? ― Frunció el ceño.

― Hace un tiempo paso las noches en hoteles ― Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida.

― ¿Terminaste con Cho?

― Hoy terminamos definitivamente...

― ¿Fuste tú? ― Inquirió pasmada y cuando Harry asintió ella no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

― Hermione ¿Quién es...Harry? ― Ron llegaba a ellos y su expresión se volvió confusa cuando vio a Harry.

― Tienen razón ― Susurró Harry mirando los ojos azules de su amigo.

― ¿De qué hablas?

― De todo.

― Explícate ― Apremió el pelirrojo mientras su esposa sonreía.

― ¡Es lógico Ronald! ― Exclamó Hermione.

― ¿En serio?

― Tú amigo tiene todas las intenciones de recuperar a su familia, ¿Me equivoco hermanito? ― Sonrió la castaña mirando dichosa a su amigo. Ron arqueó una ceja y señaló a Harry con el dedo índice.

― ¿Es verdad? ― Preguntó.

― Ron yo...

― Te hice una pregunta Harry, quiero escuchar una maldita respuesta.

― ¡Pues sí! Hermione tiene razón. ¡Estoy desesperado sin ellos, no sé vivir sin ellos!

― ¡Por fin lo entendiste! ― Dijo Ron ― Que te quede claro que esta vez las cosas serán diferentes. Ni mi hermana ni mis sobrinos están solos, si la vuelves a cagar Harry Potter seré yo quien te saque a patadas de su vida, ¿Está claro?

― Él ya aprendió la lección ― Intercedió Hermione.

― No será necesario, de verdad ― Aseguró Harry ― Quiero recuperar a mi familia y sé qué no será fácil, pero me lo merezco... merezco cada obstáculo que Ginny me ponga en el camino.

― ¿Cuándo hablarás con ella?

― Debo esperar el permiso de mis hijos y sobrinos.

― ¿Les escribiste? ― Preguntó Ron

― Esta tarde ― Sonrió.

― Ellos te apoyarán, ta verás ― Lo animó Hermione.

― Me preocupan dos ― Comentó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿James y Rose? ― Aventuró Ron y Harry asintió.

― Serán los más entusiastas ― Repuso Hermione.

― ¿Tú crees?

― Fueron quienes más sufrieron. James cada vez que podía te hacía ver que Ginny no le era indiferente a otros hombres y Rose defendía con fiereza la relación de Ginny y Dan. Siempre decía que cuando todo volviera a la normalidad ella sería la candidata idónea para reemplazar a su tía y ser la novia de Dan...

― ¿Mi hija dijo eso? ― Preguntó Ron horrorizado.

― Créeme que esa niña me escuchará ― Aseveró Harry ― En situaciones cómo éstas agradezco tener dos niños, las niñas son complicadas y peligrosas...

― Y tú te volverías loco de celos ― Harry enarcó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa.

― Por favor Hermione, no soy un hombre celoso ― Ron soltó una carcajada estruendosa y Hermione bufó.

― Estabas enfermo de celos cuando viste a Ginny con un hombre menor que tú, cuando viste que varios hombres la pretendían...

― En ese momento no estaba pensando con claridad...

― Por culpa de los celos, amigo ― Sonrió Ron.

― Lo importante es que Cho ya no existe y qué te empeñarás en recuperar a tu familia...

― Espero que esa mujer no vuelva a aparecer ― Advirtió Ron y Harry asintió.

― ¿Tienes algún plan de ataque? ― Sonrió Hermione cuando sonó el celular de Ron y éste se limitó a entrar en la casa para atender la llamada. Los amigos siguieron los pasos del pelirrojo y entraron en la sala.

― Necesito verla, saber que está bien, ver su sonrisa... necesito hablar con ella, quiero estar... ― Esbozó una sonrisa perezosa. Quería estar con ella, disfrutar de su mirada brillante, de sus labios acogedores, de su cuerpo tentador y delicioso. Suspiró.

― ¿En qué momento pensaste que habías dejado de amarla?

― ¡No sé!

― ¡Eres un idiota!

― ¡Lo sé!

― ¡Sería feliz si Ginny te hiciera rogar!

― ¿Crees que no lo hará?

― ¡Te lo mereces!

― ¿Me vas a ayudar?

― ¡Por supuesto! ― Harry sonrió esperanzado.

― Mañana iré a casa...

― ¿Irás a ver a Cho? ― Preguntó confundida.

― ¡No! ¡Iré a ver a Ginny! ― Aclaró exasperado.

― ¡Oh, lo siento! ― Sonrió Hermione.

― Pero no le dirás nada a Ron...

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque me pondrá aún más nervioso con su discurso disparatado.

― Es comprensible...

― ¡Lo sé Hermione! pero necesito ver a mi mujer, estar con ella a solas, si interrupciones de...

― Bien, ya entiendo ― Sonrió ― Mañana habrá una celebración en el hospital que ella organizó con ayuda de Seamus...

― ¿Se ve con ese idiota? ― Preguntó alarmado.

― Claro que sí, trabajan juntos. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Pili, la secretaria de Ginny...

― Y ese idiota va a estar con mi mujer...

― Son amigos Harry, eres un celoso empedernido.

― No soy celoso, pero en fin, el plan es el siguiente...

― ¿Plan?

― ¡Hermione enfócate! Ron no debe saber nada, ¿Recuerdas?

― Dalo por hecho.

― Cuando ella llegue a la casa me avisarás...

― ¿Pretendes que llame a mi cuñada cada cinco minutos para que no tenga mucha chance de hablar con Seamus, verdad?

― ¡Definitivamente eres la bruja más inteligente Hermione Weasley!

― ¿Tienes claro que le dirás?

― No lo sé, ni siquiera lo he pensado.. sólo quiero verla ― Ella sonrió.

― Pues cuando la veas sólo le plantas un beso...

― ¿A quién le plantarás un beso? ― Preguntaba Ron incorporándose a la conversación.

― Harry dice que está desesperado por ver a tu hermana y yo le dije que cuando se le presentara la ocasión... ¡BAM! ― Los dos hombres dieron un salto asustados ― La tomara entre sus brazos y la besara. Supongo que este tiempo te diste de... ayuda manual con los sueños eróticos que debiste tener...

― ¡Hermione! ― Exclamaron Harry y Ron mientras ella reía ― ¿Es verdad? ― Inquirió Ron completamente rojo.

― ¿Cómo crees? Si fuese así... ¡Jamás te lo diría!

― Oh no... maldición Hermione ahora no puedo apartar de mi cabeza escenas demasiado sugestivas donde los protagonistas son esta bestia y mi angelical hermana ― Comentó Ron incómodo y asqueado.

― ¿Ginny angelical? ― Ironizó Hermione mientras Harry sonreía recordando la faceta menos santa de su ex esposa.

― ¿Puedes hacer el favor de quitar esa sonrisa asquerosa? Sólo puedes estar pensando en tú... y... ella... haciendo hijos ― Harry rió con ganas. Hace tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de un momento agradable que sólo deseaba que fuese la apertura de su felicidad en plenitud. Con sus hijos y con ella. Suspiró recordando el sonido de la risa de Ginny.

― Diablos Ron, recordar esos momentos es lo único que me mantiene esperanzado. Voy a recuperar a mi familia sin importar cuán difícil me haga el camino tu hermana. Ella hace de este mundo algo más que una simple esfera ― Suspiró ― Debo aclarar algo más Ronald.

― ¿Qué sucede ahora? ― Preguntó asustado.

― Tú hermana es todo, menos angelical ― Repuso él seriamente mientras Hermione estallaba en una carcajada y Ron fruncía el ceño.

* * *

Segurísima que más de algo se pasó, perdón.

Haré lo posible para que el siguiente capítulo vea la luz pronto, Gracias!


End file.
